A Subspace Story
by RipredIsAwesome
Summary: You may think there is only one part to this story of Subspace, but there is more. Every story has another side to it. Rated T for swearing. First fic!
1. Of Knights And Pokemon

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl or any third party character mentioned. Don't Kill me.

Subspace Story

INTRO

It's often said that there's more than one side to a story. Take for example, if you have ever played SSBB, the Subspace Emissary, the plot behind it. Okay, I'm not saying that Tabuu was misunderstood or turning innocent people (or in certain cases, innocent creatures) into trophies was a _good thing_ (I was fighting against it, after all…) but rather they never showed the whole story. Like why Ness seemed to have perfect timing against Porky or whether or not Fox's team _knew _exactly where he was. I am merely here to tell you the other sides of the story: all about abductions, secret organizations, and, well, an army that surprised everyone.

Chapter One (Part One)

Of Knights and Pokémon

Meta Knight paced his room in the Smash Mansion. _It doesn't make any sense_, he thought bitterly. Mr. Game and Watch had disappeared a couple days ago (for reasons unknown) and he was the first to be blamed. Not like the masked Kirby look-a-like cared. He could leave whenever he wanted too, frankly. And if desperate, Mewtwo was willing to hide him. Still, he wanted to know _why_ they (whoever they were, although Meta Knight could guess pretty well it was DeDeDe and some of his friends) would capture Game and Watch. He was like the only Smasher who seemed to have no enemies at all. Even creatures like Yoshi and Pikachu had enemies. His mind continued racing until the door opened slightly and a beak and a hammer came out.

"'Eh, Meta, can I come in?" a voice asked. Meta Knight grunted. He recognized that voice anywhere. It was his enemy (or one of them) "King" DeDeDe. DeDeDe was a giant penguin wearing a red robe and always carried around a huge hammer, even when relaxing. To me, he appears as no more than the animal version of Santa Claus. DeDeDe took the masked swordsman's grunt as a yes and walked in.

"Thanks old friend," the penguin said walking in. Meta Knight scowled at the term _old friend_. He would never be DeDeDe's "old friend." Never. He was thankful that his mask hid the scowl though. Maybe DeDeDe would be useful, however doubtful that was.

"Whatever," Meta Knight said. DeDeDe shut the door behind him, his beak turning twisting into an evil smile.

"I'm sure you've heard of Mr. Game and Watch's disappearance," he said. Meta Knight nodded, this was what he wanted to hear about. DeDeDe paced the room a bit, backing away as he passed Galaxia, the name of Meta Knight's sword.

"Well then, first and foremost, I'd like to tell you that a group called the Subspace Group is behind it. Second, I am in that group!" DeDeDe said proudly. Meta Knight rolled his eyes.

"Why aren't I surprised?" he asked sarcastically. DeDeDe ignored his comment and continued.

"Together, me, Bowser, Wario, and Ganondorf are in this! Now, Ganondorf has some friends from those other planets or whatever he talks to and whatnot so they're in it and –"

"DeDeDe!" Meta Knight exclaimed. The penguin stopped talking for a second, realized he was digressing, and continued.

"Anyway, we want you to join. I mean, being Kirby's rival and all, and the other three in it are Mario and Link's mortal enemies…" the King's voice trailed off for added effect, however Meta Knight wasn't daunted. In fact, few things daunted him. He enlisted in the tournament for one thing and one thing only: honor. And, frankly, no crazy penguin and his warlock and mutated turtle friend would change that. Meta Knight narrowed his eyes.

"No, DeDeDe. What you're doing is stupid when you look at it. What really made you think I would join anyway? Or do you just want the _Halberd?_ If you were smart, don't bring this up again if you value your life. I may report you to Mewtwo." DeDeDe gulped. Mewtwo, although without the absolute power of the Master Hand, still had an extreme amount of power and since he wasn't in this tournament, (although Mewtwo's close friend Lucario was) the psychic Pokémon was perfectly allowed to use it to stop things such as this. In other words, DeDeDe would stay shut up about it.

"Um…uh…fine, you win," he said with a defeated tone in his voice. He headed for the door and as he left, added, "but be warned Meta Knight. Our group needs a large airship, and the _Halberd_ is perfect. You may be the second victim of the Subspace group." And he left, leaving the midnight blue knight to think. And think. And think, until finally, he decided what he would do and went to a room with a picture of a Lucario's paw and a Pichu's paw hand in hand. The sign of a rescue team. Meta Knight entered the room and saw (who else but?) Lucario meditating in a corner.

Personally, he thought that the jackal Pokémon had one of the more "homey" rooms. A nice bed next a roaring fire and bookshelf filled with plenty of books from his home planet about several things ranging from the planet's history complicated sciences few would deal with (many referred Lucario as a scholar because of this), a desk holding several rescue team basics, a badge (with the sign on the door), a Toolbox, a card in case he needed to withdraw Poké, (the currency in his home planet) and a small case labeled "**Smash Coins**" written in the Smash language, rather than his natural language of Pokémon. Finally, there was a map labeling the major points in his home world. However, this was written in Pokémon, meaning no one, save Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Mewtwo, Lucario and the trainer's (named Red) Pokémon could read this. Lucario opened one eye from his meditating position.

"Hello Meta Knight. Is there something you need?" He asked in his calm voice. He barley bothered to look up from his meditating position. Meta Knight nodded.

"I believe you and Mewtwo are looking for information on the disappearance of Mr. Game and Watch," Meta Knight said. Lucario nodded.

"This is true. Do you have any?"

"Of course," the swordsman replied, "I'd like to keep the information anonymous though. Is that possible?" The aura Pokémon nodded.

"Yes, yes, if this is what you wish," he said, getting out of his meditating position and sat cross–legged on the floor. "Come, sit, and tell me what you know." And Meta Knight did just that. The next day, Meta Knight and the _Halberd_ had disappeared.

**Two Weeks and another disappearance later…**

Mewtwo sat in his room. His was like a combination of Samus's and Lucario's rooms: ½ had a computer in a corner next to a large bookshelf with books from the most primitive planet to the most sophisticated (Mewtwo was also considered a scholar, particularly after he joined Pikachu's rescue team), a nice bed that was constantly made and a desk (containing the same things Lucario had along with a scroll with a quill constantly writing something in his natural language). The other half looked more like a laboratory than a bedroom however, with test tubes everywhere and more scribbles. In fact, as he sat in his room, he was reading a book, _The Total and Complete History of Altea_, calmly on his bed when there was a knock on the door. Mewtwo didn't even have to look up from his book to open the door. The person or Pokémon walked in.

"Mewtwo," the voice said, but not in the Smash language. It was spoken like an animal would talk, with assorted noises and non verbal movements: the natural language of Pokémon. Mewtwo looked up from his book for a second to see his old friend standing in front of him, worry in his ice blue eyes.

"Yes?" the psychic Pokémon asked, also in the natural language.

"What do you know about 'Subspace'?" Lucario asked. Mewtwo narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Why? You don't possibly think that –" but he stopped as the aura Pokémon nodded, answering his question. Mewtwo lowered his head shamefully.

"You should still remember what I told you," he said. "About when it opened up in our world some centuries ago and he nearly took over." Lucario nodded again.

"What I want to know is, did they ever make something to move the rips somewhere else," Lucario said. "I know quite well what you did, and the Rare Ones did what they had to. It is not at your fault over something that happened so long ago and caused you to do…that. It is more than just Fate. Out of all the beings here I thought you understood that, Mewtwo." Mewtwo nodded.

"Of course I do. Still, I am curious as to how _they_ could've gotten their hands on Subspace. That has been contained from the last outbreak for thirty years…or has it been twenty? I cannot remember the time the Porygon family accidently made the Subspace portals…this could be bad." Lucario eyed him.

"Bad? What happened?" he asked, obviously curious. Mewtwo sighed.

"Around twenty to thirty years ago, two scientists and brothers named Porygon and Porygon 2 were experimenting around, seeing what would happen if they kept splitting the nucleus of an atom. After splitting it around the seventh or eighth time the purple substance we know as Subspace came out. The Porygon family believed this could be used as a quick way for Pokémon to travel to distant planets, possibly parallel universes! So, the Porygons manifested the small Subspace to create a portal, known as the Subspace portal. From there they decided to explore the area the Subspace created, and see if their hypothesis was correct.

"Unfortunately, they were wrong. Dead wrong. After traveling for what they believed was an extremely long time, they came across a thing in the shape of a man, save for the fact he appeared to be made digitally and nothing else. And of course the large blue sphere in the center. You know who this is, don't you, Lucario?" Mewtwo looked up at his friend, who simply nodded in response.

"Well, the Porygon family left and closed up the hole to the best of their ability. Sadly, I have reason to believe that they accidently forgot to burn up their findings. So, if anyone were to duplicate the Subspace _Portal_ and turn it into something far more…deadly, we have a massive problem on our hands. As long as they don't have the ability to power it…oh my. Lucario, I wish to have your opinion on this. Who do you believe is behind the disappearances?" Mewtwo looked at the Lucario inquisitively as he asked this.

"Me? I think Ganondorf, Bowser, Wolf and Wario are up to it. Possibly Meta Knight, but I cannot be that certain." Mewtwo nodded.

"Yes, your voice is the chorus of all the other thirty–eight Smashers. No, make it thirty–six smashers. Our friends Game & Watch plus Meta Knight are missing. I have reason to believe Meta Knight is innocent, and that's what you told me, and that DeDeDe is using him as a scapegoat."

Lucario cocked his head slightly. "But, Mewtwo, Kirby is close friends with DeDeDe and I'm quite sure that relationship would influence his final decision," he explained. Mewtwo ignored him and continued.

"I can't be certain about Wolf's indulgence in this. I'll probably scan his memories later. But, the other three suggested, Ganondorf, Bowser and Wario, I'm certain. I've checked their memories more than once. Also they are the only ones who would be evil enough to capture someone for something they want. Do you know who this would possibly be and why?" Mewtwo's violet eyes started to glow amber. Lucario knew quite well this was because of his sheer hatred for this kind of thing. The old Physic Pokémon hated Ganondorf almost as much as he hated Giovanni, a man from the nearest planet of Pokémon, where man was dominant. Giovanni had abducted Mewtwo once and used him for his own purposes. Mewtwo had of course escaped to New Island. At this point no one except Mewtwo knows what happened to him that caused him to take over the world, or at least attempt to. No, Mew (his counterpart and about a century older than him) also knew, but she outright refused to divulge this secret to anyone. But Lucario was thinking about anyone they might abduct for their own reasons. Then it came to him.

"You're not suggesting that they'd use Pikachu, are you? I mean the technology to actually use him as a Pokémon battery would be enormous and besides, you'd have to make sure you don't kill him in the process, which we know our 'friends' would," the jackal pointed out. Mewtwo nodded.

"Of course I know. I think Andross, Fox's enemy, is helping rather than Wolf. And I believe Giovanni is helping too. It's the main possibility for them knowing about the Portal," Mewtwo explained. "I'll have the spy network check into it, I'm sure Celebi can see it from space if it's that bad. But, please get Pikachu. I'm his mentor and part of his rescue team. If anything happened to the little rat, I'd be devastated. And want revenge. If that happens, Ganondorf, Bowser, and Wario have another enemy to worry about. And this one can track them a lot easier than Mario or Link. Not saying they are poor fighters however. I'm just better." Lucario laughed quietly as he departed Mewtwo's room to Pikachu's. He wasn't there. Lucario kept checking rooms until he saw Pikachu out in the gardens with Sonic and Yoshi. They were starting a race. He mentally slapped himself.

_Of course_, he thought,_weren't they talking about this for the past few weeks?_ It was to see who's truly fastest, Yoshi (who beat Sonic in the Summer Olympics by someone giving him a Red Bull), Pikachu (one of the faster Pokémon, and he learned Agility over the break between Melee and Brawl) or Sonic (who was just very, very fast). Lucario ran up towards them.

"Pikachu," he said, speaking in the Smash language now, "Mewtwo needs you. And he might as well see Yoshi and Sonic too. You're both his friends, this could directly concern you." They nodded.

"Of course!" Sonic said and raced ahead of them. Yoshi and Pikachu exchanged a look and nodded, racing after him. Lucario just walked behind them when Fox McCloud, the captain of a group called StarFox, came up to him.

"What's that about?" he asked, genuinely concerned. Although Mewtwo might be Pikachu's mentor, Fox was like his father. The electric rat even had a bond of some sort with Samus (A rare thing indeed for Samus rarely opened up to anyone except for him plus Zelda, Peach, and Fox, among her closest friends here.) although Lucario never bothered to indulge into these connections, however certain he was that Mewtwo was quite aware of what happened between them. Because of this bond also, Lucario decided that it was probably best to tell Fox what was going on.

"Have you heard of the disappearances?" he asked. Fox nodded: it was quite obvious that everyone knew about them. Master Hand often told them followed by a warning. (Mewtwo was worried that the real person or creature behind the Subspace Group, the person the Rare Ones fought many years ago, would eventually control him. He had even told the hands of his belief, and they agreed, also knowing who it was as they pretty much had absolute power. Master Hand had said the tournament would be temporarily closed down until the threat was destroyed to prevent many others getting hurt if this did happen.) Lucario continued. "Well, Mewtwo believes Pikachu will be the next victim. It is just a theory though; do not get too worried over it."

"Why would they kidnap Pikachu? I mean, I know he was once a human, but how many enemies did he have?" Fox asked. After a moment, adding: "Who exactly is _they_ anyway? Have my scholar friends figured anything out?" Lucario nodded.

"I can't answer your first question, at least not here. As for your second question," he grinned, "yes, we've figured out much." Fox's tail twitched once, signaling his leaving.

"Okay, well, if you find a proper time to tell me, make sure you tell Falco and Samus too. And Link. He'd be so angry if he thought Mewtwo trusted Falco or me more than him." Fox walked away, leaving Lucario to race back over to Mewtwo's room.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

RipredisAwesome: Did you like it? I split it up in 1/2 because Chapter One was about 5,500 words. That is now Chapter Two. And...you know, review so I don't feel so alone.


	2. Of Mewtwo and Lucario

Mewtwo levitated in place in the center of his room, the quill scribbling madly facts about the Rare Ones that only the Pokémon could read. He was waiting for Pikachu to come so he could tell his teammate what he had figured out. Suddenly, the quill stopped writing the paper ripped off, floating over to Mewtwo. _So perfectly created_, he though contently to himself, _if anything were just one calculation off, nothing would work properly. _In this sense it was true, but it was useless to ponder over such things. What he needed to check was his accuracy over his work over the Rare Ones. (Mewtwo had wanted to keep information on the Rare Pokémon on record for what would be coming up in the case of contacting them properly or rallying them together to defeat the Subspace Group.)

Name: Palkia

Guardian of Space

Among the Oldest and more Powerful Pokémon

Resides in Sinnoh Region in Man/Pokémon Planet

Resides in the Temple of Wind, recently retaken during the attack of the Ghost Ship

Counterpart?: None

Name: Dialga

Guardian of Time

Among the Oldest and more Powerful Pokémon

Resides in the Sinnoh Region in Man/Pokémon Planet

Resides in the Temple of Courage, recently retaken during the attack of the Ghost Ship

Counterpart?: None

Mewtwo stopped reading there. It was accurate. _How could I doubt myself?_ he thought. It had come from his brain after all. But, then again, just in case, he skimmed down to Latias's bio. She had no formal counterpart, but she and the Charizard on her (and Mewtwo's) team had been getting awfully close. It would be only natural for him to be counted as a counterpart, as for a Rare One, saying another one was their counterpart was about as close as you get as a mate. So check he did.

Name: Latias

Roamer Dragon

Among the Younger Rare Ones

Resides in Roaming the Hohen Region in Man/Pokémon Planet

Resides in Roaming the planet of Pokémon

Resides in Roaming the Great Sea, stopped during Ghost Ship attacks, now continues

Siblings?: Latios

Counterpart?: Charizard "Charm" of Team Awesome(?)

He had gotten it good enough, at least. And, it had consumed enough time for, as he finished reading through it, there was a knock on his door and three creatures, Pikachu, Yoshi and Sonic came in.

_Wonderful to see you three today. Do you know why I told Lucario to speak with you?_ He projected into their minds. It was how Mewtwo talked outside of Pokémon, through their mind rather than his mouth. He knew that the other three would speak in the Smash Language, one of the few languages a Pokémon could properly speak with words other than their own name broken into syllables.

"Well, knowing you, it's important, otherwise you'd probably wait. Also, seeing as Yoshi and Sonic could visit too, it has something to do other than my training or Team Awesome," Pikachu said. Mewtwo nodded.

_You are quite good at using Logic,_ he commented. Pikachu grinned. _What I needed to tell you is that I believe you, Pikachu, will be the next victim in the kidnappings. _This sobered the three friends up quickly.

"What makes you sat that?" Sonic asked. "Who in their right mind would capture Pikachu?" Mewtwo sighed slightly.

_Anyone who needs a proper source of power_, he said matter-of-factly, _you/he is basically a Pokémon battery, as Pikachu's recharge faster than most electric Pokémon, outside of the Rare Pokémon that are electric, Rioku and Zapdos_. _And no idiot I know would actually attempt to capture Rioku or Zapdos._ Yoshi scowled darkly.

"Crap," Yoshi said, "you can't argue with that logic…can't you?" Pikachu shook his head.

"No, you can't because he's right. But…who would I expect my kidnappers to be? Someone here I presume or one of my rivals from my human years?" Oh right, Pikachu (or at least _this _Pikachu) was formally a human. He was one of three humans turned into Pokémon to stop the meteor ready to hit the Pokémon dominant planet. The others were Kitsy, a Delcatty of Team Awesome and Quill, a Typhlosion of Team Awesome. All three thought that they preferred being Pokémon over humans, but if they went to their original planet, they would return to their human form. (And to do this, they needed a very strong Teleport Gem.) Pikachu's enemies were Team Meanies (the major rivalry with rescue teams) and Giovanni (who was his enemy from his human trainer days). Both were likely to be in cahoots with the Subspace Group but neither was likely enough to go out of their way to capture him.

So, Mewtwo voiced his opinion after thinking it through. _Probably someone here, Pikachu_, was his answer. _Although I worry that Giovanni may be working with them_.

Sonic, now slightly angry at Mewtwo, snapped, "Well then? Who's 'they?' Dr. Eggman?! Shadow?!" He was ready to pounce at the mutated Pokémon when Yoshi surprisingly acted faster than him and pinned him down. Yoshi stared down at Sonic, giving him a death stare for a couple minutes and then looked over to Pikachu, who was saying something in his Natural Language. Yoshi ignored them (not that it mattered anyway, Yoshi couldn't understand them anyway) and looked back over to Sonic.

"Will you cut it out? You obviously haven't seen Mewtwo fight if you're willing to pounce him so ignorantly!" he rasped angrily. "Mewtwo's smart. He probably knows who's behind this but isn't gonna tell us." Sonic groaned, completely understanding Yoshi.

"Aarrg," he muttered. Yoshi (who understood stuff like this as he normally communicated like this if it hadn't been for the Smash Language) got off of him and Mewtwo walked over.

_Sonic, I've spoken with Pikachu over the risk. Would you like to room with him unless and until this threat is over?_ Sonic nodded, his "slight" rage gone.

"Sure! Does his room look like yours or not?" he asked a little anxiously, worried he'd be sleeping in a laboratory. Mewtwo shook his head.

_Oh no, it looks much more "homey" as most put it. More like Lucario's room in fact_, the Shadow Guardian responded. Sonic nodded again, understanding Mewtwo (for once in his life).

"So, Pikachu I'll be your roommate then!" he said brightly, causing Pikachu to grin, ready to say something when Kirby poked his head in.

"Hey guys? You done socializing?" he asked. Yoshi nodded.

"Why? Is there a meeting or did Master Hand decide that it's only fair to cancel the tournament being that Meta Knight was still in it? Or is this something to do with food?" Yoshi said. Kirby turned red slightly at the question.

"Uh…the food. It's dinner time," he answered. Mewtwo rolled his eyes at this. _Pointless mundane needs_, he thought to himself. Sure Rare Ones needed to eat, but they certainly didn't need to eat three times a day at certain points. More like a meal a week, but he never said this aloud as he was certain it would cause some concern. Instead, he lifted a three "fingered hand" (or a paw depending on how you look at it) and waved.

"Fine I shall see you all soon," he said and paused before continuing. "May Jirachi watch over your paths and Celebi live in your forests. If anything bad happens to any of you, may they know that every Rare One will probably kill them before they can say 'sorry.'" Pikachu and Yoshi grinned at this comment, unaware of its true meaning.

"See ya Mewtwo!" they all said brightly and raced off (Sonic in the lead, then Pikachu, Yoshi, and Kirby in a dead last). All he could do is watch as they ran off happily.

_If I ever see you again,_ he thought somberly to himself as he walked out of his room. But he couldn't tell him that. They were too young to know that they might die by the end of this. Mewtwo sighed sadly at this concept and headed over to the cafeteria. He had a plan (and a good one) but he'd need some recruits. And he knew just who to ask.

***

Many hours later…

Pikachu and Sonic were getting ready for bed. Pikachu had a small nest made for one and Sonic had an actual bed but it was how both wanted. (The Smash Mansion automatically fitted to one's wants when they changed, or on the first day here when rooms were picked. This was also the first time when people didn't have to share rooms and the same concept applied to that.) Soon enough, after some time that I'll skip because it's much to boring for your tastes I'm sure, both fell asleep. A few minutes later the door creaked open and a large oversized penguin came out, with his signature hammer. If you have remembered correctly, it is the spitting image of Santa Claus himself: King DeDeDe, but this is hardly important. What is important is that DeDeDe walked over toward the sleeping body of Pikachu.

_Oh for the love of Dreamland and my army! _he thought to himself angrily. _How is it I can destroy a freaking Star Rod and risk the 'wrath' of Kirby but I can't kidnap a helpless creature? Stupid Wario even said that this would be an easy mission, Ganondorf confirmed it, so why can't I just do_–he stopped in mid thought as the blue sleeping body stirred.

"No…don't take him," the body (Sonic, DeDeDe assumed) muttered in his sleep. DeDeDe stopped at this. Surly Sonic didn't know he was here? Just to make sure this wasn't one of those cliché things where they continue, he waited. Sonic did continue. "No…give me back my chili dogs, Amy…no, you can't come in Brawl I'm sorry…" he stopped listening after that. There wasn't much point really. He just kept advancing on Pikachu, slowly now in case the floorboards creaked, until he was finally on the nest.

_Now I just stick on the bag and everything will be perfectly fine,_ he thought happily. He was suddenly glad of that "trophy curse" that Bowser had found. All he'd have to do is hit Pikachu with his hammer strong enough and he'd turn into a trophy. _And I wouldn't have to worry about getting electrocuted_, he added to himself. DeDeDe raised his hammer high and swung. Pikachu's sleeping body transformed slowly to a brownish thing about the size of Wario. But the giant swing did something else. It woke up Sonic.

"Wha…what's going on?" he asked tiredly, before laying his eyes on DeDeDe. Sonic's eyes widened as any hint of being tired suddenly escaped him, replaced with adrenaline. "You!" he exclaimed and charged at DeDeDe fast enough to hit the penguin, but not hard enough to knock him back onto the wall.

"Don't make me angry, hedgehog," DeDeDe warned. Sonic really didn't care.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, struggling to keep from not charging again. DeDeDe laughed coldly.

"What do you think? Or did you're little mutant friend not tell you? I'm Pokénapping your little friend as Ganondorf's ally calls it." He looked at Sonic. That hedgehog was definitely not how DeDeDe wanted him: which was asleep. He stood there just looking at DeDeDe until he suddenly charged the penguin with one of those blue circle moves (he had so many of those that he's forgotten all of their names) but DeDeDe was ready. He hid Sonic with an unnaturally strong hammer smash. Sonic's body fell down, now in trophy form. DeDeDe considered taking him also, but went against it. _That hit was strong enough to wipe out this memory… is it?_ He shook his head. He shouldn't dwell on such thoughts. They'd just drive him insane. Taking the Pikachu trophy carefully, he stuck it in the back and departed.

Mewtwo and Lucario both awoke at the same time to loud banging. They both exited their rooms and looked at each other (their rooms were in the same hallway).

"You don't think…?" Lucario asked, his voice trailing off. Mewtwo shook his head.

"I hope not," he muttered quietly and they raced to Pikachu's room (where both figured it had to have came from) where they found the door wide open, a trophifed Sonic and a window wide open. Mewtwo gritted his teeth in frustration. His own student was captured! And what he and Lucario were ready to do too! _May whoever did this to my friend have every Rare One as their enemy! _he thought angrily. Lucario sensed his sudden anger and simply pointed to the trophy.

"We should ask Sonic what happened," he stated simply. "Swearing that every Rare One will get their revenge, however true that's probably going to be in the end, will get us nowhere. May the Lucario Group start as soon as possible." He gave a nod to Mewtwo who dashed out of window, knowing exactly what to do. Lucario however picked up Sonic's trophy, only to find that to his surprise that Sonic "awoke," so to speak, and turned back to life.

"Lucario!"he exclaimed. "DeDeDe took Pikachu! He attacked him while Pikachu was asleep and then turned him into a trophy and –" Lucario silenced him.

"Quiet now," he said, attempting to calm Sonic down. "Now, I have a very secret mission for you. Okay?" He looked at Sonic inquisitively. Sonic nodded, to Lucario's happiness. He smiled sadly at Sonic for his friend's loss. "I'll tell you what it is, and I want you to tell me everything, from the beginning. From when dinner was to when you were turned into a trophy." Sonic did just that and in return Lucario gave him his mission. It was an incredible one that would be hard to most creatures, but Sonic agreed, to help his friend.

"And, I'll make sure someone will get Pikachu," Lucario agreed. Sonic raised an eyebrow. Lucario was thankful he could calm him down and return the hedgehog to his much more fun, slightly cocky (but nowhere near as bad as Falco) self.

"Do you know where he is?" he asked. Lucario shook his head.

"Sort of. Mewtwo and I have some excellent ideas, but we're not certain," he answered. "Now, please go to bed. This room probably won't be here tomorrow if you choose it to." The blue hedgehog quietly agreed and headed off to his room at full speed. Lucario sighed.

_Let's hope Mewtwo's idea will work. At least our friends from our Pokémon dominant planet are intelligent_…he thought, allowing his thoughts to trail off from sheer tiredness. Eventually, he wandered into Mewtwo's room, just to check the quill. Lucario read what it had so far.

Members of the Subspace Group…

Smashers…

Ganondorf

Bowser

Wario

DeDeDe

Non-Smashers…

Porky

Giovanni

Zant (?)

Andross

Ridley

Tabuu

Lucario looked at the list and sighed. He knew who every person's enemy on that list was. Porky was Ness and Lucas's, Giovanni was Pikachu and Kitsy's human forms, Zant and Ganondorf were Link and Zelda's, Andross had an entire team against him, Ridley was enemies with Samus. _And Tabuu_…he thought. Tabuu was enemies with everyone. But, why would he write Tabuu's name on here. Surly, even though Ganondorf might _say_ he was working for Subspace, he couldn't be working with Tabuu…right? He shook his head with the thought and headed off to bed. Lucario would have a very long day tomorrow.


	3. The Lucario Group

RipredisAwesome: Here is chapter three if you are actually reading my story and noticed the split. Now, if you are and decided to not review and might've been patiently waiting for the next chapter, I had a track meet yesterday and didn't get home until 8:30. And I had algebra homework. So, if you're still reading...Happy Easter!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Super Smash Bros. or the many third party characters mentioned in this chapter. If I did, I'd be one very rich girl!

Chapter 3

The Lucario Group

It had been another two days since the last disappearance, Pikachu. Nothing much had happened other than that, save the fact that someone had stolen Link's sword (he did not come with the Master Sword like many thought he did, just a regular sword). At this time, Lucario and Mewtwo sat at an oval shaped table in one of the basement rooms, waiting. The two other Pokémon there at the time sat as well. Both were silent, as neither knew the Smash Language but rather spoke like Mewtwo, through the mind as both were psychic. Then the first three people came: Fox, Falco and Samus.

"Hello," Fox said politely as he took his seat. Samus simply nodded, in not that much of a mood for talking, and sat on Fox's right. Falco did the same and sat on Fox's left. Link came next, looking slightly bare without his sword, greeted everyone and sat down opposite of Samus, finally followed by Ike, also without of his sword but he looked normal with it. He said nothing and sat next to Link. Lucario stood up first.

"Welcome everyone. You all should know everyone here, except for two friends of Mewtwo and I, Xatu, a Psychic Pokémon who is much like an oracle for our kind and Alakazam, leader of team Alakazam, among one the best rescue teams in the world. Both shall only speak to you only telepathically and are here to help us in our insight," Lucario said, gesturing to the bird (Xatu) and the humanish-animalish creature (Alakazam). "Now, our first order of business, is about Pikachu. I swore to a friend that we would solve this problem." Mewtwo waved his paw/hand over the table, turning it into a screen showing an island.

"This," Mewtwo said, pointing to it, "is called the Isle of the Ancients. I have a theory that inside there is the place where a thing called the Subspace Bomb is made. To do this, they would need power. Pikachu could easily give them this power." He glanced once at the small group. "I would like someone who is good with technology to go there and find him." Fox was about to open his mouth when Samus beat him to it.

"I'll do it," she said. "I do work better alone." She glanced at Fox for a moment as if to apologize for deciding to do it rather than him. All the Pokémon nodded.

Lucario cleared his throat before continuing. "Next, we need to cover the skies. Fox, Falco, I take it this is your area?" Both nodded. "Excellent. Your team will have to work with Wolf's team though…" his voice trailed off as voices of protest arose.

"What?! You're kidding. You have to be kidding, Lucario. You should know that Wolf's my enemy!" Fox exclaimed.

"How do you know that he's not even working for the Subspace group? Him and Panther and Leon, they're a pain in the butt, you know that?" Falco said.

_Both of you, stop worrying. I checked Wolf's mind. He has no clue what's going on,_ Mewtwo said.

_I have foreseen it. You must look past the past and look towards the future,_ Xatu said. Falco rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he said. "As long as Panther doesn't make a move on Krystal I'm sure you'll be fine," he said to Fox. Ike's eyes narrowed.

"Who's Krystal?" he asked. Falco smirked.

"Fox's girlfriend," he replied curtly. Mewtwo raised an invisible eyebrow at this, while Fox began to blush slightly.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Fox said angrily. Samus rolled her eyes.

"Right. She _was_ your girlfriend until I came and she thought _I _was with you," she corrected. Fox couldn't have gotten any redder by now, only because it was true. Although part of the "relationship troubles" (as Peppy had put it) was something totally unrelated to it, the other part was before Command (as his last mission had came to be called), Samus had visited, looking for Wolf, who was currently on her "must kill list." Krystal had thought that Samus and Fox had been dating – however this was only because the two were so friendly towards each other despite barley ever seeing each other outside of tournaments. Then she got angry at him and all of Falco's efforts to try and get Fox a girlfriend went down the toilet. Mewtwo had extracted this information from Fox's mind (or at least his side of the story) and smirked slightly. All of this fuss was amusing him.

_Well, you know Fox, you could just tell her,_ he pointed out. _Or Falco could. You know how well he and Samus get along_. Link snickered slightly at the sight of Mewtwo playing matchmaker. He quickly shut up when Mewtwo glared at him. _It wouldn't laugh just yet. I haven't forgotten about you_ _now._ Lucario rolled his eyes.

"May we get back on subject?" he asked. Everyone had stopped their arguing about the "Fox has/had a girlfriend" crisis.

"Of course," Fox said with relief in his voice and shot the, _you bring that up again and you will die_ look; otherwise known as the death stare or evil eye. Falco stopped talking right there, much to Lucario's relief.

"Alright. Now, after much speculation, this is who we believe is part of the Subspace group." Mewtwo waved his hand/paw over the table again, as the screen on it changed from the floating island to a split screen showing Wario, Bowser, Ganondorf and DeDeDe. Everyone leaned over.

"Well that's a shocker," Link said sarcastically. "Ganondorf is in it. I suppose he's leading it too." Mewtwo smiled slightly.

_Does everyone have that?_ The group nodded. _Good, there's more_. He waved his hand/paw over the screen again as it changed so that the screen was split six times, this time showing a man wearing all black with a Persian (the evolved form of Meowth) next to him, a kid about Ness and Lucas's age in a giant crab thingy, an upright animal – like Fox and Falco – that was a monkey, a man or thing with some crazy mask on him, a creature that slightly resembled a dragon (or an oversized Aerodactyl) and a giant, upright crocodile, only this one had a cape and crown on and was much more muscular. Ike stared at it for a while.

"Well, this is all very informing, but may I ask who these guys are?" Alakazam laughed to himself.

_Well, I obviously don't know all of them_, he said, _but I'm sure you know some. Why don't you ask your peers?_ Ike looked to his peers.

"Well guys? Who are these people?" He pointed to the dragon creature. "Let's start with him." Samus scowled.

"That is Ridley. _My _enemy and leader of the Space Pirates. He killed both of my parents when I was young," she explained. "Not too out of the ordinary for him to be working with the bad guys here though. So it's not surprising." Ike pointed to the monkey.

"Fox, Falco, I'm guessing this is your domain," Ike said, noticing the monkey had the upright feature of Fox and Falco.

"That's Andross. A mad scientist banned on the planet Venom. He killed my father. But he's dead too. So…he must have a digital copy of himself," Fox said quietly. The room grew quiet for a moment as they almost seemed to mourn Fox and Samus's family. Even Falco, who normally had a comment, was quiet. It was almost calming. After the moment, Ike pointed to the masked guy (or he thought he was masked).

"And this guy?" he asked, almost expecting him to be from Angel Land and lived with Pit's enemy what's-his-face. But instead, Link spoke.

"That's Zant. He self-proclaimed himself the king of the Twilight Realm. I just dealt with him recently. Not surprised he's working for Ganondorf again," Link said tonelessly. Mewtwo snorted.

_Zant was an idiot. To think he could actually be part of Ganondorf's plan and win. Ha! He would've been better off working with a Yoshi! _Mewtwo said. Link raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you say this?" he asked calmly. Mewtwo laughed slightly.

_I've been in Ganondorf's brain. He has the power to do what he wants, oh undoubtedly, and he may even have the willpower, but he certainly doesn't have the intelligence or creativity to take over Hyrule or his plans might have succeeded, _was his answer. Link and Ike grinned at this comment. This was how Mewtwo acted. If you were friends with him, he was fairly nice, although largely sarcastic, extremely logical, and (in Link's case) if he knew you liked someone he'd try and get them together. If you were neutral towards him, he would respect you enough to stay out of your way. If he hated you, then he would easily insult someone and mean it. It was normally true too; at least it was once you've been inside their mind.

Samus now looked at the screen, for the first time noticing the man in the black tuxedo with the Persian next to him. She looked at Mewtwo and Lucario (for – not certain if the cat was a Pokémon – assumed that they had an idea) curiously and asked, "Who's he?" Mewtwo scrutinized the picture and his eyes glowed for a quick second.

_Giovanni. Pikachu and Kitsy's enemy from their human days. He's the leader of Team Rocket, which captures rare Pokémon and will normally either keep them or sell them off to the highest bidder. I should know. He captured me once_, he answered blandly. Falco's jaw dropped.

"He," he pointed to the man, dumbfounded, "captured you, who will openly insult the guy who holds a thingamajig making him super powerful and stole Captain Falcon's Falcon Punch?!" Mewtwo nodded solemnly.

_I was beginning to go mad_, was his simple response to his capture. Then, Mewtwo suddenly shook his head, as if trying to repel something out of his mind. _I escaped now didn't I? Either way, that's not important. What is important is that with Giovanni means all of Team Rocket. He will probably also get Team Magma and Team Aqua, two rival teams who wish to either expand the land or expand the sea based on their names, to also work for him._

"But why would Giovanni work with Ganondorf?" Link asked. He looked towards Mewtwo first, who shrugged. Lucario shook his head in an "I don't know" kind of way but Xatu amazingly spoke up.

_Somehow the two met up with each other_, Xatu explained, _they are both now good friends. If anyone, Giovanni is probably working very closely with Ganondorf, probably closer than Zant or Bowser and is the only one who possibly knows what's truly going on. I highly doubt that Ganondorf would tell his helpers _all _of his plans. That would be extremely foolish. And however Mewtwo may see Ganondorf, I've seen that he normally sees most of his plans through quite well._ He looked to Alakazam and muttered something in the Natural Language. Alakazam nodded, though whatever was said wasn't mentioned in the meeting.

"Now, Link you will need a sword. And a decent one too, not a normal one," Lucario said. Link didn't say anything about this; he knew what Lucario would suggest. "The Master Sword perhaps?" Link nodded.

"It would make sense," the elf answered. "When should I get it?" Lucario looked to the Psychic Pokémon, asked something in their Natural Language and two out of three of them nodded. Xatu didn't do anything. Something didn't want him to agree but he kept his mouth shut.

"We're thinking about the championship to the tournament. Have you already been knocked out?" Link nodded. This was true: Meta Knight had knocked him out in possibly the greatest fight so far. However, Meta Knight had been kidnapped before his next fight and Kirby (who would've had to fight him) was automatically put in the finals. There would've also have been a fight between Mario and Pikachu but Pikachu was gone also so that was out. In other words, the finale to the first official tournament of the overall tournament would be in about a week. After that, the Master Hand (who has been acting stranger and stranger by the day) said Brawl would be temporarily closed and Smashers should return to their home planets until further notice. Lucario, fully aware of this fact, would take advantage of it.

"Well then, on the championship date, I wish for you to go and find the Master Sword. On that day also, Samus and the two StarFox team members should go to their respective duties." Link's face paled slightly.

"But you see, I told Zelda I'd go with her!" he complained. Mewtwo smirked.

_That's it. You are head over heels for her. I think I should collect my money now_, he joked. It was no secret to most of the Smashers (except maybe the younger ones, who were quite too innocent to notice what was going on and Zelda) that Link liked her. A lot. However, it was also quite obvious by now (except once again to the younger smashers and Link) that Zelda liked him. A lot. Even worse was how in denial they were of it, no matter how often their subconscious told everyone else different.

"I'm not in love with her!" Link exclaimed, his face telling a different story by blushing crazily. Ike and Samus rolled their eyes at the same time now.

"I'm sure your not. You're just her best friend, have saved her too many times to count and you look so guilty right now. Honestly, it's painfully obvious. It's like asking Mewtwo if he's sarcastic!" Ike said. Lucario tapped the table impatiently.

"Hello? A meeting is going on right now," he pointed out. Ike's face reddened.

"Erm… right. Sorry," he said with evident embarrassment in his voice. He slumped in his chair a bit. Lucario waited a bit before continuing.

"Now, after doing some researching and Mewtwo catching up with a friend of his, we discovered that the forest in this part," the screen changed over to a beautiful forested area. This was undoubtedly imitated from Link's planet, or more specifically (as his planet also contained Mushroom Kingdom, Crimea, Phera and Altea) the kingdom of Hyrule. The screen zoomed in farther into the forest where a lone pedestal stood, covered in vines with a sword sticking out of it with a blue hilt. The Master Sword.

_Do you know where this is? _Alakazam asked Link. He nodded. The area where he got it was still etched in his mind where he had pulled out the sword with Midna…and she had shown him the Shadow Crystal.

_Shadow Gem_, Mewtwo corrected in his head. Link train of thought stopped, confused (and evidently not caring Mewtwo had been reading his thoughts). Remembering it was possible to talk to Mewtwo telepathically (as long as he was in your head) asked.

_What do you know about it?_ He heard Mewtwo laugh in his head.

_Well, I am known as Mewtwo, second youngest and among the most powerful Rare One, Guardian of the Shadows and Counterpart to Guardian of the Light_, Mewtwo answered with amusement in his thought. Link was getting frustrated (although he knew enough that Mew was apparently Guardian of the Light).

_What does that mean though?_ Link asked.

_It means Mew and I joint "rule" the Twilight Realm. How else do you explain how Midna seemed to know things, like Teleporting, that are exclusive to Pokémon and normally only to a Psychic Pokémon? It was no accident. I don't know how Zant managed to learn Reflect so easily though, and not being chosen by us…oh well. Either way, Zant made a poor attempt at recreating one of the most powerful Gems to be made. The Shadow Gem_, the Pokémon answered. He let that soak in before continuing.

_There are I think about five or six. Gems total, each allowing you to do a certain thing. There are Teleport Gems, the most common. They're typically dark to light green and can be made by a powerful Psychic. Next is the Weather Gem. That allows you to cross storms. They are typically dark blue and can only be made by the Rare Birds when they are all together. Next is the Rainbow Gem. It continually changes between the seven colors of the rainbow and is normally used to summon Ho-Oh, so it's only been used twice during times of great need. That can only be made by the Rare Dogs. Then there's the Moon Gem, which allows you to soak in the moon's light for power and control the tides. It's typically light silver in color and only Cressolia can make it. Next is the Light Gem. Normally a light pink to a white, depending on how light reflects on it. It can only be made by Mew but I do not know what it does. Finally there's the Shadow Gem. If it is correctly made, it is dark purple to pure black in color depending on how the light hits it. It can only be made by me, or so I thought. You should know what it does_. Link nodded, thinking about when he was turned into a wolf by the Shadow Crystal.

_Well, if you put a true Light Gem and a true Shadow Gem together, it would allow you to transform into an animal, any animal willingly. You also wouldn't lose your head so easily. It would even give you almost complete power over Light and Shadow which is why it is so powerful. Neither myself of Mew have ever made a true blue Light Gem or Shadow Gem. In the wrong hands it would be disastrous. Even a poor copy of the Shadow Gem is dangerous in the wrong hands,_ Mewtwo explained. Link blinked. It was a lot of information to take in. Lucario eyed them.

"May I ask why you're telling him useless history to him about the Rare Ones?" Lucario asked suspiciously. Mewtwo rolled his eyes.

_He has been influenced by a false Shadow Gem_, was his curt cleared his throat after the answer.

_I do believe that we've gone over everything, unless you are willing to move the date to which you wish to claim your Fate driven sword – again – would be later?_ Xatu asked. Link shook his head.

"Oh no, the day the tournament is sounds fine. I'll just tell Zelda something else, I don't know what, but I will," he answered. Xatu nodded towards Lucario and Mewtwo as the clone waved his paw/hand over the table, turning off the screen.

"Okay then. We shall set out as soon Master Hand lets us out, later maybe if it must be delayed. Remember, no one must know of this group. If someone like Princess Peach would learn of it, then it would spread like a horrible wildfire and our enemies would likely catch word. If they do, then like a wildfire, all our hopes would go up into the smoke, never to return," Lucario said.  
_I hope to see you all eventually. May Jirachi watch over you and Celebi live in your forests_, Mewtwo said. He gave a slight nod towards them and teleported out of the room, along with Alakazam and Xatu. Ike looked extremely confused at this maneuver.

"Wait," he said, causing the Aura Pokémon to freeze in his movements slightly, "why would Mewtwo leave if he still lives here?" he asked.

"Well, although having some skilled pilots, a bounty hunter and two exceptional swordsmen is good, it certainly doesn't make up an army. And Mewtwo is a capable enough orator to raise an army in our home planet," Lucario answered. He walked out without another word, giving some skilled pilots, a bounty hunter and two exceptional swordsmen to think.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

RipredisAwesome: That is long, but not as long still as my original first chapter. Please review!


	4. Departing

RipredisAwesome: Hello again if you're reading my story! This is going to be the last one for a while because I'm leaving over Easter Break. If I got  
any StarFox stuff wrong, please tell me. I haven't really played the games that much so...yeah. And to rolfopadousthethird, Yes I am very Pokemon biased. Anyway...yeah, here it is.

Disclaimer: I still do not own Super Smash Bros, StarFox, or anything else mentioned (I could be missing something...)

Chapter 4 (some more weeks later…)

Departing

Wolf O'Donnell stood at his _Wolfen_. He was waiting for the rest of the StarFox team so they could "corporate" on "controlling" the Lylat System "together" and "without" any fights or arguments. He was only doing this to increase his credibility in the Smash Mansion (which he had little of). He was not part of what was called the "Subspace Group." Heck, if someone asked him what the "Subspace Group" was he'd tell them to go find Mad Andross and ask him. If he was still alive. See, most of the Smashers believed that Wolf was part of the "Subspace Group" because he was enemies with Fox McCloud, who hated Wolf's guts (although the feeling was quite mutual because Wolf hated Fox's too). And, in Wolf's opinion, Meta Knight's "kidnapping" certainly hadn't helped as Meta Knight was Kirby's rival and many believed that he was "evil" (which was in Wolf's opinion also, bull crap as Meta Knight was not evil in any way, just pretty anti-social and slightly cold hearted which also seemed to describe Mewtwo) so Meta Knight must be helping the Subspace Group.

This brought him to his current problem: working together with the StarFox team in order to clear his name. When asked about it, Fox couldn't help but admire slightly what "torture" Wolf was putting himself through just to show he was innocent in the whole Subspace crap. But oh man, his teammates weren't going to be happy. Except maybe Panther because he'd be working with Krystal…but if that idiot did to anything to her Wolf didn't want to see what would happen to his teammate, particularly after seeing Fox fight hand to hand. It was scary. At least the two had broken up…or not, Wolf never really cared. Maybe he could actually ask Fox about it. No, that would be a little stupid. But Wolf did anyway, just to break up the awkward silence as they waited for their teammates.

"So…Fox? Are you trying to get back together with Krystal?" he asked sort of randomly. Fox eyed Wolf suspiciously.

"Why would you care? Panther break up with her and you want to get with her?" he asked coldly. Falco laughed at the comment and muttered something under his breath.

"No. I'm just trying to start a conversation. And," Wolf looked towards the sky before continuing, "Panther is a womanizer. A big one too. I think I've seen him with five girls at once. Not on the normal planets we visit, although one might've been in that area that bounty hunter patrols." Falco whistled loudly.

"So you're saying that you're straight, your first wingman is a womanizer and your other wingman is gay?" Falco asked nonchalantly, or at least as well as he could. Wolf nodded.

"Yep; or at least maybe." He paused for a second, and then thinking he came off too soft, added, "Besides, Fox and Krystal look good together. At least they're the same animal." Wolf laughed cruelly at his comment. Fox grunted.

"Well, too late for that now," he muttered darkly as the _Great Fox_ came first. Peppy got off first with a scowl on his face.

"Wolf O'Donnell? What in God's name are you doing here?!" he exclaimed angrily. Wolf shrugged carelessly. He wasn't going to explain this and make it look like he was a big old softie and any old kid could come and hug him like how DeDeDe came off. Or possibly not, he had seemed to change quickly after a couple weeks of extra Ganondork visiting. Slippy got off at about the same time. The frog's face fell as soon as he saw Wolf. Wolf sneered at him. It was highly likely everything was going to break into a fight when Fox started talking.

"Okay, I'm sure you've all heard about the 'Subspace Group,'" he said. Everyone nodded except Falco of course who gave a short snort before allowing Fox to continue, "Well, it appears our 'friend' Andross – in a digital form of himself – is in it. When Mewtwo figured this out, they went to Wolf and scanned his memories. He knows nothing about it and as much as it pains me to work with my arch enemy, we're going to do it for the sake of humanity." Everyone looked to Wolf for a comment to his little speech.

"What? I have no credibility in the Mansion and I want out of the same freaking boat as good ol' Ganondork, who can't do anything worth crap except get beat up, Wario, who eats garlic and farts it out, Bowser, who's worse than Ganondork and DeDeDe who is just stupid in about every way possible," was all he said. Another rumbling came from the sky and Wolf smirked. "Ah, there's my lovely team now." The plane landed, followed by Leon, Panther and Krystal coming out of it. In fact, Krystal and Panther were in pretty heavy argument.

"Krystal, can you please forgive me?" he asked. Krystal rolled her eyes, as if she heard the "Panther is a womanizer" conversation, if you could call it that. She did however stop.

"It's over," she reminded him quietly. Panther nodded slowly, the information of "don't mess with me" seeping into his head. Wolf could sense Fox tense up next to him. Falco cleared his throat loudly.

"Um…guys? Could we, oh I don't know, leave already! We're supposed to be looking for a freaking crazy monkey hologram and a giant ship with a mask on it!" he said. Panther nodded.

"I agree with the idiotic bird for once. I say we just get this over with," he agreed. Wolf smirked slightly again at this. It basically said he was right. Again. Peppy and Slippy simply nodded in agreement and walked onto the _Great Fox_. Krystal signaled to Fox to follow her for a second. Fox did this, causing Falco and Wolf exchanged a look.

"So, Wolf, since we're working together, how much are you willing to put on it that they're getting back together?" he asked nonchalantly. Wolf grinned.

"Ten Smash coins and twenty credits," he said, "that they're not getting back together." Falco extended his wing for a shake. Well, if gambling was what would bring these two teams together, so be it.

"You got yourself a bet," Falco said and they shook hands. The first rival unity began.

Zelda stood next to Princess Peach as Link explained why he couldn't go to the final match. She almost had tears come up to her eyes about why he couldn't trust her, but didn't ask why. Instead she simply nodded.

"Of course," she said sadly. Link's face, though downcast, continued to look at her in the eye. Zelda, being a Princess of course, could maintain staying stone faced throughout the entire thing, although she was sure her voice was giving it away. Link gave a slight nod as he didn't have a hat to tip.

"Good-bye, milady," he said and walked away, towards the forest. Peach put a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry too much," she said. "He's probably just worried about something. Remember, one of his closest friends is fighting in that match. Link's most likely telling the truth." Zelda nodded.

"I know, but really. First Samus says she can't go and then Link? It's like they're on some secret mission." However as soon as she said that, Zelda laughed. Link and Samus on a secret mission? At least not now, when no one has heard from Ganondorf and there haven't been any space attacks recently. As she pondered this, Mario and Luigi came up.

"Are you a-two a-ready?" Mario asked. The two girls nodded, making Mario smile slightly at how in-sync they were with each other.

"Then let's a-go! To Peach's a-castle!" Luigi said happily as the two plumbers left for the castle. Peach and Zelda stayed behind for a second as Peach turned around to Zelda to say one thing.

"You know you like Link," she said. Zelda blushed, but shook her head.

"I do not! He's just a very good friend. Who happens to be hot at the same time," she replied adamantly. Peach shook her head. When it came to this matter (no matter how obvious at times it was) Zelda always denied her true feelings, although it normally still came out. Suddenly, a thought came to Peach to try and change the subject.

"Race you to the castle!" Princess Peach said brightly. Zelda grinned, her thoughts about Link suddenly gone.

"You're on," she said and they ran faster than anyone has ever seen a princess run.

* * *

That chapter is a lot shorter than my other three. If they're going to stay at this length, I don't know. Thanks for reading and please review!


	5. Meta Knight and the Reasearch Facility

RipredisAwesome: Yea more chapters! This is the last one before the traditional SSE everyone's heard of and then the next chapter is the Mid Air Stadium. And, if you read it, towards the end I think I made Samus too soft, but really she and Pikachu had a very close relationship (if you've ever read the _Underland Chronicles_, it's supposed to be like a relationship between a bond) so put that into consideration. So...here is chapter five! Yipee!

Chapter 5

Meta Knight and the Research Facility

Meta Knight walked through the halls of the Research Facility. He had been held here for God knows how long, only because DeDeDe still thought that Meta Knight wanted to join their stupid group. Well, he was still wrong in that department but they had the _Halberd_. And just because of that, Meta Knight wanted to escape from here. Very badly. It had been on the fifth week of his capture when he entered a door (Unlike what some of the idiots thought that were working this place, Meta Knight was quite adept when it came to modern technology. In fact, if they ever bothered looking on the _Halberd_, they'd notice that the technology was quite advanced for Dreamland's time. No one ever did and the assumption remained though.) and entered a dark room with a thing that appeared to be an open battery with a yellow thing in it. Only when the battery object released a green light to (what it appeared to Meta Knight) kill the yellow thing did he realize what it was.

It was Pikachu. The little rat that was never judgmental, and probably the only creature to think Meta Knight wasn't a bad guy. It hurt the swordsman to see the Pokémon treated like that, so he did the natural thing. He sliced it with his sword. (When he was taken, his captors let him keep Galaxia.) The glass shattered and Pikachu fell down, instantly relieved.

"Thanks," he breathed quietly. Meta Knight gave a slight nod, but that was all. Like Wolf, Meta Knight didn't want to be seen as going soft. Pikachu lied there for a bit before properly recovering. Meta Knight took this as his time to leave when Pikachu stopped him.

"Meta Knight, wait up," he called. Meta Knight didn't stop. All that mattered to him right now was to leave. Then, unexpectedly, the rat caught up to him and tackled him down to the ground. Okay, so it was a strong yellow rat that held a lot of volts of electricity. Fortunately, Meta Knight didn't experience the last part. Instead, Pikachu got off of him and let the swordsman struggle slightly to get back to his feet.

"What do you want?" Meta Knight asked, sounding slightly harsher than he wanted to. However, Pikachu didn't notice and spoke.

"How long have you been here?" he asked. Meta Knight shrugged.

"I dunno. Four or five weeks I guess. Why?" Pikachu's eared perked up for a second and his body became more rigid before speaking. He had evidently heard something, but it had passed just as quickly because the rat's body relaxed.

"Well then, I've been here two or three. That means the Smashers are probably let out," he said matter-of-factly. Meta Knight raised an eyebrow. \

"Your point?" he asked suspiciously. Pikachu rolled his eyes.

"My point is that you seem to know your way around. I'm trusted by almost every Smasher. Mewtwo probably sent someone to rescue me. If they came here and saw you, it'll be attack first and ask questions later. If they saw me, they wouldn't. However if they saw me _with_ you…" Meta Knight scowled slightly at the logic, it made perfect sense.

"Alright, alright, I get it. The person will trust me if they see you. But, you're coming with me. And _I'm _looking for the _Halberd_," Meta Knight said, starting to walk away. Pikachu shrugged.

"Fine by me," he said and followed obediently. Meta Knight sighed in relief.

_Well, at least he's not annoying to travel with,_ he thought to himself. They walked in silence for a while, not bothering to dodge the R. that passed them. They currently didn't see Pikachu as an enemy and held their fire. It wasn't until about an hour of wandering when they would've came across someone if they turned the corner. In fact, it was Wario talking to Ganondorf and a man with jet black hair in a tuxedo and an enlarged cat walking next to him. Meta Knight stuck Galaxia out, non-verbally telling Pikachu to stop. He agreed, but perked up his ears to better hear the conversation.

"Boss, what do you a-want me to do for the final a-match? Mario and a-Kirby will be there." Wario asked.

"I don't care. Just release the Shadow Particles as soon as possible," Ganondorf answered.

"But a-which princess do you a-want when the Piranha is let out? Both?"

"Yes both! Now will you go already? If you take any longer, Mewtwo will have three armies by now!" It was the black haired man who was talking now. Wario scowled at the man and walked off, causing Meta Knight to grimace. He knew that they'd take the _Halberd_ just to frame him. And if Kirby was there…this wasn't good. Meta Knight shook his head as if trying to dispel the thoughts from his head and continued eavesdropping.

"So, Ganondorf, when do we get that Delcatty and Charizard? I'd love to see what our electric Pokémon's friends have in store for us," he said. Ganondorf shrugged.

"I don't really care. Why don't you just stick to Mewtwo and Pikachu? Those two alone could allow us to do what we want," Ganondorf replied. He was beginning to walk away, and the black haired man was following, his big cat trailing behind. The man said something, but it was out of earshot. Meta Knight turned to Pikachu. His face looked surprised, in an angry way.

"What?" Meta Knight asked. Pikachu shivered, but it was impossible to tell if it was because he was cold or not.

"That guy is Giovanni Gadsen. He's been my enemy since I became a Trainer, when I was a human. He captured Mewtwo for a while also. But when he befriended Ganondork I'll never know…" Pikachu answered, his voice trailing off. Meta Knight nodded slightly. That would make sense for Pikachu to look so angry at his appearance. He also knew that the man must be quite the force to actually capture Mewtwo. In fact, Bowser and Ganondorf were currently afraid of him. As he thought about this, a new, much more feminine voice came.

"Pikachu? Meta Knight? Is that you?" it asked. Pikachu's cheeks sparked slightly and Meta Knight pulled Galaxia in a defensive position.

"Show yourself!" he declared. The voice snorted slightly.

"As you wish Meta Knight," it said. Nothing happened for a bit until finally; it appeared as if the wall in front of him was turning orange. Soon, the orange began to take a definite shape and soon turned into a human figure in an orange suit. The person took off the helmet when they finally became fully opaque, revealing a woman in her mid twenties with her blonde hair in a ponytail and a curious blue light coming from her hair band. She smiled warmly at them, something Meta Knight almost thought impossible for her.

"It's so nice to actually see you!" she said happily. Meta Knight rolled his eyes.

"Well Samus, I do know that you're only talking about one of us here," he said. Samus Aran shook her head.

"Oh no, it's great to see you too," she assured, her face not giving anything away. She looked around once before continuing. "Now, let's go. I know how to get outta here." And right there, she possibly said the best words the swordsman had heard in the past five weeks.

***

It had taken what felt like hours before they reached the door that they were certain that led outside of the stupid Research Facility. Meta Knight had switched from walking to gliding on his wings and Pikachu had taken to using Pokémon moves (some of which were not allowed in the Smash Tournament and was the first time Meta Knight had seen some moves such as Agility) just to keep going. Samus was the only one who hadn't taken to much different measures to keep going, but then again there was some Chozo blood in her. It had made her super resilient in anything physical. Finally, after hours of running and dodging, they came to that door. Samus sighed in relief.

"Oh thank God!" she said happily under her breath and headed out. Meta Knight went next, overjoyed to have natural light again. Followed by him was Pikachu, who was obviously starting to get very tired now. You could see it in the way his ears were – slightly droopy and his cheeks showed less light.

Outside was very different than inside. There were unusual stone formations. Pikachu said something in his language to this, but no one understood him. The rat quietly walked out of the door into the center. It was so calming, yet so eerie. Quiet, but too quiet.

"This place is so creepy," Samus muttered under her breath, echoing Meta Knight's thoughts. She followed Pikachu to the center of the ruins.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Meta Knight said. "I think I know enough about this stuff. Ganondorf is just coming to come with those armies – what were they called? – oh yeah, Darknuts or whatever and ambush us." He walked slower than the other two, only straying towards the edge of the ruins when a new voice rang.

"Tisk, tisk, Meta Knight," the new voice from behind said. It was a deep voice, so it was a male, and was incredibly smooth and convincing. "So close, yet so far. You obviously don't know that this is a war. Just because my friend's henchmen gave you Galaxia, doesn't mean you can fight in one." Meta Knight now turned around to the voice, reacting first. He saw a man (who appeared to be in his mid-forties) wearing a black tuxedo with a white undershirt and slicked back jet black hair. In his left hand was a Pokeball.

"Who are you?" Meta Knight sneered. "Why did you capture me?" The man laughed coldly as if mocking him.

"You don't know? I am the great Giovanni Gadsen, the leader of Team Rocket! You were captured because you own the _Halberd_. With it, my friend and his henchmen can spread terror that Andross helped create!" He paused for a quick second to take a breath. "With my help of course." He laughed again, louder this time, apparently at his actions. Meta Knight snorted as his concept. By now, Pikachu and Samus were on his left and right. Pikachu was infuriated. His ears were upright and his cheeks were giving off sparks for self-defense. Samus had her arm ready for an Arm Cannon.

"You won't do anything," she said defiantly. "You have no weapons, while Meta Knight has a sword and I have state-of-the-art technology. You can't win." The Team Rocket leader rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure you'll think differently with Rhydon!" he exclaimed and threw the Pokeball, revealing a thing that vaguely resembled a rhino, save for the fact the horn looked more like a drill and it was bi-pedal. It let out a savage roar. Pikachu shrunk back in fear, causing Giovanni to laugh even louder. Not that it would've been unnatural. Pikachu's cannot harm a Rhydon after all. Samus raised her arm higher. Although Meta Knight couldn't see her eyes, he was sure they were full of hate. This man had it in for Pikachu, and Samus was prepared to fight for the young rat as long as he couldn't do it himself. Meta Knight also raised his sword. The masked swordsman understood completely that Giovanni Gadsen was part of the Subspace movement and he would do anything to stop it. The Rhydon growled at the two, as if giggling at them like a school child when the wimp challenges a bully as Giovanni called it to use Magnitude, a classic ground move.

_I'll show him who's boss_, Meta Knight thought angrily and charged. Rhydon stomped his foot, causing the ground to shake slightly under the ground, but Meta Knight was in the air flying and it didn't affect him. Giovanni scowled at Meta Knight's custom wings.

"Rhydon, Rock Blast!" he yelled loudly. The Rhydon grabbed a large boulder and broke it into four rocks, throwing each one at Meta Knight. But Meta Knight was faster and successfully dodged each one. He gave a victorious yell.

"That the best you got?" he asked as he angled his wings (he was still flying) and rammed his sword into Rhydon's chest. Galaxia barley made a dent in the Rock/Ground Pokémon. It gave a loud heaving sound and rammed Meta Knight with Horn Drill, knocking Meta Knight towards the edge of the ruins in a circle. He couldn't get up. The Horn Drill was that painful. All he could do was weakly call out to Samus:

"It's all up to you." She understood the comment and charged her cannon. No, wait…that wasn't her Arm Cannon. Whatever she was using was much more powerful and you could tell. Giovanni bit his lip; not fully understanding what predicament he was in. The laser grew larger and larger and soon Meta Knight could tell it was the Zero Laser. But…would Samus Aran really go so far as to use her Final Smash and destroy her suit?

The answer was yes. Soon, the Zero Laser was done charging and shot Rhydon on the Research Facility, causing him to faint and dirt was kicked up everywhere, pretty much causing a smokescreen. Meta Knight couldn't see anything and was constantly coughing. His mask was keeping the worst out though. The dirt and dust lingered for a few minutes and all was calm. As it dissipated, Meta Knight blinked a couple times, his eyes watering to clean his eyes. What he saw was startling. The pieces to Samus's Power Suit were gone. Giovanni and his Rhydon were gone (they most likely ran away, Meta Knight concluded) and Pikachu was missing again. Samus just stood there in her Zero Suit, seemingly paralyzed. Meta Knight painfully got up. The Horn Drill knock back still hurt. Somehow though, he managed to walk over to Samus, just to make sure the person there was her. It was, but she seemed an entirely different person. The strong-willed and able-bodied young woman he knew as Samus was replaced by a weak woman on the verge of tears.

"Samus are you okay?" he asked quietly. He was never good at comforting people. That was always Kirby. Meta Knight was always serious and rarely showed emotion. However, now he couldn't help but pity Samus. He knew how close she was to Pikachu. It must've devastated her to see him captured again. To his surprise, she responded.

"Pikachu was one of my first friends at the tournaments. I was one of two females. He comforted me and even stayed during Christmas when most of the other smashers left. And now, he's gone. I feel so guilty, like I've let everyone down. Me, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Fox…" her trembling voice trailed off as Samus fell to her knees, crying. Meta Knight put a supportive arm around her.

"Stay calm. He's okay. You'll find him, I'm sure of it," he said softly. Truthfully, he wasn't sure but he needed to keep her strong both physically and emotionally. If Samus had an emotional breakdown here…Pikachu probably would die. She nodded, sobbing slightly but not as hard now. It was really starting to make Meta Knight wonder how close she and Pikachu were. Samus showed feelings like this – feelings like grief and guilt for someone else – to almost no one. They stayed like this for a while until Samus could talk again, a new hope in her tear-filled eyes.

"You're right," she said, her voice slightly shaky but stronger. "I'm going back." Samus stood up now. Meta Knight raised an eyebrow, unseen against his white mask.

"And what will I do?" Meta Knight asked. Samus looked at him for a second, thinking.

"You…" she started her voice stronger still, "you will go and look for Marth. He's the only one who isn't helping out Lucario and Mewtwo and will probably believe you." Meta Knight snorted.

"Really? What shall I tell him? I'm not exactly the most trusted Smasher here," he pointed out.

"I know. Just tell him…" her voice faded slightly, making her heard to hear. "…Tell him his ex girlfriend sent him. Yes, that'll do." At Meta Knight's (lack of a) response, she added, "Yes Meta Knight, I dated him for a while. We broke up after the Melee tournament because we knew our relationship was going nowhere. Of course, I've had…interesting tastes in men in the past few years. Now, if you excuse me, I have a rescue mission and you have a searching mission." Meta Knight simply nodded and flew off the island. He knew Samus would find Pikachu again – or die trying – and he had to find her ex-boyfriend.

_Doubtful he'd believe me_, the swordsman thought sourly to himself. _No one ever does. _Either way, he was certain that by now the Hands had cancelled the tournaments temporarily. Meaning he knew where Marth was. His recreated castle in the area south.* Meta Knight pivoted his wings slightly to catch the southwestern wings and flew down, his sword in hand and a mission in his brain.

* * *

*The hands had certain areas recreated from each planet. For example, the area known as "The Jungle" on SSE is really Donkey Kong's jungle. There are also several cities outside of Smashville that were recreated using the same way. Castle Town, Celadon City, Lilycove Ciyt, Corneria City, Isle Delfino, Forside, Port Town, and Mute City are other examples of these cities. For other areas, you have the Pokemon Square, The Forest, The Battlefield Fortress and Glacial Peak.

RipedisAwesome: There's chapter five! I'm not a big SamusxMarth shipper but when I was younger I used to imagine them together, but I also thought of SamusxFalco and SamusxFox (okay, that one's not too bad...) but I had to at least make it so they dated. Thank you again for reading this!


	6. The MidAir Stadium

RipredisAwesome: Yea new chapter! My updates are going to get a lot less frequent (mutters something about track, band and testing) but they're still pretty lengthy, so I guess it evens out. Oh...and this is the real chapter where it starts, you know, the real Subspace Emissary thing! So if it sounds like it's jumping around even more than it already is, that's why. So...chapter 6!!

Disclaimer: I still wish I owned Super Smash Bros, Knuckles, Tails, Daisy, Amy, Ruto and anyone I missed. I still don't.

* * *

Chapter 6

The Mid-Air Stadium

By now, you may know that this is where the part you know begins. Still, there is much to be told. We shall start the story with the arrival of Princess Peach, Princess Zelda and Mario to the ground under the Mid-Air Stadium. Why do I not say Luigi? Well, Luigi had left for matters of his own. I have not questioned him about it although many believe he was jealous of his older brother for making into the finale of the first tournament and left for Daisy's kingdom to spend some time with her. As you will later see, that did not happen but I shall stop spoiling this for anyone who has yet to play SSE.

Mario stood in between Princess Zelda and Princess Peach as they arrived at the stadium. Or rather, under it. The stadium was in mid-air, to allow traffic there to be easier. It was equipped with a teleportation device for properly getting up there, about four thousand seats to accommodate people (the Smash tournaments were hugely popular), an area inside the stadium for betting (also hugely popular), your hot dog and peanuts guy (a standard, even for the mortal), and a concession stand. It was overall pretty nice.

"So, Mario do you think you'll win?" Peach asked politely. Mario grinned.

"Of a-course! How could I not a-win against a-Kirby? He is not that a-hard to a-beat. I'm a-surprised he a-made it this a-far," the plumber replied.

"Well then, no one would mistake you for modest," a new voice said from behind the plumber. Mario looked behind him and saw Sonic with a red enchilada, pink hedgehog and an orange fox nearby him.

"Well hello Sonic!" Zelda said pleasantly. "Who are your friends?"

"These are Knuckles," he gestured towards the enchidna, "Tails," a gesture towards the fox, "and this is –" but the pink hedgehog cut him off.

"Amy! Sonic's girlfriend!" she said brightly. Mario could tell Sonic looked slightly appalled by the idea, but didn't say anything. Peach and Zelda giggled, although for Zelda, it couldn't help but bring back memories of how clingy Ruto (the last ruler of the Zoras) was to Link and kept doing the same thing. It actually saddened her a little.

_Although, Link can't like someone like that…can he?_ Zelda thought. It was possible, she concluded. It's possible. She shook her head of the thoughts. It was pointless now anyway. Link wasn't here. The princess soon rejoined herself in the conversation as soon as this revelation came to her.

"What were we talking about?" she asked. No one said anything for a while until Sonic and Knuckles exchanged a look.

"Erm…nothing. It's not important," the hedgehog said blankly. He smiled at Mario and Peach. "Good luck on your marriage! Hope you win!" Sonic made an imitation as if he were tipping a top hat in a crude polite gesture of saying good-bye and ran off. Amy looked at him unbelievably.

"Sonic-poo! Don't leave without me!" she called and ran off to the teleportation device. Knuckles and Tails groaned. Mario raised an eyebrow.

"Why did he a-run?" he asked curiously. Tails shrugged.

"I dunno," the young fox claimed, "probably wanted some chili dogs. Makes sense, right?" Peach nodded and Mario had shrugged in defeat. Zelda didn't do anything. The Triforce of Wisdom told her only enough that he was lying about that, but nothing else. Slightly aggravating yes, but her position of power didn't show she was annoyed by it.

Rather, Zelda calmly asked, "Well? You aren't going after him? Wouldn't Sonic simply get chili dogs and then get some seats?" Knuckles and Tails exchanged a look. She had hit a weak spot.

"Actually," Knuckles said, struggling for words, "we, were, uh…going to do that!" Then he nudged Tails and they ran away. Mario looked at Zelda.

"What was that a-for? Their company was a-enjoyable," Mario asked. Zelda shrugged as she walked nonchalantly to the teleportation device.

"I don't know. Because you have a fight tonight and the last thing you need to get is side tracked?" the Princess of Destiny pointed out. Peach grinned.

"She's right. You _do_ have a finale today!" she pretty much repeated. Mario groaned slightly. He did not want to be reminded of that.

"Do not a-remind me. But I a-think I can a-beat Kirby. Let's a-go!" And Mario plus the two princesses stepped into the teleportation device.

A stadium levitated in mid-air on mid-day. This was where the finale of the first tournament held by two absolute beings called the Hands – Master Hand and Crazy Hand – would start. Representatives from Hyrule and the Mushroom Kingdom would be watching in a special section the epic fight. But who would be fighting on a day that appeared nothing would go wrong? The first fighter walked onto the blue battlefield. He wore red with blue jean overalls on and a thick mustache and had a thicker accent. This was as known to everyone as Mario. You didn't even have to be a gamer to know who this man was.

After the plumber had gotten his fair share of cheering from the boisterous crowd, another thing came. Instead of being human though, it was no more than a pink blob with a face, arms and legs. This was Kirby, the hero of DreamLand. I say this because not everyone knows the story of Kirby like they do Mario. It is as fascinating as a story as Mario's, maybe more because not as many people know it, but I digress. Anyway…the DreamLand hero walked onto the battlefield.

"Hi!" Kirby said brightly as he walked towards the center. Mario did the same. At the center, the plumber and the blob thing saw a basset hound from Planet Corneria serving as the referee since both Master and Crazy hands were unavailable. He looked at the two.

"I wish for you to have a good, clean match," he instructed. "When you lose, you will turn into a trophy, as it has been since the first tournament. The winner must reanimate the loser and shake hands. You should both know this by now right?" Mario and Kirby nodded: this was no new news. The hound smiled.

"Wonderful." He backed away from the center and blew his whistle which echoed through the stadium. Cameras from areas like Coneria, Fourside, New Pork City, Isle Delfino and Mute City turned over to one of two ends of the field – the right for Mario and the left for Kirby. A loudspeaker could be heard throughout the stadium.

"Welcome to the first finale of the Brawl tournaments!" the voice yelled, followed by thousands of translations for viewers at home. "In the right we have the ever famous Mario of the Mushroom Kingdom and in the left we have Kirby for DreamLand!" The crowd erupted into cheering again. The real fun would begin soon. The announcer went through the quick instructions: things people new to tournament watchers paid attention to, things veterans of watching paid no attention to, and the referee blew his whistle again to signal the beginning. The betting started and the odds were even.

The match started with Kirby charging at Mario, preparing to use his hammer against the plumber. But Mario was ready and charged F.L.U.D.D, pushing Kirby back far enough to give Mario a chance to think. As Kirby charged at him again in a spinning motion, Mario grabbed the pink blob and spun him around. He smirked slightly as Kirby went into the air, listening to the betting odds change to Mario's favor as betters were now sure he would win. Yet…Kirby still wasn't coming down. Starting to get worried, Mario ran over to the middle so he wouldn't accidentally fall off. Kirby still didn't come.

Or rather, Kirby was flying. It was a new method he tried – and only once so it wouldn't be predicted – and it was currently working. Mario had ran to the center making him the most vulnerable to attack from any angle. Kirby flew there quickly (even he had to breathe out eventually) and dropped into his invulnerable state, and as a spiked ball. It had to have dealt about twenty damage and even knocked the plumber down. He gave two swift punches as he got up, but Kirby was still a spiked ball so it didn't hurt him in the slightest. Then suddenly, Kirby switched back to a human and used his hammer on Mario. It knocked him across the stadium and betters changed again, the odds now swinging over to Kirby.

Mario still wasn't done yet. Taking a beam sword he found, Mario charged at Kirby and starting attacking him with everything he had. Kirby's damage went up to about forty-five by the time he could get out by barrel rolling, now evening it all out. The bets were also even, no advantages by the bookies who hung around.

Kirby took advantage of the situation of Mario's closeness and barrel rolled two times over, putting the blob behind the plumber. The Kirby sucked Mario in and walked towards the edge and off. Spectators and bookies alike were now just watching in wonder over what he would do. Mario himself was just trying to get out, and failing to do so. He could feel Kirby walk off and then he was spit out.

It was too late by then. Kirby had spit him out way to close to the abyss – areas placed in the stadium to they could properly say who was the winner and the loser – and as Mario was falling, Kirby safely flew out. Kirby, the creature from DreamLand had won! He taunted (doing his classic, "Hi!" one that annoys people who dislike Kirby) as soon as he landed and Mario's trophy appeared on the stage. Fans of Kirby and DreamLand cheered. Supporters of the Mushroom Kingdom plumber sighed and groaned in defeat. Bookies collected of gave money to betters who might've bet as much as their life savings away on such a match.

"Ladies, gentlemen and creatures, Kirby is the winner!" the announcer proclaimed loudly. At this cue, Kirby gently touched Mario's trophy, reanimating him. The crowd cheered again as the two shook hands diplomatically and did the usual good sportsmanship stuff.

"You did a-quite a-well," Mario praised happily. Kirby smiled.

"I know! I didn't know I could!" he replied. Princess Peach and Zelda were just as ecstatic (if not surprised) in the stands, chatting as two close friends do. It would only seem natural if no one would sense a change. But in the midst of the talking, Zelda's hand glowed. She bit her lip as the Goddesses of Hyrule seemed to warn her of an upcoming doom. She nudged Peach.

"Peach, look towards the sky," she murmured. Peach did as suggested and both watched the sky anxiously.

On the stadium, it was a different warning. Mario and Kirby were soon talking happily on the blue stage about just about anything. The crowd itself was talking amongst themselves, making anything outside of their own voices hard to hear. Rather, their first warning of a doom was when they were both laying on the ground looking at clouds.

"Ooh! I see a star!" Kirby said, pointing towards a cloud formation. Mario grinned.

"I a-see a red a-hat!" he said. Kirby stood upright.

"Hold on," he said, slower than before, "did you say a _red_ hat?" Mario nodded.

"Yes. I a-said I a-saw a red a-hat." Kirby gulped and looked up. The once blue sky with white dots was now blood red. And coming out of the blood red sky was a battleship rarely seen. The battleship had what appeared as a red mask on its bow and two bat-like wings on either end of it.

"So Meta Knight is behind the disappearances!" Kirby exclaimed angrily. He and Meta Knight were not enemy rivals, simply friendly competitive rivals. The mere thought of him betraying Kirby and all the spectators was simply appalling. Mario was simply speechless and pointed at the dark purple…things falling from the sky. Zelda and Peach, who had now seen enough to have a reason to act, came down from their seats to the stadium. Zelda used Faeroe's Wind and got down first while Peach simply glided down using her parasol.

The four friends watched in horror as the purple things assembled themselves and made real things. Most were limited to the ground and walked towards them, some picking up Super Scopes (that instantly thickened) and Beam Swords (that instantly lengthened and turned green) while others that seemed to automatically hold them walked with the creatures that held boomerangs. Any of these creatures were green in color with the purple things leaking out of their backs. They all had only one eye and a feather sticking out of its head. Kirby resolved to call these creatures Primitives because of their appearance.

The other things assembled took to the air as soon they were complete. These creatures almost fully resembled clouds except that they had eyes and made a low buzzing sound whatever they did. Each one also shot lightning. Kirby decided to call them Electric Clouds because of this. Kirby was ready to run up to the Primitives and Electric Clouds when a gloved hand gently prevented him.

"No, no," the princess Zelda said calmly. "Let us take care of this." She changed into her alter ego, Sheik, and ran up onto the main part of the stadium. Peach did the same, minus the transformation. All he and Mario could do was watch as Primitives and Electric Clouds (which appeared to turn black when almost dead) were deftly destroyed by Sheik and Peach. In only a matter of minutes, Peach and Sheik (and very quickly Zelda after transforming again) stood at the center of the stage, the crowd overjoyed to see two princesses rid the stage of the creatures. They stood and waved like they just won until another thing (although Kirby couldn't name it at all) dressed in green robes with a silver sphere that had a red X and red outlines around it came towards the right end of the stadium. The creature dropped the sphere and two robots came out and opened it. A clock was on it that counted down from two minutes. The sphere was a bomb. Mario grimaced.

"You will a-not get away with a-this!" he shouted angrily. The creature nodded solemnly and departed. It couldn't say anything for or against the statement. Mario just glared at the thing as it left.

"Coward! You are a-coward!" Mario shrieked. Something landed in the stadium as the plumber continued ranting and eventually ran over towards the bomb. It was too late though because the thing that landed shot a blue orb that knocked Mario into the sky, giving nothing but a small _ding!_ showing that he was most likely now a trophy.

The next thing that happened was a giant flower with two cages came out and in one sweep captured Zelda and Peach. As if taunting him, the giant flower banged the cages together and roared. Kirby bit his lip. He knew he had to save the two princesses. And he had less than two minutes to do it.

The giant flower started by swinging the cages in fury. Kirby easily dodged this and used his final cutter, delivering adequate damage to Zelda's cage and minimal damage to Peach's flower roared in anger. Kirby quickly attacked again, this time giving some mid-air kicks to it. Zelda's cage got the majority of the attack again. The giant flower now jumped into the air. Kirby used his final cutter once more to dodge the attack, which he successfully did. The flower roared angrily. Kirby flew into the air once more, but instead used his stone attack, turning into a one hundred fifty pound weight. The flower swung the cages, but Kirby successfully sidestepped them and started punching Zelda's cage. It was almost weak enough to break it, but the giant flower swung the cages and had nearly knocked Kirby into the abyss. If it hadn't been that he was fairly light weight and could easily bounce back from an attack like that, he would've been a trophy. It was however, also at that time when Kirby recognized the creature. It was Petey Piranha, one of Mario's enemies. Petey jumped in the air to try and pounce on Kirby, however vainly this move was. Why? Because this gave Kirby a window of opportunity. He struck the thing in the center and instantly, Petey let go of the cages and gave one final roar of defeat before dying. Kirby grinned at the sight and jumped away from the rubble.

Princess Zelda jumped with him. Her cage had fortunately fallen away in the air so she had a better landing. Kirby looked over to the bomb. One minute left all he had to do was save Princess Peach and…

But it never got to that. Wario walked out of the smoke and ash with a gun pointed straight at Zelda. She gasped, although not in surprise. Overall this was rather normal for her now. Rather, it was that Wario was holding a _gun_. He had the I.Q. and strength ability to properly hold a _gun_. Wario laughed slightly.

"Not as a-stupid as you a-thought, eh princess?" he asked cockily. He started to charge it when a bang was heard. It was Princess Peach coming out of her cage. Wario grinned.

"Ah, you'll a-do just a-fine. Not as many a-people care about a-you!" he said proudly and charged the gun fully. It shot out a black arrow that went through Peach's heart and turned her into a trophy. Kirby grimaced at the scene and Zelda fought back a couple tears for her friend as Wario turned to claim the trophy and walked away from the scene.

"I will reunite you with everyone else and Wario will have his vengeance," she vowed under her breath. Kirby pulled at her dress.

"Um…Zelda? We have about thirty seconds to get out of here," he stated, pointing to the bomb. Zelda nodded.

"I'm going with you," she said, more to herself than anyone else. Kirby nodded and got a warp star from the original tournament finale.

"Let's go," he said and they hopped on. The two left were within a safe distance away from the stadium as it blew into Subspace.


	7. Skyworld

RipredIsAwesome: Hello everybody! First up, sorry this came a day late than I expected. I had to go to my brother's baseball game (groans). I hope the fighting scenes in this are decent, I think two or three were pretty bad because I didn't want to go into detail about fighting each and every Primid. And thank you to anyone who is reviewing, you make me feel happy! So, here's chapter Seven!

Disclaimer: I don't own SSE. Or the third party characters mentioned.

* * *

Chapter 7

Skyworld

Pit could do nothing but watch in horror in the Angel Land replica as the mid-air stadium was absorbed by a strange purple and black substance. His screen that allowed the angel to watch what played on the ground had shown the finale to the first tournament. In fact, Pit had been hoping Kirby would win and was very glad for a moment. However, he also saw when the green robed thing had set the bomb on the ground and flew off, when the robots had opened the bomb to activate it, when Mario had gotten hit into the sky, or even when the giant flower had captured the two princesses there.

Yet he wanted to do something. Sure, being a part of the head guard for the goddess Palutana was amazing, but when there were no threats? It was not much more than a boring job with some perks. He pounded his fist on the screen in frustration and for a brief second the view changed. Princess Zelda and Kirby were leaving on a warp star. Pit sighed. At least someone he was close to was sure to be alive. He tapped the screen again to change the view again. He saw a place that appeared to be experiencing sunset and a really, really, ridiculously good looking woman about eight foot tall talking to someone. But who? He tried to get a closer look but was interrupted.

"Pit?" a voice, female and slightly non-human, asked. Pit turned around and saw the great goddess Palutana standing in front of him. Or, not really standing. It was merely her spirit in his presence. But it was still her and she was still of a much higher honor than himself.

"Palutana!" he exclaimed, ran up to her, and bowed on one knee with his hand over his heart.

"Pit! You do not have to do that in private!" she said and gave a quick gesture for him to stand. Pit did so – why would he anger who he must protect? – but the sheer happiness of seeing her was plastered all over his face.

"What is it then?" he asked. Palutana glanced over at the screen Pit had always used for looking at the ground from the heavens.

"You have seen what the Subspace users have ravaged upon the lands correct?" she asked, her position in power evident in her voice. Pit shook his head.

"I do not think so my Goddess, what is Subspace?" Palutana sighed slightly although Pit wasn't sure if was because he didn't know what "subspace" was or because he might've been truly ignorant on the subject. It was the former.

"You saw the stadium absorbed by a thing you could not identify correct?" the goddess asked. This was followed by a nod. "That was Subspace. The green creatures you saw were Primids and the clouds you saw were Spaaks. I wish for you to go to the earthen lands and help rid the grounds of these in-human creatures." Then she stopped speaking for a minute, as if truly considering what to do.

"And," she added, "you shall re-take your bow that you gave me when the tournament was cancelled." Palutana made a golden bow appear in between her hands and moved it towards Pit, who took it. On his right hand, two gold bands appeared on his arm. Palutana's bow had come back to its rightful owner! He grinned.

"Thank you, Goddess Palutana!" he said brightly. She nodded and extended her arm.

"Now go, Angel Pit! Head down to the Earthen Lands and show the Subspace Army that messing with Hylians and Mushroom Kingdom inhabitants means you mess with the angels and heavens!" she said with a bit too much drama, but Pit didn't notice. He nodded (the big smile still on his face) and ran to the door. He opened it immediately and fell, back first, into the open air. For a while he just stayed like that, the wind rushing past him until finally the young angel turned around to allow his wings to catch the air and allow him to float onto a steady cloud*. Using it to regain his breath (Pit's wings were too weak, he couldn't fly for very long) he ran over to the edge and jumped. His wings caught the wind again and Pit glided over to another steady cloud and looked to check his progress. No trophy, meaning that Mario wasn't here. But something else was.

Pit could also see another thing, although clearly not all of it. It was a large battle ship for the sky. He blinked once as if imagining it. It couldn't be…but it was. The angel was seeing the _Halberd_, the battle ship owned by Meta Knight. It immediately made Pit wonder if Meta Knight was behind everything. He _was _Kirby's rival after all. The battle ship opened up a compartment (or at least Pit thought, for something was coming out of it) and dark purple things came out of it. They started creating creatures in green first. _Primids_, Pit thought grimly. And it appeared as if they were coming by the thousands. _Only one thing to do now and that's kill them off_. Pit broke apart Palutana's bow, turning it into a dual weapon. Oh, those creatures were in for it now.

"Come and get it!" he shouted angrily. Ten Primids moved towards him lifelessly, as if they were no more than puppets. Each one was killed under Pit's speed and precision with the dual blades. However, there was no blood. The purple things scrambled off in a jumbled mess somewhere else. Pit followed them, wanting to destroy all of the Primids. He ran off the cloud and onto another one, seeing curious clouds with lightning shooting out of them.

_Spaaks,_ Pit thought. He put his Bow back together and shot them in the air. The Spaak made a low growling noise and turned black, making tons of electricity go everywhere. Pit used his shield to block it, and two lightening bolts actually ricocheted off and hit two other Spaaks dead. Then Pit jumped up and used his dual blade once in the air, killing the third Spaak. The purple things scattered again, but only three Primids were found, two were the usual ones that held nothing – Pit killed these quickly, they were easy to beat – but the third one held a boomerang. He charged another arrow from his Bow and killed it in one shot and kept running. The only thing on his mind was finding Mario's trophy.

But there was another thing in his way. On a small platform was something that appeared robotic as it was chrome. He tried to shoot an arrow at it, but the arrow ricocheted and went straight for Pit. If he hadn't gone under his shield in time, it would've hit the angel full force. He would have to take the robot object head on. Pit jumped near it, using his wings as backup, and tried to hit it with his dual blade. He did hit it and kill it, thank Palutana, but the robotic object also had blades of its own and used them as it fell to the ground, useless. Pit reasoned this was because the thing was a robot and wasn't made of the purple stuff.

He continued running until something came out of newly collected purple things from the Primids and Spaaks he killed. The first thing that came were what appeared to be wheels. Next, a big black thing that soon looked either like a black cauldron or a bomb materialized. Next were what were most obviously it arms. They were giant scythes that looked like could rotate three hundred and sixty degrees. Finally, there was a small little red head. Pit scowled.

_What the heck is that thing? _the angel thought. It just screamed "Killer" all over it. Nothing like the Primids and Spaaks he'd been killing for a while. Either way, the killer Subspace creature didn't bother waiting. The head looked at Pit for a second and swung its giant scythes, one of which that hit Pit. He got up slowly, resolving to watch out for the scythes. The Subspace creature backed up and swung them again, but this time Pit sidestepped them and flew into the air with the Wings of Icarus. From there, he fell right next to the thing's head while the scythes were stuck in the ground and hit the red head. The bomb/scythe thing made a screeching noise; the flinch causing it to pull out its scythes. It jumped in the air and swung them, as if it had memorized Pit's last move.

But Pit had imagination. Is it jumped in the air, Pit did two or three barrel rolls and flew into the air, shooting an arrow out of Palutana's bow. There was another shriek and the thing died, although this time the purple things made a horrible "fingernails on the chalkboard" sound and disappeared. Whatever they were, they were dead now. Pit turned around to the direction he was formerly heading and scanned the clouds for sturdy ones that could hold something. A small glint caught his eye and the angel looked at it. It was, clear as day, Mario's trophy!

Pit ran as fast as he could (not as fast as most though, I mean the angel ran around in a toga) and later glided over to Mario's trophy and touched it. There was a bright flash and Mario stood before Pit, flabbergasted.

"Mama Mia!" he exclaimed. "What am I a-doing here?! I should be with a-Kirby and the princesses!" Pit shook his head.

"No Mario. You got hit by something on the _Halberd_ when it landed. It launched you here, some miles off from the Angel Land replica," Pit explained.

"And what about Peach? Kirby? Zelda?" he asked.

"Kirby and Zelda are fine, zooming away on a warp star. Peach is…um…"Pit's voice trailed off, not wanting to tell Mario the truth. But Mario must've been expecting this as he finished for the angel.

"She's a trophy too," he muttered quietly, as if to himself. Louder, he added, "Oh a-well. At least a-Zelda's fine. Imagine how angry a-Link would a-be if someone attacked a-her now, eh?" Pit laughed for a second (also fully aware of how oblivious the two were to how they really feel of each other) but caught himself. He still had to tell Mario something.

"Oh…Mario?"

"Yes Pit?"

"Do you know what happened to the stadium?" As Pit said it, it realized that it sounded like a rhetorical question, as obviously Mario _didn't_know what happened. It annoyed Mario slightly.

"Of a-course not Pit! I have been a-trophy for who a-knows how a-long! Get a-on with it!" he exclaimed. Pit nodded slightly.

"It went into Subspace," he said curtly. Mario raised an eyebrow.

"Subspace?" he asked suspiciously. Pit nodded.

"I'll, eh, tell you later. We need to get on the ground first." Mario looked down, and for the first time, noticed he was on a cloud.

"Oh a-my!" he said, nearly falling off if Pit hadn't been there. He glanced over at Pit, feeling sorrow for Peach of course but also sorrow for Sonic and his friends. They had to have been sucked into this Subspace…this Subspace _thing _and now had no clue where they were. He shook his head of the thoughts. "Let's a-go!" Mario said and they both took off, Pit gliding to wherever and Mario jumping from cloud to cloud. It took a while for them to reach a decent platform, but when they did, the first thing the two saw were wheeled objects with an eye. Pit and Mario exchanged a look. They would avoid these at all costs.

After a lot of falling, they came across a purple cloud. Pit didn't need to explain to Mario how the angels used these as transport; the plumber already knew. The transportation device took them back to sturdy ground and soon the angel and the plumber were standing next to an electric flying thing. Mario tried to shoot a fireball at it, but the object absorbed it. Pit also tried with his Bow, but to no avail.

"I a-think we should avoid those too," Mario said. Pit just nodded. It made sense. "Now, when I a-say jump, jump." The electric thing went down under the sturdy ground for a quick second.

"Jump!" Mario exclaimed jumping. Pit went after him, flying above the first and second one while Mario simply sidestepped the second one. Next, the came upon an object that was hovering in the air and almost appeared like a Ferris Wheel. Mario and Pit jumped onto the nearest platform and waited. What use was there in going faster than it? It took them to two other platforms. Mario took the lower and Pit took the higher one. He deftly killed a Spaak and boomerang Primid before another thing came. The Wheeled Eye. It rolled over to Pit like a robot, and when it got to him, opened up and shocked the angel. Angry now, Pit used his Angel Ring and killed it. Well, at least these could be killed.

He met up with Mario quickly (the two paths led to the same place) where now; many of the purple things had met up with each other, creating many Spaaks, Primids and Wheeled Eyes. Pit quickly took care of the Spaaks (which would hurt him more) while Mario quickly got the Primids and Wheeled Eyes with basic punches and (with one boomerang Primid) his cape. There were only two electric things that couldn't be killed.

They continued running (and killing Spaaks and Primids) until they came to a break in platforms with two Wheeled Eyes around. Pit charged up a strong arrow with Palutana's Bow and killed the first one, while the knock back from the first one killed the Spaak in the air. He did the same to the second Wheeled Eye. They both jumped the platforms and continued running. But purple things were following the two, going faster than both of them. As they ran, they saw about ten Primids form and two Spaaks. Mario pushed some of the normal Primids with F.L.U.D.D while Pit started shooting arrows. This managed to kill three Primids. Then, killed all the boomerang Primids there with a quick Angel Ring and several speedy movements of his dual blade. Mario got the Spaaks with his Super Jump Punch and soon there were many purple things just lying on the "ground." But unlike last time, the purple things didn't make the horrible noise and evaporate. Rather, they formed into something else. The thing appeared to be make out of rocks with two cannons and a skull for a head. Mario groaned.

"Do we a-not have enough to a-do?" he muttered darkly. Pit shrugged.

"I don't know. I think we should just kill the thing!" he exclaimed. The Skull Gun pointed its two cannons straight at them, hitting both Mario and Pit. Mario went right back and did one of his aerial moves, the one where he spins. Pit followed suit, only he got under it and jumped once. Now, the Skull Gun pointed its cannons right under itself. Pit got in his shield, expecting something to come. Nothing did. Its shot fired next to the angel. He had a plan now.

"Mario! Get next to me!" he shouted.

"Why? I am doing fine!" Mario shouted back, successfully dodging another round of shots. Pit showed him by firing off an arrow, clearly not strong enough to kill it but enough to give it some damage. The Skull Gun fired at Pit again, but it did the same thing. Mario looked shocked.

"I'm a-coming!" he said, dodging another round of shots and shooting two fireballs on the way. The Skull Gun was almost dead now. Mario used his head (literally) and killed it off. The purple things came out of it and made the horrible noise. Mario winced at the noise while Pit scanned the area, soon pointing down.

"Come on Mario! We're almost there!" he said brightly and started running. Mario gave a light jog over to Pit. The kid was right. But there was another thing. The _Halberd_, the battleship that released the purple things, was ahead of them. And another, much smaller plane, followed it. An Arwing.

"What is a-Fox a-doing?" Mario asked, assuming Fox McCloud was in the Arwing. Pit shrugged.

"I dunno. But we need to get to the ground soon. And follow the _Halberd_," he answered. And then Pit jumped off the platform, heading straight for a plain.

* * *

*In Angel Land, there are clouds that you can land on and ones that you can't. You can tell the differnce by the opaqueness of the cloud.

RipredIsAwesome: Man, I'm glad I got this done. And, before I forget, if you think you know who either the mysterious woman I mentioned at the beginning or who the narrator is, you can just tell me in the review. Here are the narrator hints _1) him/her/it is being mentioned in the third person 2) him/her/it has been mentioned so far_.  
Well, I'll try and get the next chapter soon but it's pretty doubtful, so...Vote Voldemort/Galbotorix for 2012!!! XD


	8. Sea of Clouds

RipredIsAwesome: Here's the newset enstallment of A Subspace Story! I didn't really like this chapter much, but that's probably because not much happens, not even that many Primid/Smasher fights. Ah well. It is what it is I guess. Oh, and no one's got the mystery character/narrator. But I forgot to clear up, it's for the entire STORY! (No, it's not me). So think sorta hard on this. Who would be able to figure out everyone's side on this...? The mystery character will have some more hints coming up, espesially in the chapter with the introduction to Link ;-)

Disclaimer: If I owned Super Smash Bros Brawl, I would've put Mewtwo in Brawl. And Krystal......... And maybe Ripred. (3rd party character all the way!)

* * *

Chapter Eight

The Sea of Clouds

Kirby and Zelda rode out of Skyworld (which they had just recently passed) on Kirby's warp star. They had just seen everything that had unfurled onto Pit and Mario. Or, at any rate, part of it. And even then, only Zelda could see. Kirby was spending his time navigating the warp star. So it was only natural that he didn't see the _Halberd _gaining on them at first. Rather, he heard it. He tried speeding up the star to no avail. The warp star traveled at Mach 2 speed, but not only did the _Halberd _have sheer size; it could travel just as fast if it could. Funnily, the _Halberd _wasn't even going Mach 1. It was just massive. Kirby, Zelda and the warp star was like a little cherry tomato compared to a watermelon. Kirby knew all of this. So, in his own way, he warned Zelda.

"We're going to crash!" he shouted. It's hard to hear when you're in open air traveling at Mach 2. Zelda didn't say anything. Not like she had to, as the warp star hit the bow of the _Halberd_ and flung Kirby and Zelda into the air. Kirby sucked in some air and glided down while Zelda (who appeared unusually adept to falling) used Farore's Wind and landed gently on the top of the _Halberd, _followed by dusting off her dress in a sort of taunt. Kirby landed next to her.

"Perfect," he said sarcastically. "We have no way to land now." Zelda raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Couldn't we infiltrate the inside and wait until it lands?" she asked. Kirby slapped his forehead (or where one would assume his forehead is…) in frustration.

"Crap! I forgot about that. Yeah, it sounds like a good plan. We need to get the front though; you know where the mask is? There," Kirby said. Zelda nodded. It made enough sense. In an unspoken agreement, they both ran at the same time, Kirby going faster than Zelda of course as Zelda wore a dress and Zelda had more of a headwind as she was taller while most of the air went right over Kirby's head. But, despite these drawbacks, Zelda managed to keep up with Kirby most of the time. Within minutes, they were at the bow of the _Halberd_.

"Okay," Kirby said, examining their surroundings, "we should be able to climb in through the window, if you use Din's Fire correctly…" his voice trailed off as the low drone of the _Halberd _became the accompaniment to the sound of the beginning of a dogfight. The other sound was almost inaudible, but as it got closer it was evident that the sound was a high buzz. Both Kirby and Zelda turned around to see what it was. The other sound was the buzz of an Arwing.

"An Arwing?" Zelda asked as the Triforce of Wisdom glowed on her hand, telling her the following: Fox McCloud was in that Arwing. He was part of an organization against the Subspace, the stuff that blew up in the Mid Air Stadium (although it refused to tell her everything else about this, or something more powerful than the Triforce of Wisdom was blocking it). What he was doing was his mission for this group. Zelda rallied this information to Kirby as the Arwing started shooting at the _Halberd_.

"For the love of Dreamland! We gotta get outta here!" Kirby exclaimed. But he didn't jump. Kirby didn't do anything. Because what came right after Kirby stopped talking was scary and sad at the same time. First, as Fox came in on the Arwing during the dogfight, he had managed to give some decent damage to it. But, whoever is controlling the _Halberd _(Kirby had a good idea it wasn't Meta Knight), shot one of the metal claws at the Arwing, hitting it on the wing. The Arwing went down right on top of the bow, hitting Zelda and Kirby. But they could handle this easily. However, at the speed the Arwing was going down, it was pretty clear Fox McCloud was most likely dead. No one turns into a trophy from that kind of death. However, Zelda was smart enough to once again use Farore's Wind while Kirby floated down like the ball he was onto sturdy clouds; which made perfect sense, as they were right next to Angel Land.

The first thing they saw when they landed was a green Primitive holding a boomerang. Zelda's hand glowed: a sign the goddesses were giving her information. She got the same information Pit had gotten about Primids and Spaaks and then some. She used this information to her advantage and struck a particularly strong Din's Fire at the boom Primid. It killed him instantly and an explosion of the purple things (or as Zelda got from her piece of the Triforce, Shadow Bugs) dispersed and moved somewhere else. The two quickly ran into another Primid waiting for them. Kirby used his hammer on it and the Shadow Bugs moved again.

The next thing they ran into was a balled object with an eye. The Triforce told her that it was called a Glunder and that they could attack you with electricity and move around on any walls. She relayed this information to Kirby, who nodded and used his Final Cutter on the Glunder. It bounced once, not dying. Kirby kicked in frustration, but killed it so he didn't receive the shock. The Shadow Bugs dispersed once more. The princess and Kirby continued running, desperate to reach the ground, (running into a few boom Primids and Glunders) until they came across another crazy Shadow Bug creature. It had what appeared a bowl for a body, two strange cone ears, and an all black body. The creature ran away from Zelda and Kirby at the sight of them, throwing them objects normally used in a Brawl. Kirby laughed slightly.

"Heh, it's just like Santa Claus," he mused to himself, "It runs away from you and gives you presents." He continued watching it until it fell off the cloud. Okay, so it was much stupider than Santa Claus at the same time.

They ran down the same slope (careful not to fall off the clouds) when Zelda and Kirby ran into another thing. It had four long tentacles and a goldfish tail, although what would normally be a head was simply an eye. A giant eye. The Triforce of Wisdom glowed on Zelda's hand, telling her it was called a Feyesh. She sent a burst of magic at one, killing it. The other hit her with its tentacle, which shocked her with electricity. Kirby came quickly, jumped in the air, and used Stone. The Feyesh was killed immediately. He signaled for her to get a move on and she did, running into a new thing, this one appearing like a buffalo. Or would have, if it wasn't entirely made up of pastels. The fur was a bright purple and the skin seen was so white you could have thought it was powdering itself with white powder. But something told Zelda the thing was dangerous. And it wasn't that it was sleeping.

"We should avoid it," she murmured to Kirby. He simply nodded, jumping up into the air. Zelda did the same (there were stone platforms above them) and the pastel buffalo continued to sleep in peace. The duo continued running, killing their fair share of Feyshes, Primids and Santa Claus things until they jumped onto a very low cloud. Kirby grinned.

"Here's where we get off," he said happily, jumping off and letting the wind take him. Zelda, once again, used Farore's Wind. Both made it to the ground safely. But now what to do? Zelda was the first with an idea.

"I think we should go to Link," she blurted out without thinking as soon as they hit the ground. Kirby looked at her inquisitively. He thought she had only said this because of her apparent crush on Link, but wanted to hear her talk denial out of her mouth.

"Why?" he asked. Zelda shrugged.

"He was doing something before Master Hand let us all out. I know because I saw him walk in the direction of the forest that came from Hyrule. _Hyrule_. I think I know what he's getting."

"Really now?" Kirby asked. "What?"

Zelda lowered her voice considerably, as if telling an important secret, and answered, "The Master Sword." Kirby nodded.

"O-okay then. We'll go to Link," he agreed. They jumped into a hole in the ground (or not really a hole, just a big drop) and saw a bunch of little mini-creatures jumping around. The Triforce glowed on her hand, telling her everything: these creatures were Mites and the head was the Subspace Army symbol. It even told her some people in on it: Wario, DeDeDe and Bowser. Something was blocking the information about the others but she didn't know what. Ignoring it for now, Zelda sent a burst of magic to all the Mites. It killed them all as the Shadow Bugs dispersed. Kirby worked on a portal thing that kept sending more Mites that were poorly attempting to kill Zelda. It only took three hits of him kicking the portal thing to destroy it. With an unspoken agreement, Zelda and Kirby ran into a nearby canyon. The encountered more Mites that were quickly killed, but a new threat came: falling rocks. Fortunately, both Kirby and Zelda were experienced in the field of dodging and could do this easily enough.

They fell deeper into the canyon where all the Shadow Bugs from the Primids, Feyshs, Glunders, Mites and even a couple Spaaks had apparently came as now there was a portal that spat out Mites and about three Glunders rolling around on the walls of the canyon. Zelda killed the portal first with a decent Din's Fire, but already ten Mites had came out of it, all right below her. Kirby knocked the Glunders off their course and worked on slowing them down, successfully killing two. One of them made the horrible sound that Shadow Bugs make when they're fully used, but another set of Bugs dispersed. _This can't be good_, Kirby thought bitterly to himself. The third Glunder fell down to where Zelda had just killed her Mites and opened up, shocking her dreadfully. She got up though, and used Nayru's Love on the third Glunder. This one's Shadow Bugs also simply dispersed rather than die off. Now slightly worried, Zelda and Kirby ran out of the canyon.

The Triforce glowed again on her hand, warning her of something. She put a protective arm around Kirby, who was going to keep running. A Feysh was approaching them, but a giant rock came and killed it. The rock kept rolling, Kirby and Zelda running with it. They followed the rock (killing two Feyesh and two Mites along the way) and came to a gap. Now Kirby and Zelda were smart and – naturally – jumped the gap. But it appeared the Shadow Bugs were assembling there for what they saw at the other side of the gap was incredible.

It was a cannon or cauldron on wheels with two scythes for arms and an unusually small red head. It was the same thing Pit saw in fact. However, Zelda's Triforce glowed brightly, warning her about it and telling the princess its name: a Greap. She relayed this information to Kirby again.

"Lovely," Kirby muttered sarcastically. "You distract it; I'll go for the head." Zelda nodded once. This would be easy. She used Din's Fire on the Greap's cauldron body, doing minimal damage. It locked onto her and swung the scythes. She quickly barrel rolled the scythes and they got stuck in the ground, giving Kirby time. Kirby meanwhile used Stone on its smallish head and Zelda came and gave a worthwhile kick backed with magic. The Greap died instantly and all the Shadow Bugs died, making Zelda wince noticeably as her Elvin weren't used to such a horrible sound as fingernails on the chalkboard. She looked at Kirby.

"Ready to go?" she asked. Kirby nodded, sighing slightly.

"Yeah, the Forest right?"

"Uh-huh," Zelda responded. She looked to the sky and shut her eyes, silently pleading the Goddesses – Din, Nayru and Farore – for Link to be perfectly fine the next time she saw him. Kirby did the same, but rather hoped that Pikachu, Yoshi and Diddy Kong were alive. And some part of him (the part that used logic and reasoning and saw Meta Knight as innocent and wasn't part of this at all) wanted Meta Knight to make it out okay too. But it didn't matter. Zelda and Kirby walked on, slowly and steadily approaching a lake shore, where the two would later be parted by a very special person.


	9. The Jungle

RipredIsAwesome: Here's Chapter 9, finally here! (Actually, this came out rather fast if you ask me....) This chapter is a rare short one, only 1381 words, but all the deaths are Goombas, Koopas, and Hammer Bros. The only mention of the Subspace Group is with a quick mention of a Jyk! Anyway, thank you to my regular reviewers. My brother and I are having a contest to see whose story will get more reviews (Mine: this one, his: A Series of CrackFic Events) and currently he's winning. So, if you could review now, it would make me very happy.

Disclaimer: I sincerly wish I owned SSBB or SSE. I also wish I owned a big house with a robot that made me milkshakes, but that isn't happening in this ression or the next one, now is it?

* * *

Chapter Nine

The Jungle

Meanwhile, hundreds of miles away on a steep cliff in a jungle, the king of this jungle killed two small turtle like creatures, smashing them into the ground. _Bowser_, the king thought angrily. He was the only person who controlled the turtles – called Koopas – and walking mushrooms – called Goombas. In fact, Bowser had an entire army of Koopas and Goombas. He had another thing, bullets with eyes and a mouth called Bullet Bills. And this army had come and taken something close to the Jungle King: his bananas. He pounded the ground angrily and killed a Goomba, followed by the King running out onto the edge of the cliff, where there were no trees and pounded his chest in both anger and sheer frustration. The roar reverberated to the lower levels of the Jungle to a Goomba riding on a levitating cart with technology that was much to advanced for Mushroom Kingdom areas, but the Jungle King didn't care. The Goomba shot three Bullet Bills at the ape, giving it enough time to speed away on the levitating cart. The Jungle King gave a shrill whistle and a smaller monkey – a chimpanzee with a red shirt and hat – came out. He is instantly recognized as Diddy Kong. But why would Diddy respond to the call of the Jungle King? The king was Diddy's brother, Donkey Kong.

Anyways, Diddy Kong jumped onto Donkey Kong's back, giving him enough boost to get into the air properly. His peanut popgun already filled, Diddy shot two peanuts at the first two Bullet Bills, hitting them both and causing a cloud of what Diddy thought was dust to come, nearly making the chimp forget about the third Bullet Bill. But it came out of the dust just as quickly as it had been hidden and Diddy did a back flip and shot another peanut at the last Bullet Bill, and it fell on the cliff clearing as soon as Diddy landed next to his brother, exploding slightly afterwards. Looking back on it all, I do sometimes think the two were trying to make it look like a shot out of an action movie, and I think it worked very well.

Donkey Kong looked down below the cliff to where his bananas had escaped him by who he thought was Bowser. He pointed in that general direction for Diddy.

"We have to go there. Bowser stole our bananas," he said bitterly. Diddy nodded.

"He shall pay," Diddy muttered, just loud enough for Donkey Kong to hear. The ape gave another shrill whistle as the signal to jump and both apes jumped. The drop was fairly small for what they were both capable of.

When the brothers reached the bottom of the cliff, they found an army of Koopas and Goombas just waiting for them. It didn't surprise Donkey Kong as much as it did Diddy – Donkey Kong had a feeling Bowser was up to it. And as everyone knows, it is not hard to defeat Koopas, Goombas or even Paratroopas, you simply jump on them. This Diddy did as Diddy Kong could jump much more successfully than Donkey Kong. DK however would throw the empty Koopa shells to kill extra Goombas and the occasional Koopa. They quickly cleared what both monkeys thought had to be at least half a mile in only ten minutes (plus they questioned the reliability of a turtle and mushroom army) with only the help of some barrels that Donkey Kong had set up when they first came here to clear any large ravines.

The next leg of the journey was extremely uneventful also, just more jumping, until they encountered a _real _part of Bowser's army: Hammer Bros. They were still easy prey for a giant ape and his chimpanzee friend.

"So, Diddy, I take bottom, you take top?" Donkey Kong asked. Diddy nodded, grateful. Donkey Kong immediately started pounding the ground, causing what appeared to be a small earthquake. I believe you mortals call it the "Hand Slap." This quickly took care of the Hammer Bros on the ground, plus the three Goombas that showed up. Meanwhile, Diddy Kong gave the Hammer Bros on the small platform above Donkey Kong quick slaps outside of their hammer throwing range. Two Bullet Bills came at them, possibly a remnant from the Hammer Bros and Goomba that was operating the cart filled with their bananas, but Donkey Kong gave a giant clap in the air and the first one fell to the ground, and Diddy used his Monkey Flip to destroy the second. Both got in another barrel to cross another ravine and soon found themselves facing a huge cliff face that was too smooth to scale. But it was obvious that someone else had been here (someone with magic), as a portion of the earth had been bewitched into moving.

As Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong got on it, they could see two Goombas were already on the platform. Donkey Kong quickly cleared them off and two Hammer Bros raced to them to try and stop the monkeys from getting on and leaving, but it was too late. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong them stood there for a while before anything happened. Four Bullet Bills came racing towards the two, but were, as usual, quickly killed. There were some Hammer Bros reinforcement from some caves along the cliff face, but Diddy Kong knocked them down (at least temporarily) with his Peanut Popgun. The ones that he missed shot more Bullet Bills at Diddy. All of them missed and hit the nearest cave, one or two even killing a Hammer Bros.

The platform reached Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong's stop in no time though. In fact, it was at the top of a waterfall. Not the waterfall that inspired the stage Rumble Falls, but a very impressive waterfall nonetheless. Both could smell the bananas now, so they jumped off the cliff it took so long to get up. However, this wasn't the same side that they came up on, this was a different side. They saw some spheres emitting a curious blue light, but were smart enough not to investigate what was causing the light and kept dropping until they hit the end and met up with what else but more Goombas. Two giant Goombas that Donkey Kong jumped on and quickly killed with his massive weight and three normal sized ones that Diddy killed. They didn't have to walk much farther when behold! The search for the bananas was over!

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong happily celebrated the founding of their bananas by drumming on their chests. The victory was short lived however, as familiar footsteps came into their sound range. They were a low _stomp, stomp_ footstep that gave it away instantly.

"Bowser," Donkey Kong muttered darkly before the mutant turtle – or dragon, I'm still not to sure what he is and I've been in his mind – came into view. Bowser roared and held up a giant gun. The same dark colored gun that Wario had in the Mid Air Stadium in fact. But neither Donkey nor Diddy Kong had seen Wario's curious gun and what it could do. Diddy Kong just stared in horror, but Donkey Kong knew better. He could sense that that gun – whatever _that gun _really was – was very dangerous and was in the wrong hands. Bowser charged the gun, giving a rough, low laugh of triumph.

_I'm finally going to get both the Kongs_, he thought pleasantly, _Something that damn King K. Rool could never do. Now if only I could just get Mario and I'd be so happy…_He aimed the gun straight at Diddy Kong. Donkey Kong now realized if he was going to do anything, it should be now. So, he charged up his Giant Punch fully and punched Diddy Kong out of the way as the gun shot an arrow-shaped bullet. Diddy Kong was in the air now and saw everything that happened, none of his innocence spared. The arrow had turned Donkey Kong into a trophy and Bowser took that trophy away. The banana stealing had all been a ruse. Now Bowser was really going to pay.


	10. The Plain

RipredIsAwesome: Wow, this is the quickest I've put up chapters in a while. Anyway, this is another short chapter, not 2000-3000 words, but only about 1900 words. I don't think I've changed too much important, but if you don't get the names Flying Fish are Feyeshs and Giant Chickens are Tickens. As for the narrator, one person has gotten it right so far! Finally, Fox's and Ness's story will be coming up within the next to chapters, but if someone could PM me the cannon events of Mother it would be very helpful so I can get the information accurate. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned SSB or SSE. I also wish that I had an A in Alegebra right now, a whole lot of money, and a milkshake in my hand right now. Wishing on a star doesn't always help, no matter how many songs may say so.

* * *

Chapter 10

The Plain

When Pit and Mario landed on the ground (Pit fully filling the plumber in on everything he knew), they were on a large plain that allowed you to see for miles. The first thing they saw was the robot with green robes. It was holding a Subspace bomb.

"After it!" Pit shouted and they both ran after the mysterious robot in green clothing. Pit, so engrossed in the chase accidentally ran into a Subspace Creature, although this one was built more like the Spaak as you could not see the purple things leak out. It had a curious instrument (most likely a French horn) as a head and a normal body. The Horn instantly hit Pit with its head and started blowing impossibly hot air at them, although it didn't hurt, it just simply pushed them back. Pit figured this move was like Mario's F.L.U.D.D. He shot a fully charged arrow from his Bow and the Horn was killed, its purple things leaving and heading to create something else. After running a bit (Mario currently ahead) the angel and the plumber could see that the Horn's purple things (Pit now resolved to call them Subspace Particles because they created Subspace Creatures) made two Primids and another Horn. Pit shot one fully charged arrow at the Horn and Mario slid into the Primids, then got up and punched them. Their Subspace Particles created some more Primids, but they were also easily killed.

What did shock them was the Goldfish with nothing but a giant eye for a head and five long tentacles. Mario used his Super Jump Punch on one while Pit jumped up and swung his dual blades extremely fast. The one Pit took care of died and the Subspace Particles went everywhere. The one Mario had didn't die and shocked Mario with its tentacles. Pit decided to call them Flying Fish. Four more came into view. Pit quickly killed two of these while Mario killed the other.

Pit now was ahead, but came across a new threat. Big chicken suits. Three in fact. He swung his dual blade as fast as he could, but the Giant Chickens wouldn't die. Even worse, one of the Flying Fish's Subspace Particles had made a boomerang Primid that hit the angel with his boomerang, slightly injuring his wing. Now Pit wouldn't be able to fly as well. Mario quickly took hold of the situation, jumping in and using the F.L.U.D.D on the boomerang Primid as it was about to throw the boomerang. This pushed it back just far enough so it wouldn't hit Pit or Mario. Mario ran over to the boomerang Primid while Pit had the Giant Chickens. He shot two arrows at it, finally appearing to kill one Giant Chicken. Pit expected the Subspace Particles to leak out now, but rather, the casing on the Chicken fell and a small bird appeared. He now knew the weakness and was going to exploit it. Pit shot another arrow at the next Chicken and then used Angel Ring for an unseemly long time. The Giant Chickens both fell for the poorly set up trap and walked into the Angel Ring and eventually died. Mario was already ahead of Pit now, using F.L.U.D.D to break rocks that would normally need Rock Smash to be broken up.

Pit ran to try and catch up to Mario, but Mario was still ahead, just finishing up a death of a Horn. They ran into what they thought was a cave at first but turned out to be some old building. Pit saw a Giant Chicken and speedily killed it, now knowing what to do exactly. Mario and Pit (now right next to each other) ran ahead, desperately wishing to get out of the building. But what came next was unexpected. As they ran forward, the floor below them shook and a giant moving wall came straight at them. They both ran, not wanting to get hit by the wall. At first it was easy, the room seemed no more than an old hallway. But then they saw the giant holes in the floor to Palutana/God knows where. And there were spheres that appeared to be on fire – much like the ones in Skyworld except those were electric – in their way on the ground that was still there. Pit now ran ahead of Mario and barrel rolled the Fire Spheres, he could barley jump from his wing injury. Two Subspace Creatures that he had no name for simply ran away from them fell down into the holes. You could hear the Subspace Particles die from the top.

The wall fell away after a bit, but Pit was ahead now. He killed a Giant Chicken with some more rapid motion of his blades and killed a boomerang Primid by his arrows. As he fell onto some rocks from where it appeared the ceiling caved in, he saw the remains of that Primid turn into another Primid. This one was quickly killed by the time Mario came into the scene again. The Subspace Particles, with nowhere to go, quickly died. Pit and Mario meanwhile broke away at the caved in ceiling and quickly cleared a drop area. Mario fell right onto the boomerang Primid and killed it while Pit raced ahead, in the lead but not by much. He killed everything in his path, giving Mario more of a chance to catch up. The last thing encountered by the two before they exited the old building was a Horn, which was destroyed by Mario this time after some Fireballs.

It didn't take long before they realized where all of the creatures' Shadow Particles had gone. There was a platform stuck in the earth crawling with it. Pit and Mario walked hesitantly onto it. Big mistake. As soon as they walked on, the Shadow Particles started forming into Subspace Creatures and the platform started moving, preventing them from leaving unless they wished to fall hundreds of feet off the ground. With Pit's injured wing, this was pretty doubtful.

The first Creatures created were two Spaaks, one boomerang Primid and two regular Primids. Pit jumped into the air (he could only do about two jumps in the air because of the wing) and gave one strong swing of his blades, killing both Spaaks on instant. Mario meanwhile, gave a fire burst to one Primid and slid into another. For the boomerang Primid, before Pit or the Primid could even act, Mario used Super Jump Punch and killed the Primid. Two more Primids formed from the Shadow Particles left behind. Pit took both of these as he dropped on the air. They both died instantly.

The next wave took a little longer for the Subspace Particles to assemble, but when they did, the stuff was more impressive. This time, it was still Primids, but these were blood red, making both Pit and Mario believe that they were fire related. Not wishing to find out at the same time, Mario killed two with a kick that slid on the ground but went all the way around. Pit killed one with Angel Ring and the other with his Bow. Four more Fire Primids came into view. Mario took the one nearest to the edge and used F.L.U.D.D on it, causing it to fall and plummet to a horrible death. Pit swung his dual blades as fast as he could and killed another Fire Primid while Mario head butt the third one. The fourth one however, spat out a weak flame at Pit. It hit his wing.

"Dang it!" Pit exclaimed. "Just what I need on a wing, an injury and a burn." He didn't say much else though, and shot an arrow at that Primid, killing it.

There was still more. This time, a Fire Primid, boomerang Primid, normal Primid, two Wheeled Eyes and a Horn all came into view. Mario (on the lowest part of the platform) used Fireballs to kill the Wheeled Eyes. This worked surprisingly well except for the first one that opened up and hit him with a blast of fire before Mario punched it and killed it. Pit had the Primids. The boomerang and normal Primids were very easy; he simply swung his dual blades twice and killed them. As for the Fire Primid, Pit charged an arrow in Palutana's Bow and killed it from a distance. After what one had done to his wing, the angel certainly didn't want to be near another one. Mario had already taken care of the Horn with his Super Jump Punch once more. From the Particles of these, another boomerang Primid, Fire Primid and Wheeled Eye rose. Mario took care of the boomerang Primid and Wheeled Eye easily while Pit destroyed the Fire Primid with another arrow.

The final transformation of these Subspace Particles came when the platform reached the ground. The first thing that came was one Spaak, two Fire Primids, one Horn and one normal Primid. Mario, knowing that Pit's wing was burned, used his Super Jump Punch on the Spaak while Pit shot an arrow at the Horn. Both died. Pit next went right below the regular Primid and shot a fully charged arrow at it. It also died. Finally, one Fire Primid died from Mario's sliding kick, but the other shot a lot of fire at Mario. About as much as a Fire Flower could hold, which shocked them both. Pit, helping him out, shot another arrow and killed the Primid. Two more Spaaks, one more regular Primid and two more Fire Primids came out of that round of killing. Pit shot two arrows at the Spaaks – both dying – and Mario gave a fire burst to the regular Primid – killing it. Now for the Fire Primids. One shot a weak flame at Pit, but this time, Pit got under his shield and it reflected right back to the Primid. Although it didn't do any damage. Pit grimaced.

_They aren't harmed at all by fire attacks_, he realized grimly. Mario noticed this too and immediately slid into both the Fire Primids, although they did not die. Pit used Angel Ring on them and the two Primids finally died. Now Mario and Pit simply had a robot in green to deal with. They ran off the platform and finally caught up with it. Mario ran up first, using his Super Jump Punch, but didn't make it up. Pit ran up next to Mario – using his head as a footstool to make up for his injured wings – but his wings gave out at the last second, causing the angel to plummet to the ground. The robot looked back at them, mocking, before turning back to its course. Mario moaned a bit.

"Mama Mia," he said, looking up where the robot was. "We a-must a-catch that a-robot. I'm a-sure it's the a-cause of all of a-this trouble." Pit looked up also, soon standing up.

"I'm not so sure," he replied. "It seems like something Goddess Palutana would tell me." Mario slowly got up, as if he was going to damage something, until they heard a strangely familiar scream.

"Is a-that…?" Mario asked, his voice trailing off.

"I don't know, it could be…." Pit responded until the realization hit both of them on who it was.

"Zelda!!" they shouted together and ran at full speed at the direction of the sound.

* * *

RipredIsAwesome: Okay, the F.L.U.D.D thing to break the rocks is a stretch, but come on, if you look at it in a Pokemon perspective, yes water can easily destroy rock. Easily. Anyway, remember that I have a contest with my brother for the most **review **so please **review **so I can look at what I've written, **review **and work on the next chapter. Thank you and have a nice day :-)(-:


	11. The Lake

Chapter 11

The Lake

Diddy Kong swung through the vines of the Jungle. _My uncle's jungle_, he thought sadly to himself. His brother, Donkey Kong, had just been hit by a strange gun of some sort that turned Donkey Kong into a trophy. It had been aimed for Diddy, but Donkey Kong had punched the chimpanzee out of the way to avoid it. The message on his face as the arrow came and turned the ape into a trophy was clear: Find help. Diddy Kong was doing just that as he swung effortlessly from tree to tree. Eventually he came to a large clearing with a lake that had a perfect reflection of you. He looked to the right and saw a crashed plane. _An Arwing_, Diddy Kong realized. But, whoever was in that Arwing was most likely dead. It was on fire and impossibly crushed. Then there was a loud splash from the lake. Diddy Kong turned around and saw a humongous – and by humongous it was meant by amazingly long – green dragon with yellow and red highlights along the sides. It looked around at its surroundings and gave an extremely loud roar.

"Where am I?" it asked in a language startlingly familiar to Diddy Kong. He couldn't get enough chance to register though because the next thing that came was the green dragon swooping in and grabbing Diddy Kong and roaring once again.

"And what are you _scum_ doing in my domain? I told that 'Subspace Group' or whatever you call yourselves I'm not on your side!" Diddy Kong was confused. Subspace Group? Whatever it was, he wasn't familiar with it. But…it dawned on Diddy that maybe, possibly, this "Subspace Group" was what attacked Donkey Kong.

Then suddenly, a new voice, surprisingly calm in the chaos, said, "That's because we're not on their side." The green dragon scowled.

"Giovanni? Is that you?" It paused before continuing. "No answer? I'll just figure out myself then!" The dragon shot a bright blue beam out at the Arwing, where the sound was apparently coming from. The new figure, a red vulpine standing on its hind legs, put a blue shield in between itself and the beam. In his surprise, the green dragon released Diddy Kong just before getting hit with its own beam. Diddy came down lightly next to the lake. He looked at the vulpine as it calmly approached. It was Fox McCloud, the leader of StarFox who was alive and well! Fox smiled.

"Come on now. Rayquaza's a Rare One; he'll be fighting in no time," he said and turned to the lake and the long green dragon – the Rare Pokémon Rayquaza – came out of the lake again, this time prepared to fight. He gave a loud roar and Diddy went in between Fox's legs in fear. Fox surveyed his surroundings for something decent to fight with when suddenly what Mewtwo and Lucario both had told him about how special a dragon was came back. _A dragon is the most mysterious of all Pokémon, and most rare of them. They can only be severely damaged by an Ice or Dragon attack. Fire, Water, Grass and Electric attacks do very little and Ground is useless if it is a Dragon/Flying combo. _Fox grimaced. This wasn't going to be an easy battle, even harder that Rayquaza was a Rare One, and among the top Rare Ones at that.

Fox however, still went and attacked first, giving a series of quick kicks at Rayquaza's lower body. Rayquaza laughed happily.

"You'll have to do better than that to get me!" he shouted and flew into the air, both the chimp and the vulpine unaware of what he was going to do next. Fox jumped up twice and tried to use Fire Fox, but to no avail. Diddy tried next, jumping on Fox's head to use as a footstool, and used his Rocket Barrel Blast, fully charged. To Diddy's surprise, he made it up to Rayquaza's lower body and strapped on. Rayquaza bared his teeth as Diddy swung over like the dragon's body was a vine and hung on.

"You dare ride me like some animal?!" Rayquaza demanded. In his anger, Rayquaza totally forgot the move he was about to use (Fly) and shot an incredibly strong Hyper Beam in the direction of Fox. But Fox McCloud was ready. He pushed the button to activate his Reflector, which reflected the Hyper Beam and hit the flailing Rare One (he was trying to get Diddy off) dead on, shooting him down from the sky. He watched the dragon fall, with Diddy still on and holding fast, slowly moving towards the head. He gave a thumbs up signal to Fox. _Perfect_, Fox thought happily. He took out his blaster and started shooting Rayquaza. To his relief, Rayquaza didn't notice, rather he was preoccupied with the monkey on his back.

Meanwhile, Diddy Kong was attempting to dodge every single one of Rayquaza's moves, which were plenty. The chimp on his back prevented Fly, but it certainly didn't protect him from everything. The next move that came was Rayquaza flying into the air again; trying to get into the stratosphere where he knew Diddy Kong wouldn't be able to breathe the air. This failed because Fox, noticing the danger, threw a Smart Bomb in the dragon's direction, doing massive damage. So next Rayquaza tried using Dragon Claw. Diddy successfully dodged; jumping onto Rayquaza's head so Dragon Claw hit the dragon.

"Why you little!" Rayquaza exclaimed angrily. Diddy now started beating on Rayquaza's head, occasionally holding on as the dragon would violently shake his head to get the monkey off it. Now extremely frustrated, he shot another Hyper Beam at Fox. Now, the Rare One was starting to get incredibly fatigued. The Hyper Beam had nearly knocked everything out of him. If it didn't turn Fox into a trophy or kill him, Rayquaza would most likely die from a strong Fire Fox. However, Rayquaza was a very arrogant, stubborn and impulsive dragon and rarely would think everything through, even in his age. So, as the Hyper Beam came to Fox again, Fox (once again) used Reflector and the Hyper Beam came right back. Rayquaza fell down in a jumbled heap, his head propped up slightly so he could talk.

"Ah, so you're not one of them to beat me like that…" he said, his voice trailing off. Fox walked over and nodded.

"We – _I'm _part of a group called the Lucario Group. Mewtwo helps out. In fact he's assembling an army against the Subspace Group right now," Fox answered. Rayquaza nodded.

"My apologizes for attacking you. I have been very angry recently. Who's Mewtwo getting for an army? The Rare Ones, I suppose, plus the Rescue Teams…but who else?" Diddy looked inquisitively at Fox; he wanted to know about this stuff.

"My team – StarFox – Wolf's team, some woman named Midna and some other people," Fox replied. He paused, considering something then added, "May I see if I can get some service? My Arwing has crash landed nearby your lake and –"

"Of course you can. After attacking someone working for the good side, it's the least I can do," Rayquaza said. Fox nodded and hit his watch.

"Falco? Krystal?" Fox asked into the watch. Nothing was heard back, causing Fox to scowl. He started walking into the Jungle when Diddy came.

"Fox! You cannot go in there! Bowser's in there with a gun and he hit Donkey – hey what are you doing?" Fox was walking away. He could easily take a gun. But Diddy wasn't giving up yet. He walked straight up to Fox and dragged him by the collar.

"We're going this way!" he exclaimed. Fox however, had a bored look on his face. Rayquaza saw it and smirked for a second. He also apparently was recovered enough because the next second, the Sky High Pokémon flew high into the air, wishing to find the rest of the Rare Ones. Diddy Kong continued dragging Fox until it was apparent that they were lost, and by then he let him go.

"Lovely," Fox said sarcastically. "You just got us lost." Diddy Kong shrugged.

"I know this Jungle like the back of my hand. I'd just know what _you_ were doing." Fox sighed. He would have to tell Diddy Kong, no matter what swear to secrecy he had.

"Fine. I'm part of an organization called the Lucario Group. We are against people like Bowser; who's part of the Subspace Group. I was on an exclusive mission with my team to keep the Lylat System out of their control. It worked; but recently, we caught the _Halberd _flying around in the upper troposphere. I was sent to attempt to bring down the _Halberd _as Mewtwo had came up on the screen of the _Great Fox I _and told us that the Subspace Group was using the _Halberd _as a transportation tool to transport Shadow Bugs, which create Subspace Creatures. Do you have that so far?" Diddy Kong nodded. He couldn't believe it. The monkey already knew that Fox McCloud was a living legend on his home planet and was one of the crowd's favorite Smasher, but now also seeing how cool, calm and collected he was to do all of this without a second thought.

"Well, I went down in one Arwing because I didn't want anyone else risking their life on this. I didn't even want Falco, who's been my main wing mate for as long as I can remember, there with me. Anyway, I went down from space to the lower stratosphere and soon saw the _Halberd_ – it's not too hard to find – and started shooting. Well, whoever was running the _Halberd_ must have quickly understood what was going on, because the battleship fought back. As soon as I had a clear shot from the bow of the ship, a large arm extended out and hit my Arwing. I would've died if I hadn't hit the eject button. And so, I found myself here, in a clearing in a jungle," Fox explained. "I've been trying to get word of the rest of StarFox for a while, but either they're not there or something really bad has happened to them. I can't even get StarWolf."

Diddy, still not completely satisfied, asked, "But how did you survive such a drop?" Fox motioned to some trees, where a blue fabric was stuck in between some.

"I had a parachute. Now, would you like to get me out of here?" Diddy paused for a moment, considering what was best. Leave Fox here, or go with him on his adventures against people like Bowser? Naturally, he chose the latter.

"Okay! Follow me!" Diddy Kong said brightly, running into the jungle with Fox following. What they encountered was one of the strangest things ever. There were large metal crates blocking their way – each one giving off a grunt of some kind of animal – and a portal. Diddy Kong studied it for a minute.

"I get it!" he said. "Entering the portals will eliminate the problem and give us some kind of parallel world situation. We have to enter that portal," he pointed at the portal, "and it will turn the crates into something else. Donkey Kong and I have experienced things similar to this before." Fox grinned. Maybe bringing the monkey along to find some help was a good decision after all. They both entered the portal to find the metal crates replaced with stone. Fox could take care of this. He karate kicked each stone block to find at the other side Goombas and Koopas. Fox pulled out his blaster, but Diddy just headed forward and jumped on everything, killing them.

"You just jump on them!" Diddy Kong exclaimed. Fox ran to catch up with him. Fox ran to catch up with him. Diddy was at another portal right under Fox's feet. The hole to get there was right above a sinkhole. So, Fox fell until he was right above the sinkhole and used Fox Illusion to get there. Diddy smiled.

"You're not as bad as I thought!" he said happily. Fox shrugged and they both entered the portal. The took them to a place that looked exactly like the other jungle except for the fact that the jungle looked darker – as if it were noon almost, whereas the former looked like the morning – and all Bowser's army was missing. Fox this time went first. He jumped twice to make sure he didn't fall in it, Diddy Kong right next to him. The area next to the sinkhole was filled with members of a different army: The Subspace Army. They were mechanical birds with brightly colored feathers and pointed beaks. Most of them continued flying, but two struck down. Diddy and Fox sidestepped both of them. They were used to this kind of stuff from plenty of battling at the WarioWare stage.

"You see this?" Fox asked, picking one up. They both had their beaks stuck into the ground. Diddy picked up the other, seeing how it obeyed Fox after he picked the first one up.

"Yes," Diddy answered.

"This is a member of the Subspace Army. They are called Auroucs," Fox explained curtly, followed by throwing his into the sinkhole. Diddy did the same and an inhuman sound came out of it.

"And that is the _lovely_ sound of Shadow Bugs dying." The way Fox said _lovely_ you could easily hear the sneer in his voice. But he didn't dwell on it long and jumped into a ravine, Diddy following. On the way down, Fox could see the red flying Paratroopas. None of them bothered Fox, almost as if they didn't consider him an enemy. He reached the bottom in no time, but used Fire Fox to steady himself. Diddy did the same with his Rocket Barrel Blast. At the bottom there was one Goomba and two Hammer Bros. Diddy fell on the Goomba and it died. As for the first Hammer Bros, Fox used his Fox Illusion and managed to get on the other side, shocking the Hammer Bros long enough for Fox to give a high powered kick in its face, killing it. Diddy, meanwhile, went to the other Hammer Bros and slapped it, followed by using his Monkey Flip and slapped it some more. That Hammer Bros died. Fox and Diddy walked over to a blue platform.

"Strange," Fox mused aloud, "I've only seen these whenever Master Hand gives us the All-Star challenge. Who do you think set this up?" Diddy shrugged. He didn't know. Fox stepped onto the platform, Diddy following. The blue platform transported them somewhere dark, but they couldn't see anything. Fox tried to jump, but to no avail as it appeared he ran into a roof. Diddy tried to walk, but he also ran into a wall, going both ways.

Then finally, he said, "Fox? Can we use one of those Smart Bombs? It'd light the place up. Fox's eyes widened.

"No! Fox exclaimed "That could kill us! We should just start attacking the walls, if anything they'll give way eventually and we'll have some light." In his mind though, Fox was thinking of who could've possibly set this up. Not the Ridley thing, he/it wouldn't have known what would've happened to Fox. Maybe the digital Andross partnered with someone else, for all he knew, Andross could be operating the _Halberd_. Then there was the Zant creature…Mewtwo and Link both said the guy could use magic, however dark. It's possible that all of this could've been him. There was an explosion. Fox turned around to Diddy, to find him very happy.

"Did you use one of my Smart – ahh!" Fox couldn't finish what he was saying because the ground gave way beneath him. And the room lit up. He was under the same ravine, but somehow, someone came and put the blocks in the ravine. He reasoned it was most likely Zant, who Fox knew the least about. Diddy was however, jumping from wooden platform to wooden platform, eager to get out of the ravine. Fox saw a ladder and climbed it. Any Hammer Bros that might have been there it was apparent Diddy had already taken care of them. At the top he saw sky (the lovely sky!) and was nearly blown off his wooden platform to keep from falling back in the ravine by a Borboras – a Subspace creature with a French Horn for a head. Fox simply took out his blaster and shot it. He was so glad Slippy made that for him.

Meanwhile, Diddy was just coming back from the right side after dealing with a Giant Goomba. There was nothing over there. He saw Fox kill a thing with a horned head and the purple stuff that it had been containing ran off everywhere. Same with the Auroucs that Fox killed. Then there was another Giant Goomba that Fox killed with ease. It couldn't help but make Diddy continue to admire Fox McCloud.

Fox entered the portal, not bothering to wait for Diddy. He came across a Towtow, the fluffy creatures that looked like bison. He struck it twice before it could attack him. Because when it did wake up, its face turned red and it started rampaging. As soon as it was dead, he heard Diddy come up from behind.

"Thant was awesome!" Diddy exclaimed loudly. Fox shushed him.

"Quiet! If there's one, there's bound to be others," he scolded. Diddy Kong shut up, obediently following Fox as he walked through the jungle. Diddy didn't even need to tell him where to go. It was as if some invisible force was taking him somewhere – and Fox had no control over it. And, shortly after, Fox and Diddy ran into a fully rampaging Towtow because of Diddy being so loud. It ran straight into Fox, knocking him down on the ground. Diddy launched at its face and starting attacking it. The Towtow ignored Diddy and shook him off, later running back towards Fox. Fox got up and used Fire Fox on the Towtow. Diddy jumped in the air and kicked it hard. The Towtow fell down dead, its Shadow Bugs going everywhere. Fox brushed off his shirt as if he really got dirt on it and continued without another word. They also ran into two Auroucs that they managed to dodge, and another Towtow, but this one was still asleep. Both Diddy and Fox wished to keep it that way.

After some hours of walking, they came to a small clearing. This clearing was next to a giant cliff. Fox could see that there was a small cliff with a portal and a cave with a portal, although he knew where this one led. Diddy went to the upper portal, running at full speed.

"I choose this one!" he called. Two Shadow Bugs that seemed to stay there turned into Mites, but Fox killed these off with one kick. Diddy was not so lucky. He ran into a creature that has two giant lips and a small green body. Fox knew this as the Biculus. The thing started kissing Diddy Kong, slowly sucking the life out of him. Fox shot it with his blaster a lot, and to his luck, the thing died. Diddy laid on the ground, catching his breath.

"You know, for a thing with such big lips," he said, "you'd think it kiss better." Fox laughed quietly.

"Just stay there and catch your breath okay?" he suggested. Diddy, thankfully, nodded. "Good. I'm going to go take care of this." Fox pulled out his blaster, ready to take care of the Biculuses. He used Fox Illusion where he saw the red lips sticking out of the ground and very quickly made it to the end of the cave. Where he found a new watch with a small note.

_Fox, _

_Figured you'd need a watch after that crash. Contact your team ASAP. The Subspace Group currently has Princess Peach, so watch for her. You can tell the trophy is a Subspace Copy because their body emits a purple glow. May Celebi live in your forests and Jirachi watch you in the sky._

_~Mewtwo_

_P.S: If you get this, you're going to have to cross a river. I have the supplies needed for you to do so. Good luck._

_P.S.S: I think Zant is trying to mess with the Jungle area. Watch out._

Fox smiled slightly. Mewtwo was looking out for him. Either way, if there was a cave in here…there had to be one in that parallel world. He strapped the new watch on and stuck the note in his pocket and ran out of the cave, using Fox Illusion again to avoid the Biculus. This time though, he entered the portal. The other area was virtually the same minus Diddy Kong (who he assumed was still lying on the ground) and the three Biculuses. Fox ran over to the end of the cavern. Oh, there was something else that was different too. There were six Goombas and one Giant Goomba waiting for him. He stood at a distance and shot the Giant Goomba with his blaster. As for the other six, he jumped on them like what Diddy told him to do. He dug around a bit in the cave and found TNT. Smiling slightly, Fox ran out back to the portal. Running back into the small cavern with the TNT in his hands, he passed the Biculuses easily until he looked up at the roof and there was a small red mark. Fox put the TNT on the red mark and then got out of the way and threw a Smart Bomb. The Smart Bomb set the TNT off, causing an explosion in the cave. But nothing caved in. Rather, another area of the cave opened up. Jumping up to the open area, he saw a button and hit it. The button went down and Fox ran back out of the cavern, grabbing Diddy Kong and throwing him over the vulpine's shoulders.

"You okay?" he asked the chimp. Diddy nodded. Fox grinned.

"Good. You'll need your strength." He jumped up, let Diddy down, and they both entered the portal at the top. After a bit of falling, they reached the bottom and found nothing else but a portal. Both entering, they were slightly surprised where it took them. It took them to a Towtow. Fox quickly gave it a rolling kick and a Roundhouse Kick. It died instantly. The two walked for a bit until they came across a large amount of logs all next to each other. On top of them was some rope that appeared made the old fashioned way until you got a closer look at them and noticed that there were no flaws and you had to note that it could've been done one of three ways: Psychic Power, Magic, or machines. Based on the letter Fox found, he suspected the first. Diddy looked at it curiously.

"Who did this?" he asked.

"Probably Mewtwo," Fox answered in the tone of voice that asked for no more questions. "Now come on, we have to tie the ropes to make a raft."

"What are you talking about?" Diddy asked again.

"We're supposed to go downstream for a bit. The jungle looks very dense here, doesn't it?"

"Yes."

"Well then, it would only make sense to take the river, wouldn't it?" Diddy didn't say anything. Fox had a point. Rather, he started working on tying the ropes. Fox did the same and it only took a matter of minutes before they pushed the large raft into the river and got on.

"See, now we won't have to worry about. Or at any rate, not as much. I didn't realize how high this river was…" Fox's voice trailed off uncertainly. The raft wavered a bit, as if responding, and the bottom fourth went into the water, quickly coming back out. Diddy Kong scowled.

"Does this mean we're going to die?" he asked. Fox shook his head.

"No." He paused, and added for dramatic effect, "Unless you can't swim." Diddy Kong gulped. He didn't bother telling the vulpine what lay in the waters below him.

The beginning of the ride was fairly uneventful. Goombas tried to swim their way across, but the current ripped them to pieces in seconds. The Hammer Bros were smart enough to not bother. Not saying they didn't come across obstacles. Paratroopas with wings would often come and attack. The first one shocked Diddy Kong so much at first he didn't realize what was going on until it head butt him and Fox jumped in front of the chimpanzee and killed it. There were some other ones, but the duo managed to kill these easily. They saw a Jyk (as Fox had explained, they were spheres that normally were surrounded in an electric or fire field) and had to duck. There were some Bullet Bills that the Hammer Bros on either ends of the raging river shot. Fox jumped in front of Diddy and used his Reflector for these, shooting them at either ends of the river, killing the Hammer Bros.

Then towards the end, there were two giant Goombas that had been dropped from the sky. _Crap_, Fox thought,_ there's only one way that could've happened. Bowser's leading us somewhere…but where? _He didn't think about it much as he jumped on the Goomba on the right twice and killed it. Diddy had done the same. From there they simply rode the tipping raft until it hit land. The push was so forceful from the inertia that Fox lost his balance a bit.

"I think we landed," Diddy said. Fox nodded and jumped into the waters near the end of the raft, pushing it onto the land fully. Diddy walked off onto dry land while Fox, now soaking wet, swam towards the land.

The next area of jungle was much less dense than the previous areas, but Diddy was still taking the lead. Fox was slower this time, his wet fur dragging him down. One Fox Illusion and Monkey Slap took care of the one Paratroopa waiting for them, and Fox's blaster took care of a Hammer Bros and another Paratroopa waiting on the other side of a sinkhole. After killing another pair of these, Fox and Diddy came across a giant ravine and one of the DK Barrels. Fox knew enough about these and jumped in, Diddy Kong right behind. It took them to lower ground, where the one and only was waiting for them: Bowser.

Only he was slightly different. His eyes were a bright opaque yellow that was missing their pupils and his entire body – although the same in shape – was a dark purple. _The same purple as a Shadow Bug_, Fox noticed. He ran and attacked this Bowser. It retracted in its shell and blew out some fire. Fox used Reflector (to block the fire) followed by Fox Illusion. It didn't do much to this Bowser, but it did knock him in the air. This Bowser used Bowser Bomb on Fox, hitting him directly. Fox gave this Bowser a rolling kick followed by Fire Fox, giving decent damage. His enemy barrel rolled twice, giving him room for something. But Fox was ready. He pulled out a Smart Bomb and threw it at the strange, new Bowser. It hit him immediately, and the effects were taking place. Fox took out his blaster and started firing. But the Smart Bomb went out and the new Bowser ran over to Fox. Although Fox was faster, he successfully managed to use Flying Slam followed by punching Fox, knocking Fox to the ground. His enemy approached the vulpine quickly. Everything was lost…he would be turned into a trophy and the new Bowser would most likely get Diddy Kong to…hopefully Samus got Pikachu out okay so there would be at least one success…Bowser was charging a spin, all hope was lost, and then in the sky Diddy Kong came and used Monkey Slap, jumping right on Bowser's head.

Fox used this as his chance. He jumped up and grabbed this Bowser and started attacking him, followed by throwing him up into the sky. When Bowser came back, it was as a trophy. Diddy Kong, overjoyed, hit the trophy angrily. It turned into hundreds of Shadow Bugs. Fox gasped; his suspicions of something wrong with that Bowser correct. Then there was the shot of an arrow straight at Fox. He dodged it successfully, giving a small explosion. From there, the _real _Bowser came into view and shot another arrow bullet from his gun – a Dark Cannon – and this time he aimed for Diddy, who was on the ground from the first firing. This caused another explosion and Diddy marched (literally) after Bowser. Fox grabbed him by the scruff of the neck.

"Oh no you don't!" he muttered just loud enough for Diddy Kong to hear and jumped off a nearby cliff. Bowser laughed.

"What's the point in running? Wario has of your friends and Giovanni has your two closest friends other than your teammates trapped in his own web at the research facility. Best to give up now," he said, more to himself than anyone else. Then he held up a bright green gem that Giovanni and Zant had created for him and teleported over to a lake shore in between a forest and a plain.


	12. The Backstories

Chapter 12

What were they doing?

Falco…

Falco sat on the couch in the _Great Fox_ impatiently. He was awaiting a call from Fox about how his progress on the attack on the _Halberd _went. He should've gotten an answer by now too. Falco knew that Fox would respond soon, it had been what felt like hours since Fox had left the safety of the _Great Fox_ to head back to the Smash Planet to take care of any problems that may arise with the Subspace Group using the _Halberd_ to transport Shadow Bugs across the land and water which would greatly outnumber the allies. Not only that, but the Subspace Group had Bowser's and DeDeDe's army to count too. In the kitchen was Leon, who was getting some coffee. Team StarFox had to work with Team StarWolf on making sure the Lylat System was in order. Sitting next to Falco was Peppy Hare. Noticing how anxious Falco was, Peppy decided to calm him down.

"Don't worry Falco. This is Fox who's doing this mission. He's fine," Peppy said reassuringly.

"Still," Falco said, "it doesn't make any sense. Why wouldn't he tell his closest friend since kindergarten what he was doing?"

"I don't know Falco. It could have to do with the fact that we lost signal of him some time ago –"

"What?!" Falco yelled. "Did you say we lost signal of him?!!" Peppy nodded.

"Yes. We didn't want to see you more anxious than before so we didn't tell you," Peppy replied calmly.

"But still! I'm his freaking best friend! I deserve to know what's freaking going on!!! At the least if we've lost freaking signal of him!!! For God's sake Peppy, use your brain!" Leon backed away a bit. Peppy remained where he was. He was used to seeing Falco blow up on something for some time now. You just let him get over it and he'll be fine.

"Falco, just calm down. We would've heard something if he was severely injured or dead. Just wait a bit and –" Peppy was cut off from a beeping noise. Falco looked up on the screen and surprisingly saw Fox McCloud, unharmed!

"Fox!" Peppy and Falco said happily.

"Fox," Leon said unenthusiastically.

"Guys!" Fox responded happily. "Can one of you get the rest of the crew? StarFox and StarWolf?" Peppy nodded and ran off.

"Oh man Fox, why haven't you called yet?" Falco asked.

"After crashing in a jungle from the _Halberd_, I couldn't get any reception. Then I was attacked by Rayquaza. And now I'm here. If it hadn't been for a letter from Mewtwo giving me a new watch that got reception, you'd still be in the dark about my whereabouts," Fox explained.

"Not too bad for someone so young," Leon said. "Beating up on a Rare Pokémon like that."

"Well, I had some help. Do you know Diddy Kong?"

"Of course I know Diddy Kong!" Falco exclaimed. "He's Donkey Kong's um…uh…nephew, isn't he?" Fox nodded.

"Yeah, I ran into him here. He was escaping the jungle from Bowser. He helped me get out of the worst part of the jungle. Although now neither of us are quite certain where we are…do you?"

"Well, it appears you're nearby a swamp right now," a new voice, feminine said. Falco and Leon turned around to see Krystal, Peppy, Slippy, Panther and Wolf walk in. Wolf smirked at the sight of Fox.

"Good to see you're alive," he said. "I want to make sure I finish you off. Not some stupid dogfight accident."

"What happened anyway?" Slippy asked. Fox explained once more, starting from attacking the _Halberd_ to where he was now, somewhere nearby Donkey Kong's Jungle.

"Wow," Leon said. "Surprised you can do all that. Rare Pokémon, Bowser…what's next, tackling on that Ganondorf, Zant, Mewtwo and Master Hand people all at once?" His tone had a slight tone of jealousy to it, although no one noticed it.

"Now, I know this may be a nice reunion and all that, but can I talk to just my major two wing mates for a few minutes? Just to go over some things," Fox asked. Everyone except Falco and Krystal (who had rejoined StarFox) filed out of the main area in one minute flat. Fox's voice lowered considerably when he started talking.

"Falco, Krystal, I want you both to do something very…particular. Okay?" Falco and Krystal nodded.

"Falco, you know enough to use your Arwing or the _Sky Claw _to track my coordinates, correct?"

"Of course Fox!" Falco exclaimed.

"Perfect. Do that and meet me here, or wherever I am when you come down. Make sure the _Great Fox _is following, I'm gonna need a new Arwing," Fox said.

"And me?" Krystal asked.

"I want you to keep track of where any member of the Subspace Group is. Contact me if anyone's coming near. You can do this, right?"

"Of course," Krystal responded. "I'll ask Mewtwo where they were last seen and see if Slippy can do anything about tracking them." Fox's face brightened.

"Great. And maybe, Falco if you can contact those three members of your old gang…I don't know how much I'm asking when I ask you this but could you…?"

"You mean Jonathon, Pantheress and Rocky? To help out against the Subspace crap right?" Falco asked. Fox nodded. "Well than yeah, sure. I'm not sure how happy Pantheress will be to see her brother, but oh well. I'll do that."

"Alright, you don't know how much you're helping me out here," Fox said. Krystal shrugged.

"It's the least I can do for overreacting to something so pointless," she said simply.

"Meh," Falco said, "we're friends, right? The most I've done is blow you off a couple of times." Fox shook his head.

"No, you've both done much more. And you'll be helping out more with this. Thanks and …" he paused for a second, followed by the faint sound of "crap!" from someone and Fox turned back to his small screen.

"There are Shadow Bugs here. I don't know how many, but there are some. I gotta go, okay?" Falco and Krystal nodded and the screen shut off. Then they looked at each other in an unspoken agreement and left to their respective jobs. Falco was secretly happy. He hadn't seen his old gang in a while. And they were going to fight side by side with Falco. The last time he had done that was when Falco first met up with Samus. He had been fifteen then. Now the avian was twenty-five, along with Fox. Ten years. Time sure does fly by.

***

Captain Falcon and Lucario…

Captain Falcon entered the Smash Mansion. He had heard of what Lucario and Mewtwo were doing, and wished to be part of it. He knew Lucario was still staying here, but he had no clue where of course. So he was quite surprised when he saw a familiar figure standing front of him when the Captain entered.

"Hello Captain Falcon," Lucario said quietly, as if not to disturb anyone. Captain Falcon almost literally jumped three feet in the air. The lights were off, making it creepy of course, but Lucario's eyes were very luminous, even in the dark. This made it twice as strange as you saw nothing but a pair of eyes and a purplish-bluish flame coming from the jackal's wrists.

"Uh, hi," Captain Falcon said nervously. Lucario raised an invisible eyebrow.

"Do you not wish to join the Lucario Group? I can sense you wish to in your aura," he said. Captain Falcon straightened a bit.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here!" he said loudly. Lucario nodded.

"Follow me then," he said simply. Captain Falcon did as was told. He did not want to see an angry Lucario, now or later. Lucario led him downstairs to a curious room. It was nicely made actually. Chairs went around a round table, although all of the chairs except two were vacant. The round table also had a television screen on it, split into four parts. The parts showed Fox McCloud (who was somewhere in a jungle area), Samus Aran (she was in some kind of building), a woman who appeared to be eight foot tall in an all Twilight area and was really, _really_ good looking talking to Mewtwo and a Charizard and some kind of cat Pokémon running around talking to everyone. He didn't bother asking. One of the creatures in the chair looked up at him.

_Greetings_, it said. _I am Alakazam, leader of Team Alakazam in Pikachu's world. I assume you are here as you wish to join us?_ Captain Falcon nodded, looking at the "Alakazam." It looked like a curious cross of human and animal and was all golden. It had a long mustache as well as a slight tail. Overall, the creature was very…different. The Alakazam smiled.

_Perfect,_ it said in Captain Falcon's mind and waved its paw over the table/TV, changing it to a floating island. The Alakazam turned over to the other chair and said something in a very strange language, then turned back to Captain Falcon, along with the other creature. This one was undoubtedly a bird, butits feathers were green and stared unblinking at everything. Also, its wings were white with red highlights and always next to each other, giving the creature a priest-like look.

_Captain Falcon_, it said in his mind, his voice was very calm, _I am Xatu of Pikachu's world. Will you please take my consolation on what you shall do for us? _

"Erm…sure, I guess. As long as you know what you're talking about," Captain Falcon said. Xatu's beak broke into a small smile.

_Yes we know what we're talking about. Now, I want you to go to the Isle of the Ancients. It's that island right there. You will meet up with Olimar eventually. We wish for you to help him. And the Kongs too, you will most likely see them also. Make sure you take the _Blue Falcon_ or else it will be very hard to get to the Isle. Okay?_ Xatu explained. Captain Falcon weighed the outcomes.

"Will I benefit from this mission?" he asked. Lucario eyed him suspiciously.

"Yes actually. The Isle of the Ancients is right above the Subspace Bomb Factory and the Research Facility. After you find Olimar and maybe the Kongs if Xatu's prediction is correct, we want you to go and pick up Samus Aran and Pikachu. And I'm sure you seeing Samus is reward enough for you," Lucario said.

"Yes!!!" Captain Falcon said victoriously. "You can count me in! Samus, here I come!" And Captain Falcon ran out of the room, and later the Smash Mansion.

"Do you think he knows where he's going?" Alakazam asked in the natural language of Pokémon. Lucario shrugged.

"He should. Except the fact that the lights are off and –" Lucario was temporarily cut off by the sound of crashing plates. It had to be the one and only Captain Falcon

"He'll be fine," Lucario muttered. He thought for a moment before speaking again. "Alakazam, Xatu, I shall be leaving for Glacier Peak. I wish to meditate to contact Acreus. Can you operate this for a while?" Xatu and Alakazam nodded, causing Lucario to smile. "Thanks. I'll see you at the final battle." It was the last thing they heard before Lucario took off.

***

Luigi and DeDeDe… (A/N: remember, this one takes place after the Ruined Zoo. But I've been getting many questions of when DeDeDe will turncoat, and I decided to do it now. So that's why Wario already has Ness's trophy.)

Luigi walked along a path along a plain quietly. He was trying to escape to Princess Daisy's home. In fact, Luigi was just as smart – if not smarter in fact – than his brother Mario, despite being younger. Luigi had figured that if there were to be any major attack for their enemies to try and overtake them, it would be at the Mid-Air Stadium. And, judging by the news that had spread about the Subspace Bomb that went in the Mid-Air Stadium, Luigi figured he was right. But he kept running. Or rather by now, walking and trying not to hurt any Waddle Dees. Luigi also figured that either Meta Knight or King DeDeDe must be working with his own enemy, Bowser. So he was on the look out for DeDeDe's army, Waddle Dees and Waddle Doos, along with Meta Knight's army – what were they called? – oh right, the Meta Knight army. So, Luigi dodging numerous Waddle Dees was very bad, it was a sure sign that King DeDeDe himself was near.

And Luigi's suspicions were correct. For King DeDeDe managed to sneak up behind him and hit the plumber full force, sending him to the sky. DeDeDe turned his hammer so the flat side was facing the sky so he could catch Luigi's trophy as it dropped. DeDeDe hit it and the trophy landed perfectly on the ground. He sighed slightly.

_I can't believe what Ganondorf was really going to do with this,_ he thought to himself_, and worse, I bought into it! At least Meta Knight got away…I'm really starting to envy him. Oh well, this is where I pay them back. I'll get as many trophies as I can and put those lovely timed badges that digital monkey helped develop for me. _You see, DeDeDe recently figured out what Ganondorf and Giovanni were truly planning. DeDeDe did not know who were against it or who didn't know what was going on so he was going to round up every trophy and put the timed badges on them so they would be safe when and if the area they were in would go into Subspace. He had decided to use Luigi's trophy as a trap for someone else. So rather than take the trophy or instructing his army to do it, DeDeDe simply walked away.

Not too long later, Wario did show up in his hover cart. His was custom built, so it was designed with a long W on either side and an extendable arm with a claw for picking things up, something Bowser's didn't have. (Although Bowser's did have an extension for shooting Bullet Bills, but Wario was quite unaware of this.) Also, Wario already had Princess Peach's and Ness's trophy. It was quite a bounty for someone who people believe has an I.Q of 17.

As he was passing, Wario saw Luigi's trophy, ready for someone to take. Unaware of the trap, Wario stopped his hover cart, jumped down and laughed. Not because Luigi's trophy was as tall as Wario, but because someone (he figured that stupid King DeDeDe) had just left a perfectly good trophy standing there! Wario laughed and picked it up. Suddenly, a whole herd of Waddle Dees came up to Wario, surrounding him.

"Hello, a-fuzz balls. I'm just a-here to pick up my a-friend of a a-friend. You can a-leave now," he said. They pushed him, causing Luigi's trophy to go hurtling into the air, followed by the sound of an engine starting up. Wario turned around. DeDeDe was looking right at him, smirking, in his hover cart! With his bounty! Wario started to run after DeDeDe, but the king was already speeding away, using the arm and claw to pick up Luigi on the way.

"I a-telling a-Ganondorf! He will a-make you a-pay!" Wario shouted, but it wasn't heard from the penguin. DeDeDe was smiling however. Maybe he could rescue Pikachu while he was doing this. The Pokémon had a forgiving heart, maybe he would see through what DeDeDe did when they were all still at the mansion, not running around doing crazy schemes trying to start or stop something. And he would have to find someone who's known what's been going on from the beginning. King DeDeDe would have to find Meta Knight.

***

Meta Knight…

Meta Knight started tearing down the remnants of his camping spot from the night before. He had been in a wild area, nothing but a big savannah from eye to eye. But he knew he was getting closer to an area called the Battlefield Fortress, the area where Marth would be inhabiting currently. He was looking for Marth because of what Samus told him. And if Marth didn't believe Meta Knight at first, he was perfectly allowed to bring up the fact that Marth and Samus dated during the Melee tournament. A little harsh yes, but it was the only way that he may get the prince to listen.

The next couple hours were harsh and unforgiving. Winds were strong and whipped up sand and made it harder for Meta Knight to use his wings. It almost felt unnatural for him to walk he was so used to flying. He couldn't even glide like he could in the Brawls to move faster. At least his mask prevented the sand from getting in his nose, eyes and mouth. Worse, the Horn Drill from what has now been a couple days ago still hurt. You could see the mark from it slightly. Meta Knight was slightly worried it would cause another scar. He surprisingly only had one so far. This was from a duel he had to improve his skills when he was much younger before he wore a mask. In fact, that's why he wore a mask now: to hide the ugly scar and to protect his face. And he thought his face was not appropriate for a knight of his caliber. It was just too childish…too much like Kirby's face….

Meta Knight shook his head of the thoughts. He couldn't think of that now. Kirby probably thought this was all his idea anyway, with that stupid _Halberd_ – his ship for Dreamland's sake! – flying around. Meta Knight crossed a couple caves without difficulty and eventually made it to another barren wasteland. Or, at least it looked like it had once thrived. Now there were signs of fire (someone must've sabotaged the crops or land that was here), arrows and the occasional catapult. _There's been a battle here. And recently_, Meta Knight realized. Only there were no bodies. It was as if they were all gone from the face of the earth. It made the knight think whether or not he was in the right place. Looking up though, he could just barley make out an elegant castle out of stone. There were many ladders up to the top of the castle, but no one was trying to climb up them. Parts of the stones looked scorched as if they were shooting fire at each other. _War is terrible_, Meta Knight thought. He knew. He had to have been in at least two.

Not bothering to look for signs of life, Meta Knight turned his head the other way. He could see two R.O.B Sentries ready to launch a Subspace Bomb. The creature in green robes – Meta Knight remembered Ganondorf calling it the Ancient Minister – flying away safely from the bomb's impact site. He looked back to the two R. for a second. _What idiots are they? _Meta Knight thought angrily. _It's instant suicide!_ Within seconds, the bomb blew up, throwing Shadow Bugs everywhere and putting a huge thing of Subspace that started not too far away from Meta Knight.

By now, Meta Knight couldn't help but look at the castle again, originally following the Ancient Minister's route. The Shadow Bugs were instantly forming into Primids and other creatures Meta Knight had only heard of in his many weeks of confinement: Autolances, Buckots,other sword related SubS creatures w/swords go here. Even the Primids were majorly consisted of Beam Primids. Then Meta Knight saw it. It was first just a small flash, but it quickly grew more and more complicated. It was light being redirected from light being reflected from a sword. And Meta Knight knew that only one sword out of all the Smashers could to that. Marth's Falchion.

***

Red and Ness…

Red, the Pokémon Trainer of the newest Smash Tournament, was right nearby a ruined zoo, looking for new Pokémon to train his Squirtle for the tournament. He had currently come up short on anything, _anything_ to train with. Not even a person. For a while, he was mentally debating on going over to the forested area where Link most likely went. There were those strange creatures there like Deku Sprites and all of those. They would provide excellent practice for Charizard at least. Red continued walking down the road until he eventually entered the zoo. And then he heard three voices.

"Hey look, a trainer!" the first one said.

"He's gotta have something the Boss is looking for right?" the second one asked.

"I don't care!" the third one exclaimed. "He looks like a Smasher, meaning if we can capture him, the Boss's friend – Ganondorf – will be overjoyed if we bring him to the Research Facility!" Red whipped his head around. The one who spoke first was dressed in all red, the second all blue and the third was all black with a big "R" on his chest. Red instantly knew these were Team Magma, Aqua and Rocket.

_They must be working together,_ Red thought sourly. But rather than showing his thoughts, he smirked.

"You want my Pokémon? You'll have to fight me for them!" Red exclaimed and threw his Charizard out. The Rocket Grunt laughed.

"That's all you got? Go Arbok!" the Rocket Grunt shouted. A large purple snake with a big frill came out and hissed out the word "_Arbok_" although it sounded much more like _Chaarrbuck_. The Aqua and Magma Grunts looked at each other.

"Yeah!" the Magma Grunt said. "You have to care of my Numel too!"

"And my Mightyana!!" The Aqua Grunt agreed. They both threw out their Pokéballs and a small slight turtle-like creature and a large black and gray wolf with humongous canines came out.

"Alright then, I like a challenge," Red said. "Charizard, use Earthquake!" The Charizard stomped on the ground extremely hard. The Mightyana was lucky and grabbed onto Charizard's back and simply missed the Numel, but Arbok wasn't so lucky. It hit him dead on, nearly knocking it out. But Arbok was still alive and worse, the Mightyana was on Charizard's back.

"Mightyana, use Bite on Charizard's wing!" the Aqua Grunt yelled. Mightyana did just so and Charizard screeched in pain. The Arbok joined in and wrapped Charizard up, practically making him unable to do anything. The Numel couldn't do anything. All his Ground moves would be ineffective; all the fire moves would do minimal damage. Either way, Red bit his lip.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower on Arbok!" Red shouted. Charizard did as was told, and even though the flame only hit the Arbok's tip, the snake still let go of its grip out of surprise. Charizard went ahead and used Flamethrower on Mightyana too, making it let go of Charizard's wing, but was still on Charizard's back.

"Now Charizard, use Fly on Arbok!" Red shouted again. Charizard gave a quick roar and flew into the air, quickly soaring down shortly after.

"Arbok, use Acid!" the Rocket Grunt shouted. As Charizard flew right at Arbok, the snake spit in Charizard's face, making Charizard not only miss the target but made him crash land right next to Arbok on the ground. The Rocket Grunt threw a Pokéball at Charizard and caught it, flashing Red a smirk. Red threw out Ivysaur, which gave a quick "Ivy!" as it came out.

"Now Ivysaur, use razor leaf on Mightyana!" Red shouted. Ivysaur sent out an impressive amount of razor sharp leaves at Mightyana. Mightyana had also taken a good amount of damage from Charizard's crash land and the Razor Leaf knocked him out. The Aqua Grunt groaned, returned his Mightyana and fled the scene. But the Magma Grunt smiled.

"Numel, use Flamethrower!" he said to his Numel. Instantly, the small turtle-creature sent out burning hot flames at Ivysaur, which was super-effective. However, the Numel was still fairly weak so it didn't kill Ivysaur, although the grass Pokémon was a lot weaker.

"Arbok, use Wrap!" the Rocket Grunt said. Arbok came right up on the Ivysaur and wrapped its body around him, giving the Ivysaur a toothy smile. "Now, use Poison Fang!" Arbok let its fangs out and bit Ivysaur on the neck like a vampire. Ivysaur was knocked out immediately. The Rocket Grunt took out another Pokéball and caught the Ivysaur. Now Red took out Squirtle and told him to use Waterfall on the Numel. Needless to say, it was killed instantly. The Magma Grunt returned his Numel and looked at the scene.

"Heh doesn't matter," he said. "We have two of your Pokémon and that little Squirtle's not gonna make a freaking dent on an Arbok." Then the Grunt also fled the scene. The Arbok smiled wickedly at the Squirtle.

"Now, Arbok, use Poison Fang on Squirtle!" The Rocket Grunt said. Arbok charged at Squirtle, but was stopped by an intense green light as Red could just barley make out the words "PK Flash!" Squirtle covered his eyes and it missed him, but the Arbok lay fainted at his trainer's feet. The Rocket Grunt smirked.

"Doesn't matter, I have two of your Pokémon," he said as he got out a Fearow to Fly away on. Not that it mattered, for Red heard that voice again.

"PK Thunder!" A small electric light went circulating and hit the Fearow. The Grunt fell to the ground and staggered away, but it appeared that he lost something. Red hoped it was his Pokémon. Either way, he turned to the voice and surprisingly, saw Ness.

"Ness! What are you doing here?" he asked. Ness shrugged.

"I was told by a…friend of a friend I guess…to look for Porky. Apparently he's a little different than the last time I saw him to rid the world of a tyrant. The kid's became a tyrant himself," Ness explained. "You?"

"Training," Red said curtly, not mentioning his loss of two Pokémon to a Grunt. Or maybe they were higher, only the Magma seemed a true Grunt. But Ness read his mind, as he said:

"I don't think they were Grunts. Or if they were, Giovanni must really want you or your Pokémon dead because they didn't fight like normal Grunts. Judging by your memories of course." Red nodded. Their conversation was interrupted by a scream.

"I think I found Porky," Ness said quietly and ran towards the scream. Red started walking away from the area he was at to some Ruins. If his Pokémon escaped, they would go there.


	13. The Ruined Zoo

RipredIsAwesome: Hello again! Here's the newest chapter. I'm not too sure how accurate my Mother information is (once again) and I shortened the running scene because it is very hard to accuratly descibe running unless you wish to go, "he put his left foot forward! Now his right! Now his left!" And I'm sure that would get very boring. And I changed one or two things again because its unlikely that you'd see a spring randomly in a zoo that's been abandonded.

Disclaimer: I do not own the SSE creatures, Lucas, Ness, Red, Squirtle, Porky or those other people/creatures I mention in te first paragraph. If I did, I'd be a WHOLE lot richer and wouldn't have to worry about my flip flop being taken... (uh, inside joke...if you want to know about it, I guess I could tell you...)

* * *

Chapter 13

The Ruined Zoo

Lucas walked, slightly sadly, along the ruined zoo. This area had been from his of what was frequently known as the "Earthbound" planet. He knew it was the only place to go. Lucas had not seen any sign of his friend – Ness – along with his other major friends, Pikachu, Toon Link, Sonic or the Ice Climbers, Nana and Popo. All he had was this zoo, and it was a sad existence of a zoo at that. Long abandoned when Porky had taken over. _Well, _Lucas thought_, if I need to think more optimistic like Ness, than I can at least say I will never have to worry about Porky ever again._ He continued walking, keeping his head down, not wanting to see what happened to the zoo, but looked up when something touched his hand. It was dark purple and slightly spherical, although it largely resembled a blob more than anything else. Then that purple blob came out of his hand and joined with more purple blobs, making a green creature. Lucas screamed. It was not helped by what came next out of the blue: Porky, in the horrible stature from New Pork City. _Oh why did I think optimistically?_ Lucas thought, and then he did nothing else but run.

For a very long time, Lucas could think of nothing else but run. Any green creature that came into contact with Porky was crushed by his massive weight. It didn't take long for Lucas to hit a building – that, based on the rooms, Lucas thought was an elephant house – and he thought he could escape the Pig Statue's wrath. But, of course Lucas wasn't that lucky and Porky just kept going, although you could easily tell that the statue was slowly breaking and was making a horrible noise against the roof. Soon though, Lucas ran into a gate. Thinking quickly, he pulled a nearby switch. Lucas had to do this two more times before he ran out of the elephant house.

Then Lucas ran into water. He managed to use PK Thunder on himself to shoot him over, but Porky was – thankfully – not so lucky. Rather, he fell into the water. Lucas managed to land gently on the ground and slowed to a walk. There were no more of those green creatures and no Porky. But, once again, Lucas's luck, Porky somehow managed to jump back out of the water. Not bothering to wonder how the heck Porky managed to do that (which was actually an enchantment Zant had put on him so Porky would be able to withstand a lot of damage), Lucas screamed again and ran full speed, not really caring where and managed to trip on an overgrown root. Porky was gaining on him now, and Lucas was unable to move his leg away from the root, he was so paralyzed with fear. He buried his head into the cobblestone path; unable to watch what Lucas thought would be his gruesome death.

But it never came. Rather, Lucas heard very clearly, "PK Thunder!" and he allowed himself to stare at the lightning that came at Porky, pushing him back. Suddenly, Ness jumped into view and smiled at Lucas for a second. Then Porky jumped into the air again (once again with Zant's enchantment) and Ness did also, screaming "PK Flash!" and managing to hit Porky's center. The statue broke immediately, as if the PSI move was all it took to make it break from the pressure of the elephant house and the water. Ness landed down lightly, small green flashes on his shoes. The Porky statue now showed Porky in full glory, a kid in a giant crab suit. Ness looked over to Lucas.

"Get up," he said lightly, "we have a battle here." Then Ness ran off to fight Porky.

Porky started first, using one of the suit's arms to move extremely fast, giving a slight impression of Meta Knight's Drill Rush. But Ness (and now Lucas, who had managed to get up) were smarter than to just run into that. Ness used PK Flash and Lucas used PK Thunder and did decent damage to the suit. But now Porky was running to them at full speed. Ness and Lucas both jumped up and used PK Fire on Porky. But Porky jumped up himself (no longer needing Zant's enchantment) and scoped out Lucas, who landed first and sent a huge orange beam. Lucas was knocked to the side and was on the ground again.

"No one does that to my friend!" Ness cried and used his bat on Porky, giving him more damage. Porky sent out some robot minions to get Lucas, but the PSI kid got up and used PK Freeze on Porky, followed by hitting him with his stick. Porky used his Drill Rush-like move again, and this time it hit Lucas. Ness used PK Flash once, followed by a PK Thunder. That was enough to do it. The suit short-circuited, and Porky the _kid _hit the eject button and as he flew screamed:

"You haven't seen the last of me!!" Lucas ran up to Ness. They were both tired from Porky, but Lucas managed to thank Ness.

"It was nothing," Ness said. "Just doing my job."

"And your a-job will soon be done!" a new, Italian voice said. Although it didn't sound like Mario or Luigi. Meaning it had to be…

"Wario!" Lucas exclaimed, jumping back a bit. Wario took out his big gun and shot an arrow at Ness. Ness barrel rolled it, followed by the four shots following it. Wario frowned slightly.

"Well then, if I can't have you, I'll have your friend!" he exclaimed and shot an arrow at Lucas. Ness noticed immediately what this meant and pushed Lucas out of the way, getting Ness. Wario jumped down and laughed.

"Ha! Wait a-'til Ganondorf hears a-this! I got a-one of the a-Lucario Group! Sure, he might've a-been new, but who cares?" He turned to Lucas and laughed again. "You got nowhere to a-run kid!" But Lucas did run. And even when it started thunderstoming, he could still hear Wario's laugh over everything else.

***

It was many hours later when Lucas stopped running. He was closer towards the edge of the zoo by now, but his head was still down. In fact, he eventually ran into someone or something soft. Looking up, he realized it was a red backpack. The owner of the backpack tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey," it said and Lucas looked up, noticing the face. It was Red the Pokémon Trainer, another new person for the Brawl Tournament. Then Red swept his arm in a quick motion and Lucas followed it, showing more of those purple things and green creatures. Lucas gasped a bit, but Red laughed.

"Don't worry, just stay behind my friend and you'll be alright," he said and pulled out a Pokéball. To Lucas's surprise, it wasn't Charizard or even Ivysaur that came out, it was Squirtle. Squirtle gave a quick "Squirt!" and started running, Lucas and Red following. He quickly took care of two green things with Tackle, and they leaked out purple things. Then Squirtle jumped onto a platform and used Waterfall on a metal bird, while Lucas stayed behind and used PK Fire twice on a green creature with a boomerang. More purple things came out and moved. And this is how it went for a while. Squirtle seemed natural at killing the creatures, or Red was giving him nonverbal signs. Amazingly, it was the former.

The next big challenge came when ghost-like creatures came into view. Unsure of what to do, Red shouted, "Squirtle, Waterfall!" Squirtle did as was told and managed to kill that, but another rose from the ashes. "Squirtle, use a Withdraw-Water Gun combo!" Red shouted. Squirtle jumped in the air (they creatures could levitate) and withdrew into his shell and used Water Gun. Although it didn't kill it all the way, Squirtle used Waterfall again to finish the job. And now Squirtle knew what to do so Red didn't say anything more also.

But they could soon tell where all the purple things were going when they fell off the creatures they made. Because not much longer, they ran into more green creatures. Squirtle took care of the two that were on one platform, but Lucas jumped in and used his stick on a green creature with a boomerang and pushed it far enough in where it landed on some spikes that were there to keep the animals in their cages. "Squirtle, Withdraw!" Red shouted and Squirtle listened, managing to kill off the green creatures that were there. But their purple things turned into four ghosts. Lucas used PK Freeze on some and Squirtle used Waterfall. Together, they managed to kill three. Then Lucas jumped over and hit the last one with some ice attacks and managed to kill it. Two more ghosts appeared in those four's place. A quick Waterfall killed them both.

Red, Lucas and Squirtle continued running until they came across an old building blocking their path.

"Might as well go in it, right?" Red said. Lucas shuddered.

"O-okay then," he said, a little scared. Red pat his back.

"Don't worry, remember we have Squirtle," he reminded him. Lucas nodded and they entered the building. It appeared it must've once been the aquarium, because after deactivating a gate there was a small area that was flooded with water. Lucas used PK Thunder to get across while both Red and Squirtle swam to a small island-like area that wasn't flooded. Although there were four spherical creatures there waiting for them. Unlike the spheres that Pit came across, these resembled the Pokémon Voltorb much more, in being that they were split in half and had two colors on each half, white always on the bottom while the top varied. Unlike Voltorbs though, this had only one eye and a mouth and attacked only by head butts, or in this case, body butts. Even worse, they reproduced asexually (meaning that there is only one parent needed) through it was through their eye. And they did this frequently too, so there were around sixteen in a minute. Lucas slowed the process down by using PK Fire constantly and managed to prevent a few from doing this

Red shouted out, "Squirtle, use Withdraw!" And Squirtle did just that, managing to wipe out any that fell to the bottom (which eventually became all of them). The three got off the island and climbed a ladder to an upper floor. Lucas Red and Squirtle ran and managed to dodge some more spheres altogether by speeding up a stair case to the door that lead outside again.

Outside again meant more green creature killing, but Squirtle was so used to this that Red didn't have to say anything. They climbed up a ladder that was set up where anything they might've ran into Squirtle was startled so long enough it didn't attack until they hit the lower level where Squirtle ran into more ghosts, but with Lucas's help they managed to kill.

Climbing up another ladder, they saw new creatures that they thought were created by the purple stuff. Two were red creatures that Red instantly had Squirtle attack with Water Gun, one was a green creature and two were giant chickens. Lucas used a whole lot of PK Freezes on the chickens, while Squirtle used Water Gun on the red creatures and a Withdraw-Water Gun combo on the green creature. Some more of these came, but Squirtle and even Lucas were both so used to killing them that they did it almost deftly. Then, jumping down from the platform, they saw water and four giant spikes.

"Squirt?" Squirtle asked.

"Yeah, how are we supposed to get past that?" Red asked, translating Squirtle for Lucas. Lucas smiled, something he hadn't done in a while.

"This," he said and yelled, "PK Fire!" setting the four spikes on fire. It didn't take long (as the wood above the water was extremely dry) for the spike to almost completely burn up. Lucas once again used PK Thunder to get across while Squirtle managed to jump while swimming, but first used Tackle to bump his trainer over the small spikes. Lucas killed two chickens with his stick before Red and Squirtle made it over and then the two were towards the very edge of the forest. Red's eyes shifted from left to right and he sighed in relief.

"Thank God," he muttered. "Squirtle, Return!" and he put Squirtle back in his Pokéball to rest, followed by giving Lucas a good-bye wave and walked off. Lucas, for a second, just let him walk away, until a tiny voice inside his head told him not.

_He could be your one chance of seeing your friends!_ that voice said, _don't walk away now!_ And Lucas ran up to Red.

"Red, can I travel with you?" he asked, afraid he'd say no. Red shrugged at first, then nodded.

"Sure, why not? Squirtle's not the strongest, sadly, and you seem to get anything he can't. I'm just going to let you know that we're on a search for my other two Pokémon. A Rocket Grunt stole them," he said. Lucas nodded, overflowing with happiness. At least this mission didn't sound too scary.

* * *

RipredIsAwesome: So there's that chapter. You are still allowed to Review, it turns this [:( ] to this [ :) ] very fast. So, first I'd like to thank Mewtrainer and roflopadousthethird for reviewing. Second, the next chapter is when the three swordsmen come in! (Fangirls of Marth, Ike, Pit and Link cheer). Oh sorry, not Pit and Link (they now boo and throw tomatos at me. I magically disappear), but Marth and Ike will!


	14. The Battlefield Fortress

RipredIsAwesome: Greetings after that freakishly long break! I am finally back for a new chapter *goes to revive Bloom Momamia from a sudden and unexpected heart attack* But with summer break for me are vacations, Pre-Camp and Band Camp (where the saxophone section had to crossdress)!!! And Dalek-Who gave me an Absol puppy!! *anyone who's reviewed at least once pets it* And finally, because at the end of this is where DeDeDe properly turncoats, that's at the end for those who enjoy reading things in order ;)

Disclaimer: I'm sorry, if you're looking for the owner of Super Smash Brother, you've came to the wrong story. Please try again at a different time when I'm actually rich enough to think about owning Super Smash Brothers.

* * *

Chapter 14

The Battlefield Fortress

Marth stood atop his castle from his home, Altea. It was evident that there must've been a battle sometime – and most likely in his home planet, as this was simply a copy of his own castle – as there were arrows everywhere along with catapults, even the occasional ladder on the castle to show that people were trying to get in. At first glance, one would think Marth fought in this battle and won. But this was not true, rather Marth just recently managed to make it back since the tournament's sudden ending as the prince needed a home. He was just about ready to go inside and see what damage was done there when Marth heard an explosion. A huge purple circle was what followed. From that, he could see green creatures with red eyes that pierced the light and green swords that slightly resembled beam swords form all the while a creature in green robes and a spherical object at the bottom (Marth figured it was one of those robotic creatures like ROB 64 that Fox had). _The leader_, Marth thought. He suddenly noticed that each green creature together was like an entire army and the green robot was the army's general. _If it's a battle they want, it's a battle they'll get!_ And the prince pulled out his sword and tilted it slightly, sending a large X in light. It was both his form of a battle cry and a call out for anyone who might be on his side. There was a crash from inside the castle and Marth plunged inside, ready to attack anyone. But it was already too late. The green army had already infiltrated the castle. But the green creatures were easy to kill, just a simple swing of Falchion. Marth grinned. This was going to be fun.

He traveled down a floor by sliding down the banister to one of the hallways, away from the parapet he was on. Now suddenly most of the green army he saw held thick green swords that resembled a beam sword. Marth killed these from longer moves. Following the hallway, he soon realized that he was in the lower part of the castle, where a river ran through to give them water. Two creatures with gladiator helmets, blue circular bodies and spike-like arms charged at him. Marth used Dolphin Slash and quickly killed the one on the top, but the second one was more of a challenge. He charged at it and used a dash move, but the thing threw spikes at it. Marth barrel rolled two, but the third hit him. Marth charged the creature again, but this time used Sword Dance. That got the desired effect. The gladiator creature stopped in its tracks and was so stunned Marth could finish him off. He grabbed a fallen spike and threw it at some creature blocking his way to the main hall, killing it. Purple things leaked out of the three corpses and went into the main hall. Marth followed and saw two more gladiator creatures. One he jumped off the gap (where there was once a staircase) and used Dolphin Slash to kill the first one. The second one followed Marth on his trip to the ground and hit him with his spiked arms. Marth used Counter as each one hit him and the second one died. Marth followed the hallway that led out of the castle.

He continued going down for some time in fact until he crossed a red thing that could obviously not be killed, but rather absorbed any attack thrown at it. Marth sidestepped it in its path and continued. Then there was another one, but the ground had given way slightly below it, showing where an old key lay to the door outside. Marth grabbed it, ducked from the flaming sphere and went on his way. On his way out, he came across a gladiator creature and some green army creatures, but killed them in an instant. Then saw how the door was locked. It had once been a drawbridge for a moat, but the moat had long dried up. He jammed the key into the lock and turned it, leading to the outside world.

Instantly a loud creature with wheels charged at him. Marth used Counter and killed it based off of pure instinct. (When you go against someone as loud as Ganondorf, you get practice against these things.) Another one charged, but Marth used Shield Breaker on it and made a run for the giant purple circle. Any time he came across the motor-less things, Marth used Counter. But next was a curious white cloud. Marth jumped up, did a back flip and killed it in a shot. By now, all the shadow things that were coming from these were simply multiplying and heading somewhere, but Marth had no clue where. He just followed them, knowing that they were going to their leader. He came across another cloud and used Dolphin Slash on it and another motor-less thing and killed them both, walking calmly towards his destination.

Marth was now standing in front of the purple….thing wondering what to do with it. Should he go inside it and stop it from there or go for the army leader, the one in the green robes with the strange red eyes? He just stared at it, wondering what to do, when suddenly there was a sudden rush of wing beats. Marth turned around ninety degrees and saw who else but Meta Knight, rushing at him at full force, sword drawn. Marth took his own sword out of his own sheath just in time to parry Meta Knight's first attack. This was followed by a large exchange of attacking and parrying for quite a while.

"Marth! Stop!" Meta Knight cried. "I'm innocent!"

"And why would I believe you?" Marth asked.

"Because I met your ex! Samus! For God's sake I saved Pikachu!" Meta Knight said. He let down his sword. "And then Giovanni attacked us and she wanted me to leave while she went back for Pikachu, who Giovanni took. I've been innocent this entire time, Marth. And no one believes me. Except Samus and Pikachu of course." Marth lowered his own sword slightly. Meta Knight's yellow eyes told nothing but the truth.

"Okay, I believe you. But, do you think you can tell me a bit?" Marth asked. Meta Knight nodded.

"Alright, that's a fair exchange. That purple stuff behind you? That's Subspace. That guy in green robes with the red eyes? The Ancient Minister. And the green creatures also with the red eyes those are –"

Suddenly, Meta Knight stopped talking, gave a quick point with his sword signaling something was being Marth and turned around. Marth did the same and gave a quick sword slash at the green Grunts, making them leak the Subspace stuff and they fell dead. But Marth saw there were more creatures coming. He backed up and soon felt the pressure of Meta Knight.

"Shall we take these Primids together?" Meta Knight muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

"You bet," Marth replied and charged. New Primids started coming, these ones with swords. Meta Knight signaled that he would take half, Marth would take half. Marth nodded. It made sense. He used his fastest moves, simple attacks, his dash, Dolphin Slash and Sword Dance and kill many of them. But with Meta Knight, it seemed a Primid died every thirty seconds. _He's an experienced Knight_, Marth figured. Then out of the Subspace Particles, creatures holding buckets came and hit Marth with hot metal.

"I'm coming!" Meta Knight yelled and hit the creature with a Shuttle Loop, then used Mach Tornado to get back over to his side, where two Sword Primids and a Gun Primid were hitting Meta Knight, but were killed by Drill Rush. The extra creatures still died easily though. But more came. Meta Knight took to the skies and used Drill Rush again while Marth used Dolphin Slash and killed three more bucket creatures.

From those ashes more Sword and Gun Primids came. Meta Knight used Mach Tornado and killed a whole bunch, while Marth swung his sword crazily, until a sword fell from a Sword Primid and turned blue and thinner. Marth smiled. He had a beam sword. Marth killed off the rest of the Primids and was about to celebrate until Meta Knight yelled, "GREAP!!" and fell to the ground, injured. Marth turned and saw either a cauldron or bomb on wheels with wheels for feet and scythes for arms.

"Meta Knight, you okay?" he asked, running towards it. Meta Knight nodded.

"Yeah! Just stay out of the air, alright?" he asked.

"Okay! You too!" He ran towards the Greap immediately. Meta Knight dodged the scythe arms, but it was evident that he was hurt badly because he had a slight limp. Marth saw the scythe arms get stuck in the ground and attacked the Greap by jumping onto a platform used for seeing enemies and pointed his sword down, hitting the small, red head. The Greap somehow then jumped into the air, bent on destroying Marth. But Marth was faster. He used Counter on the scythe arms and that hit the red head again and the Greap died, most of the Subspace Particles dying and making a horrible noise, but some formed four more Primids, which Marth killed quickly with his beam sword. He ran over to Meta Knight.

"Meta Knight, can you run?" he asked. Meta Knight chuckled.

"Stop worrying about me Marth!" he said. "I'm perfectly fine. A little weak yes, but fine. And I don't run, I glide." Just to show off, he took off after Marth and seemed perfectly fine of killing anything in his way.

"Meta Knight, wait up!" Marth called and ran after him. Meta Knight was found killing Primids as if they were the easiest thing in the world. Marth joined him and they started running as fast as they could, attempting to catch up with the Ancient Minister. They saw a robot that also appeared to have a gladiator helmet on, but looked more robotic.

"Autolance," Meta Knight growled and used Dimensional Cape, startling the Autolance. Marth ran after it also, but the thing stuck a lance out at him that Marth was lucky to have dodged. He then used Sword Dance and killed it, but instead of Subspace Particles coming out of it, it instead laid there in pieces. Meta Knight took the lance and stuck it in his free hand. Marth looked at him curiously, resulting in Meta Knight to shrug.

"Who cares? I need something to cover for my left arm anyway," he said bluntly and continued gliding. They came across more Primids and another Autolance, which thanks to Meta Knight's own lance, they killed easily. They ran so quickly that they didn't see the other Greap along with two Sword Primids. Meta Knight in frustration threw his lance at the Greap, but it hit the body so it only did minimal damage, followed by cracking on the body. Meta Knight then used Dimensional Cape to dodge the scythes while Marth used Counter. Meta Knight then jumped in the air and spun his sword and body, hitting the head four times weakly. Marth tried to coax the Greap in the meantime by dancing around it and taunting. It worked. The Greap wheeled forward and tried to hit Marth, but Marth sidestepped it followed by jumping in the air and using Shield Breaker while Meta Knight gave a sudden swing of Galaxia below him and the Greap died, retreating. Marth sped ahead of Meta Knight and killed off some Autolances and Primids in the way until there was another giant platform for lookouts.

"Grab on," Meta Knight said and hoisted Marth into the air using his wings on top of the platform where the Subspace Particles took to the air and made one eyed goldfish with long tentacles. "Feyesh," Meta Knight muttered. He immediately starts using Mach Tornado on them while Marth used his up Smash and Dolphin Slash. Two gladiator creatures come from the distance, obviously wanting to help out and carry two Autolances that they drop off for Marth while Meta Knight deals with them. Marth used Sword Dance the first time and then Counter as they took out their lance. For the first time, he noticed that when they were almost dead, their heads came off. _Interesting_, Marth thought_ I could use that to my advantage._ Meta Knight soon took care of the gladiator creatures and they both took off until they were at a huge mountain that would take forever to cross, or a mine shaft that wouldn't take long at all to go through. Meta Knight and Marth looked at each other and nodded. They would have to go in the mine shaft.

As soon as they got in, there was a spiked mine cart, which were sometimes used in Altea so miners could protect themselves and their jewels that were commonly found there.

"Jump in," Marth instructed Meta Knight. "I'll get this baby going!" Meta Knight did as was told and Marth got the mine cart going as fast as possible then jumped in with Meta Knight. The thing followed the path until it hit some bumpers and they got out, pleased that it could kill Subspace creatures. Then they walked for a bit, coming across two hot buckets and a bunch of Primids. Meta Knight used Drill Rush on the buckets and Marth used weak attacks on the Primids, killing them easily. They continued to follow the path and got into another cart and kept going until there was an evident drop off in the cavern. Meta Knight and Marth both jumped onto the man-made track, this time Meta Knight starting the cart in mid-air while Marth waited. This was done several times, and it was clear that someone had sabotaged the mines. Whether this was a former war or recent, Marth didn't know and currently didn't care. He _had _to get out of here. Soon the track followed normal cave and Marth figured he wouldn't have to jump in and out anymore. There were some parts that even acted like a canal going up and down hills, in the fact that thanks to many pulleys and levers raised themselves and parts of the track so the carts wouldn't lose any speed and diamonds and semi-precious gemstones could be transported easily to the castle. Then out of nowhere, Meta Knight yelled at Marth to jump. Although confused (he wasn't paying attention), Marth did so and jumped out, having to do a back flip to get out of a giant drop off. A small man made structure was at the end.

"Marth! Over here!" Meta Knight called. Marth ran over and saw Meta Knight holding a burned out stick of dynamite, but one that was extremely foreign to the ones around his home. Looking at it closely, he noticed that it had a small marking of a monkey gray fur around his head. "Andross…must be that digital form of himself. No one can make dynamite that damn good." He turned away for a minute, considering what was smartest. "I'm going to help you cross. Okay?" he said.

"But what about your injury? Won't that hinder you?" Marth asked.

"I'm doing fine now aren't I? That scythe is nothing compared to a Horn Drill. But I'm doing good considering that's a one hit K.O for Pokémon." Meta Knight laughed humorlessly. "But I'll keep hold of you, just don't look down." Marth reluctantly agreed and Meta Knight took to the air and glided down, occasionally having to flap his bat-wings. When they got to the man-made structure, Meta Knight let go of Marth.

"Thanks for that," Marth said. Meta Knight grinned.

"That's alright now. I wouldn't want you to lose your tiara and mess up your hair now would I?" he asked with a smirk. Marth just rolled his eyes as he exited the mine shaft and they both ran.

It was Marth who saw the Ancient Minister first. He ran up to it and charged with Dolphin Slash, but just barley missed. Meta Knight went next, jumping in the air to fly, but the Ancient Minister sent a low powered beam at Meta Knight's wings and sent Meta Knight zooming to the ground. The knight was lucky to have landed so well. _This must happen frequently_, Marth reasoned,_the wings offer a lot of vulnerability to him_. But he was looking up at the robot, who was zooming away.

"We have to get him somehow," Marth said. Meta Knight nodded, but didn't do anything.

"All we have to do is wait," he said plainly. Marth raised an eyebrow.

"Wait? What are you talking about wait? He'll plant another bomb somewhere and we'll all be dead!"

"Turn around," Meta Knight said calmly. Marth did so and saw a huge orange sword in the air. And there was only one person who could do that: Ike. As if on cue, Marth and Meta Knight heard very loudly and clearly "Great Aether!" and saw Ike jump into view with his sword. It knocked the bomb off of the Ancient Minister and sent him flying away in a loopy motion. Ike fell to the ground, unharmed and sword in hand, with a destroyed bomb at his feet.

"Saw your signal," Ike said. "And I'm supposed to be fighting the Subspace Army anyways."

"Oh save your breath," Meta Knight said. "I know you, and you know Marth. It just brings me to the question, where's Roy? He was in the Smash Mansion as a visitor, like Mewtwo." Marth and Ike shrugged.

"Doesn't matter," Ike figured, "we have a bigger job on our hands." He gestured towards the stricken Minister. "Let's get him while he's down!" He put Ragnell in the air, followed by Meta Knight, then Marth and the three swordsmen took off.

Meta Knight went ahead of everyone, taking care of things in the skies by Drill Rush, Shuttle Loop and Mach Tornado. Ike grinned and turned to Marth as they were deftly slashing at Primids.

"Little fighter, ain't he?" he asked. Marth nodded.

"Yeah, he's even hurt too."

"Oh, right, I saw that Minister dude hit him on the wing. Must've done some damage and he's using it as if it was fine," Ike said. "Now come on you pansy! I don't want Meta Knight getting all the fun!" Ike ran forward, Marth quickly catching up to him. By the time they found Meta Knight, he was taking care of tons of Sword Primids with Drill Rush. Ike joined in with Quick Draw and Marth used Sword Dance, killing the Primids in moments, followed by their Subspace Particles scattering. Then they formed a small little blue thing.

"Nanagog," Ike muttered quietly. He ran up to it and started using Eruption. Marth meanwhile charged Shield Breaker. That hit first and killed the Nanagog well, but not well enough. It grew to yellow and couldn't be hurt for a bit. Fortunately, it stopped at yellow when Ike's Eruption hit it and killed it. The Subspace Particles created two more, but these were weaker and Ike used Eruption first, followed by Meta Knight accidently hitting it while killing a Buckot. The other one took longer, but by now they had the strategy down. When the last Nanagog died, the Subspace Particles made a horrible "fingers on chalkboard" sound. But Ike, Marth and Meta Knight were unfazed and kept running until they hit a giant cliff and saw the Ancient Minister, speeding away in the distance.

***

Meanwhile many miles away, Luigi walked along a path along a plain quietly. He was trying to escape to Princess Daisy's home. In fact, Luigi was just as smart – if not smarter in fact – than his brother Mario, despite being younger. Luigi had figured that if there were to be any major attack for their enemies to try and overtake them, it would be at the Mid-Air Stadium. And, judging by the news that had spread about the Subspace Bomb that went in the Mid-Air Stadium, Luigi figured he was right. But he kept running. Or rather by now, walking and trying not to hurt any Waddle Dees. Luigi also figured that either Meta Knight or King DeDeDe must be working with his own enemy, Bowser. So he was on the look out for DeDeDe's army, Waddle Dees and Waddle Doos, along with Meta Knight's army – what were they called? – oh right, the Meta Knight army. So, Luigi dodging numerous Waddle Dees was very bad, it was a sure sign that King DeDeDe himself was near.

And Luigi's suspicions were correct. For King DeDeDe managed to sneak up behind him and hit the plumber full force, sending him to the sky. DeDeDe turned his hammer so the flat side was facing the sky so he could catch Luigi's trophy as it dropped. DeDeDe hit it and the trophy landed perfectly on the ground. He sighed slightly.

_I can't believe what Ganondorf was really going to do with this,_ he thought to himself_, and worse, I bought into it! At least Meta Knight got away…I'm really starting to envy him. Oh well, this is where I pay them back. I'll get as many trophies as I can and put those lovely timed badges that digital monkey helped develop for me. _You see, DeDeDe recently figured out what Ganondorf and Giovanni were truly planning. DeDeDe did not know who were against it or who didn't know what was going on so he was going to round up every trophy and put the timed badges on them so they would be safe when and if the area they were in would go into Subspace. He had decided to use Luigi's trophy as a trap for someone else. So rather than take the trophy or instructing his army to do it, DeDeDe simply walked away.

Not too long later, Wario did show up in his hover cart. His was custom built, so it was designed with a long W on either side and an extendable arm with a claw for picking things up, something Bowser's didn't have. (Although Bowser's did have an extension for shooting Bullet Bills, but Wario was quite unaware of this.) Also, Wario already had Princess Peach's and Ness's trophy. It was quite a bounty for someone who people believe has an I.Q of 17.

As he was passing, Wario saw Luigi's trophy, ready for someone to take. Unaware of the trap, Wario stopped his hover cart, jumped down and laughed. Not because Luigi's trophy was as tall as Wario, but because someone (he figured that stupid King DeDeDe) had just left a perfectly good trophy standing there! Wario laughed and picked it up. Suddenly, a whole herd of Waddle Dees came up to Wario, surrounding him.

"Hello, a-fuzz balls. I'm just a-here to pick up my a-friend of a a-friend. You can a-leave now," he said. They pushed him, causing Luigi's trophy to go hurtling into the air, followed by the sound of an engine starting up. Wario turned around. DeDeDe was looking right at him, smirking, in his hover cart! With his bounty! Wario started to run after DeDeDe, but the king was already speeding away, using the arm and claw to pick up Luigi on the way.

"I a-telling a-Ganondorf! He will a-make you a-pay!" Wario shouted, but it wasn't heard from the penguin. DeDeDe was smiling however. Maybe he could rescue Pikachu while he was doing this. The Pokémon had a forgiving heart, maybe he would see through what DeDeDe did when they were all still at the mansion, not running around doing crazy schemes trying to start or stop something. And he would have to find someone who's known what's been going on from the beginning. King DeDeDe would have to find Meta Knight.

* * *

RipredIsAwesome: ...And there's Chapter 14. In the next chapter I'll probably highlight Mewtwo's actions towards the end, because we all know how badly you want to know what our favorite mutant is doing ;). Also, when/if you review you can give suggestions for the Absol puppy. I'll take whichever one is my favorite and tell you in the next chapter as well as give you updates on how its doing. Until then...may the Goddesses protect you!!!!


	15. The Forest

RipredIsAwesome: Here is another chapter for you guys. Just a couple things to mention. One: You have to ignore that hte last Zelda game was centuries after OoT, this is more of a seven years' thing. It was the only way I could include everything. Two: Link's attacks (like the arrows and bombs in particular) are more like they are in Twilight Princess (at least, I've never played MM or OoT) in that there are bomb/arrow combos and the arrows lock onto things rather than go in a mostly straight line. I also mentioned the Helm Splitter move, which is my favorite sword move on the game (my favorite thing to do is snipe bublins from the ground though). Three: When Mewtwo is mentioned at the end, that's supposed to be more when the Lake is going on. I put it here because it has to do with Twilight (not the book, the game) and that has to do with Zelda. Finally: you can still have a name for the Absol puppy! It just learned Quick Attack! Anyway, the new chapter...

Disclaimer: I do NOT own SSBB. If you don't agree with me deal with my imaginary lawyer **CHUCK NORRIS!** Oh, and while I'm at it, I don't own Midna or Chuck Norris. Or Navi. Or any Zelda themes. That's everything I think.

* * *

Chapter 15

The Forest

Many miles away from the Battlefield Fortress was a forest. This forest was unusually lush compared to some others, minus a jungle up north. But there was a reason why. This forest was from Hyrule, and was commonly known as the Faron Woods. Now, for those of you who have never played Zelda, I can tell you know that the Faron Woods was where the Master Sword was held during the Twilight Scare, after Ganondorf's first uprising. And it still was here, which is why a certain elf was meaning to get it.

Accompanying the elf was a small fairy that Link had not seen in years, at least not since after Ganondorf's first uprising when she had left for a true Kokiri. This was Navi. She had decided to come and help him out, even though the Lost Woods was extremely far away from the Faron Woods. And Navi, rather than being her talkative self, was silent and simply led Link to the Master Sword. Link was perfectly fine with that though. He was still contemplating on his feelings for Zelda, which were very complicated when you're a rancher from Ordon and she's the next in line for the throne.

"Link, look!" Navi finally yelled. Link stopped and focused on where he was going next, but he didn't have to. The true heir to the Master Sword had nearly run into its pedestal, and then later the sword itself.

"Oh!" Link said, properly noticing it. "Thanks Navi." He put all of his focus into the sword, making sure it would notice the Triforce of Courage on his left hand and allow him to get it. And it did. The minute Link started pulling out the Master Sword, his left hand glowed three triangles and sent a slight tingling sensation up his arm. There was a sudden bright flash of light and next thing most people could see, Link had the Master Sword in his left hand and his shield in his right. _Great, _Link thought _I finally have the sword. But what do I do now?_ As if on cue to answer his question, a foreign voice was heard. Well, it was slightly foreign. Link had actually heard it quite a lot.

_You have the sword?_ it asked.

_Yes,_ Link responded, _Yes Mewtwo, I have the Master Sword. Navi's with me to, I'm sure you remember her. _

_How could I forget? I saw you two leave the castle as soon as I entered to go talk to the king of Hyrule. He didn't listen to me…a very foolish thing to do considering that Rare Ones enjoy more planets than just the two given to them. For example, Moltres lives in Death Mountain, Lugia lives in Lake Hylia, Celebi's favorite forest is the Lost Woods and Articuno likes the Snowpeak Mountains_, Mewtwo said. _But that's not the point. I've gathered from Xatu where the next Subspace Bomb will be released_.

_You do? _Link asked. _Am I to try and stop it?_

_Yes, _Mewtwo answered, _And I do believe that some of your friends are in very, _very _real danger. Leave the Faron Woods and find them. They should be on your way out. Two are already following the Ancient Minister. Two are escaping from the bomb set off at the Stadium_.

_Okay,_ Link said, not trying to think about the fact that Zelda may now be a trophy based off the words, "bomb set off at the Stadium." _…Wait, how are you communicating? _Mewtwo laughed.

_I'm currently in the Twilight Realm, now leaving. I'll be in normal Hyrule shortly to ask for some helpers: Asheli, Rusl, and a couple Rare Ones that are hanging around right now. I'll see you soon_. The voice came out of his head and Link relayed everything to Navi.

"So we should be getting out of this forest?" she asked. Link nodded. "Alright! Let's go!" Link put his sword in his sheath and started walking out. There wasn't much hurry, actually. The Master Sword wasn't that deep in. Some minutes into walking, there was a new forest sound. It was someone – or something – snoring in fact. And, thanks to Link's ears, he could tell that they were snoring a _name_, which few creatures do. Just Pokémon and Yoshi's as far as he knew.

"Navi, can you look around and see what's making that noise?" Link asked. Navi did as she was told and looked around. And all she had to do was look to one side and there she saw it, a green Yoshi sleeping on a stump.

"It's a Yoshi! Very young and green. Looks like the one we saw when I was with you in the first Smash Tournament in fact," she answered. Link's eyes widened.

"That's because that's Yoshi!" he exclaimed. But why did Yoshi come over to the Faron Woods when somewhere around here there was an entire island of Yoshis? Shaking his head of the fact, Link continued walking. He knew Yoshi wasn't in any real danger in the Faron Woods right now…as long as Zant and his Shadow Beasts stayed away.

However, shortly after passing Yoshi the sun was blotted out and the sky turned blood red with dark red clouds, which was easy to tell because it also illuminated the forest with this ominous lighting. Link turned around and saw the bottom of a huge airship with batwings releasing Shadow Bugs

"Well," Navi said, "looks like our mission will be postponed."

"Erm, hello?" a new voice asked as the Shadow Bugs hit the ground. Link looked and saw Yoshi standing there, still half asleep. He drew the Master Sword.

"Whatever you do, don't go any farther," Link instructed. The Shadow Bugs turned into Primids for the most part, but other creatures came and took to deeper parts of the Woods. Navi scowled.

"Seriously? And right when we're about to go too?" Yoshi however stuck out his tongue and ate some Primids, turning them into eggs. Yoshi then gathered up all the eggs and started running.

"Come on Link! You want outta this forest? You just gotta follow the big ship!" he exclaimed. Link ran at full speed, trying to keep up. Oh, if only he had Epona! But currently his horse was all the way in the stables at the Smash Mansion and that horse whistle Ilia had given him wasn't with him. He managed get up to Yoshi's speed though, no matter how long it took. And then of course, they ran into Primids.

"What are those?" Yoshi yelled as they ran in the direction of the _Halberd_.

"Primids!" Link yelled back. Yoshi nodded, got in an egg, and started rolling. Link easily took care of the rest of the Primids for a bit by simply jabbing them with his sword with the stab. Each one that died leaked Shadow Bugs, some even dying on his blade. The ones that didn't moved over and formed a normal Primid, a Boom Primid and a Sword Primid first. Link hit the Boom Primid with a Bomb Arrow and Yoshi did another Egg Roll for the other two. The only thing to come out of these was another regular Primid before the Shadow Bugs moved away.

"And those?" Yoshi asked. They weren't yelling at each other now, but still running.

"Shadow Bugs," Link said. "They'll take quite a bit of damage before they're destroyed for good. But no one, not even Mewtwo, knows how they're being made. You?" Yoshi shook his head.

"No, no clue," he answered before he focused on running again, nearly running into a wooden creature with evil red eyes and giant claws levitating in the air.

"Puppit!" Navi hissed in Link's ear. Link nodded and shot an arrow at it dead on. Yoshi jumped in the air and smacked it with his tail. The dead Puppit landed on the ground, the Shadow Bugs once again leaving the area. The two cleared the small hill easily, but there were several trees now in their way. And this part of the Faron Woods was too hard to go around trees as it was the only path. Yoshi looked at it curiously.

"Well," he said, "Normally I could jump up, but I don't wanna leave you behind because you know what all of these are so what should we do?" Link shrugged.

"These branches look sturdy enough. I'll see you up there!" he said and jumped onto the tree and started climbing. Yoshi jumped from branch to branch like a monkey and they made it to the top, where they saw another Puppit. Yoshi hit it with an Egg and it fell to the ground along with the scattering Shadow Bugs. Then they went to the next tree over (Link using his claw shot to make it over, he couldn't normally jump that far) and did the same, running into another Puppit. Link hit it with an arrow and then they went to the next tree and saw yet another Puppit. This time both Link hit it with an arrow and Yoshi hit it with an egg. They ran past the trees and saw two impossibly deep ditches.

"Zant," Link said bitterly. Yoshi looked at him curiously.

"Wasn't that he the Twilight dude? I thought you killed him," Yoshi said.

"When he died, he returned to his home realm, the Twilight Realm. Back to his original age that he was before the death. At least that's what Mewtwo and Lucario told me," Link explained. He latched onto a tree using his claw shot to make it over to the first area and Yoshi jumped into the landing between the ditches. Then, out of nowhere, Puppits came out of the trees and Primids jumped out from them, forming an ambush. Link and Yoshi backed up towards each other.

"Can you handle this? It'll be tough," Link said.

"Of course!" Yoshi said. "Don't worry about me!" He jumped twice in the air, giving the slight bird like thing he does and came down hard swinging his legs to the Primids on the left. Link shot arrows at the Puppits before going over and attacking the Primids with the Master Sword. The leaking Shadow Bugs formed two more Puppits, but Yoshi got these two. The Shadow Bugs finally died, giving off a horrible noise that made Link flinch. A "fingers on the chalkboard" noise isn't fun to hear when you have elf ears.

They continued on, Yoshi noticing that they were more towards the edge of the forest because these were conifer trees that they were seeing. _Not the way I came in,_ Link thought to himself. But he had to stay in sight of the _Halberd_ no matter what. Then they nearly ran into a ravine.

"Great," Yoshi said sarcastically, "how do we cross?" Link bit his lip before seeing the obvious answer. The trees were once again, the answer. But this time, they were covered with a thick green moss that grew from branch to branch, creating a bridge. You had to dodge two Towtons and kill off the Primids and some Auroucs, but it was an easy-to-use bridge. Then the team ran into a giant and smooth cliff. Yoshi sighed.

"And this?" he asked, waiting for Link to answer. But Link didn't even have to think about it; rather he merely muttered something about how lucky he was to get an extension for his claw shot.

"Just hold on," Link said and readied the claw shot. Yoshi held onto Link's back and they went flying into the air, and as they reached the top of the cliff, you could tell they were pretty much out of the forest minus a couple trees. Link put away his claw shot and they went across the bridge moss again. Across it, they saw a giant chicken. Yoshi didn't even bother asking what it was and used Yoshi Bomb on it, making the white suit come off and revealed a small canary. Link (who was slower and got everything Yoshi missed) killed off a Towton and simply jumped off the moss bridge while Yoshi ran down it. As they exited the forest, they came across a large canyon with a couple trees creating another mossy bridge. But as they jumped onto the bridge, Puppits and Tickens (as the giant chickens were called) came out, ready to attack the Yoshi and Link. Link took care of the Tickens with a Spin Attack and a couple Helm Splitters while Yoshi attacked the Puppits with Yoshi Bombs, being careful to note the drop offs in the moss bridge. The Puppits, after coming out with another set of two, died along with their Shadow Bugs and made the horrible noise. The Tickens' canary just simply left them, happy to be free.

Outside of the Faron Woods was an area that Link had no clue what it was. He set off a chain reaction of bombs (using one of his bombs) to open up a small chamber that led under the Primids above. Yoshi meanwhile, took care of another Puppit. Then they jumped up on top of another chamber next to a stream and went into an underground room in that chamber that eventually led them to a look-a-like of Hyrule Field. By now, there was an unspoken agreement that Link would take anything on ground and Yoshi would take anything in the sky, but even Yoshi had to ask when they made it out to Hyrule Field.

"Link, what are these fish creatures that fly?" he asked.

"Feyshes. Watch out for their long tentacles, they're supplied with electricity," Link said simply, killing a Fire Primid. Yoshi nodded and landed next to Link. A bunch of Mites landed in a small ditch, but Yoshi got most of them (and the ones created after their Shadow Bugs dispersed) with Egg Roll. He also got a Fire Primid that ran down there to meet them before his untimely death. The Shadow Bugs there died. Then, as they went into an old building (which Link, noticing the structure of it, told Yoshi that even if it was a Hyrule Field look-a-like, that the building wasn't from Hyrule) that a brown and green creature with a horn stood guarding. Link sighed and hit it with a Bomb Arrow. The brown fell off, leaving the scary creature now defenseless and almost humorous looking.

"Shellpod," Link said. "You want to finish it?" Yoshi nodded eagerly and ran up to it to head butt it. Link then shot an arrow at it and the Shellpod's Shadow Bugs dispersed once more. Those created two more, weaker Shellpods that Link instead just threw a bomb at them to eliminate the shell and then Yoshi hit with his tail. The Shadow Bugs died and Link used his claw shot again to get them to the roof of the building where three Feyshes waited. Yoshi jumped in the air and used Yoshi Bomb, killing all three at once. They continued across until they came across yet another cliff, and yet another chance for Link to use his claw shot. This was Fire Primids, Feyshes, and Shellpods galore. Link didn't even have much time (or room for that matter) to throw a bomb. Oh how he wished he was a wolf right now with Midna so she could help out! But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. But Yoshi took care of anything he couldn't so that was still good. They continued running until they were out of Hyrule Field and heading towards a more desert area. Both he and Yoshi saw the _Halberd _get away.

"What should we do?" Yoshi asked. He wasn't leaving Link's side any time now that he had gotten into whatever Link was in. Link closed his eyes, deep in thought. Stick with following the _Halberd_ and see where it takes him or go somewhere else? Mewtwo did say his friends were pretty much in mortal danger…then something answered for him. Although impossible to hear with human ears, Link's ears were more sensitive being that they were taller and pointed. He heard a scream. It was Zelda's scream. Although not saying anything about it, Yoshi could sense Link was worried – possibly even scared – for someone. And even Yoshi knew that it was most likely Zelda he was worried about.

"Let's go," Link said and ran towards the scream, hoping the entire time that Zelda was okay.

* * *

Mewtwo stood tall and proud in the Twilight Realm as he headed over to Midna's palace to ask her something extremely important. In his search for army members, he decided to get the Pokémon last, knowing all he'd have to do is simply get some Rare Ones and everyone else would follow. But either way, Midna was first. Why? Well, for one we must start out explaining the roots of Mewtwo. You see, Mewtwo was not the first Shadow Guardian – unlike most of the Guardians. It is well known that Darkari was actually the first Shadow Guardian and was ultimately taken away from that title later in life by a creature called Chaos. Chaos had also started things up like the fight for the Triforce or the passage to the Sacred Realm where people had created Fused Shadows. It had been Mew and Mewtwo who had created the Twilight Realm for these sorcerers to punish them. This was why it was not light – which Mew was the Guardian of – or dark – which Mewtwo was the Guardian of – but a mixture of both, which was Twilight. Since the last couple centuries, they had seen changes in how the sorcerers' descendants acted. So the two had created the Mirror of Twilight. Some of the descendants had left though it and bred with Light Creatures. Others stayed so Mew and Mewtwo chose leaders for them. They could be seen by several ways.

The first way was that they could master every Pokémon move known, except one move that Mewtwo only knew how to use. Another way was an unusual amount of beauty that couldn't be compared at all. The final major way is that they will frequently have many features of Mew or Mewtwo themselves. Midna was the last Twili Ruler and Mewtwo's personal favorite. He had actually sort of hoped that Midna would make it into the Smash Tournament, in fact. But she didn't, so he would have to talk to her personally.

As he advanced to the palace, the guards simply let him through to Midna. They knew who he was and he didn't have to say who or why. Mewtwo continued to glide over to Midna's throne room until he saw here there. Midna (who had looked extremely bored until he came over) looked up.

"Oh joy, the _great and wonderful_ Mewtwo has come to save me," Midna said sarcastically. Mewtwo rolled his eyes.

"This has nothing to what happened recently," Mewtwo said coolly in a mixture of the Twili/Hylain language, referring to the Twilight Scare. Midna stood up.

"Really now?" she asked, slightly interested now. "And I honestly thought I was getting scolded, oh dear."

"Oh no, nothing like that at all," Mewtwo said. Before speaking again, he lowered his voice considerably, as if telling a dark secret. "I'm sure you remember what Mew and I told you about Subspace?"

"Yes. I thought you were lying. Apparently not. So this is about…?"

"Would you believe me if I said Ganondorf awakened Tabuu and Zant is helping?" Mewtwo asked. Midna looked around.

"It has been reported that Zant is out of prison," she said. "It sounds like the truth."

"It _is_ the truth," Mewtwo said, his voice louder. "Now, do you wish to help me or would you rather sit here and sulk?"

"I'll join," Midna said. "But only because I fully understand that whatever happens to the world of Light will ultimately change the Twilight Realm. But one question: How am I supposed to get back over? In case you noticed, the Mirror is destroyed."

"Because of you," Mewtwo muttered quietly.

"What did you say?" Midna asked.

"Nothing. But for Acrues's sake Midna, you should know this by now. You are the heir to the throne, able to master every Pokémon move known to man! You don't need to warp like most Twili creatures. You can Teleport," Mewtwo reminded Midna.

"Oh, right. I've forgotten about that," she said, smiling sheepishly. "I'll see you there." Mewtwo smiled.

"Perfect. I'll see you there," he said and started walking out. And just to get Midna happy, as she had made some friends in the Light Realm, added, "And just so you know, Link and Zelda will be there." Midna grinned as Mewtwo walked out. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.


	16. The Research Facility

RipredIsAwesome: Finally I could get in a new chapter! And before I do anything else ***runs over and asks my two genius friends to find the cure to cancer, they find it and I give it to Bloom Momamyia who is about to suddenly die of cancer and save him/her from cancer*** This is another long one, but the part itself is long on the game so...yeah. And I added an extra part again with our good friends Giovanni and Andross. And before you go on ahead, sorry if there is any Pokemon bias. But its all Samus's point of view so seeing some of the things that Pikachu's able to do is kind of surprising to her. Well, here it is!

**Dislcaimer: ***walks into a stage area to do the disclaimer*I do NOT own SSB, SSE, Giovanni, Charizard, Delcatty, Rhydon, Andross, Ridley - *gets dragged out of the stage area by Ripred and Chuck Norris*

* * *

Chapter 16

The Research Facility

In a dark, futuristic room inside a floating island, an air conditioning vent fell to the ground making a loud _clang! _from hitting the metal floor. As many should know by now, this does not occur naturally, so it is only obvious that someone should come out of the vent. And they did. It was a young woman – no younger than twenty-five based on appearance – with blonde hair put back in a blue ribbon that matched nicely with her blue suit. In her hands was a paralyzer gun that doubled into a plasma whip which was given to her back at the First Smash Tournament in case she was ever out of her Power Suit. This woman was Samus Aran, the great bounty hunter, rescuing Pikachu. Now, Pikachu had been rescued once before, with Meta Knight's help, but Giovanni – Pikachu's enemy from his years as a human – had captured him again as they were about to leave, as well as Samus's Power Suit which had fallen away when she had used her Zero Laser on his Rhydon after it used Horn Drill – normally a one hit K.O. for Pokémon – on Meta Knight. Meta Knight was okay however and currently at the Battlefield Fortress with Marth. So Samus just had to focus on Pikachu. But now everything was harder.

Why? Well, for one, when she had been looking for him the first time, she had her Power Suit, but not only that, but her friend Fox McCloud (from the Tournaments) had given her a cloaking device that Slippy Toad had made to make it easier. And Giovanni (who was one the Subspace Group's main leaders, other than Ganondorf) had almost total control over the Research Facility as well as the area around it. So the job was ultimately harder than it seemed. And Giovanni had always wanted one thing in life: to capture Mewtwo. Now, Samus was well aware that Giovanni also wanted the leaders of Pikachu's rescue team because two of them – Pikachu and a Delcatty – were both formerly humans and enemies of Giovanni. Now that he knew that she was looking for Pikachu, he would most likely do anything in his power to stop her. She was just afraid what that could be. Would he call Zant, the false leader of the Twilight Realm, and she would have to face him? Or would it be another Rhydon? The possibilities were endless…and all at his disposal. Either way, Samus trudged on, vowing to restore her suit as well as rescue Pikachu.

Samus ran through the hallway and found herself at an elevator. She could either continue going the way she was or go up a floor. She chose up. Going up to the top left, she found a R.O.B Blaster. Before it could notice her, Samus shot a Paralyzer Ray at it and stunned it, following by using her whip. But this hallway was a dead end. She turned around and went to the right now. Another R.O.B Blaster, but they were very easy to defeat, even when she had only one projectile at her disposal right now. At the end of the hallway was a door. She brought her Paralyzer gun next her and entered the room.

It was all dark in there, so at first she thought about turning around, figuring neither Pikachu nor her suit was here. But suddenly, it was lit up from what appeared to be a giant battery that glowed an eerie green light. An inhuman shriek was heard from inside the battery and as Samus took a closer look as the shrieking stopped, the Pikachu she was searching for was inside. Pikachu took a small gasp of air and laid on the bottom of the battery before it started again. Samus gasped. So this was what Meta Knight saw when he rescued him the first time? No wonder even cold hearted Meta Knight was so willing to save him. It was torture. Samus quickly got out her whip and broke the glass. Pikachu –now free – jumped out of the glass as the alarm sounded and tons of R. flooded the room. His cheeks flooded with electricity; these R. would pay for using him as a battery. He looked at Samus.

"Let me take care of this for a while," he said as he used Thunder on many of the R.. Samus shook her head, all the while using her whip on the R..

"No, you're weak!" she exclaimed.

"So are you. Look, you just saved my life, Samus. Don't worry about it, okay?" Samus quickly looked over towards Pikachu as he just used Skull Bash on more R., now clearing a path for the two fighters. Samus nodded.

"Okay fine. But if you're getting tired…please tell me," she said. Pikachu made a small noise that sounded like a sigh but came out as a _chu_. Well, at least he was considering it.

The left the room and ran though the hallway at full speed, Pikachu even using a couple moves he couldn't in the Tournament. But very few were electric moves. He slammed his tail on the R., and sometimes even his whole body, which was doing quite a bit of impact despite the fact that the rat didn't weigh much. But Samus wasn't too worried yet. As long as they got out alive they would be fine, and that wouldn't be too hard, would it?

Another room now, this one was much wider. Pikachu got on all fours and started sniffing the ground, tail and ears pointed towards the ceiling. Samus would've helped, but she was almost useless in that department unless and until they got her Power Suit. Then out of nowhere, Pikachu shouted, "That way!" Samus looked at him curiously.

"How do you know which door to go to?" she asked. Pikachu shrugged.

"It's a trick Alakazam taught me for Rescue Teams," he said simply and ran off, Samus following. Two R.O.B Sentries were waiting for the two and this time Samus took care of them before Pikachu could say anything simply by paralyzing them and kicking them a couple times. As she went to where Pikachu was, the remains of a R.O.B Blaster was at his feet. She shook her head slightly and continued following him until they came to a new hallway that veered off from what she was sure was the main path. Four R. were there and two Roturrots were there waiting for them. Roturrots were very strange creatures, two guns on either side of them, and arrow below them and a giant skull right in the center. Samus took one (using her whip for the Roturrot and punching and kicking two of the R.) while Pikachu took the other. In a matter of minutes, R.O.B parts were everywhere and Shadow Bugs leaked from the Roturrots. They waited until the Shadow Bugs disappeared from view before continuing on, Samus expecting some Primids but instead just got more R..

"Wait here," she told Pikachu. Rather than arguing, Pikachu obediently sat down as Samus ran into the hallway on the right. In the gigantic room, a Buckot and two R. guarded a key. Samus killed off the R. easily and used their parts to kill the Buckot, who was out of her range anyway. Then Samus grabbed the key and ran back over to Pikachu, who was still in a sitting position.

"That was fast," he said. Samus grinned.

"It wasn't hard," she said as they went into an upper hallway on the left, using the key on the locked door. There was an upper hallway and a lower hallway here. Pikachu jumped up and noticed that the upper hallway had a locked door. Before Samus could object, Pikachu ran over to the upper right hallway and out of her sight. There were several sounds that she could hear like "Pika!" and "Chu!" But it didn't take long at all before Pikachu was back in her sight with the key in his mouth and over in the upper left hallway calling for Samus. She wall jumped up and over to the small rat struggling to reach the lock. Samus gently took the key from his hands (Pikachu had been kind enough to make sure there was no spit on it from being in his mouth) and unlocked the door, running to a dead end with a big orange platform and a switch at the other side of it. Samus ran over it and flipped the switch and the orange platform moved over and up.

_Is that why Pikachu decided to come here first? _Samus thought to herself. Both were obviously experienced in fighting, but Pikachu's was a little different than hers of course. And lacking quite a bit of technology that Samus had, it only seemed natural that Pokémon had more animal-like ways of doing things. But it should also be said that Pokémon were in no way shape or form savages or stupid beings. In fact, being able to know what's going to happen or where you need to go should make you very efficient at your job.

She jumped back over to the other side with Pikachu, and they both made a run back to the door from where they started. As they entered the main room, Pikachu put himself on all fours again and his ears and tail pointed towards the ceiling. Then all of a sudden he started moving, wall-jumping up a couple floors with Samus following. They came across some R., but Pikachu Skull Bashed them. As they entered the next room, Samus noticed that the orange platform from the last was there. Silently thankful for trusting Pikachu's judgment, they both jumped on and Samus switched it on. The platform took them in a forward motion, but the two did have to dodge many electric Jyks. The platform ended when they hit a wall, and a couple Glunders came across the vertical wall. Samus killed as many as she could but a couple still got to Pikachu and he managed to kill them easily with Thunder Jolt. But now they were at a dead end.

"So what do we do now?" Pikachu asked.

"I don't know," Samus said. She felt around the wall and then saw a small engraving with an R and a circle around it. Not knowing what it was, she asked Pikachu.

"That's the Rocket symbol!" he exclaimed. "So this entire Research Facility is a Rocket Hideout!" Samus shook her head.

"I don't think so," she said. "It's a very big area and if I recall, Master Hand said everything in this area was all brought together by all of our plants, nations and kingdoms. I think the Research Facility itself – not the island that is on top of it – is made up of parts from my area the Galactic Federation, the Lylat System of Fox's area, possibly parts of Snake's world and apparently the Rocket Hideouts of yours. We're just in the Rocket area now." Samus ran her fingers up and down the circled R. "But we're stuck and all we have is an R. Do you know what to do Pikachu?" She turned to him and saw the rat in deep thought for a moment, then all of a sudden said something in the Natural Language of Pokémon. Nothing happened. Pikachu said it again, but this time it just sounded like _Pika-pi-chu_. The circled R opened up and revealed another switch. Samus flipped it and there was a giant crashing sound, followed by a passageway opening up for them to leave by. She turned around to Pikachu again.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I said 'I am the ultimate Trainer.' Giovanni always believed he was the strongest, so I tried that," he said. Samus nodded and they took off into the passageway, being careful around the Jyks that were hanging out in areas where the passageway was cut off for a moment and it was such a long drop to the bottom you couldn't even see it. In a matter of minutes, the two were at the door they started at again. As they entered the wide room, Pikachu got on all fours once more but it took barley ten seconds before he knew where to go and started wall jumping again, this time going up to the top floor and to the left.

"Why aren't you going to the main room?" Samus asked.

"This way's quicker for you and me," Pikachu said, killing a R.O.B Sentry that was in his way. On the far left was a door that took them into a room unlike the rest. This one carried tons of Bytans – the creatures that looked like Voltorbs in a way except they had only one eye and were multi-colored – that Samus just ignored. But Pikachu wasn't. He was trying to kill off every single one and she knew it wasn't worth it.

"Just ignore them Pikachu!" she shouted while waiting for him to get to the next part of the room. Pikachu nodded and followed her up. They jumped around a bit until they were towards the top. Two R.O.B Launchers were waiting for them. Samus killed the first one, but as Pikachu went towards the second one, it launched on of its missiles at him. Pikachu successfully air dodged it and they continued going through the room, ignoring the Bytans.

As they entered the next room, there was a sound of Bytans, but they sounded bigger. Pikachu and Samus entered very slowly and saw two giant Bytans waiting for them. Pikachu charged at one of them with his Skull Bash, followed by Thunder. Then he jumped into the air and repeatedly hit it with his electric attacks, this one was going to the right with sparks at his cheeks followed by going down and hitting its head with Pikachu's head with more sparks. Samus took the second one and used her whip for a while, followed by kicking it constantly and punching it. The Bytans' Shadow Bugs went away and made a third giant Bytan. Pikachu and Samus killed this one together, Pikachu going back to non-electric moves and Samus by paralyzing it every minute. They headed up a bit and noticed that where Samus had flipped the switch and made a passageway for the two, that it had also made a passageway up a floor also. But this one was filled with giant green things that floated in the air.

"Are those…bombs?" Pikachu asked. Samus shrugged and shot it with her Paralyzer Gun, causing the closest green thing to explode.

"That would be a yes," Samus said and then muttered, "but they're no bomb I've ever seen." Pikachu and Samus would try and destroy any they saw, but most were barely out of their reach and the two would have to go to a crawl just to avoid them. Then they started seeing some R.O.B Launchers. Being careful of the bombs, Samus jumped over to the first one and Pikachu went over to the second. Samus used her whip on it a couple times and it was as good as dead. The same with Pikachu's. As Pikachu jumped up to the next part of the passageway, he didn't notice the bomb and got hit by it, being flung into a part of the passageway where you couldn't see the bottom. Samus grabbed his tail to save him, and Pikachu gave a yelp of surprise, either by the bomb or by being grabbed by the tail. She pulled him down to the ground again. Out of nowhere Samus noticed that there were metal Primids everywhere on this part. They looked just the same as normal Primids, but they had a coat of metal on them like they had just grabbed a metal box in a Brawl. Pikachu grabbed one and threw it into a bomb, where it died and its Shadow Bugs escaped. Samus did the same to the Primid she was holding. Then one of the Primids managed to charge up a punch and hit Pikachu off the edge of the area, but Pikachu came back with a fully charged Skull Bash and killed two. Samus whipped another two and then Pikachu finished the last one off with Thunder. After a bit more dodging of bombs, they finally made it to the end of the hallway. Samus opened the door and entered the room.

Immediately both she and Pikachu knew that they were in the security room, or at least one of them. The room had tons of videos all playing – evidently to make sure no one invaded and an empty chair, but with no evidence that someone had been in here recently. Samus looked up to one of the screens and saw the one thing that she wanted now that Pikachu was with her: her Power Suit. She looked at it carefully to make sure it was the one she always had, and quickly realized it was. Pikachu was, however, paying no attention to this. He jumped up onto the chair and then onto a small area where there were no buttons so could mess anything up. Then Pikachu looked straight into a video more towards the left of the chair and the video on the Power Suit.

"Whoa…" he said as he looked into it. Samus turned to him.

"What?" she asked calmly. Pikachu pointed towards it.

"I think I know where the bombs are made," he said. Samus looked into the screen and saw two R. take away a Subspace bomb out of the room. Samus gripped the chair. So not only could she get her Power Suit – especially now because Samus was certain it was in this facility – but she could try and stop the bombings. That would be incredible. She sat in the chair and did a search on where her suit was as well as the strange room with the bombs. The computer came up with a map of the Research Facility, showing where her Power Suit was as well as the bomb room. Where they currently were – the security room – was directly in the center of the Research Facility.

"So we're not too far away from my Power Suit? Great. And the bomb room is on a different part of the island called the Subspace Bomb Factory. Doesn't sound too hard does it Pikachu?" Samus said. Pikachu grinned, gave out a "_Pikachu!"_ and happy sparks flooded his cheeks. Yes, Pikachu was ready. And so was Samus. She logged off the computer and headed into a different room to the right of her, Pikachu right next to her. No matter what would happen, she and Pikachu would make it out of this place alive.

* * *

Giovanni sat in a moveable armchair at the top of the Research Facility. Next to him was a digital version of Andross, the only other person around who was an expert on futuristic technology. The difference between the two is that Giovanni was a close friend and associate of Ganondorf, unlike anyone else here. People like Bowser and Zant who thought that they knew Ganondorf were all wrong. They were simply puppets in a giant show, and Ganondorf and Giovanni were the ones controlling the play. But their friendship was a curious one, for whatever one lusted for, the other feared. Ganondorf wanted all three pieces of the Triforce with him, but Giovanni believed that Ganondorf was stupid for wishing to have something that could destroy him at the same time. Giovanni wanted Mewtwo as a weapon, but Ganondorf very openly feared Mewtwo. Granted, this was because Mewtwo could kill most people in less than a minute if he wanted to, but Giovanni lusted for Mewtwo's power. And he had that power once, but it was ripped away from him with the help of a strange eight foot tall woman who had destroyed enough of what held Mewtwo in his gym (where Mewtwo was used for nothing more than what Giovanni believed he was made for: fighting) and then Mewtwo escaped. Giovanni was devastated when he saw the ruins, but the woman had left a portal there to a strange world where everything was in Twilight. From there, it had been where he met Ganondorf and the two soon realized that they were equals – Ganondorf power equaled Giovanni's intelligence – and noticed they'd be better as a team. Giovanni later left through the same portal without anyone knowing. But he and Ganondorf had always been close; it was only a matter of time before they teamed up to do something together.

And Giovanni felt he was close to getting that power again, no matter what Ganondorf said. Giovanni would claim Mewtwo and Pikachu also – for Pikachu was an old enemy as a Pokémon – and be the most powerful man in the world. But there was one thing standing in the way of Giovanni being halfway to his goal, and that was one young woman: Samus Aran.

Giovanni had thought that the woman would be down and out after her first try on the Mouse Pokémon had failed, but he soon learned that apparently he was dreaming because Samus not only came back, but Power Suit-less. Even worse yet, she was on the hunt for her Power Suit. And Giovanni knew that the two could easily escape if she had her Power Suit back.

He tried to think of a way to prevent them from escaping and possibly kill off Samus. Rhydon had been unsuccessful, so most likely his other Pokémon would be also. Using Andross was not an option, he couldn't do anything and Giovanni was aware that Andross's only purpose was to eliminate the StarFox team since he knew their strengths and weaknesses. Zant was toying around the other areas and trying to cover up every instance of the Subspace Group infiltrating possible. Tabuu, who was Ganondorf's and Giovanni's real employer, couldn't leave Subspace and was cleverly covering it up that Ganondorf was really innocent the entire time. Wario was an idiot and couldn't get here fast enough, whereas DeDeDe betrayed the Subspace Group and Bowser was taking care of Zelda in a manner to trick allies into fighting each other. So who else was there?

"Giovanni," Andross said, "you're forgetting someone."

"Who?" Giovanni growled, removing his cigar away from his mouth so he would speak normally.

"Ridley you idiot! For the love of God, you think that one as _intelligent _and as you say you are, you don't use your brain sometimes," Andross said. "I think it's all that smoking you do. Don't they teach you in school that smoking is bad?"

"It may be bad," Giovanni said, "but I like it." Then he considered the first part that Andross said. Yes, Ridley was Samus's enemy and could take to the skies so he could kill Samus in the air. And Pikachu couldn't do anything because if he did, he would kill Samus at the same time! Giovanni hit a small red button on a speaker.

"Ridley? Ridley can you hear me? Where are you right now?" A couple second pause and then a rough voice was heard over the speaker.

"Research Facility. Why do you ask?"

"Why are you in there?" Andross exclaimed.

"Well excuse me, but I just had to go fight Rayquaza. I came here to rest up."

"It doesn't matter," Giovanni said. "Now, I want you to go to the only entrance and exit out of here and wait for Samus Aran. And listen to me closely and do exactly as I say. Kill her and no one else. Bring Pikachu to me."

Ridley didn't hesitate before saying, "Gladly." He shortly after got off. Giovanni couldn't help but grin. This would be easier than he thought.


	17. The Lake Shore

RipredIsAwesome: Hello there! ***turns around and sees charging Pokemon army sent by Bloom Momomiya*** ...crap... ***throws 3 Pokeballs*** Go, Mewtwo! Ripred! Chuck Norris! Mewtwo use really strong random move! Ripred use that spin attack thing from the books! Chuck Norris use Roundhouse Kick! ***they make her Pokemon army faint*** Okay, now just a couple things I'd like to point out here. One is that once again, there is a lot of added things, especially to how Link ends up fighting because I used even _more _of those hidden techniques from Twilight Princess. Second is that this chapter might be a little confusing because of how the clips were made where you see Zelda/Peach drop as a trophy and Bowser's still there. Well, I made it so you had both POV's, but since it's the same moment in the same time, that's why I have the name in the parenthesis. And finally, I'm going to answer to a review here just because it was anonomoys and I obviously can't do it any other time, can I?

Sam Leonhart: Thanks for the info on Diddy Kong being DK's _nephew_, not brother. I fixed it in the couple occasions brought up and unless I forget, it won't be switched back. As for the elf/Hylian thing, I made it so their both. It's kind of confusing (except maybe in my mind) but the Hylian is supposed to be a type of elf. I have played a couple Zelda games, and I figured them being elves would also help out explaining how a couple ones will still perform magic and how all they seem to need is a potion. The Ganondorf knowing about Tabuu thing is meant to be so I don't make Master Hand look like such a bad guy, and it kind of helps make Giovanni and Ganondorf look smarter in my opinion but still shows who's really in control-which is Tabuu. (By the end, there's going to be a LOT of things altered from the original version of SSE.) Don't worry, it'll all work out in the end :)  
And the Final Smash thing? Yeah, that's proabably the only time I might mention it at all being used. The only ones that might be mentioned are the ones that you can actually see happening in the games (or could seem likely). For example, Pikachu could use Volt Tackle because that's a real move in Pokemon that Pikachu can learn and Fox/Falco can get Landmasters, but Jigglypuff can't do the Puff Up and the Ice Climbers can't produce an iceberg. And don't worry about me thinking of you negativly, I just decided to bring that out there because I'm pretty sure your not the only person wondering...I just altered a bunch things in general. Seriously, a friend of mine got annoyed because I made the Zelda/Sheik transformation too short. And I'll give you a um...uh...*pulls out a random item* Pokeball containing Alakazam! Congratulations!

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Yo no tengo Super Smash Brothers o Subspace Emissary. O Giovanni y los tamos de Zelda  
(**If you translate that you get a Pokeball containing a RANDOM POKEMON! *final countdown plays*)**

Chapter 17

The Lake Shore

**(Zelda)**

Kirby and Zelda were walking calmly towards the forest, unaware of what was going on in the areas around them, from the Lake to the Research Facility. It was out of nowhere Kirby thought he heard something. He looked behind him.

"What is it?" Zelda asked. The Princess heard something too, but it was an unfamiliar sound to her.

"I don't know. Wait here," Kirby instructed and then ran off. Zelda did as was told and watched Kirby run off, and then a sudden feeling of dread overtook her. A loud crash came from behind her and as Zelda turned around, she saw Bowser standing right in front of her with a Trophy Gun charging. She didn't even have time to react before the arrow was shot right through her chest, and Princess Zelda became a trophy, just like Princess Peach.

**(Bowser)**

Bowser laughed as Zelda's trophy fell to the ground. He had almost imagined it to be harder and of course he never got Kirby's trophy, but no one would know he trophied Zelda! He set his Trophy Gun down and gave a low whistle, calling for his Shadow Bug form of himself. It came quickly and without question, for this form of him could not talk.

"Now, Shadow Bugs take over the form of the princess here," he said. The false Bowser's Shadow Bugs dispersed and took over Zelda's body, creating a new false Zelda with an all purple body and glowing yellow eyes. Bowser took his Trophy Gun and gave it to the false Zelda.

"Now miss, take this and be prepared to shoot anyone with it. The skill to do so should already be there," Bowser said and gave a harsh laugh followed by running over to a version of his castle.

* * *

Pit and Mario were running through the field closer towards a forested area, where they thought they heard the scream. Below them, Pit noticed that Link and Yoshi were running in the opposite direction as them. _I wonder why_, Pit thought to himself. Mario tapped Pit's wing. It was still in pain from the burns and tipped black. The pain would probably heal in a day at most. The black tips would stay for much longer, if not forever.

"Um, Pit? I do a-believe that we found the a-source of the a-scream. But I also a-think we are a-too a-late," Mario said and pointed in the direction Link and Yoshi were running. But there was something new there. Zelda was standing there, but there was a dark purple glow emitting from here. And she was a gigantic black and purple gun.

"There is no way in all of Skyworld that's Zelda," Pit said and ran towards her, Mario closely following. In no time at all, Pit was in an accurate shooting range to the strange Zelda's gun. Pit pulled out Palutena's Bow and shot a fully charged blue arrow at the gun, splitting it in two. The strange Zelda simply dropped the gun and looked at Pit and Mario for a second. Pit shot another arrow at the Zelda, hitting her dead on. She instantly used Din's Fire at Pit, but Pit jumped into the air and narrowly dodged it. Mario ran up to Zelda and grabbed her, following by hitting her a couple times, spinning her and throwing her into the air. Zelda retaliated by using Farore's Wind, hitting Mario and gave a burst of magic, blasting him to the right and onto the ground. Pit ran over to her and tried shooting an arrow, but Zelda used Nayru's Love just as it came, rebounding the arrow back. Pit got under his shield and the arrow came right back to Zelda and hit her. This gave Mario enough time to come from behind and sweep Zelda's legs, now causing her to fall to the ground. Then Pit came up and charged her, but Zelda got up and kicked both of them on the way up. Then she grabbed Pit and shot him into the air, followed by jumping up and hit him with a small fireball on his way down. Pit hit her back slashing one of his blades from below him, quickening her fall. Mario meanwhile went and used with his Super Jump Punch right before she hit the bottom, but Zelda air-dodged this and hit Pit by waving her magic above her head and shot Pit into the air. Mario hit the ground (although much more gently than Pit would) and ran towards Zelda and gave his dash attack – a low kick – and Zelda was surprised just enough to allow Mario to give a fully charged head butt and sent the strange Zelda flying into the air, coming back as a very strange, dark purple trophy. Pit hit the ground shortly after, falling on his butt.

"Ow, my butt!" he complained. He looked at the trophy which looked exactly like Zelda's normal trophy, except rather than being gray it had slight purple tint to it. "So it was just…Zelda? Somehow I find that hard to believe." As Mario turned around, Pit poked the trophy with his blade, causing it to disperse into thousands of Shadow Particles that all headed in one direction.

"Mama Mia," Mario said. Pit turned over to him and saw a very angry Link and slightly confused Yoshi running up to them, Link using his Ending Blow technique on Mario, but Mario quickly barrel-rolled it, causing the Master Sword to be driven into the ground. As Pit saw Link, his eyes were full of pure furry.

"You killed Zelda!" he accused, his sword out of the ground and drawn. Yoshi was next to Link, in an attacking position.

"What do you a-mean we a-killed Zelda? Saved your a-life is a-more a-like it!" Mario exclaimed.

"Seriously Link, why don't you save your accusations until we show you what was going on?" Pit asked.

"I don't need any explanations; all I know is that you're obviously part of the Subspace Group!" Link exclaimed angrily. He ran and charged at Pit, sword drawn and ready to attack, but Pit hurriedly got behind his shield. Yoshi got inside his egg and started rolling around and hit Mario. Link threw a bomb at Pit but the angel dodged it and used Angel Ring on Link, catching him for a moment before Link got out of it and used his Spin Attack. Pit this time was caught in this and then slashed Link twice, once per blade. Link backed away a bit then threw his boomerang at Pit. Pit dodged it the first time and laughed.

"Ha! That all you – ooh!" he said as the boomerang went on its return trip and hit him on the back, the winds from it bringing him close enough for Link to perform a well executed Helm Splitter on Pit, hitting him on the head. Pit, although in some pain, shot an arrow at Link. Link did the same and the two arrows met dead on, shattering into bits. Pit now ran to Link and grabbed him, hitting him a couple times then threw him to the right. Link fell to the ground but got up quickly, throwing another bomb at Pit. Pit side-stepped it and ran up to Link again, this time using his dash attack on him. Link started to prepare to use an Ending Blow – undoubtedly to make sure Pit would be a trophy in no time – but Pit barrel-rolled behind Link and shot him into the air. Mario had just done the same to Yoshi. The two came down lifelessly as trophies. Mario and Pit looked at each other. Pit now had several wounds from Link and even the Shadow Particle form of Zelda. Mario had wounds too, but not quite as many.

"What should we do now?" Pit asked, looking at Mario. The only thing battling them had done was made Pit curious. Subspace Group? And why did Link have the Master Sword again? Mario seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"I think we should a-revive them. They were quite a-obviously not against us," Mario said. But before Pit or Mario could reach them, a speedy hovering cart with King DeDeDe in and an extension with a hook on the end grabbed the two trophies.

"Yes!" DeDeDe said triumphantly. Pit looked at the trophies on the cart and saw Ness, Luigi and Princess Peach. Mario scowled and was prepared to attack the hover cart but out of nowhere there was a flurry of pink fur on the back of the cart. DeDeDe noticed it too late and as he looked back and noticed Kirby was on the back of the cart, Kirby jumped in the air and used Final Cutter on the hook – which still held Link's and Yoshi's trophied forms – and revived the two. Link landed on the ground and pulled out the Hero's Bow, strung it and shot the tire on DeDeDe's cart, causing the cart to go out of control. Link looked at Pit, the anger out of his eyes and was now filled with surprise.

"You okay?" he asked, noticing the wings were now tipped with black and there were tons of scars. Pit shrugged.

"I've been better," he said. Link raised an eyebrow – assuming Pit was lying – and went to his belt, pulling out a very small bottle. After muttering a couple words, the bottle grew and Pit noticed it was filled with a red liquid.

"Drink this," Link instructed, evidently a little guilty because he was so aware that he had created some of Pit's wounds. "It's Red Potion. It'll heal your scars…and your burns." Pit did so and immediately he felt better. Mario looked at them, slightly annoyed.

"Um…can we a-go? DeDeDe has my a-brother and Peach!" he said. Link and Pit nodded at each other – a silent forgiveness for their previous hostile attitude towards each other – and took off in the direction of the hover cart along with Mario, Kirby and Yoshi.

The new direction they were headed in, away from both the flat Plain that if you had asked Link he would respond as Hyrule Field, or the rich and luscious forest that everyone had known as the Faron Woods. The trees consisted of pines and large, towing mountains lay in the distance. But even though the terrain was foreign to all five of them, they could all manage to run after a hover cart. The first strange Subspace Creature was made to look like a young boy, except that it would through off its head which turned into a bomb.

"That would be a Bombed," Link explained, not bothering to stop. Pit snorted.

"This 'Subspace Group' wasn't too creative with the names, were they?" he asked. Link shrugged.

"Sometimes, not all the time," he said and hurriedly shot a Bombed before it could do any damage. Pit found that when in groups, the bombed creatures would frequently kill off their own kind, making the Subspace Particles go everywhere. The group didn't bother dealing with the Bombed after a bit, since they normally seemed to either kill themselves by running into something or throw a bomb-head at each other. After a short bit of running, they ran into some Giant Chickens – or as Link corrected, _Tickens_ – and Pit managed to kill one using Angel Ring while Yoshi and Kirby got the other one. Mario laughed to himself.

"I do a-believe we'll be a-doing a whole a-lot a-less a-work here," he mused as he and Link just stood there, waiting for their partners to hurry up. But it didn't take long before they were running again, chasing that hover cart that would've held two more Smashers, if it had not been for Kirby.

After the Tickens, the five came across a slight elevation in the land. Link scowled as he looked at it, something was obviously not right with him and he figured it had to do with the "Subspace Group" still, which he had not told them about. And after some consideration, Link simply muttered, "Zant." Mario looked at him curiously, but didn't say anything. Pit, completely unaware of who Zant was, jumped onto the platform assuming it would take him somewhere.

"That's not a good idea, Pit!" Yoshi exclaimed. Link and Mario exchanged a look of annoyance but ran on anyway after seeing nothing had happened. Kirby – who wasn't sure what to do in this situation – agreed with Link and Mario and jumped on. The strange platform was actually _in _the air as Yoshi got on (he had decided a little too late) and that's when the real chaos began. As the platform rose to a certain height to where they could all die from, Subspace Particles began to leak out of the platform and created to Bombed creatures. Everyone was smart enough to simply dodge the bomb and waited as the Bombed creatures simply walked off the platform, waiting for the horrible fingernails-on-chalkboard sound. But it never came. Kirby looked down.

"We're probably too high…Link did you hear it?" he asked.

"Maybe, I just know I heard something," Link responded, not putting his sword away. Three more Bombed creatures appeared from new Subspace Particles and this time it took a little more effort to avoid them. Pit jumped into the air with Wings of Icarus supporting him, Yoshi got inside an egg and didn't come out, Kirby turned to a stone, and then Link and Mario just fought one. As that one and the other two died and their Shadow Particles released (some on Link's sword) it dissipated and the horrible noise was heard. Four more Bombed creatures came from the platform's Shadow Particles, but now there were enough so the only thing going for them was to throw a bomb-head at each other. This caused three of them to die on the platform and the Shadow Particles died once more. The next time Shadow Particles were released, it created two Spaaks and the creature a bomb body and scythe arms.

"Oh dear Goddesses, a Greap," Link muttered, automatically wanting to know how much time Zant put into this deadly trap.

Well, you guys take scythe-for-arms here, and I'll get the Spaaks!" Pit said and hurriedly used Wings of Icarus again, followed by starting to kill off the two Spaaks.

Meanwhile, Link, Mario, Kirby and Yoshi had quite a challenge here. Mario decided to start it off, trying to push it back with F.L.U.D.D, but to no avail. The Greap didn't target Mario though, it targeted Link. It tried to slash its scythes at him, but Link quickly did a Back Slash and instead of slashing first, jumped high into the air and gave a powerful slash on the small, red head. Yoshi backed up and started using Egg Throw at its head while Kirby took defensive and tried to confuse it and make it target someone else. But it still went for Link. In the meantime, Link dropped back to the ground safely and attacked it with a Helm Splitter attack. The Greap jumped into the air and swung its scythes around in circles, knocking both Pit and Link to the ground. But fortunately, the Spaaks were dead and you could hear the dying Particles as they hit the ground. Now, with the Greap inadvertently locking onto two Smashers, Mario jumped up to the head with a Super Jump Punch, then grabbed it and knocked it around a bit, actually paralyzing the Greap. Kirby then ran to it and dropped on it with Stone, turning into a three hundred fifty pound weight. The Greap died after that and the Subspace Particles died with it.

Now, evidently as the platform had no more substance, it began to shrink as it descended back down. Link figured Zant had either made this as a final attack on them, or because the Twili creature thought that everyone would be either dead or trophies as of now. Kirby instantly turned to a stone again, as if this was the state of the art system of self defense on shrinking land. But everyone else could do nothing to protect themselves, so they all just waited.

As they neared the land, Bullet Bills started to come from everywhere, making any form of protection possible important, even though the platform was just barley big enough to hold all five of them. Pit got under his shield, Yoshi in his egg, Link in a defensive battle position and Mario with his cape ready to hit any Bullet Bill that came to him. Most ended up missing and one hit the side of the shrinking platform. Two more came at them and Link and Pit successfully shot them out of the air, and then jumped off the platform. One by one, the group hopped off it, except Kirby who simply waited until he fell off then turned back to his normal self. They saw a couple more Bombed creatures, but were now very well aware of how to take care of them.

The next major section of the area was very curious. The entire area seemed to be made up of ruins, maybe a coliseum of sorts based on the way the pillars were built. The group ran and tried to dodge as much as possible (especially the Subspace Creature called a Biculus, which was mostly green with giant lips that would kiss you and try and literally suck the life out of you) which was mostly easy, although the ruins were not completely out of the way of their path, so they would occasionally have to avoid them. And there was the occasional electric flying thing that Pit and Mario had come across in Skyworld. Link said they were called Jyks and were apparently one of the few Subspace Creatures (outside of Tickens and possibly a few other ones) that were not made of Shadow Particles – or as they were really called Shadow Bugs – but these couldn't be destroyed at all and simply absorbed all attacks.

Then it started getting strange. There still were ruins there, but the parts that were naturally in the way now moved up and down and walls were created that weren't there before. Even worse, there were many more Biculuses and Jyks there blocking the road also and areas where the ruins had eroded away and there was no natural land left, letting there be gaps in the path. Link sighed angrily; Zant's Twilight magic was making everything in here act crazy. If they didn't get out of here soon it might make him crazy.

As they were towards the exit of the ruins, hundreds of little Subspace Creatures with outlined bodies and strange symbols on their heads came out (apparently called _Mites_) came and tried to hurt them. Yoshi got in his egg and did an Egg Roll (careful of the gaps in the ruins) to kill them. But the Mites just kept coming and eventually Yoshi gave up and ran back to the rest of the group, who were fairly far away. A couple more walls attempting to prevent them from jumping at first but they eventually the five got the timing right; even after Pit and Kirby had to save Link and Mario two or three times for jumping off at the wrong time. The ruins ended at the side of a mountain. In this mountain there was a small doorway carved into it – although there was no door – and a dark passageway inside. Mario looked to the side of the door and saw the hover cart; its extension cut off and parked nicely to the side.

"Let's a-go," Mario said, but not with his usual perkiness. Link looked at him and gave a nod with a slight grunt. He pulled out a jar with Red Potion in it and drank just a bit, followed by passing it around to others who drank it until the jar was half full. Then he went to his belt and pulled out what looked like a small lantern. Then Link muttered a couple of words and the unusually small lantern grew much larger – more like what someone would carry around – and lit it.

"For Zelda," he said quietly under his breath and entered, taking the lead. Pit took the rear of the group, making sure no one would attack from behind.

The cavern was quite well lit after a bit and Link put his lantern away. The style of lights and roped off areas made Pit believe it might have been a mine at one point, or at least someone did cave tours here. It made Pit wonder even more where this area came from.

They all went down stairs into another section, where out of nowhere two seemingly black Subspace Creatures appeared, two large scythes for arms and a large and noticeable red center.

"A Shaydas," Link said. The Shaydases had not attacked yet, but were simply standing there. "Made up of Shadow Bugs that never truly form." He launched a Bomb Arrow at one of the Shaydases at just the right angle, so it barely missed the two blades but hit the red center and the Shadow Bugs went everywhere. The second Shaydas however, did not go so easily. It charged at Link and tried attack it, but Link did a Shield Attack followed by a Helm Splitter. The second Shaydas died and its Shadow Bugs followed the direction of the first ones Bugs, down.

"Well then, it appears down is the only way we can go from here," Kirby said and they went down the next flight of stairs and jumped in a black and yellow mining cart which confirmed Pit's suspicions: they were in a mine. The cart didn't take them too far however and in no time at all, everyone was thrust into the water and hurriedly tried to swim to shore. But there was no way in where they wanted to go and so Pit and Kirby had to go up, kill the couple Subspace Creatures there, and pick everyone up and fly them up to the top. It was an extremely arduous process, but it was the only one that everyone could agree on. The only good thing was that there were resting points where Kirby and Pit would take one of them to, get the next person and then take them to that point so at least everyone wasn't waiting around in freezing cold water.

The new area they were in had almost no light. It was enough so Link pulled out his lantern again and they walked, not ran, to their next destinations. There were new bewitched areas where the land would pull down all the way and temporarily trap them until it lifted again. Link knew before he even got a decent look at it that it was still Zant's work, although not one of his better traps. Everyone went in one at a time; only one could fit in the two moving masses of land, and gave some kind of noise when they were done with that section so the next person could go. Pit had to go last since he was guarding the group from the back. By the time he came over, everyone else was in a fully heated debate over one small key and three locked doors.

"Okay, so the second door's out because obviously Link and Yoshi, you can here fire coming from it. But I'm telling you, we should do the top door!" Kirby exclaimed.

"No, it'll be the bottom door. There's been no change in slope for most of this cave, so why should there be a change now?" Yoshi asked.

"Well a-maybe we should a try the a-top one," Mario said trying to compromise.

"I'm personally for the bottom door," Link said frankly. They turned to Pit, expecting an answer. Pit scowled.

"Well what do you want me to do? Just pick the top one, I want out of here _now_!" he said, grabbed the key, ran up the stairs for the top door and messed with the door for some time before anything happened. Then finally, the door unlocked and Pit sighed happily. This path looked like the right one.

"Well? You comin'?" he called down. Kirby and Mario ran up the stairs without question, but Yoshi and Link took a little more time before they did anything. In no time though, the entire group ran through the correct passageway out of here. Another Shaydas appeared and Link killed it simply with a Spin Attack. The Shadow Bugs went everywhere, some seeping into the floor and now probably dropping through the ceiling below them. The group ran still and came across what looked like the roof caved in. Link simply made his arrows Bomb Arrows and shot three right at the rocks, where they exploded and led to a drop down to the next passage, where apparently the floor from this passage caved in. Link shot a couple more Bomb Arrows at the rocks and these ones also exploded to bits. There was one final cave-in destruction before they could continue moving but this one was the smallest and took even less time. Kirby gave a small "Puyo" of relief, glad that they didn't have to do that again. It was starting to bug the Smasher.

They kept walking and for a bit the passage was narrow. Then it suddenly widened out and several Subspace Creatures were there waiting for the group, some more coming judging on the Shadow Bugs leaking from the roof. The first thing to come were two goldfish with eyes and tentacles – the Flying Fishes or Feyshes. Pit got one with his dual blades and Link got the other from jumping up and using Spin Attack. Then three Tickens came out of the water and attacked them. Mario took one – punching and kicking fiercely – Yoshi got another – simply using Egg Roll and swiping it with his tail – and Kirby got the last one, which was knocked out with Hammer. Then more Feyshes came out but these were killed easily. The last Shadow Bugs that leaked from the ceiling formed two Shaydases and the Shadow Bugs from the four Feyshes formed another. Pit and Link took one and swung their blades fiercely. The Shaydas's blade hit them back a bit, but neither were too eager to lose. Mario and Yoshi took another one, Yoshi hitting it repeatedly with his tail while Mario head butt its red center and Kirby got the last one quite easily again, using Hammer once and a dash attack towards it. As the Shadow Bugs died, Pit vaguely made out a light.

"There!" Pit exclaimed and they all ran towards the light, it slowly growing and growing until it made up the exit to the tunnel. Link put his lantern away and smiled for a second, looking at his friends.

"So, what's next?" he asked. Link had done what Mewtwo had told him to, which was to find his friends. That was Mario and Pit. But he wasn't sure what to do next.

"That," Kirby said, pointing to a gray castle in the distance. Link looked out at the castle. It was very large with a carving on it that looked a little like Meta Knight's mask. And next to the castle was a large patch of blood red clouds with a large battleship that appeared to have batwings attached to it. The question on what ship it was is easy to answer: the _Halberd._

* * *

Meanwhile, thousands of miles away, a very tall man with short red hair and dark green skin stood in command of a gigantic gunship. The man had a long cape and was dressed in all black, which made his hair stand out more. On the man's hand were three triangles that come together to make a large triangle. The top triangle on his hand was faintly illuminated in the blue light from the screens. This man was Ganondorf, known to many as the King of Evil and partners with the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni. Giovanni was the only one who Ganondorf could probably truly trust out of all his comrades in the Subspace Group and that was simply because they both wanted the same thing: power. And Ganondorf knew both he and Giovanni were close to that power.

There were only two things standing in his way. One was the mysterious group that had risen up against the Subspace Group, consisting of Lucario, Samus, Ike, Fox, Falco, Ness, Captain Falcon and Ganondorf's enemy, Link. Ganondorf had been trying to stop them but the only trophy that had been was captured was Ness's by Wario, but this is what led Ganondorf to his second problem.

King DeDeDe had figured out what was going on, or at least enough. Ganondorf had figured this out as soon as he had seen the penguin driving Wario's hover cart around and did not attack Pit or Mario when he had the chance. And now he was trying to collect as many trophies as possible in an attempt to halt in his own way the uprising of the Subspace Group. It was madness. But this time Ganondorf knew how to combat it, unlike the group against his own.

After Bowser had given Zelda's trophy to Zant at Bowser's Castle and Zant had taken the trophy to the _Halberd_, Bowser had gotten as many Koopas and Goombas as he could. And now, Bowser was slowly making his way back to the _Halberd_, although he wasn't sure what to do next. This is what Ganondorf was currently watching. He tapped a microphone on the keyboard to contact Bowser.

"Bowser do you hear me?" he asked into the microphone. Bowser stopped, put his finger to his ear (where the speaker was) and nodded.

"Yeah. What am I doin' here?" he said.

"Are you close to the castle? And the _Halberd_?" Ganondorf asked. Another nod, good. "Perfect. Attack King DeDeDe. From the roof if you can and make it as quiet as possible. And then grab as many trophies that he took as possible." There was a pause as the information sunk in.

"The entire army?"

"Yes, your entire army. Over and out," Ganondorf said and before Bowser could do anything else, he cut off their communication and laughed loudly and harshly. If only Bowser knew the truth, then maybe he wouldn't be so willing. But before Bowser would know what hit him, he would be gone and Ganondorf and Giovanni would get that power. Once Tabuu got the Triforce for Ganondorf, Ganondorf could capture Mewtwo for Giovanni. And finally, Ganondorf would be the rightful King of Hyrule.


	18. The Path to the Ruins

RipredIsAwesome: Hello! I managed to finish this chapter and...*hears random screaming noises*

Link: *running frantically* AHHHHHHHHHHHH! CRAZY, RABID FANGIRLS!

RipredIsAwesome: Um, let's ignore that for now. Here's the next chapter. I included some extra Pokemon moves and once again, the rocks that on the game are not hurt by F.L.U.D.D/Water Gun are. And of course I made Water Gun able to hurt someone because it is on the normal Pokemon games. The extra Pokemon moves are Bubblebeam, Skull Bash (yeah, I know Pikachu has it on SSB, but Squirtle naturally learns it in the games so I'm making him know it), Bite and Water Pulse. And I decided to put that little intro with Charizard where you get a bit of how he was feeling because for Senior Dress Up day at school, my section leader in band dressed up as a totally awesome Charizard. His friends were an Alakazam, a Blastoise and a Trainer that was constantly playing the Pokemon theme from the anime. *screaming contiunes* And Bloom Momomiya, for possibly being the only person who has read this and can use Google Translator, knows Spanish or felt like reviewing, you get *pulls out a Pokeball and opens it*...a brand new Tyranitar! *more screams from Link and the fangirls*

Link: You're not going to help?

RipredIsAwesome: No. And now here is the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own SSE. Or Pokemon. The only thing I own in here is...nothing.

* * *

Chapter 18

The Path to the Ruins

In what appeared to a vast grassland area, a giant tower stood. In the human dominated Pokémon planet, this was known as the Sky Tower, where Rayquaza was known to stay in the Hohen region. A Charizard flew around this tower, slowly descending. He gave a loud roar. The Charizard was not happy. He had been pulled away from his original master by a member of Team Rocket. The fact that the Charizard was free was not bad; it was just that there was a strong, almost unbreakable bond that Trainers and their Pokémon normally felt. And the Charizard's bond was nearly broken by the Team Rocket member. And so he tried to take his anger out, but he didn't know what to do.

Meanwhile, on a mountain that allowed you to see the grassland and the Sky Tower's peak, the Charizard's trainer, Red, and a small blonde boy named Lucas sat and watched the Charizard head down to the ground. Red pulled out two pictures – of an Ivysaur and Charizard – and compared the picture to this Charizard in front of him.

"That's him," Red concluded. He looked at Lucas. "Are you ready?" he asked. Lucas gulped.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Lucas said.

Red took his Pokéball out and enlarged it. "Let's go, Squirtle!" he exclaimed and the red outline, followed by the Squirtle itself, came out. The Squirtle did a quick pose, yelled _Squirt! _and they were off to get Charizard.

It started out with Red and Lucas climbing down the mountain. Fortunately, there were ruins (although not from the Hohen region) that created a suitable path down. Pillars were on either side of them most of the time, and they were destroyed along with walls that, although once protected this area from damage, were now damaged beyond repair themselves and showed the trees behind them. The first enemy that came upon them looked a little like a Heracross on all fours.

"Squirtle, use Skull Bash!" Red said. Squirtle hurriedly got on all fours and lowered his head. Lucas was about to charge but Red stopped him. The Heracross-like creature charged at Squirtle but Squirtle ran full force towards the creature and the shell came off, showing a very ugly four legged bug that gave a startled cry as its shell broke away.

"PK Fire!" Lucas said as he used the move. The bug thing died, and its purple things inside it leaked everywhere and moved away. Squirtle, Red and Lucas continued through the ruined rooms, dodging what appeared to have once been stairs but were long gone now, but Squirtle jumped up them, dodging some kind of electric sphere and killing a green creature with a boomerang. Then Red and Lucas climbed to the slight elevation where the path was. A giant cave-in was there, but Lucas managed to get Red and himself over the fall, whereas Squirtle used Waterfall, successfully dodging the electric spheres.

On the other side of the cave in were lots of spikes. Lucas got over them by using PK Thunder; purposely hitting Red also. Squirtle managed to get over it himself. From there, several purple things created a bug creature and three puppet-like things. Squirtle started to use Skull Bash again, while Lucas went over and used PK Freeze on the puppets. One dropped down in a frozen form of itself. Lucas hurriedly used PK Thunder on the two still alive and they fell to the ground, followed by the purple things hitting the ground and dispersing. Lucas let the third one – the frozen one – stay. PK Freeze would keep it frozen for a very long time and Lucas had a feeling he didn't want to let more purple things out. But from the other two puppet things came two more and Lucas had to kill off those too. The last one Squirtle got with Waterfall. Finally, the purple things made a horrible noise that caused everyone to flinch for a second before moving on.

They moved down the mountain with ease. As they came to the bottom of a drop, there were three green creatures waiting for them.

"Squirtle, Withdraw!" Red yelled. Squirtle got in his shell and spun around crazily, managing to kill off all three green creatures. Then they came to a dilemma. To get out of where they were, they would have to either go up, or through a small, narrow passageway that showed they were currently in the ruins of a house. But that was caved in, or at least currently blocked off by a mass of stone. Above them, there was a steep slope that they could possibly go up, but would greatly wear them out.

"Squirtle, jump up and check out the slope," Red said. Squirtle made a noise and jumped up onto a small ledge that started before the slope.

"Squirt, Tle, Squir Squirt," Squirtle said.

Lucas shook his head as he tried to understand it and asked, "What did he say?"

"He said, 'No way. The upper path is filled with spikes as far as they eye can see,'" Red translated.

"So how are we going to get through?"

"Hold on," Red said and thought for a moment before giving another command to Squirtle. "Squirtle, jump down and use Water Gun on the rocks as you pass them!" Squirtle hopped down from the platform and used Water Gun on the rocks, giving them an area to start. Red and Lucas climbed up onto it and Squirtle eagerly jumped up to the narrow passage. There were still rocks, but Squirtle knew exactly what to do. He used water gun and didn't stop at all until all the rocks were gone. The three of them ran through the passage and it ended at an old-fashioned elevator. Red started it up and they went all the way to the top, where a very strange creature rose from the ground. It had four bases and a colorful head with eyes and a mouth.

"Squirtle, use Waterfall!" Red commanded. Squirtle did so and it rocked every base and the head itself. Lucas used PK Thunder on the head, which caused the head to make a strange noise and tried to shoot a short, laser-like thing at Lucas. Lucas sidestepped it and the laser beam caused a burn mark in the ground. Squirtle used Waterfall again. This time the head aimed at Squirtle, but Squirtle made it flinch just long enough for Lucas to use PK Freeze on the head, killing it. The head leaked purple things that went to the right of the three and the bases just disappeared, only four purple things coming from them. It was clear that the bases couldn't live without the head. They ran to the right (the spikes were the only thing you would get if you continued to the left) and came across another base-head combo. Squirtle and Lucas did the same thing. It was working after all.

As they kept running, Lucas noticed how deep some of the gaps were in the ground. He couldn't help but wonder if these were actually pits made to prevent intruders. Well, it certainly wasn't working. Squirtle killed another puppet-thing as it fell down towards the ground (they were in mid-jump). This part of the ruins seemed oddly empty. Another pit and another puppet-thing, this time Lucas killed it by using his freezing tactic in the air. On the next part of path, a half-human, half French horn thing was there, attempting to prevent them from crossing by blowing air towards them and trying to keep them from getting on the other side and into the pit. Squirtle used Water Gun at the same time Lucas used PK Thunder, giving the French horn creature a juiced attack. It died and the purple things went everywhere, but allowed Squirtle, Lucas and Red to cross safely.

The very end of the path took them to a giant gorge, where it was nearly impossible to cross.

"What do we do?" Lucas asked. Red studied the environment. There were electric spheres everywhere.

"We'll have to risk it. Jump as far as you can, possibly use PK Thunder if you have to, and hit the spheres. It'll hurt, but it should work too," Red instructed. Lucas did as was told and only had to hit one to make it over. Squirtle had to hit both however and Red had to hit three as he missed one and fell down. At the other side of the gorge was an impressive mountain. They were towards the middle of it. Red had a feeling that this mountain might've came from the land of Hyrule. In fact this probably wasn't a mountain, for they were going to head into mines. And judging by the sign that read in three languages (Hylian, Smash and some third one) "Stay out unless you are made of fire!" they were Goron mines. As they entered the mines, the intense heat and lava confirmed Red's suspicions. They were in Mt. Doom, the very active volcano in Hyrule. But this would also take them to the bottom faster. So Red, Squirtle and Lucas trudged on through the lava and normal pathways; they were almost near the Sky Tower.

Fortunately, the Goron's paths to get through the area were still here. Occasionally magma would shoot up and would halt their travels but they managed to get through the river of magma. When they did make it across, the paths were filled with what looked much like the green creatures that would fight you hand to hand, but these were red and shot fire at you. Red knew instantly that all he would have to do is use tons of water moves and they would get out alive. Lucas noticed this too and he held back. His time would come, but it was not now.

"Squirtle, use Water Pulse!" Red shouted, using a newer water move. Squirtle charged a small, light blue circle in his mouth and let loose, the small circle breaking away and attacking in waves. The red creatures all died and any fires that were started on and off to prevent passing were suddenly quelled. The Water Pulse managed to kill off all the red creatures, but the fires turned back on. Lucas noticed that there were switches on the roof of the passageways that automatically flipped the fires on and off. He used PK Thunder on the switches and they malfunctioned, so there were no more fires. They continued and a deep laugh was heard. Lucas and Red looked up and noticed that coming at all of them was a blue circle with two tentacles, each one with a blade. On its head was an old Trojan helmet.

"Squirtle, use Bite!" Red called. Squirtle jumped onto the hat and used Bite, now distracting the Trojan creature.

"PK Freeze!" Lucas shouted and aimed it at the Trojan thing. Squirtle instinctively got off of the hat as the thing got hit by a PK Freeze.

"Now Squirtle, use Bubblebeam!" Red said. Squirtle let out a powerful shot of bubbles that not only pushed the creature back, but hurt it and distracted it.

"PK Thunder!" Lucas shouted and aimed an electric beam at the creature. It fell as soon as the bolt hit it and from this one's purple things, another one came.

"Squirtle, use Water Pulse then Bubblebeam!" Red instructed. Squirtle let out another small light blue circle that attacked the creature in intense waves that already nearly killed it. Then Lucas used PK Thunder again and it finally died. Lucas and Squirtle jumped down lots of floors down to the bottom, where it appeared that they had left the volcano. Several green creatures and some circled eyes came out and Lucas and Squirtle were back to back, Lucas killing anything with PK Fire, Squirtle with Water Gun. It took no time at all until they were done and moving, but the screeching sound did almost halt their progress again. In the next room came three small blue and white creatures.

"Squirtle, use Waterfall!" Red shouted. Lucas went on using PK Freeze and PK Fire. One managed to die, but two of them grew humongous and were now red.

"Squirtle, Withdraw!" Red shouted. Squirtle bounced around the room like a Koopa shell and hit the creatures repeatedly. One more died. The last one Squirtle used Waterfall on once more until it finally died and they could go to the next room. They were brought to a giant room with a platform on it. Two circled eye creatures and some red and green creatures came.

"Squirtle, use Bubblebeam!" Red commanded. Squirtle did so and managed to push off two circled eye creatures and the red creature. But another red creature came from that one's purple things and Squirtle jumped onto the platform where the red creature was and hit it with his tail a couple times before it finally died, and the shadow bugs along with it. Lucas took care of the green creature by using PK Thunder. Another one of these came, but Lucas hit it with his stick. Lucas finally killed off the last two circled eyes by using PK Fire. After this, they jumped over to the next section of land, where after a while they came across another platform. A Trojan and two Circled Eyes came out. Squirtle used Water Pulse and Bubblebeam on the Trojan, while Lucas got the Circled Eyes with PK Thunder. From the one Trojan, two more came, one which targeted Lucas. It flew down to him and started waving its tentacles around, slashing Lucas up. But Lucas retaliated with PK Fire, a lot. It came down and startled the Trojan so much he managed to kill it. The three jumped off the platform and took off. They went to another elevator and took it up, where it took them back to the ruined area, but now they were outside and towards the bottom of the mountains. In the background, four pillars stood nearby one tall pillar with shimmering words that looked a little like Hylian, but neither Red nor Lucas were sure. They walked past the pillar and found themselves at the base of the Sky Tower, where the entrance was only walking distance away. Lucas was ready to run into it when there was a crashing noise and Wario was right there.

"Why a-hello again, a-little Lucas," he sneered.

"You're not leaving alive," Lucas said quietly, but bravely. Wario laughed.

"Ah, so the a-little a-boy's got a backbone a-now? This shall be a-interesting!" Wario said. Red was ready to give Squirtle a command when Lucas shook his head.

"This is my fight," Lucas said. Red nodded.

"Squirtle, return!" he said. Squirtle went back into his Pokéball.

Wario, taking advantage of Lucas not paying attention, charged at the boy. But Lucas turned around and hit Wario with his stick. Wario hit a pillar but got up quickly. He summoned his bike and hit Lucas into the sky with it. But Lucas came down hard, using his down-aerial attack on Wario, followed by a powerful Smash move. Wario gave a deep scowl and tried to punch Lucas, but Lucas used PK Fire on Wario to stun him then shot himself with PK Thunder right into Wario. Wario would probably die soon and be trophied naturally, but he wasn't done. Wario came and spun on the ground, hitting Lucas. Then Wario came, grabbed Lucas and threw him, and then used Corkscrew as Lucas was in the air. Lucas groaned as he hit the ground, but came up and grabbed Wario, threw him into the ground hard enough to hit him in the air and attacked Wario repeatedly with PK Thunder. Wario went into the sky with a light _ding!_ and came back down as a trophy.

"Good job!" Red said an high-fived Lucas. Lucas smiled.

"You really think so?" Lucas asked.

"I don't think so, I know so," Red said. Lucas looked at Wario. A sudden rush of memories came back. Ness had saved his life. Lucas still hadn't returned the favor yet. Red sensed what Lucas thought and put a supportive hand on Lucas's shoulder.

"Ness would've been proud. And don't worry about it too much; you might not have Ness but you trophied his trophifier. Now I think we have a Charizard to get," Red said. Lucas nodded and smiled again. Things were looking up.

* * *

Back over at King DeDeDe's castle, DeDeDe was putting timed badges on what he had managed to collect, which wasn't much. He had sadly only managed to find two badges, meaning that Ganondorf had probably figured out of his betrayal and ordered someone to take them back. But he put them on anyway, a badge on Ness's chest and one on Luigi's nose. But there was none for Peach. _Crap_, DeDeDe thought, _it would be a really good idea to have this for Peach…_he looked down and remembered that he himself was wearing a badge. DeDeDe took it off. _It's for the best…_DeDeDe figured and took his off and put it on Peach.

"There! Perfect!" DeDeDe said and prided on his work. A low rumbling sound came from above. DeDeDe knew instantly that Ganondorf had found him and probably sent someone to infiltrate his castle. The roof came crashing down and Bowser along with his army came crashing in. One of the bricks hit DeDeDe on the head and he was knocked out. More ceiling came down as Bowser jumped down, followed by his Koopa and Goomba subjects.

"Search the area!" Bowser yelled. "Kill any Waddle Dee or Waddle Doo you find! And collect any trophy you find!" Bowser searched the area also and found Princess Peach's trophy. Bowser scooped it up and ran into a passageway that led to outside the castle, but into an old cave. It would have to do.

"Over here!" Bowser called to his subjects. "We're done! And if any of you see members against us, kill them on the spot." And Bowser along with his army took off into the cave.


	19. The Cave

RipredIsAwesome: Here's the next chapter. It was okay...I guess (I don't really like it that much but that's probably because I don't like this stage). I like the last little clip parts the best but that's just me. For the last part with Ganondorf, Master Hand (physically) and Tabuu (mentally) just imagine that Tabuu's speaking _through _Master Hand. It's the easiest way to think about it. And finally, the next chapter is also going to be about this short (under 3000 words basically w/o the introducution) and it's going to be about a time in Subspace that Phillip Clark pretty much inspired me to do by giving me the idea. I thought it would help with the explaining and it's not that badgeneral. ...That's it so here we go!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own anything. Get over it and send your lawyers back to California.

Chapter 19

The Cave

Link, Mario, Yoshi, Kirby and Pit dashed to King DeDeDe's castle. Link looked up and laughed.

"Hey! The roof caved in!" he exclaimed, noticing that he could faintly hear from inside the room even though the castle was built of stone. "This must be _some _castle."

"I a-do a-not a-think a-so," Mario said. "This castle is entirely built of a-stone. There is no a-way that it would go a-down like a-that."

"Then what should we do?" Yoshi asked. Link smiled.

"Break in!" he said and kicked the double doors. The five entered and saw the inside – a stone castle room with white and blue marble floors. To the left and right sides of the room, stone pillars were made to create archways to the hallways. A red carpet led to a huge chair, but that chair was not seen because of the mass of rocks in the way.

"Okay, there is _no _way that just caved in on its own," Kirby said. Pit nodded.

"Yeah, someone broke in I bet," he agreed. His attention was briefly drawn to what appeared to be a hole in the stone wall. "And because I see no DeDeDe, I bet he took off in that passageway." Pit pointed to the hole in the wall. Link looked at it and shrugged.

"Oh well, it's a start at least," he commented and started running towards it. No one else came at first. "What? Do you need an invitation?" he asked. Everyone else came up to him. Link pulled out his lantern again and lit it.

"You a-ready for this?" Mario asked. Link grinned.

"I'll never be ready until I die," Link said. Pit rolled his eyes slightly at Link's ego and the five ran in the passageway.

Inside was totally different. The passageway – although it was much more like a cave – was dimly lit and the path was narrow and cramped, making them have to go one at a time: Link leading the group and Pit taking the rear. Link had to stop many times to, as he heard rocks crashing down. Yoshi gulped when this happened the first time.

"Is it…Zant again?" Yoshi asked, very worried. Link shook his head.

"No. I'd have to assume this passageway is old. Rocks are probably falling from everywhere and it's more than likely natural," Link said. Yoshi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good, I really don't want to have to meet your Zant," he said.

"Don't worry about that. The Subspace Group probably has Zant to not only cover their tracks but also to prevent us from doing anything. And you would still manage to get many Twili people on their side, of course," Link explained. The five ran into another section of rock and the roof started slowly and steadily was making its way down.

"And that…?" Kirby asked.

"That would be Zant's work. Now hurry up!" he said and jumped over part where the path fell away and over to the next piece of stable land. Out of nowhere, they all ran into Goombas.

"Whoa…" Kirby said. Pit was about to pull Palutena's Bow into dual blades when Mario ran up and jumped on the Goomba and killed it.

"I a-think I should a-lead if this is all we're a-going to have," Mario said. Link nodded.

"Yeah, you know how to handle these, go ahead," Link said. Mario took the lead and cleared them of any Goombas until they came across a cliff face and a very tall ladder. The five climbed up it with ease – except Kirby but he could fly – and made it up to the next part. On the cliff, red Paratroopas and more Goombas were waiting. Mario and Kirby were jumping on them, Link and Pit took out their swords (or in Pit's case, separated his Bow) and Yoshi was eating them and turning them into eggs that could be eaten. A couple Hammer Bros. came down from nearby edges, but Link got these by throwing bombs at them. In fact, the members of Bowser's army were dead quickly, leaving the corpses on the ground. Well, at least the Goomba flattened corpses. The Paratroopas and Hammer Bros. had nothing but a shell to show for them. The five jumped down the cliff and down to the next part of the cave/passageway.

They came across another piece of rock that would slowly push them to their death, but because the original path broke away years (or at least years) ago, all they had to do was fall and then propel themselves back on the path. They got back on the path and Link noticed first that the next piece of rock looked unnatural.

"Guys, I think this one takes us up," he said.

"Up?" Kirby asked suspiciously. Link nodded.

"Up. Here, just get on and get on the far left edge. When I say jump off, you do what I say. Okay?" Everyone else nodded. After some time of waiting, Link yelled "JUMP!" and everyone got off in a hurry, not wanting to be smashed. After either, jumping, climbing or flying up the small cliff edge to the next rock, everyone immediately knew that it would go down and that they could just simply fall and hit the next part of passage. At the bottom, there were two Goombas, but before Mario could do anything, Pit and Link shot an arrow at the same time and killed them both.

There was another cliff face, and another long and tall ladder to take them up the cliff face. Kirby groaned.

"Couldn't they just, you know, make an elevator?" he asked. Yoshi shrugged.

"Probably couldn't fit it," he answered. Kirby sighed and then climbed up the ladder and made it to a curious part of the cave that was obviously altered as slabs of rock with obscure openings would come out. Kirby, Yoshi and Pit (the three would were adept to either jumping or flying) cleared this easily while Mario and Link had some trouble. Well…Link had a lot of trouble but he was the tallest and weighed the most, so you could easily see why it was hard. When Mario made it through (Link was finishing up), he sighed.

"It a-reminded me of a-Tetris," he said.

"What?" Link shouted.

"Nothing!" Mario shouted back. Link finally made it past the huge slabs of rock and gave the others a thumbs-up sign.

"I'm alive," he said."And the enemies…?"

"Taken care of," Pit said nonchalantly. "You're not the only one who has some skills with a bow."

"Right," Link said. "Let's keep going."

The next part of the cave was very small, but was so obviously altered it wasn't even funny. In the areas where the path had crumbled away, fire now spewed from its depths that made Link almost wish he were in the Goron mines. A metal box with spikes on the bottom hung precariously and would suddenly drop then slowly rise back to the ceiling of the cave. After the metal box the floor was missing again and more fire came out from under. A single key hung nearby them to unlock a locked door at the other side of all this mess. The door almost seemed to taunt them, as if making fun of most of them being so scared to go across.

"Um…anyone a-willing to go a-first?" Mario asked uncertainly.

"I'll go!" Link said. "It'll be easy!" Link snatched the key and dodged the first set of flames, followed by barrel rolling past the spikes, even though the box was currently at the ceiling. Then he somehow managed to stick the key on his bow and arrow and slipped the Hawkeye on. With a single shot, he shot the key into door's lock deep enough so it could be turned. Link then put his Hawkeye and bow and arrow away and took out his boomerang. Charging up a bit to get the winds going, he aimed it slightly off the key. The winds managed to hit it while the boomerang didn't and it turned the key, unlocking the door. Then Link safely jumped to the other side.

Kirby went over next, simply flying over everything, although he was nearly smashed by the metal box as it went to the ceiling. Then it was Pit, who landed on the ground twice and rather than barrel roll past the box, simply waited until it went up to the ceiling and then ran over. This is also what Mario and Yoshi did, as they were the only other two that couldn't fly.

"That was amazing what you did Link," Yoshi said. Link shrugged.

"I've had practice," he said simply and they entered the next part of the passage. It was dimly lit also, but slightly wider. As they went through it, a strange purple haze was in the hallway for some time, and then dropped off. Yoshi was about to run into it, but Link stopped him.

"Don't. This haze will kill you if you run into it," he said. Pit scowled.

"Well then Sir Genius, how do you think we're going to get across?" he asked. Link smiled and pointed to his lantern.

"If we swing this thing around enough, it'll disappear for a while. Just stay close," he said. It didn't end up taking that long to get through it all, but Link kept his lantern nearby him, just in case they should run into any more.

The five ran into yet another cliff face, but this time there was no ladder so Kirby and Pit had to carry everyone up. As they made it over the cliff, several Shadow Bugs rearranged themselves to Shellpods and Glires. There was also a Hammer Bros. and a couple red Paratroopas waiting for them, but Link managed to kill these easily. As for the Glires and Shellpods, they were much harder. The swordsmen and Mario took on the two Shellpods while Yoshi and Kirby got all the Glires. In no time at all, the Shadow Bugs escaped, undoubtedly to make new creatures. As they were running, they managed to run into some more Glires that Link killed by simply using his Stab attack. There was another cliff face, but this time the obstacle was the strange purple gas was in the upper regions. So to solve this problem, they managed to do some experimentation and realized that Mario's fire attacks also worked as excellent wards against the gas. So Kirby and Pit carried two at a time, the first set being Mario and Yoshi, and the third set they brought Mario back down and also brought Link, that way Pit and Kirby would be protected the entire time.

As they continued on the path, the purple haze was seen again. This time, with both Mario and Link being able to protect them, the group could be more spread out. This also helped them when a mass of rock was coming at them from above, easily managing to protect them. Right after that were even more purple haze and two Giant Goombas patrolling the area. Link and Pit shot one down with a mass of arrows but the other one was much harder, as it was on the other edge of the haze, to the point where they would have to run in.

"I'll a-get it," Mario said and set his hands on fire (in a way, it's like when he throws a fireball but it never leaves his hands) and jumped on the Goomba several times until it died. After that, Mario signaled for the others to come and they all ran over to the next section, filled with floating platforms and a spinning Ferris Wheel type of thing.

"This is defiantly not Zant…but who?" Link wondered out loud. Mario shrugged.

"I a-do a-not a-know. But let's a-get across," he said. After some time, they managed to jump over to the next major piece of land. There was no major threat except more falling rocks (which Link helped them with that, as he could hear when they hit the ground) and a giant Goomba, which with five people on one Goomba – no matter how big – makes the job impossibly easy. The passage exit was right past that, and what they saw was shocking.

The land was little more than a wasteland, all gray and rocky with the occasional shrub or patch of grass. It allowed you to see throughout the entire area, all the way over to a large and imposing cliff. Over there, you could see Bowser running – Link immediately realized that it was probably _Bowser _who created that hole, not DeDeDe and for all they knew now DeDeDe was either a trophy or dead – and Bowser had Princess Peach's trophy in his hand. Without warning Mario ran up to Bowser and tried to give Bowser a ground punch, which Link recognized as more like the punch form of his Ending Blow. Bowser was quick (in terms of the brain, obviously not his speed) and put up Peach's trophy. Mario stopped in mid-punch and fell to the ground. If Mario destroyed Peach's trophy, she was as good as dead.

Now Pit and Link ran up to Bowser. Link started to pull back on his string, but Pit was quicker and shot a fully charged arrow at Bowser. Bowser dodged it, but he was close enough to the very edge; as he sidestepped the move he fell off the cliff, the timed badge DeDeDe put on Peach flew off, catching the light slightly and caught Yoshi and Kirby's attention, causing them to run over. Link put his sword away as he saw Bowser fall.

"Well, that's it," he said. But out of nowhere, a sharp laugh was heard and Bowser came up in his Koopa Clown car.

"You didn't actually think I'd die did you?" he asked, more directed towards Pit and Mario than anything else. Bowser laughed, louder this time, and shook Peach's trophy victoriously as he headed up towards the _Halberd_, which was virtually just above them. Mario scowled deeply.

"There is a-no a-way he's a-getting away with a-this," Mario said darkly. Link raised his eyebrows.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" he asked.

"A promise," Mario said. Kirby, meanwhile, headed over to DeDeDe's timed badge that fell off. Yoshi looked at him curiously.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Kirby shrugged.

"Just looking," he said and as everyone else started to leave – many of them feeling failure as they had failed to rescue Peach – Kirby swallowed the badge, having absolutely no idea what it was.

* * *

Meanwhile, at King DeDeDe's castle (which now looked even more abandoned than it had in the first place), a creature with green robes known as the Ancient Minister and two R.O.B Sentries with a Subspace Bomb stayed.

"Okay now, Ganon has told us to release the Bomb here…" the Ancient Minister said in a language limited to beeps. This was the language of his kind. The two R.O.B Sentries simply nodded and opened the bomb as the Ancient Minister flew away, feeling horrible for what he has done to his people, all because Ganon had taken over the Isle of the Ancients and used it basically as his home base…and the Ancient Minister was much too weak to take on the owner of the Triforce of Power, right? The Ancient Minister shook his head of these thoughts. Those people rebelling against Ganondorf were _Smashers_…they were pretty much used to fighting. But the Ancient Minister…he could never put up with such a fight. He would die quickly. With this thought in his computer chip mind, he left to head back to the Isle of the Ancients.

* * *

Back on the Subspace Gunship, Ganondorf was still in his usual chair waiting for a message from his "Commander" the Master Hand. The Master Hand was actually used as a decoy so anyone against the Subspace Group would believe that the Master Hand was in charge of them – when it was really Tabuu – and put all the blame off of Ganondorf. The message came on smoothly and Master Hand gave Ganondorf a sort of salute. It was sign language for "This is Tabuu. Standard salute please." Ganondorf bowed down and put his left hand over his heart, smirking slightly, but his eyes never leaving the screen. _Only a matter of time until you give me that power Tabuu. And if you don't…things won't be pretty_, he thought happily. Ganondorf could almost taste the other two pieces of the Triforce. And even better, he would get to see Link and Zelda dead! Even forming the idea made him giddy all over. Tabuu (controlling Master Hand) gave him the status report of Subspace and of what Mewtwo was doing.

"He has the Twilight Realm?" Ganondorf shouted.

"Yes," Tabuu said. "Are you saying that you cannot take on a little imp too?" Ganondorf looked taken aback slightly, but hurriedly regained his composure.

"No, Midna shall be no problem, sir," Ganondorf said.

"Good. I shall see you in my true form soon," Tabuu said and the screen shut off. Ganondorf made a noise somewhere between a groan and a sigh. The Triforce would be a little harder to get than he thought, if Mewtwo was in the equation.


	20. Sonic and the Galleom

RipredIsAwesome: The next chapter is up and it is sidetracking a bit to Sonic and how the Galleoms were created. Now, for this chapter I'd like to say thanks to Phillip Clark for giving me the idea on including Dr. Eggman and how to add in Galleoms. So you get a (pulls out her Random Bag of Stuff and takes an item out of it) _Monty Python and the Quest for the Holy Grail_!! *people give me a strange look* What? It's funny! And now....

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own SSE or SSB and calm down before you hyperventilate with all these crazy accusations.

Chapter 20

Sonic and the Galleom

In the far reaches of an area called Subspace, four animals were waiting for a sign by Mewtwo and Lucario, two Pokémon of Psychic and Fighting origin who were trying to tell them what to do. The only problem was that Mewtwo and Lucario were having trouble communicating with each other, so for quite a while the four animals under the command of the Pokémon did not know what to do. No, in a way they did know what to do. A curious creature – called Tabuu – was apparently trying to take over the Smash World and every planet nearby. Now, Mewtwo and Lucario never explained why he was doing this (or why he was going through the Master Hand to do so) but simply to be prepared to suddenly stop a move called the "Off-Wave."

So here the four animals were, walking around Subspace looking for this creature called Tabuu, which none of them even knew what he looked like. None of them were expecting to see what they did end up seeing since they were looking for some kind of creature that, since Mewtwo _and _Lucario knew about it, they figured was a Pokémon, but rather the four ran into a large building in the middle of Subspace. The animal in the lead, a blue hedgehog that walked upright, stopped and looked at it.

"What the…?" he asked. Another animal, slightly smaller in size but with orange fur, a fox-like shape, and four tails each tipped white examined the building.

"It looks like a warehouse," he noted. Another animal, a bright red echidna with white hands and each of the knuckles with a spike on them joined the other two.

"Don't be joking Tails," he said. "What would a warehouse be doing in the middle of Subspace? When Mewtwo met up with us he even said that any Subspace Bomb blown up somewhere would need to be converted first by Tabuu before it would be part of Subspace." The fox – named Tails – shook his head.

"Not really. Think about it, buildings can be made _in _Subspace and still exist perfectly. In fact, I bet that something the Subspace Army uses is in here. Primids, Spaaks, possibly even the Shadow Bugs themselves!" he exclaimed. The blue hedgehog looked at Tails.

"Makes sense. We have got to have plenty of time before we even think about Mewtwo's army coming based on the people he's bringing…yeah, let's check it out," the hedgehog said. The echidna shook his head.

"Fine Sonic, we'll enter. But I'm telling you, it's booby trapped!" the echidna warned. The fourth animal finally spoke up. She was a hedgehog also, but all pink and wore a darker pink tank top and short skirt.

"Or not," she pointed out. "There could actually be something useful in there." The blue hedgehog, Sonic, nodded.

"Amy's right. Knuckles, if there are any booby traps and you want to kill the ninjas that come out at us, be my guest. But I want to see what's in there," Sonic said. Knuckles (the echidna) gave Sonic a lopsided grin.

"All I needed to hear. Let's go!" he said and started running towards the door, but Sonic and Tails both beat him to it, followed by the other hedgehog, Amy. Knuckles opened the door slowly and everyone poked their heads through the door. Inside, there was no question that this was indeed, a warehouse that was used for storing some kind of Subspace enemy. The four slowly walked in a little more and ducked into a room as soon as they started hearing someone come. Sonic did not know who it was, but assumed he or she was on the phone since you could only hear half of a conversation.

"Yes, yes, I know," the strangely familiar voice said. "I'm honored, clearly honored Lord Ganondorf, for you to call me up on such short notice." A pause now, the other line (undoubtedly Ganondorf) was speaking.

"He did? Well, DeDeDe was never to be trusted eh? And a pity about Wario but he lacked a bit in the brains department, didn't he? But don't worry, these robots I'm making will trophify all the idiots against us _and _turn the areas into Subspace. And they don't need any Shadow Bugs!" A longer pause, meaning Ganondorf was talking more and giving Sonic more time to think. _DeDeDe…not to be trusted? And a pity about Wario…is he trophifed?_ Hearing that DeDeDe might've turn-coated brought relief to Sonic, and Wario possibly now a trophy even more. Sonic and his friends had seen what he did at the Mid-Air Stadium; Sonic believed he was getting what he deserved.

"The weapons? A half tank half humaniod…something I made called a _Galleom_," the voice said. There was another pause and you could faintly hear a voice, Ganondorf was yelling.

"Calm down. The name means 'killer' in the older Mobius language. And believe me, this thing is a killer! It can roam the Smash Planet for Smashers in its tank, defensive form, then pretty much grow arms, legs, and missiles as it goes to its more humanoid, attacking form," the voice said. Another pause. The body was finally moving away, you could hear its footsteps. Sonic peered through the doorway and looked to see what the body looked like. The man had a very round, egg shaped body but extremely skinny chicken-like legs in black skinny pants that only emphasized the chicken legs more. Around his egg body was a red jacket with a white stripe that went around it. And Sonic didn't even have to look at the head. Ganondorf had hired Sonic's enemy, Dr. Eggman. Sonic relayed this information to his comrades.

"Are you kidding me?! Well then we should defiantly destroy the Galleoms!" Knuckles said.

"But how? There's got to be at least fifty of them in that room alone," Tails pointed out. "And if Eggman wasn't lying about how strong they were…" Knuckles laughed, but there was a little nervousness in it.

"I'll take 'em! And Sonic!! Heck, Sonic is a Smasher now; he should be able to take anything!" Knuckles said. A harsh voice laughed in the darkness, causing Amy to jump.

"Oh dear! What was that?" she asked. The new voice laughed again, louder and came out of the shadows. It was a third hedgehog that resembled Sonic greatly, except he was mostly black in color that had blood red highlights in the spikes of his hair, which unlike Sonic, this one had his pointed up. He was also wearing a very visible scowl, which was directed at the four animals.

"Me. And believe me Knuckles, those Galleoms? You're gonna need a little more than you two idiots to do anything," he said. Sonic narrowed his eyes.

"Really? Are you working for Dr. Eggman or something?" Sonic asked.

"Me? Look here Sonic, I'm part of the Assist Trophies in your silly little tournament, and at least until that's over I live in this planet. There is no way I'm actually going to _help _the person trying to destroy that," he said.

"But _then_ you'll destroy us and eat our bones for breakfast," Knuckles said. Shadow shook his head.

"You guys are idiots. Do you want help or not?" he said. "I've been trying to make myself look like I'm helping Eggman. He's fallen for it and I know how to get this place to make a good sized explosion destroying all the Galleoms in here. And even then make it look like a total accident and the five of us can run off into the Subspace." The other four animals stared at him, suddenly dumbfounded. Finally, Tails spoke.

"Okay, that sounds like a good plan? Does everyone agree?" he asked.

"Sure!" Sonic said.

"If they're in, I'm in," Knuckles agreed.

"I'll do whatever Sonic does!" Amy said and hugged Sonic. Shadow shook his head again; Amy being such a fan-girl of Sonic clearly annoyed him.

Either way, he still said, "Let's go then," and directed them to a small room nearby the main room a two way mirror that allowed you to see into the main room in here, but not from the main room to here. Nearby one of the Galleoms (the closest one to the small room) they saw Dr. Eggman plugging in a pair of coordinates.

"Ganon's found someone and wants to try out the Galleom," Shadow figured.

"Who do you think he's found?" Sonic asked, a little nervously. Shadow tried to look closer at the small screen.

"It looks like this one is just supposed to go through a "wilds" area," Shadow said. They waited for the Galleom to take off through the roof (which had opened to prevent damage) and then entered the main room.

"Are these things…on?" Tails asked.

"No, otherwise they'd be freaking out right now. Eggman made the robots so they would respond to any threat. They're even programmed to go from defensive mode to attacking mode when they see a Smasher that's not recognized as an ally to the Subspace Group. Basically everyone except Bowser and Ganon. DeDeDe turn-coated and Wario's as good as dead, but I'm sure your eavesdropping has already said that," Shadow explained. He headed towards the middle of the room then went towards a door on the northern wall. There was a small red button covered with heavy glass and a door to the left of the button.

"And this is the button…?" Amy asked. Shadow nodded.

"Yes. This entire place was strategically made to prevent the Galleoms from escaping or going completely insane. This button next to the door is in the case the Galleoms are activated and there's a Smasher in here so someone can escape while everything in here goes insane. Which we would do, except I don't know how to activate the robots. So just destroying them will do." He tried to break the glass. "Darn it and here I am without my gun."

"I got it!" Knuckles said and punched glass, causing it to shatter on his knuckles. Then he hit the button. Bright red lights flashed everywhere and somewhere, a siren rang loudly.

"How cliché," Shadow muttered. The five of them bolted for the door and as soon as they were out of the warehouse, Sonic picked up Amy. Shadow turned on his jet shoes and picked up Knuckles, soon catching up to Sonic. Tails ran up behind the two, but he managed to keep up well enough. Once they were a good distance away, the five watched the action. They saw Dr. Eggman running out of the building screaming, but the robots were never activated and so stayed there in the defensive, tank position the entire time. The building exploded, with the robots in it. Shadow made another scowl.

"What?" Knuckles asked. Shadow pointed towards Dr. Eggman. He was out of the building safely and had now noticed the five animals.

"Ah crap," Sonic muttered. "Should we run?" Shadow smiled, a half rueful grin and a half smirk.

"No, let's wait," Shadow said. Dr. Eggman ran to them, panting for air.

"You idiots!!!" he exclaimed. "Who are you working for??" Shadow smirked.

"And we would tell you why…?" he asked, crossing his arms. "And don't bother asking why I 'betrayed' you. I'm no idiot, and even though you might not see what Ganon wants to the Smash Planet, I do. No…not even Ganon. Who's that person who Ganon's working for?"

"Tabuu," Sonic said.

"Yes, Tabuu. Which is why I'm going to do this." Shadow looked down at the ground and noticed a Primid version of a Super Scope on the ground. Shadow picked it up and the thick Primid version thinned out and became a normal Super Scope in his hands. He pointed it at Dr. Eggman, first at his chest, then his neck, then between Eggman's legs. "You will guide us to Tabuu. If you don't, this highly painful laser gun will shoot between your legs first. Then I'll shoot you in either the chest or the neck, which ever one suits me more." Eggman whimpered a bit and grabbed his neck, but somehow still managed to talk with an even voice.

Dr. Eggman asked, attempting to be calm, "Is that it?" Shadow closed his eyes for a minute, maybe less and thought.

The darker hedgehog responded, "No. Tell us who you set that Galleom on." Dr. Eggman scowled.

"No. That is none of your business," he said. Shadow started lowering the laser and charged it. Dr. Eggman gulped.

"What did I say about that being none of your business? I meant nothing of the sort!" Eggman exclaimed. Shadow released his finger on the trigger.

"Then what did you do?" Shadow said, with no emotion in his voice. It almost scared Sonic by how calm it was.

"That Galleom is on a simple scouting mission. Lord Ganondorf said that Marth, Meta Knight, Ike, Link, Mario, Kirby, Pit and Yoshi were all in the Wilds and he wants them all trophied," Dr. Eggman said.

"They're all traveling together?!" Sonic exclaimed. Dr. Eggman shook his head.

"Of course not!" he said. "Two groups. I don't know if they'll ever meet up but if they do, it'll be with the Galleom."

"Okay, good," Shadow said. "Now, do you know where Tabuu is?"

A long pause and then Dr. Eggman answered, "Yes." Shadow smiled ruefully again but all he said was:

"Good. Now guide us to him."


	21. The Ruins

RipredIsAwesome: Here is the newest chapter of another part I hate-erm..._heavily dislike_. But there's a good Pokemon battle at the end with plenty of moves Squirtle can't use in SSB, which makes me happy. So...hope it's not too bad. It's not even being pessimistic or anything I just think that the stages I don't like I inadvertently write worse. Oh well...it is what it is I guess!!

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own SSE or SSB. No, I do not own Pokemon. No, I do not own anything that I put in there that I forget.

Chapter 20

The Ruins

The ruins, Lucas instantly thought, were scary and magnificent at the same time. They had the same elevator system as the path to here, although they were much better suited to the indoors than outdoors. The hallways were lit slightly with torches along the walls that made it almost seem more like they were hunting for treasure rather than a Charizard. Red took a torch at the beginning.

"Let's go," he said and they started up the first elevator. It took them down quite a ways before stopping at a cart that looked like it was used for transportation. Lucas and Squirtle got in and Red pushed it until it had enough momentum to keep it going down the gentle slope, and then got in himself. The slope quickly got more extreme and they ran into a couple ghost creatures with it (and surprisingly killed them and their purple things too) when the cart hit air, and then a wall. The three managed to jump out right before it did hit the wall and did quite a bit of freefalling before anything happened. Squirtle even retracted in his shell just to make sure he wasn't hurt from the fall.

But they fell into water, which broke their fall quite well and showed that the civilization that lived there must've been fairly advanced to do such a thing. The three swam over to the right edge and started their journey back up, until they noticed that the door was closed.

"There was a switch on the other side of the water," Lucas told Red. "I'll go hit it." In no time at all, Lucas managed to flip the switch, PK Thunder it make it short circuit to the point where the door would stay up and the two went through, noticing that the ceiling itself would open and close (at least it seemed) and contrary to what some might think, this was not Zant's work. The original people of these ruins (who I am still not completely sure who they were) did this to all of their buildings when someone unnatural entered. But neither Lucas nor Red knew this and so continued on their journey, dodging the moving floors and the small multi-colored wire creatures.

They made it through the area with surprising ease and into a small area that looked like a prison almost. Right in front of them was a set of spikes and a broken bridge across them. Circling around the part of the bridge that was still there were two wheel like creatures. Lucas and Squirtle exchanged a look and instantly knew what to do. Squirtle shot out a powerful Water Gun while Lucas used PK Thunder on the water. As the water hit the wheels, so did the electricity. One died and the purple things inside it went somewhere else, but another one was not so lucky. It didn't die all the way and fell onto the spikes, where those killed both it and the purple things inside it. The fallen part of the bridge was now safe to cross on and the three jumped onto it and headed over the spikes at the bottom rather than attempting to dodge them.

In the next hallway were more traps set up by the natives from long ago; horrible spike traps that would fall on someone as they passed. The first two sets of traps they passed quickly, but the third set had a Horn creature preventing them from passing. Lucas used PK Fire on it many times and allowed Red and Squirtle to go first. Then, after the Horn creature was dead and the spikes were on the ceiling again, Lucas hurriedly crossed over. There were three other spike traps, but it was still quite easy to dodge, as well as a falling wall that Squirtle had just barley made it past.

The next area was a small room that moved clockwise on a giant set of gears. Many ghost creatures started coming in, but as soon as the three jumped over to a new passageway, the ghost creatures wouldn't follow, as if they were actually stuck to the room. They didn't wonder for long though and continued on their journey.

After barley any traveling at all, Red, Lucas and Squirtle found themselves falling yet again, but this time it was not for long. They hit a floor and noticed that on the walls there were three switches actually labeled 1, 2 and 3. Squirtle looked at it for a minute, gave a loud, _Squirtle!!_ and pulled the one switch. The part of the floor to the left gave away, but it was sectioned off and snapping noises were heard at the bottom. Lucas panicked at the sound of snapping noises and pulled another switch, switch three. The three waited for a minute in the area that apparently section two to hear snapping noises in the abyss next to them, but there was silence. Squirtle jumped down from section two, followed by an eager Red, and a scared Lucas. Fortunately, rather than landing in the jaws of a shark, they landed in another hallway.

Even in this hallway though, more traps lay. Fire would occasionally spit out from the floors like in the path to get here and the wire creatures were always trying to get you. But Squirtle took care of the wire creatures and the fire was amazingly easy to dodge. The hardest thing was the spheres of fire that couldn't be put out or killed and simply absorbed every attack imaginable.

They soon found themselves on a levitating platform that slowly descended. Lucas and Red simply thought they would have to wait, but that was not the case. Soon, violet crystals shot out from the walls with their pointed ends out and they were more than long enough to reach onto the platform and hurt someone. Neither Lucas nor Red thought they were natural, both because of how sharp they were and you would frequently see them retract as if there was a mechanism behind the walls that actually influenced this.

Worse was that after a very long set of crystals where the natives had actually built a small set of stairs take because no one could dodge them, a couple creatures that looked like green creatures except they were metal jumped off the crystals where they were hiding and onto the platform. Lucas was going to use PK Freeze when he figured PK Fire would be better. Red however, was probably thinking that physical attacks were better for Squirtle because he shouted, "Squirtle, Skull Bash!" One metal creature was destroyed quickly because of Lucas's PK Fire and the platform actually tipped to the left side where the other creature was because it was so heavy. Lucas quickly used PK Fire again and killed it, allowing the three to focus once more on the non-natural crystals. Another metal creature came off from a crystal, but with Squirtle and Lucas focusing on it, its death was swift and the purple things moved away even faster. Then the platform disappeared and Lucas, Squirtle and Red found themselves going through mid-air once more. Lucas was finally getting used to the feeling of his stomach dropping after it happening many times already. He just hoped that this was the last as it was still extremely unpleasant.

At the bottom, there were two giant Voltorb-like creatures that had to have come from all the purple things that fell off the edges of the platform.

"Squirtle, use Waterfall on the green one!" Red shouted. Squirtle did just as he was told on exactly which one (that and because Lucas was attacking the black Voltorb-like creature). "Good! Now, use Water Pulse!" Squirtle set out a small orb of water from his mouth that got wider every ten seconds. It managed to kill the green Voltorb-like creature, but Lucas was still struggling with the black one.

"Um…Red? Help!" he said as the thing charged at him again. "Squirtle, Withdraw!" he shouted. Squirtle retracted into his shell and started spinning around wildly like a Koopa shell and managed to hit it enough that the black Voltorb-like creature died, half of its purple things giving off a horrible noise with it and the other half escaping. After more running, they found themselves in a narrow passageway with nothing but a dirt floor and ceiling (unlike most of the rooms they've been in so far, which were all stone) with stairs at the very end. Nearby the stairs was a trophy. Red gave a wide grin.

"Yes!" he exclaimed and threw a Pokéball at the trophy. The Pokéball hit the trophy and caught it, followed by bouncing back to the trainer. "I re-captured Ivysaur!" Lucas smiled.

"That's great," he said. "Now, can you explain why you said this was supposed to be a recreation of the 'Sky Tower' when we're going down?"

"Actually, it looks like they had a civilization underground. Come on," Red said. He put Squirtle away – he needed a rest anyway – and took out Ivysaur.

"Ivy, ivy!" Ivysaur said. The three ran down the stairs and Lucas noticed that Red was right, that entire set of ruins was no more than a path to another set and that they were now area where the natives lived. Lucas, Red and Ivysaur jumped onto a platform (that once again moved) and you could see an impressive pyramid that mortals of Earth might associate with a Mayan pyramid more than an Egyptian pyramid and crumbling walls that could be centuries, even thousands of years old.

The platform suddenly stopped as three enemies came out from behind the ruins, two flying one on what appeared to be a conveyer belt. The flying creatures had two long tentacle-like arms with lances on each tentacle and a helmet that looked like a Spartan from the planet Earth. The slow moving land creature was red with a white and black head that looked like he could've been jousting recently.

"Ivysaur, use Stun Spore!" Red commanded. Ivysaur sent out hundreds of spores that stopped each creature in their tracks. Lucas hit the slow moving one with PK Thunder and knocked off its head, now showing a flashing bell.

"Now Ivysaur, use Razor Leaf!" Red shouted again. Now Ivysaur sent out lots of sharp leaves at high speeds towards his opponents. It did little damage to the flying creatures, but the slow moving one was not so lucky. The sharp leaves hit the bell and it died, its purple things spreading throughout the ruins. Lucas then used PK Thunder once more on the flying creatures and shot them down before they could do anything. Three more sets of these came, and the process was just repeated until six flying creatures and three slow moving creatures were killed and the purple things away from the area.

The platform started up once more then stopped with two flying creatures and two Horn creatures coming out. Lucas used PK Thunder on the flying creatures, while Ivysaur used Vine Whip to constrict the Horn creatures, threw them both an unbelievably long distance, and used Razor Leaf once more making it appear like Ivysaur was doing Skeet in the Olympics and the Horn creatures were the targets.

The platform moved to once again a new spot, this one with fire spitting out everywhere as flying creatures and new, black creatures with blades and red centers came out. Red put Ivysaur back in his Pokéball for a minute and brought Squirtle back out, who used Waterfall on the black creatures while Lucas once more used PK Thunder on the flying creatures to kill them off early. Another set of these came out before that ambush was truly gone and Red pulled Ivysaur out once more.

Finally, the platform stopped without an ambush afterwards and connected to more passageways. They had to pull on several switches to open several doors, but it was a fairly easy job overall. Then came the truly challenging part; two switches were side by side, and opened two doors. The problem? You couldn't pull them down at about the same time for it to work. So this is what they did. Lucas pulled the first switch and as he ran back into a small section of path, Ivysaur would use Vine Whip on the second switch. This process was used a couple times actually, as the walls were set up like this quite a bit. It made both Lucas and Red very thankful that Ivysaur's Vine Whip went quite a ways.

The next thing they ran into had two guns, a skull center and an arrow bottom. It spun around to try and attack them but both of its attacks missed, simply because the arrow bottom was pointed straight at them. Lucas and Red exchanged a look.

"PK Freeze!" Lucas shouted.

"Ivysaur, Razor Leaf!!" Red shouted. Inadvertently, parts of the PK Freeze hit the razor sharp leaves and juiced up their power quite a bit now that they were razor sharp leaves with ice. The skull thing was killed and its purple things died. Lucas and Red killed off a couple other things, but soon they came to another thin hallway where a loud roar was heard.

"Charizard," Red said. "Ivysaur return." He took out Ivysaur's Pokéball and returned Ivysaur as well as threw out a new Pokéball. "Squirtle, come one out!"

"Do you want me to help?" Lucas asked. Red shook his head.

"No. This is strictly between a Trainer, and the Pokémon." The Charizard gave a loud roar again, but louder. The flame on its tail burned bright. Red looked at Squirtle.

"Squirtle, now use a Withdraw and Water Gun combo!" Red shouted. Squirtle retracted into his shell and started spinning around, squirting water madly around the corridor. Charizard tried to use Fly to dodge, but the ceiling was too low still and Charizard hit his head on the ceiling and fell on the ground, followed by getting hit by Squirtle's Withdraw. Then Charizard got up and started using Earthquake. Squirtle hurriedly withdrew into his shell; something that he learned over this trip seemed to work surprisingly well against attacks. Charizard, angry now because of his failed attack, flew over and used Slash on Squirtle's shell. It hit Squirtle dead on just as he was leaving his shell and Squirtle received tons of damage. But it didn't stop Red at all.

"Squirtle, Water Pulse!" Red commanded. Squirtle got back up now and started charging up the small aquatic sphere until Charizard had glided it up right to him, then Squirtle released it right as Charizard was about to use Flamethrower.

"Good, now use Ice Beam!" Red said. Squirtle now charged up an ice blue sphere, but when it came out of his mouth, it stayed extremely thin but now thinner parts branched out from the main ice blue part. It hit Charizard dead center.

"Now, to finish it off, use Skull Bash!" Red said. Squirtle lowered its head and started charging up. Charizard glided up to Squirtle, ready to finish Squirtle up but Squirtle finished charging first and hit Charizard, knocking him out. Red threw a Pokéball at Charizard. The Pokéball shook a bit, and then the red light in the center clicked off and turned white again. Squirtle ran up and got the Pokéball for his master.

"That was amazing!" Lucas said as they walked through the now empty passageway. "Is that what normal Pokémon battles are like?"

"Yeah, their pretty nice to watch. Maybe you should travel with me sometime to the Elite Four. You might enjoy it," Red said. Lucas grinned.

"Pikachu said he and one of his partners used to be a human. Is that true?" Lucas asked. Red shrugged.

"I don't know. The world of the Pokémon dominated world is quite an unusual one," Red explained.

"Oh, well still, it would be totally awesome, right?" he said. Red smiled.

"Yes, it would," he agreed. Red pushed on the double doors in front of them. Squirtle (who was obediently walking right next to them the whole time) actually gave a small surprised _Squirt_! at what he saw. For it was undoubtedly a most impressive sight indeed.


	22. The Wilds

RipredIsAweosme: Wow...another quick update. Not much to say about this, so here you go, the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own SSB/SSE. I am deeply sorry and send my condolences for all you who might've thought I did

* * *

Chapter 22  
The Wilds

Marth, Ike and Meta Knight had lost sight of the _Halberd_ officially at a long stretch of wilderness with absolutely no trees and large plateaus throughout. Actually, the wilds area was overly devoid of any life except for the two knights and one prince…except for one thing that could be heard for miles. A giant tank of mostly gray metal but had streaks of a dark purple going through it. Two masses of what looked like missiles were on the top of the tank. It blazed through the wastelands mercilessly, not giving a care if it actually hit anything.

"What is that thing?" Marth asked. Ike shrugged.

"I don't know, but I want to know," he said and jumped off the small ridge that he was on. Meta Knight laughed.

"That's the energy I want to see! Ike, stop and wait will you?" Meta Knight jumped off. Marth, however, stayed, unsure of what to do. Figuring that he didn't have too much to lose, Marth jumped. He noticed that Meta Knight and Ike had not moved, but were figuring which way to go.

"Mortmirth Path? Do you realize that it's the most dangerous path to take through here?" Ike asked.

"I don't care!" Meta Knight exclaimed. "It'll be the least protected by the Subspace Army out of all of them and it's the quickest by far!" Ike groaned.

"Fine, we'll take Mortmirth Path. But if we get trophied or worse, die, I swear to the great goddess Ashera that you're death shall be the most painful," Ike said. Meta Knight shrugged.

"I don't care. And now that we're all here, let's _go!_" he said. The three started running down what was labeled "Mortmirth Path". It almost took no running until they ran into members of the Subspace Army, the first one being a Scope Primid. Meta Knight glided up to it and used Mach Tornado on it, killing it and forcing it to leak Shadow Bugs. Two more normal Primids came up from behind, but Marth and Ike both got these with a simple sword swing. The next thing was a Buckot, which Marth got with Dolphin Slash. A couple Primids later, a huge imposing creature seemingly sprouted up from the ground. It had four bases, getting increasingly smaller as it got away from the ground, and the head was very festive looking, purely circular with multi-colored shards all around it. Marth tried to use his Sword Dance in the air, but the thing shot a laser at him. It just barely missed the prince, and that was only because Marth air-dodged.

"Gamyga," Ike said. "hidden in the ground and comes up when enemies are sighted." Marth sighed.

"That's incredible information, do you want to help?" he asked as the Gamyga shot another laser at him.

"Right," Ike said and used Eruption on its bottom base, lowering it down to is top two bases. Meta Knight flew right up and started attacking the head in a flurry of jabs and swings from Galaxia though and by the time Marth and Ike had the bases destroyed and their Shadow Bugs gone (only one or two per base) the head was almost dead. Marth simply jabbed it once with his sword and the Gamyga died, most of its Shadow Bugs spreading everywhere throughout Mortmirth Path.

Shortly after killing the Gamyga and running a bit more, they came across a canyon with no more but a few natural stone platforms and caverns along the edges. They had to face a couple Primids, Buckots and a Trowlon or two (at Trowlon being explained as a creature that takes you as high as possible, even into space where it is believed to survive but you can't.) but they made it down the canyon relatively quickly.

At the bottom, Meta Knight, Ike and Marth quickly noticed where most of the Shadow Bugs were going. Four strange creatures with one eye, half white and half colored bodies (the colors all varied) and vicious, toothy grins stood there.

"Bytans? This should be easy," Meta Knight said and used Drill Rush. Ike and Marth looked at each other and gave a curt nod, knowing what to do. Ike used Quick Draw on any that dodged the Drill Rush, and Marth used Sword Dance on any that dodged the Quick Draw. In no time at all, the Bytans were dead before more could come out of the eye. Most of the Shadow Bugs now died, but some still moved on, one that they even saw turn into a Scope Primid. Ike killed this in one swing of Ragnell.

Now they ran into a small cavern passage where as they were running, a strange mostly red creature nearly ran over them if Marth hadn't reacted quickly enough and used Counter. It blew up, leaving spare parts everywhere. Ike kicked it.

"So Roaders aren't made of Shadow Bug crap? Good to know," he said. They came across another Roader and Marth did the same thing yet again before they even knew it was coming.

"Marth, you are perfectly allowed to lead," Ike said. Marth grinned.

"Okay then," he said and took the lead. As soon as they got out of the pathway, a the wind picked up ferociously and sand started getting in their eyes…well all of them except for Meta Knight who had the mask that filtered out the worst of it. Then came the bombs. It was very obvious to tell they were bombs, and they floated around as if they were Jyks.

"Dear gods," Marth said. "How are we going to get rid of those?"

"You don't," Ike said and ran through the several sets of bombs as if they were nothing. "See? Now it's your turn!" Marth took a deep breath and just ran. To his luck, he didn't set any off either. It was the same with Meta Knight, except he just flew over them. They ran a bit more and now had to go up the canyon they came down on.

"Um, Meta Knight, do you think you can carry us?" Ike asked. Meta Knight sighed but handed Ike Galaxia.

"Hold this and I'll take you two up one at a time," he said. Ike took the sword and found it surprisingly light.

"Do you think this sword is hea-whaaa!" he said as Meta Knight lifted him up.

"Heavy? No! Light swords are the best because of their quick action and response to sudden changes in direction!" About halfway up, a Trowlon came. "Now, ride this thing up and jump when you see flat land, okay?" Ike nodded as Meta Knight glided down gently. He did as was told and suddenly the wind seemed to die down and was normal again. Ike couldn't help but wonder why, as he thought that heavier winds were normally in higher altitudes. Then, while waiting for Meta Knight and Marth, he put down Ragnell and tried out Galaxia, doing some normal slices. Ike was actually thrown off balance by the lightness of the sword. He heard a laugh from behind him and Ike turned around. It was Meta Knight. _That must be some kind of record for him, laughing twice in one day_, Ike thought.

"Here's your sword," Ike said.

"Yes, thank you for holding that. I think you should stick to heavier swords though, even though they seem worse to me. I don't even like the Master Sword quite honestly," Meta Knight said while taking it. Marth suddenly shivered.

"Is it me or are your feet freezing?" he asked. Ike looked down at Marth's feet. Tons of Shadow Bugs started moving over his feet, then Meta Knights, then Ike's. It _was _a cold chill at your feet, like someone was sucking the life out of you. But then they stopped on the edge of the plateau. Then the Shadow Bugs formed into a mostly circular shape. Then it turned gray with a tank-like body, but not like the thing they saw earlier.

"Armank," Meta Knight said. "No use fighting it until the claw comes out." That wasn't long though, and Ike was the person to attack the giant pinkish-reddish extension with the giant gray claw with Aether and a long slice. The claw exploded and the tank opened, revealing a little green thing that looked a lot like a Kirby with no arms. Ike attacked it with Eruption, Marth used Sword Dance and Meta Knight used Drill Rush then Mach Tornado. It died very quickly as well as its Shadow Bugs.

Another canyon to jump now, which they just free-felled the entire way down, but landed on a patch of land more than likely changed by Zant as now there were spikes down at the bottom and the land itself for a small bit was weight determined. Meta Knight could stand there the entire time and nothing happen to him while Ike was jumping in the air because the land would start sinking towards the spikes.

After yet some more running down Mortmirth's Path and soon the ridges around them faded a bit and the ground started to level out. Aurcroses started to appear in the skies as well as Mites and Towtows. More ground altered by Zant came, rising and falling just as Mario, Link, Kirby, Pit, and Yoshi had seen at the Lake Shore. Then there was another canyon that they jumped and landed perfectly on and two Big Primids. They looked like normal Primids, but you had to multiply the size times three. They were still pretty easy though and both of the Big Primids' Shadow Bugs went down the path.

They now went through an area with the famed barrels from Donkey Kong's world. Meta Knight (who was quite adept at using these, to Marth and Ike's pleasant surprise) guided them through the area until they came to a man-made cave in another plateau. It took them right outside to the creature actually, which was convenient. The creature looked at them and as if robotically seemed to grow arms and legs where there were once no more than streaks of purple. It smashed its hands together, ready to kill some enemies of the Subspace Group. Meta Knight, Marth and Ike however, pulled out their swords and pointed it at the creature.

It started out going back into its defensive form to try and run them over. But the three were quicker and managed to dodge it. Meta Knight then quickly flew onto its head and started jabbing its eye area with Galaxia. The creature started flailing around helplessly, not being able to see its prey. Now Ike came over and started slashing at the creature with Ragnell and Marth came up and used Sword Dance. Then the creature went and started twirling like a ballerina, knocking Marth and Ike away from the creature while sending Meta Knight flying. Then the creature jumped into the air and tried jumping on top of Ike and Marth. They started running away, Marth being successful, but Ike was not so lucky. He got his foot caught by the creature as it jumped. Ike cried out in pain; it was definitely broken now.

"It's all up to you two! I can't move this foot," Ike said. Meta Knight caught the message and gave a curt nod.

"Move out of the way!" he exclaimed. "I've got a good idea here once it's weak enough but you need out of the way!" Ike nodded and started dragging his foot away, closer to the cliff area. Now Meta Knight really began fighting. He went up to the creature again as it went into another session of jumping and used Drill Rush, then Mach Tornado around its head, followed by several slashes from every direction. Marth came in and used Dolphin Slash many more times also, making the creature very confused and weak. It got back into its defensive form, shooting missiles from its back. Meta Knight dodged the two coming his way and glided onto the creature's head. Meta Knight gave the thumbs up sign to Marth, who started running away from the creature. Then Meta Knight put his sword high in the air.

"Behold the power of Galaxia!" Meta Knight cried. The world started turning dark as Meta Knight started harnessing powers that only Mewtwo, Darkari and the Sage of Shadow Impa know about. This move is normally known as Galaxia Darkness, but yet it was not Galaxia Darkness as Meta Knight did not swing his cape over, which is what normally held the Shadow power used. This he was summoning straight from the world around him, trying out something that he had heard of that Galaxia could do, Galaxia Shadow. This is how it went:

Meta Knight, with all the strength in him, stabbed the creature hard enough so that Galaxia would go through the armor on his head. The armor cracked loudly, but did not break. Then Shadow from the area started pouring into the sword. Meta Knight jumped away from the head and onto the ground. As Light started to return to the area, the creature started stumbling and fell down into the area below them, a ground of bricks and broken pillars. Meta Knight and Marth ran over to the cliff and saw the creature fall into the area below them. It took some time, but they heard a faint boom, meaning that it had landed. Meta Knight opened up his cape and spread his wings, ready to jump down there to reclaim his sword, which was still in the creatures cracked armor.

"Bad idea," Marth said, grabbing a wing and causing him to stop.

"Why? Without that sword, I'm defenseless!" Meta Knight exclaimed.

"Think about it, it's going to have to come back up sometime. Just wait," Marth said. Meta Knight sat down uneasily next to Ike, who was watching the entire time.

"What did you do?" Ike asked.

"Galaxia Shadow," Meta Knight said. "There wasn't enough Shadow power in this area, so it didn't kill it enough."

"Well it looked powerful," Ike said. Meta Knight chuckled, setting the record up to three times in a day.

"It is. The most powerful move that sword can use, next to Galaxia Darkness. My sword is famed…or infamous for…being able to capture large amounts of Shadow power for its personal use, like how Ragnell uses the power of Fire if used correctly. I have never used Galaxia Shadow in my life though…" Meta Knight's voice trailed off.

"Really now?" Ike asked, strangely calm. "What was our ratio of surviving?"

"Fifty/Fifty. Maybe sixty/forty, seventy/thirty at most," Meta Knight said. Ike nodded.

"Wow," he said. Then suddenly, he bolted upright.

"Wait, what about my foot?" he asked. Marth pulled two things out of his belt, one was a jar filled with a blue liquid, the other a small scimitar sword.

"Ike, drink this," he said. "It's some blue potion, Link gave it to me. As for you Meta Knight, use this until we get Galaxia back." Meta Knight graciously took the scimitar, feeling naked without a sword. Ike also took the blue potion and drank it down thirstily, actually feeling his foot heal. He handed the empty jar back to Marth.

"Thanks. So what do we do now, just wait for that idiot to show up?" he asked. Marth nodded solemnly.

"Yes, we wait. Even if it takes all day."


	23. The Ruined Hall

RipredIsAwesome: Wow, I think this is the fastest I've managed to update three chapters in a while...it makes me very happy. But this is also one of the shortest chapters I've written so far, which can be either a good thing or a bad thing depending on whether or not you like long chapters. So...here it is chapter 23 already, as an early Christmas gift (but only if you like it)

**Disclaimer: **Yes! I own SSB and SSE!! (gets shot by lightning)

Zeus (b/c I don't think God shoots lightning): no you don't. tell the truth

RipredIsAwesome: Fine...I do not own SSB, SSE, Pokemon or probably anything else in this chapter. I don't even own Zeus, because I don't own any slaves.

* * *

Chapter 23

The Ruined Hall

Red and Lucas looked throughout the room. It was very large and impressive, the ceiling possibly not stopping until you hit the ground – as both Red and Lucas figured they were very many miles under the ground. The walls and floor were dimly lit, showing that the room was circular and appeared dark blue in color.

"Wow," Red said. "Wonder what this was used for."

"Yeah, seriously," Lucas agreed.

"Squirtle," Squirtle said. They walked a bit farther up when suddenly a faint crash was heard. Red pulled out a Pokéball, being prepared. All of a sudden there was a boom and Lucas and Red saw a giant, almost robotic looking creature with gray armor all over and a natural purple body. Red made the Pokéball grow, showing he was ready to summon a Pokémon.

"That's it, go Charizard! Take this thing down!!" Red said. Charizard came out and gave another loud roar. Lucas started summoning some PSI powers from his fingertips. They were ready to fight.

The creature started out by twirling like a ballerina. Lucas did not know why it was doing this, there was no real reason and Charizard as well as Lucas were not even close to the creature yet. Then the creature jumped up into the air.

"Charizard, use Fly!" Red yelled. Lucas tried using PK Thunder. It hurt the creature a bit, but it wasn't like using PK Thunder on something that stays in the air. Then the creature jumped down, followed by Charizard hitting its head as it struck down, raking his claws into the creature's top of the head. The creature made some kind of violent shaking as the Charizard's claws hit some invisible object on the creature's head for quite some time. Lucas took advantage of this.

"PK Freeze!" he said and sent an ice element towards the direction of the creature. It broke off in the stomach area and hurt it, but not like what Charizard's Fly attack did.

"Charizard, use Rock Smash!" Red said. Charizard now glided over to the creature and took a boulder that had fallen from the ceiling, followed by smashing the rock into thousands of pieces from Charizard breaking it on his head. Lucas then took some extra individual stones from the rock and threw them at the creature. At one point, it lowered its head and a stone managed to hit the creature's head. It started violently shaking again, but turned into a tank and started shooting some missiles. A couple of these hit Lucas and knocked him back, but Charizard managed to avoid these.

"Charizard, let's go with Heat Wave!" Red exclaimed. Charizard flew over towards the creature and started exhaling an incredible heat, not actually breathing fire but it was hot enough so Charizard could do so.

"Now, Charizard, Flamethrower!" Red said. Now Charizard centered the heat and shot an impressive flame in the direction of the creature in the head area, it hitting that unknown thing on its head. The creature did another shaking thing (Lucas was no figuring that it was some kind of weak spot in the creature) and its fists pounded the ground, causing the ground to start creating a mini-earthquake. Charizard flew over towards Lucas and swept him off the ground, preventing the earthquake from hurting Lucas. When the threat was over, Charizard set Lucas down and charged at the creature's missiles and used a powerful Dragon Claw on them, knocking many of them down onto the creature. The creature batted down Charizard, but Charizard got back up and used Rock Smash again on the creature's foot. Then the creature tried to stomp on Charizard, but Lucas used Thunder to stop it then ran over to Charizard and used PK Fire. The creature very slowly started turning into a tank.

"Charizard, use Fly with Lucas on your back to get out of there!" Charizard did as he was told and swiftly put Lucas on his back then they flew into the air just as the creature turned into a tank. It was from that view, in the air, where Lucas could see what was on the creature's head. A small, little gold sword that looked remarkably like Meta Knight's.

_That doesn't look like Meta Knight's sword,_ Lucas thought,_ that _is _Meta Knight's sword. _He went up to Charizard's ear so he could tell the Pokémon something.

"Charizard, I don't know if you'll listen but can you please put me on the thing's head?" he asked. Charizard made some kind of noise and flew over to the creature's head and stopped, allowing Lucas to get off. Lucas carefully walked over to the sword. Whoever had put it in the head must've been strong; the armor had a crack going down right from where the sword was. And the sword was in there just enough for someone to pull out the hilt. Lucas gripped the sword now, his head buzzing. Something was very unusual about this sword right now. He tried to pull out the sword. As it slowly came out, his head buzzed even more, his mind showing images of things he didn't remember and all of them including Meta Knight. Meta Knight, fairly recently, fighting against the same creature he just did and using his sword. Meta Knight, now a couple weeks back, flying down an island, rushing over to a place called "The Battlefield Fortress" feeling bad for leaving Samus. Meta Knight, right before he was gone, talking to King DeDeDe about DeDeDe wanting him to join the "Subspace Group…"and Meta Knight refused. (In the distance, Red noticed what was going on and quickly withdrew Squirtle and Charizard back to their Pokéballs.) Now, before the tournament started and Meta Knight was in Dreamland, listening to King DeDeDe, who was in a twisted way his king, his ruler. Then, it went back many years. Meta Knight was still in Dreamland but DeDeDe was telling him to go and kill Kirby. Meta Knight doesn't, but instead delivers a sword to Kirby. Trying to make it look like he has not disobeyed his ruler, Meta Knight challenges Kirby to single combat and purposely loses. Another memory started of Meta Knight, but then something else happened.

As the sword was nearly pulled out, a swarm of memories came to Lucas that were his own. He saw his parents dying, stopping Porky, Ness becoming a trophy. Then it stopped. However, even though the buzzing stopped horrible memories of both him and Meta Knight were still fresh in his mind. But the sword that belonged to Meta Knight was in his hand. The creature grabbed Lucas (with the sword) and Red then took off into the air. They went all the way up to the start of the ruins, and then the creature took out a small ticking clock with a dark purple substance that looked like a concentrated form of the purple things came out. Lucas looked at it and suddenly realized something: if he didn't do anything they were going to die. So he thought what Ness would do in this situation…PK Thunder.

"PK Thunder!" Lucas exclaimed and directed the blue electric light over towards the last part of the arm. The arm part of the creature fell off and without anything telling it what to do, the hand opened up. A soft boom was heard up ahead. So whatever was the purple sphere was spreading now. Lucas gripped onto Red's backpack, still not letting go of the sword, and closed his eyes. They were going to die, but at least it would be together. Right as they neared the ground, Lucas heard a strong beating of wings and noticed that they had stopped falling and were now steadily rising in the air. Lucas opened up one eye and noticed that Meta Knight was holding them and was flying them up to a small ridge nearby. When they landed, Meta Knight set them down. There were two other people already there, Marth Lowell and Ike Carten.

"Lucas, when you pulled Galaxia, what did you see?" he asked gently.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked. Meta Knight took the sword away from Lucas and held it so Lucas could see the entire thing.

"When I used Galaxia Shadow, it pulled out all Shadow energies away from the person or area and into the sword. I think it took my memories. I still have them, but their also in the sword. What did you see?"

"Memories, yours. I didn't know you worked for DeDeDe," Lucas said. Meta Knight scowled.

"Still do, unfortunately. Anything else?" Meta Knight asked again.

"My memories," Lucas said. Meta Knight nodded.

"Ah, I see. Well then, if they were bad enough to be pulled into Galaxia, the Shadow sword, then they must be bad. If you need someone to talk about them…I'll be here, okay?" Lucas smiled.

"Okay then," he said. Then Lucas and Meta Knight joined the rest of the group.

"Lucas!" Red exclaimed happily. Red was lying on the ground, trying to catch his breath. He stuck his hand out and Lucas shook it, causing Marth and Ike to grin.

"Great to know we just have more friends joining us," Marth said. "And Meta Knight since you have your sword…"

"I know, here's your scimitar," Meta Knight said, handing Marth a small, curved sword.

"Thank you," Marth said.

"So, what are we doing next?" Ike asked. "There's no crazy robot tank to chase nor is there a giant airship made to look like Meta Knight."

"I think we should just keep taking Mortmirth's Path," Meta Knight said. "It's very long, I hear it takes you all the way to Glacier Peak. And Glacier Peak is one of the highest points in this area. If there's any place where I can board the _Halberd_, it's there." Marth and Ike exchanged a look.

"Okay, but only if our new travelers can handle Mortmirth's Path," Ike said. Red grinned.

"Of course we can! Me and Lucas have went through hell and back just to get Charizard. We can take it, right Lucas?"

"Of course we can!" Lucas exclaimed happily. "Let's go!"

"Yeah!" Ike said and then everyone ran down Mortmirth's Path, ready to take on the world.


	24. Chasing the Ancient Minister

**RipredIsAwesome: **After a really long wait (to me), I finally finished this chapter!

**Mewtwo: **_It took you long enough_

**RipredIsAwesome: **I don't really care, Mewtwo. I can still cut you out of this story

**Mewtwo: **_Not really..._

**RipredIsAwesome: **I can try. But anway, this is finally done. And that's about all I have to say! Here ya go!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SSB/SSE/Zelda/Sonic the Hedgehog. The end.

* * *

Chapter 24

Chasing the Ancient Minister

The Ancient Minister saw the huge sphere of Subspace nearby the Ruins area. This one he had not set off, it was purely Ganon and his crew. He was hit with another memory, how the R.O.B Sentries were so willing to destroy themselves for this cause. A blue arrow suddenly went right past his face and the Ancient Minister dodged.

"Crap," Pit said. The Ancient Minister started flying away. The five (of Mario, Pit, Link, Yoshi and Kirby still) chased after him, all through the wasted away Wilds area.

They started out having to kill Shellpods and Feyshes. Link took care of the Shellpods with Helm Splitters and Back Slashes, while Kirby managed to get a couple Feyshes with Final Cutter. Mario, Yoshi and Pit got the other ones with multiple moves, ranging from Super Jump Punch to simple aerial attacks and air-dodging. In a matter of time, they were all killed and their Shadow Bugs moving away.

They started running, Link having to blow up tons of rocks in their way with his Bomb Arrows and Pit shooting anything that was in his range. Link then set a bomb (without the arrow) on the ground and ran. It caused a small hole in the ground, and then Link dropped down into a small cavern area below the plateaus. Pit, Mario, Yoshi and Kirby did the same, just without the bomb part. They came into a small underground river, where the bridge had been broken and changed so the remaining parts were levitating. Feyshes came out and started attacking, as well as an Armnight – an all circular creature with a Spartan like helmet and tentacles that held spears. Kirby and Yoshi got the Feyshes, using Final Cutter and Egg Throw to kill them quickly, while Mario got the Armnight before it could even attack, using a barrage of Super Jump Punch and spinning in the air. The Shadow Bugs tried to spread away, but they died in the water, causing the horrible sound.

"Well then," Kirby said. "I say we get going." And so they did. After killing a Shellpod, they came across three elevators to take them up. Kirby tried the one on the far right. It stopped before it even reached the top of the plateau, rather it rested under it. He sent the elevator down and noticed that if one goes up, they all go up. Kirby told them this and they thought up of a plan.

"So, I say Yoshi, you try the middle elevator and Pit, you try the first elevator. Whichever one comes down empty when it's the right elevator. Okay?" Link said.

"It a-sounds a-good," Mario said. So they got in their respective elevators and Yoshi set his off, sending the other two up. Pit heard the first two stop as they went down and the last one – his – kept going. Soon, it made it to the top. Then he noticed that his elevator went down. They would all soon know that the first elevator was the one that went all the way.

It didn't take them long either. The elevator could everyone else at once, so they all came in one group up to the top.

"It's always the last one to try isn't it?" Yoshi asked.

"Why a-yes, I have a-noticed that," Mario agreed. They started running, killing Puppits and Tickens with ease just with simple moves like Angel Ring and Egg Roll. It was almost getting too easy for them, Link noticed. Of course, Ganondorf was running it so what did he expect? Ganondorf paired up with the Bublins.

The next area had a levitating platform that once they all jumped on it, started moving.

"Zant?" Pit asked.

"This one? No clue actually," Link said. "There's a giant pit below us, it seems like this would help us more than harm us." When it landed, the winds were powerful and sand started blowing in their faces, and none of them were as lucky as Meta Knight to have a mask on. A Primid came up and attacked them, but Mario simply punched it a couple times and it was down. But there was also a Nanagog, a small blue creature that looked like a child sumo wrestler. Link and Pit jumped off of the platform to fight it. Link put his Master Sword away and neared it carefully.

"What in Palutena's name are you doing?" Pit rasped. Link just put a "wait" finger up. He neared the creature and suddenly drew out his sword in a sudden attack, damaging the creature quite a bit, but not killing it. The Nanagog gave a kind of childish sounding laugh and grew so it was twice its size and yellow. Pit scowled and started using Angel Ring repeatedly. It stopped eventually and then the Nanagog gave yet another laugh, even deeper now. It grew yet again, so it was about one and a half times its yellow size and it immediately fell down and hit Pit, trapping the angel under its massive weight.

"Link! Help!" Pit said. Link gave a curt nod and ran over to the fallen Nanagog. He started using his Spin Attack and Jump Attack and after quite a while, the Nanagog finally died, half of its Shadow Bugs along with it, another half spreading everywhere. This formed a Towton, which Mario jumped on and killed with a down kick. The Shadow Bugs dispersed again, somehow managing to make it past the gulch that was before the cavern.

"Damn it," Link said. "I swear to Din, these idiotic things never truly die." The five of them jumped over to the small cavern and killed on Scope Primid easily, thanks to Pit's bow. The Shadow Bugs dispersed from its body and moved somewhere else. Pit looked up.

"Still not over yet," he said, pointing to the roof of the cave. At the top were more spikes precariously dangling from the roof. Link pulled out a bomb and threw it below the spikes. As if on cue, the spikes fell down as if a magical force pulled it. The bomb exploded (the spikes still in perfect shape) and the spikes came back up.

"Great," Kirby said sarcastically. "They're _motion censored _spikes. How do we get across?" Link grinned.

"Follow my lead," he said and ran towards the spikes and as they were in mid fall, barrel rolled to the other side. Kirby shook his head.

"I swear that Triforce of Courage makes him one of the most impulsive people I've ever met," he said as Mario went next, doing the same and making it out safely. Then Pit and Yoshi made it safely across, until Kirby was left to run past the spikes. Holding his breath (and possibly his lunch) Kirby ran past the spikes at full speed and then barrel rolled past. But they weren't out of the woods yet. The five of them had to run past two more sets of spikes (but they did this much more easily now) and try and dodge a set of wall spikes as they made it out of the cavern. Thankfully, they did make it out unharmed, but the wind was still blowing sand everywhere.

Suddenly, a Scope Primid and a normal Primid snuck up on them. The normal Primid didn't do too much, but the Scope Primid fired three times, the shots hitting Link in the back. Link turned around and fired an arrow at the Scope Primid, but it hid behind the normal Primid and Link's arrow killed the normal Primid. Yoshi responded to this quicker than Link and used Egg Roll to kill the Scope Primid. Two more Primids formed now, a Beam Primid and yet another Scope Primid. This time Kirby took out his hammer and successfully killed the Scope Primid in a quick swing and Pit used his dual blades and dueled with the Beam Primid for a bit, then kicked it when its attention was fully averted to Pit's expert slices. The Shadow Bugs from those two reformed once more to form a Greap and even more normal and Scope Primids.

"You guys take care of the Primids!" Link yelled. "Pit, you're helping me with this damn Greap." Pit nodded and jumped into the sky. The Greap followed its lead and jumped into the sky also, swinging its scythes everywhere. Pit dodged them successfully with an air dodge but stayed in the air. He faintly heard Link tell him to catch and suddenly a bomb was in Pit's hands. Pit looked down and noticed that Link was trying to chase the Greap around and keep its attention away from Pit. Pit knew what he had to do. He glided over to the Greap's head and threw the bomb at the small red head. The Greap, in surprise, swing its scythes around, probably thinking that was Link who threw that. Then Pit got on its head and stabbed it with his dual blades. The Greap died instantly and its Shadow Bugs dispersed. It also seemed that the Primids were all dead also, their Shadow Bugs also gone from the area.

For quite a while, the only way the five Smashers could do to get anywhere was jump, although the sand never really stopped. Finally, they made it to another floating platform where they all got on and let it take them to another floating platform. This floating platform took them under a rock formation and back up, where two walls were enhanced to close in on them. They all managed to jump up to what looked like a small floor in between to rock formations. There was a good thing and a bad thing to this. The good thing was that the wind had stopped whipping up sand. The bad thing was that a Nanagog and a whole lot of Bytans (with a small portal like thing that Link had to hurriedly explain was a Subspace Creature Maker, which could automatically make Subspace Creatures, but only one kind of them) were already there, prepared to kill. Pit and Yoshi, being much faster at killing than the other three, took on the Subspace Creature Maker and its Bytans, while Link, Mario and Kirby took on the Nanagog. The Bytans all died relatively quickly thanks to Egg Roll and Pit's rapid slashing, but the Nanagog was a different story. Kirby would fly in the air and use Stone, always followed by Hammer, Link would try and use different sword slices, even the occasional Back Slice or Helm Splitter and Mario, well, Mario would do what he does best when it comes to fighting, lots of punching. Still, the Nanagog was fully grown and red by the time it did die. All the Shadow Bugs from both the Nanagog and the Bytans all died at once, making the fingers-on-chalkboard sound even worse. It was even loud enough that a good set of rocks to cave in, making it impossible for them to get out.

"Are you a-serious?" Mario asked. "This is a-crazy!" Link smirked.

"If that was Zant or Ganondork's plan, they forgot this," he said and combined his bombs and arrows once more to make his Bomb Arrows. Then he shot a good couple arrows at the rock cave in and they could all get out.

At the top of the area three Roaders and a Spaak were all patrolling the area. Link took another Bomb Arrow and shot at two of the Roaders, leaving its pieces everywhere. He tossed one piece at the third Roader and then shot an arrow at that Roader, killing the last one. Then Pit took Palutena's Bow and shot an arrow at the Spaak while Kirby came from behind and finished it before it went haywire. Finally, there was nothing guarding the Minister. Link ran after it, Mario slightly behind. The Ancient Minister noticed that he didn't have anything guarding himself either so he started shooting small red beams. Mario and Link, having had to fight things for most of their lives, dodged these beams with ease. Suddenly, a bunch of R.O.B Sentries zoomed over and formed a poor blockade to stop Mario and Link. Kirby, Yoshi and Pit now caught up to them broke the blockade up, using Egg Roll, Angel Ring and Final Cutter. The five of them ran over to the Minister, who seemed to feel fine in setting the Subspace Bomb here.

"**You have stopped the bomb being set at the canyon below Glacial Peak, but it will still be set**," the Ancient Minister said in the Smash Language. He didn't sound angry about it, nor did he sound upset, just as if it was a simple statement of fact.

"You…you can speak the Smash Language?" he asked. The Minister nodded wordlessly, and then said a series of beeps that sounded more like a robot. Two R.O.B Sentries came over to the bomb to open it. Pit and Mario ran over to the two R.O.B Sentries, trying to make them move, but couldn't do anything. Two more R.O.B Sentries took the two Smashers and moved them away, but Mario and Pit broke from their robotic grasp. The two ran over to the other three.

"We a-have to get a-out of a-here!" Mario exclaimed. Yoshi nodded in agreement.

"Of course. Mario you should know what to do by now," Yoshi said. Mario grinned slightly and jumped on Yoshi's back, just like back at the real Yoshi's Island. Kirby gave a low whistle and a warp star appeared.

"We have to go now. Pit, Link, just hold onto the Warp Star. I won't be able to get you two to fit in such a rush," Kirby said. Knowing there wasn't any time to argue, Link and Pit agreed and grabbed onto the edges of the Warp Star. They all left within ten seconds of the bomb exploding and just narrowly made it out safely, deciding to head towards where the Ancient Minister said that bomb was supposed to go: Glacial Canyon.

* * *

Ganondorf continued to watch progress on his takeover of the Smash Planet. Bowser was now going back to his main target: Diddy Kong and now the "legendary" Fox McCloud who was traveling with him at the swamp area. DeDeDe and Wario were trophied. Porky had been out of commission ever since his major weapon, some kind of spider-crab suit, had been short circuited by Ness and Lucas. Andross and his actual friend Giovanni were trying to keep Pikachu and Samus under control. Zant was seemingly everywhere and nowhere, making sure no one would stop them. And his newest recruit, Dr. Eggman, had just created an army of killers! Things were going well. That is, until Tabuu called him in the Master Hand's body once more.

"What the hell kind of Subspace Group are you running here Ganon?!" Tabuu demanded. Ganondorf was taken aback.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Your new recruit Eggman, that's what I mean," Tabuu growled. "Have you seen what he's done?"

"I've heard of it. The Galleoms sounded good enough after a while," Ganondorf said.

"Well then, I'm sure you didn't hear what just happened. Pull up a report on Eggman's warehouse when I'm done. But remember Ganon, only I can give you what you truly want. I am the single most powerful being in the world. Never forget that. Tabuu out." The screen went black and Ganondorf pulled up a video of Eggman's warehouse right now. Except that it wasn't there. Nothing was left except a bunch of small wood pieces and robotic parts. Ganondorf laughed humorlessly.

"Everyone's failing me," he said. "If this crap continues, I'll have take everyone on myself. Well, me and Giovanni. But we'll do better than the idiots I've employed." He turned his attention back to all of his comrades in this effort. There wasn't much use thinking about that now, it was too late. Ganondorf would just have to keep thinking about what'll happen when he did win: the death of the Hero of Time.


	25. The Swamp

**Me (RipredIsAwesome)**: Hey guys, sorry for being MIA for a...very long time now.

**Ripred**: Except if you were checking out her Hunger Games story, that one was going on for a while!

**Mewtwo**: _Here's your problem with that genius, they're here to read Super Smash Brothers. If they wanted Hunger Games, they'd click over there!_

**Ripred: **Well I'm sorry to anger you about that. Well, I don't know. Thaila, how do you feel about that?

**Thaila**: Um...I can't really pick sides here.

**Ripred**: Why?

**Thaila**: Because I see both of your points. And can we get on with this? While this goes on, I'm getting a cheeseburger.

**Ripred**: Get me some shrimp and cream sauce!

**Me**: Okay, while they're arguing, I'm just going to say this now. This chapter (before adding this probably annoying little intro in) was about 4500 words. So if it feels like its going on for a while, that's because it is. And you can ya know...review. That would be nice. So, without further delay, here you go the next -

**Mewtwo**: _You forgot something! RipredIsAwesome does not own anything mentioned in this chapter. At all. Otherwise she'd be rich. Okay, now you get the next chapter._

Chapter 25

The Swamp

Fox and Diddy Kong had been traveling for a while. Fox had contacted the _Great Fox_ and not only asked for Falco to come and bring his old gang, but also had the first contact with Krystal in a good couple months (at least) and gotten a report from Peppy Hare at who was in the area. He said that, aside from the Subspace Army and Bowser's army, the path was barren. Also, they were probably on the right track to Donkey Kong's trophy, which was Diddy's reason to be here. They had been at it for quite a while, but now the path was actually pretty, with tons of waterfalls.

"I can't believe we're this close!" Diddy said excitedly. Fox nodded.

"Yeah, it's great!" he agreed as he killed a Goomba and hopped over a stop in the path for a river, followed by shooting a couple Koopas with his blaster. They came to small remains of a stone building; then headed up a ladder, revealing a large ravine with a downdraft coming from the top of a cliff.

"You need help getting past this Diddy?" Fox asked. Diddy nodded. His Rocket Barrel Blast wouldn't be good, since it worked best with winds. The downdraft would pull him down too much.

"Alright then, hold on!" Fox said and grabbed Diddy, followed by using Fox Illusion to get across quickly. They ran into a couple other Koopas, but Diddy killed them all in return for Fox helping him across.

They ran a bit farther and ran into a couple other members of Bowser's Army (one Goomba, Paratroopa and two Hammer Bros. to be exact) but they were killed easily. What were remarkable were the swings that were created to help you get across the larger ravines.

"That's awesome," Diddy said when he noticed it. Fox nodded.

"It is impressive," he said and jumped on a swing, and then another to make it to the next section. Diddy followed suit, taking them to another ravine but this one had an updraft, some large leaves that you could stand on for short periods of time and more swings. Diddy tried jumping over first, but five Puppits came and attacked him, causing the chimp to run back over and use Rocket Barrel Blast on two, but only killed one. Fox used Fire Fox on a couple, followed by kicking them quite a bit. Only one Puppit really did damage, and that was to Diddy by shooting a laser out of its eye. But soon, it was safe to move once more and both Fox and Diddy crossed the area.

Shortly after making it safely across, four Bullet Bills came out of nowhere targeted towards them. Fox jumped in front of Diddy and used his Reflector, hitting them back. The Bullet Bills managed to hit a bunch of Hammer Bros that were in their way.

"Wow," Diddy said as they crossed yet another ravine, this time using a floating platform as a heavy downdraft came on them. "That's nice."

They came to yet another slightly ruined area, this one with tons of ladders and one Paratroopa guarding it. Fox took out his blaster and shot the Paratroopa's wings, causing it to fall deep into the ravine. Then he climbed one ladder and jumped around (a little like a monkey, Diddy figured) over to the next set of ruined area, where there were more ladders and a floating platform. They jumped over to the next ruined area, where two Hammer Bros., a Puppit and a Floow were waiting for them. Fox jumped up first and repeatedly attacked the Floowand Puppit, leaving Diddy to the Hammer Bros. Diddy went over to one and used Monkey Flip and slapped it until it was dead, then went to the other Hammer Bros. and swung his tail to put it on its back, then kicked it. One more of each came, the Hammer Bros. from the sides where they shot their Bullet Bills and the Puppit and Floow from the last one's Shadow Bugs. But they all died just as easily and soon Diddy and Fox were jumping around on small wooden stands from the ruins to get up to the top.

It was not easy however. Mostly, it was all ladders that were bewitched to move as well as Bullet Bills from all sides trying to knock you off. Even worse, many of the real land areas had been replaced with spikes, which made it harder. And once they made it to the top, Fox had to use a grenade in his pouch on his belt to destroy a ton of stone that had caved in, followed by still watching out for Bullet Bills and having to kill a Hammer Bros. But they made it out of the stone area relatively quickly. At least they knew what they were doing, unlike when they had been trapped in complete darkness and had to set off a chain reaction of explosions. Three more Bullet Bills came at them, but Fox got behind his reflector quickly enough and didn't have to worry about them attacking the two. From where they were, you could clearly see quite a bit of the swampy area that was soon to come for the two.

"We've come a long way," Fox mused. Diddy nodded.

"And so quickly also," Diddy noticed. Fox looked at Diddy and smiled.

"You wanna slow down a bit?" he asked. "Or take a break? Bowser's not supposed to be anywhere nearby." Diddy nodded again.

"Sure," he said. Fox slowed down with his walking, figuring that he had all the time in the world. Boy was he wrong.

A sudden black arrow came and hit Diddy, turning the primate into a trophy. Fox gasped and looked ahead. There was Bowser, who he could've sworn Peppy had said was nowhere near the area. He was holding a Dark Cannonwith both his hands. Bowser laughed at Fox's surprise.

"Wasn't expecting me weren't you?" he mocked. He shot another arrow at Fox, but Fox quickly dodged. Bowser's face fell and Fox smirked.

"And you forgot who you're dealing with," Fox said back. Bowser scowled – he had a point. Then he remembered that he _did _have Diddy trophied. And Bowser did bring his Shadow Bug form after getting Zelda after all…

Bowser gave a low whistle and commanded, "Shadow Bugs! Take Diddy's form!" The Shadow Bowser (which Fox noticed was the Bowser with the purple body and yellow eyes) disintegrated and moved over to Diddy's trophy, slowly taking its form. When it was done, the Shadow Diddy looked exactly like the original Diddy – except that it had an ominous purple glow and bright yellow eyes. The Shadow Diddy pulled out two Peanut Popguns and they made a clicking noise like a gun that just reloaded, waiting for Bowser's command.

"Ready to dance?" Bowser asked dangerously, ready to shoot Fox again while he would be dealing with Shadow Diddy.

"You bet," Fox said coolly. He was fully prepared for this. Besides, the Dark Cannon was very loud, and Fox's hearing was very acute. He would be able to dodge all of the dark arrows.

Suddenly, Fox's hearing picked up something else. His ears instinctively perked up at this, so he could make sense of what it was. The Shadow Diddy noticed this and looked towards his master (Bowser) to make sense of this. But Bowser didn't notice it. If he did, he would've left fleeing, for what Fox heard was a distinct buzz of an Arwing.

But by the time Bowser noticed, it was too late and two shots were fired at him from the Arwing. It did a flip and suddenly the small glass that separated an Arwing from the rest of the world came out and a distinct blue bird came out and landed on the ground with a satisfied smirk as he saw Bowser's angry expression.

"Falco," he muttered. Falco grinned, but didn't say anything. He used Falco Illusion up to Bowser's gun, and then kicked it into the air and shot at it until it exploded.

Bowser scowled again. Ganondorf wouldn't really enjoy that Bowser had destroyed yet another Dark Cannon, like his first one that he had given to Shadow Zelda, which was later destroyed by Pit's arrow. But Bowser was smart and knew getting a personal vendetta when one of the finest teams in the Smash Tournaments was together was a bad idea. Instead he went into the bushes where his Koopa Helicopter was (which held his Teleport Gem and a large jar of Shadow Bugs) and threw the jar nearby Diddy, smashing it and causing the Shadow Bugs to form in with the Shadow Diddy.

"Hope you can deal with a giant Diddy Kong!" he exclaimed as he hopped into his Koopa Helicopter and flew out of sight. Falco ran over to Fox, examining the giant Diddy that was slowly growing.

"Well Falco, you always had convenient timing," Fox said, running over to reanimate Diddy. Falco smirked.

"I have, haven't I? Well then, get the little chimp awake and we'll have some fun!" he exclaimed, actually pleased to be in a fight. Fox shook his head at Falco, but was glad to know Falco was ready to fight.

As the giant Diddy was nearly done forming (you couldn't attack it when it was growing, some force prevented it and formless, Shadow Bugs are next to impossible to kill so Fox and Falco had to wait until it was finished), the real Diddy became normal again, and looked at his Shadow counterpart.

"We're going to have to fight that?" he exclaimed. Fox smiled.

"Yeah, now come on, it's practically done so hurry up and get ready," he said. Diddy hurriedly got into an attacking position, as did Fox and Falco, who pulled out their blasters. The Shadow Diddy looked at all three of them and started off by swinging its tail at them. Fox used Fire Fox to escape and then angled it enough to cause some damage onto the Shadow Diddy. Falco jumped out of the way completely and shot his blaster multiple times. Diddy used his Rocket Barrel Blast and shot himself in the air, but Shadow Diddy pawed him down to the ground quickly. Diddy made a groaning noise as he hit the ground, but got back up quickly.

The Shadow Diddy glared at them and attempted to use Monkey Flip. However, he was so large that he couldn't successfully latch onto anyone. So then he started attacking on the ground, doing many kicks and swinging his tail. It was so big that the attacks were hard to dodge, but he was easy to hit also and everyone's damage was racking up. But then Diddy Kong had an idea as Fox and Falco simultaneously used their Illusion attack at Shadow Diddy's feet.

"Hey guys! I've got an idea!" he said. "Which one of you jumps higher?" Fox and Falco exchanged a look.

"Falco," Fox said immediately.

"Okay! Well then, what you have to do is Fox, jump up and then Falco, use Fox as a footstool and climb around on big Diddy's shirt until you get to his head. Attack him from there!" Diddy instructed. Falco snorted.

"That won't work!" he exclaimed angrily as he barrel rolled Shadow Diddy's tail. Fox however, remembered when Diddy had been on Rayquaza's head and it _had _worked.

"Yes it will!" Fox yelled back and pulled a Smart Bomb out of his belt, throwing at Falco, who caught it with ease. "Just set this on his head, set it off with your blaster and jump off! If this thing survives after that, I'll knock it into the water, since there's a cliff nearby us okay?" Falco groaned.

"Ugh, fine!" he said. "Now jump!" Fox jumped once as the tail went towards the normal Diddy and then again, followed by using Fire Fox. Falco speedily jumped on the Shadow Diddy's tail, waited until the right moment when it was in the air nearby Fox (figuring that Shadow Diddy would want to knock Fox out of the air) and then used Fox as a footstool, gaining yet another jump and then used Fire Bird, successfully grabbing onto its shirt and started climbing up. Fox and Diddy were simply distracting the Shadow Diddy away from the bird climbing up his shirt by shooting peanuts and normal blaster shots at its feet. This really angered the Shadow Diddy and made it very hard for Falco to climb at times, but it certainly distracted the Shadow Diddy.

Falco jumped up twice and used his Illusion attack after he had no more climbing room, getting him to the top of Shadow Diddy's head. He made a short sign to Fox, showing where he was and threw the Smart Bomb on Shadow Diddy's head, followed by another Illusion attack to get away from the Smart Bomb's explosion and landed safely next to Fox.

"Well then, all we have to do is wait now," Falco said pleasantly as the Shadow Diddy ran around, trying to get the Smart Bomb off of him. But the new Smart Bombs that Slippy had made for Fox and Falco simply for Team Star Fox also worked like a Gooey Bomb, they would stick to whatever surface there was. As the Smart Bomb nearly reached the end of its life, it gave a final explosion, knocking the Shadow Diddy into the air where a soft _ting! _was heard, followed by the trophy of it coming down. Because of its impact onto the earth, the Shadow Bug form of the trophy disintegrated, most of its Shadow Bugs dying. A couple however, escaped into the air. Falco smirked again.

"Well, stupid Peppy couldn't follow me. I gotta go signal him. See ya Fox, I'll see if I can catch up with you," Falco said and headed into an opposite direction.

"Hey Falco that's not the best idea!" Fox called, remembering when he had found Diddy that Diddy had dragged him. Falco snorted.

"Whatever," he said, not stopping. Diddy ran over to Falco and pulled him back over.

"No! You gotta help me find Donkey Kong! You see Bowser turned him into a trophy and – hey!" he exclaimed, noticing that Falco had left. Diddy jumped up and took Falco by the collar.

"You're coming with me!" Diddy said, dragging Falco. Falco groaned, crossed his arms and glared daggers at Fox. Fox smiled and shrugged.

"Tried to warn ya," he said as Diddy dragged him away. This went on for quite a while until they arrived near the water, where railroad tracks suddenly started up, along with an old car-like thing that ran along the tracks. Diddy finally let go of Falco and let him recuperate, which was probably not the best idea because for one, Falco was a very hot headed bird and could get very angry very easily. Two, Falco was not very happy because he had just been dragged for quite a ways. So he was not happy when Diddy let him go and had to take out all his impulsive rage on somebody or something. Which just so happened to be Diddy Kong.

"What the heck did you bring me here you little twerp?" Falco exclaimed. The bird ran towards Diddy, ready to strangle the little chimpanzee, if it hadn't been for Fox, who grabbed Falco's collar on his shirt, stopping him efficiently.

"Falco! Now is _not _the time for God's sake! Go take your rage out on Leon or Panther when you see them, but not Diddy," Fox said in a mild voice, belying his facial expression of anger directed towards both Bowser (for setting a giant evil Diddy Kong on them) and Falco (for attempting to strangle an ally).

"But…but he dragged me!" Falco complained. Diddy rolled his eyes.

"Get over it. We're on a mission to find Donkey Kong!" he said. Falco narrowed his eyes at Diddy.

"And why should I help you again?"

Fox closed his eyes for a moment, sighed, and then answered with, "Because think about it. If we find Donkey Kong, we're probably going to find someone in the Subspace Group. Calm yourself down and let's go." Falco groaned, unable to argue with that logic – even if logic and thinking without impulse was Falco's strong suit.

"Ugh alright. And I guess we're starting by…" Falco looked at his surroundings and his eyes brightened when he saw the cart. "We're getting in this damn cart!" The three jumped in the cart and it started going simply with all the weight being towards the front and it was about to fall to the bottom of the hill. It sped down the hill and crash landed in the water, leaving a bird, a fox and a chimpanzee in the water. They swam over to what appeared to be a part of a boardwalk, guarded by nothing except Paratroopas and the occasional Koopa.

"We must be leaving the swamp and nearby the ocean," Fox said. "The water's way too clear to be swamp water and this boardwalk had to have been destroyed by something." They continued walking until the shallow parts of water ended and two small boardwalk pieces remained, holding five Hammer Bros. Fox pulled out his blaster and just started shooting. Falco, taking a more physical approach, went around to each and every one, making sure to go around and personally kill each and every one. Diddy also kicked them, but he didn't have a choice in the matter. Other than his Peanut Popgun (which was nowhere near as fast as either Fox or Falco's blaster) he wouldn't have done well with distance attacks. But in no time at all, the five Hammer Bros. were dead and the three headed on down the boardwalk pieces, where they noticed – lo and behold! – their savior from having to swim to every piece. They were still in areas from Donkey Kong's jungle because there were still shooting barrels ready to shoot them across the water.

"Thank you God!" Falco said when he noticed it, jumping in first. Diddy and Fox followed, not saying anything. After being shot through the barrels quite a few times, it took them to another small strip of boardwalk that on its right side had more barrels. Fox could hear Falco thanking God once more that he wouldn't have to get in the water and get his equipment wet. Fox just rolled his eyes at Falco's statement, figuring that Falco forgot that Slippy had made sure to keep their equipment waterproof…just in case. Well, thankfully this _was _the case and thankfully it _was _waterproof. So Fox himself didn't worry in the slightest. He had bigger things to deal with.

After being blasted out of barrels to a full extent, Diddy Kong, Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi found themselves on yet more boardwalk with more Paratroopas in the way. They now had springs in random spots as if some other force was attempting to help them. Towards the swampy area, a rainbow shone brightly.

"Good thing we're outta there," Fox said, noticing the rainbow as they jumped across the boardwalk pieces. "It's probably raining over there right now. And that means it's coming here."

"Way to make us feel better Fox," Falco said sarcastically. He changed the pitch of his voice dramatically as to try and imitate Fox, and failed miserably as he added, "Yeah guys, don't worry we escaped some heavy rain! But it's coming right towards us!" Fox ignored him and continued, jumping up and using Fox Illusion to get past some sharp, spiked wood that had obviously been made to slow someone down. Diddy did the same, but jumped up and used Rocket Barrel Blast over to the other side. Falco simply realized he had been deserted and followed them, using Falco Phantasm to get over. By the time he met up with Diddy and Fox though, they had already cleared a way under some spikes and killed off a Feyesh. The two were clearly waiting for Falco but didn't say anything. Then Fox wordlessly used a Smart Bomb and blew up a bunch of spikes that it was clear they had no way of crossing. The three crossed where spikes once stood and there was another Feyesh as well as a Boom Primid and a Borboras that were all killed off easily, spreading their Shadow Bugs.

"Well I bet right here's where the turtle army starts to thin off and we get the Subspace Army," Falco muttered as he finished off the Boom Primid.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Diddy said, pointing to a huge set of Paratroopas. Falco's slight smirk fell.

"Damn it. I was hoping that I could get some real fighting."

"What? The giant purple Diddy Kong wasn't enough for you?" Fox asked jokingly.

"No, it wasn't!"

"Are you always fighting something?" Diddy asked. Falco shrugged.

"I dunno. Feels like it. And it never gets old," he said as he jumped on Paratroopa after Paratroopa to get past a bunch of spikes that stood in their way. Diddy and Fox did the same and made it over in no time. After a bit of walking there was nothing except ocean and a small platform.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I am _not _swimming," he said and jumped on the platform. Fox followed him, followed by Diddy. All of a sudden, the platform started moving above the water. Bullet Bills shot at them but Fox got in front of them and used his Reflector to point them away. It just so happened that as this went on, a giant green thing shot above the water. The Bullet Bills ran into that and the green thing exploded along with the Bullet Bills. This happened two more times before the platform stopped at a small island. Fox, Falco and Diddy jumped onto the island and rested for a second, starting to finally get tired from all this jumping around. After what felt like only a couple minutes, Fox stood up.

"Guys, we have company," he said. Falco groaned.

"Seriously?" he asked. Fox nodded and pointed to Red Paratroopas that carried with them Goombas. Bullet Bills came from either side of them, charging at what might seem to them as unknown targets. Fox and Falco deftly grabbed their blasters and started shooting at Paratroopas and couple Goombas. Diddy attacked the Bullet Bills by throwing any shells from the Paratroopas that fell onto the island from Fox and Falco's sharp shooting. In no time at all, the three had killed off the Paratroopas.

"Well, break time's over," Fox said and ran over to the platform above the water. Diddy and Falco followed suit. As soon as they landed on the platform and started walking, there was a loud noise from the water, followed by a splash.

"Holy shit!" Falco exclaimed, being so close to the green thing that sprang up from the ground that he barrel rolled just to get away from it. "We weren't told anything about this!" The sound came again, but this time closer to Diddy.

"And let's not find out and just run!" Fox said, taking off at a very fast speed. All three ran as fast as they could away from the strange green things until they hit a dead end with nothing but water and a platform at the end. Fox jumped on the platform, followed by Diddy and finally Falco – who was slightly hesitant about getting on until he remembered that these platforms were undoubtedly safer than the water, which held that crazy green creature/trap. As the platform moved, it went steadily up until finally, they were out of the reach of the green things and on top of a cliff. No enemies were in sight and it didn't look like they would be for a while at least. Falco sat down in a shallow river that came from the ground.

"I'm taking my break now," he said. Fox shrugged.

"Fine with me," he said and sat down with him. The only one who stayed up was Diddy, on a look out for anything that might have to do with Donkey Kong and his kidnapping. Just as he was about to give up in this area and ask if they could go somewhere else, a levitating vehicle-like thing (that was flat on all ends so you could see what was on it exactly) passed them going too fast for Diddy to run to it, but slow enough for him to see what was on it: Donkey Kong's trophy, chained up as if it was currently holding the ape himself and not his trophy.

"DK!" Diddy exclaimed and ran after the vehicle. Fox and Falco immediately got up after Diddy and ran after him. The three ran for a while, until Diddy was forced to a stop as the vehicle platform sped past a waterfall and towards open ocean, holding nothing but a floating island in the distance.

"We've got to go and save him," Diddy said, a very serious tone in his voice. Fox nodded.

"We are. We've just got to find a way to get to it," Fox said. Diddy looked at him, a clearly puzzled look in the monkey's face.

"What do you mean?"

"My Arwing's crashed somewhere and so is Falco's. We'll need to get some other one if we want to do anything," Fox explained. Then suddenly and as if on cue, a loud drone could be heard. Fox instinctively pulled out his blaster, believing it to be the _Halberd_. Falco smirked, either at Fox or at the plane that was coming towards them. Possibly at both, but it was impossible to tell what went on in his head

"And here they are. A little late I must say but did well nonetheless," he said. Diddy's eyes widened and Fox put his blaster down: what Falco said was true, for flying in front of them as was none other than the mother ship of team StarFox, the _Great Fox_ in all its glory.


	26. The Great Fox

**Me: **OMFR! I can't believe this chapter took so long!

**Ripred: **You can thank marching band for that one.

**Thaila: **And writer's block. Most importantly, writer's block.

**Me: **Yeah...had no clue what I was going to do with this so with this chapter (which isn't canon w/SSE), I got writer's block, so if the ending part's not as good as usual that's because I was trying to finish up the chapter after writer's block, my computer crashing and marching band chaos. Sorry about just dropping off the face of the earth there...except if you're someone who goes to my school, then you see me every day!

**Thaila: **Like your friends!

**Me: **Yeah...don't know if that's a good thing for them...but whatever. Hopefully this thing'll get updated with greater frequency soon because marching band is ending! YAYZ! (although our show was epic this year) So Thaila, do the disclaimer please.

**Thaila: **Yeah...so, _RipredIsAwesome_ does not own any of the characters mentioned in the story. If she did, she would be rich and not go to a school filled with rednecks. Also, for those who are StarFox junkies or play the game b/c she's never gotten her hands on any of the games, please don't freak out if Falco's gang doesn't match up to what it actually is. She just figured out that she got it wrong tonight but doesn't want to change it. If you've never played the StarFox games and/or don't care, then please enjoy the show.

**Me: **Yeah, I had a very fun time writing the made up gang...but anyway, to the story! (And a very merry unbirthday to everyone out there whose birthdays aren't today!)

* * *

Chapter 26

The _Great Fox_

The _Great Fox_ lowered itself onto the ground and let out just one person. Diddy Kong watched in sheer wonder as the two people walked onto the tropical land below them. He was wolfish in appearance and Diddy recognized him immediately. That was Wolf O'Donnell, the leader of StarWolf and Fox's rival. What made Diddy wonder was why Wolf was in the _Great Fox_, if Wolf supposedly hated Fox so much. To him, it didn't make any sense. The two exchanged some words in a language Diddy didn't understand and then Wolf went over to Falco, took some Smash Coins and another type of currency Diddy couldn't recognize and put it in Falco's wing. Wolf muttered some words under his breath (possibly swear words? Diddy couldn't tell.) and then went back into the ship, along with another figure coming in. This one was also a male, but looked more like a hare and older than Wolf by at least ten years. He shook Fox's paw and said something very brightly towards Fox but once again, Diddy couldn't understand. Fox said something back in the same language back and left the hare looking slightly confused for a second, and then Falco (who was apparently part of the conversation) pointed towards Diddy Kong. Diddy realized this immediately and waved happily. All confusion left and the hare beckoned the monkey onto the ship. Diddy followed without question, Fox and Falco calmly coming in behind them.

"So, what was that all about?" Diddy asked curiously in the Smash Language.

"Wolf was updating us – well, updating _me,_ I don't know about Falco – about a couple things and Peppy, he was the hare you saw, was telling me a couple things that aren't entirely important right now," Fox explained. Falco was grinning.

"I won a bet," he said simply, as if that explained everything. Fox rolled his eyes.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"Yeah…um…a couple friends are here," he added, now much quieter than before. They entered the main area of the ship (which almost looked relatively normal, a couple doors leading to the bedrooms and a door leading to the control room but the room they were in had things like couches and even a television) where a loud whistle was heard.

**(Falco P.O.V)**

"A couple friends? We're way more than just a couple pansy-ass friends Falco!" a falcon said. He looked older than the others – and he was – but not extremely. An eye patch covered his left eye. Falco's grin got bigger the second he saw the falcon.

"Rocky!" Falco exclaimed. "You made it!" The falcon's face cracked a smile.

"Hell yeah. Jonathon's here too, he's just getting some coffee. And so's Pantheress…just don't know where she went," Rocky explained. Fox looked at Falco and cocked an eyebrow.

"So these are your 'old friends' that you always talk about?" he asked. "The ones in your 'old gang'?"

"Of course! You wanted them here, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, there ya go. My old gang," Falco said. He looked at Diddy and sighed. "And you don't understand a word I just said, did you?" This last sentence was in the Smash Language. Diddy shook his head.

"Sorry to be a burden and all but…no I had no clue what you said," Diddy answered. Falco looked at Fox, who seemed to understand what Falco wanted as soon as they exchanged the look.

"Hey Diddy, why don't you meet the rest of the team while I try and figure out what we're doing exactly?" Fox offered. Diddy's face brightened and he agreed instantly, allowing Falco some alone time with his gang.

"So we're fighting against Andross?" Rocky asked as soon as they left.

"Well…um…er…kind of. Andross is part of it. There's quite a force we're fighting against in this war. You up for it?" Rocky grinned.

"Course. Peppy said he'd pay us for helpin' out too, since ya know, we don't exactly _have _too…" the falcon said, his voice trailing off. All of a sudden, a large dog – a German shepherd to be exact – walked in. Other than a scar going down his face diagonally and his clothing, he looked he'd be fairly rich. This was Jonathon, a member of the gang. Jonathon looked rich because he came from a rich family, one that had helped Andross. Jonathon originally joined the gang to rebel from his parents. Other than Rocky (who had taught Jonathon, Falco and Pantheress how to fly planes), Jonathon was the oldest member of the gang in terms of seniority. (Falco was surprisingly the youngest in seniority terms, joining one year after Pantheress.)

"Don't have to what?" Jonathon asked.

"Fight. But hey, it sure is fun whoopin' the assss of a bunch of sniveling wimps you sure deserve it," Rocky said. "Who's in this group anyways?…At least other than Andross, and we all know how much Jonny wants to beat him up!"

"Ganondorf…DeDeDe…Wario…Bowser…some Zant guy…and a bunch of others I doubt you've heard of," Falco said.

"Anyone else?"

"Um…Ridley."

"Ridley? Goddamnit Jonny, we gotta deal with Ridley!" Rocky exclaimed.

"Geez Rocky calm _down_. The last thing we need to do is get you worked up over something ridiculous," a new and feminine voice said. She was a panther and looked a look like Panther Caroso himself, but with female features rather than male. This was Panther's younger sister Pantheress. Falco always had a slight crush on her even though he never admitted it (denied constantly actually) and this was part of the reason that Panther hated Falco so much actually, but Panther never admitted this to be his reason why. But back to the story now.

"Pantheress!" Falco said happily when he saw Pantheress walk into the room.

"Falco you're actually here! When we showed up, Peppy said you left to go take care of something," she said, sitting down on a couch next to him.

"Yeah what were ya doing anyways?" Rocky asked curiously.

"Helpin' out Fox," Falco explained curtly.

"Ah, Fox. How's he doing anyways?" Pantheress asked.

"Good. Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Well, I'm still trying to avoid Panther and you two just got back with that little chimp from the Tournament whose name I keep forgetting."

"Diddy Kong," Falco answered.

"That's it," Pantheress said. "You've certainly matured quite a bit since I last saw you. Ten years ago, you would've never helped someone."

"Didn't really do it willingly," Falco muttered.

"The fact that you _did _do it is impressive enough," Jonathon said. "But I think we need to focus on other things right now. Say…how exactly we're going to fit into all of this?" Falco shrugged.

"Truthfully, I have no fucking idea how. But I'm sure Fox does. He was the one who wanted you guys to come," the parrot answered truthfully. Pantheress rolled her eyes.

"And you're still just about as helpful as when I first met you," she said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "I swear, we're going to get nowhere if we keep trying to ask you questions." Falco looked at Pantheress quizzically; she wasn't normally this negative towards him.

"Geez Pantheress," Falco said. "Is it that time of the month or something?" She rolled her eyes but didn't respond, causing a long awkward silence to follow. The only thing that broke this was Fox and Diddy Kong coming in, followed by Wolf O'Donnell and his crew. Shortly afterwards, Slippy, Peppy and Krystal filed in behind them.

"Well then, our caller to the fabled Smash Planet is here," Jonathon said, not unkindly, but with a touch of good natured sarcasm that no one seemed to catch. He looked at Fox. "Care to explain why we're here?" Fox smiled.

"That was what I was planning to do. Is everyone planning to listen? If you're not, you can continue with any conversations or stare downs you are having." Falco and Panther (who had been glaring at each other from the moment Panther walked into the room) suddenly ended without another word.

"Okay, great. Now, what I was planning to do was try and take down the _Halberd_. After the first attempt with just me, I've come to realize that I can't do this alone. So I'm calling on all of your help," Fox explained. "Falco, you're an expert at flying. And if you're not trying to make yourself seem modest for once in your life, you learned your maneuvering abilities from your gang?"

"Course!" Falco exclaimed. "Rocky taught everyone in the gang!"

"So you're saying everyone in the gang can fly extraordinarily well?"

"Yep! Of course I'm the best but ya know, we can't all be natural learners like me," Falco said with a smirk. Rocky groaned.

"Oh _please_, I've got more talent in my fucking beak than you have in your entire body," he said. Falco looked at his former teacher, ready to say a quick comeback when Pantheress clamped Falco's beak and Jonathon got Rocky's.

"Do shut up, will you? In case you noticed, your _best friend_ here is telling us what's going on and you still can't shut your trap for five seconds," Pantheress growled. Falco inwardly rolled his eyes. _It _is_ that time of the month_, he thought sourly. The worst thing he'd ever seen was Pantheress on her period because she had horrible mood swings. One minute they would be best friends and the next minute she couldn't even look at his face. It was bad.

Fox continued on with his explanation without even glancing at the scene Falco was making. He was used to this. Fox said, "Wolf, I know you have made your own team of expert flyers." Wolf snorted.

"Of course they are. They'd be fired or dead if they couldn't fly well," he said. Fox grinned.

"Perfect, that's just what we need then. So here's the plan. Falco and I will fly around the Island that's nearby here, find the platform that we saw Donkey Kong's trophy on and drop Diddy off there. The floating platform should show up on our radar and for God's sake, it's in visible sight as long as we're in the troposphere." Fox stopped talking in Cornerian and switched to the Smash Language.

"You okay flying with Falco in his Arwing, Diddy?" Fox asked. Diddy nodded eagerly but Falco's eyes widened in surprise. He tried to say something, but realized that Pantheress still had her paws around his beak so he couldn't protest. Instead, he sent a death glare at Fox, who just smirked back.

"As soon as we drop Diddy Kong off, Falco and I will send a message to the rest of you, and hopefully you'll all be in your respective planes and ready to go. When we send the message, we launch an attack on the _Halberd_. Hopefully with all of us, we can take the monster ship down. Peppy, if you can, please make sure R.O.B 64 is okay with keeping the _Great Fox_ within sight of us, in case any of the Arwings go down. And maybe if you can, you can bring the mother ship over so they'll have a place to get fixed up quickly?" Peppy nodded.

"Of course. I'll go tell R.O.B now," he said and left the room. All was not said and done though, for Wolf walked over to where Fox was, ready to argue.

"Okay Foxey, this is a great plan, but I see some holes. First off, how are you certain that we'll meet up with the _Halberd_, this close to that Island?" Wolf asked.

"Well actually, I'm just taking some intelligent guesses based off of the work that I've heard. In fact, Slippy told me that the ship's radar has been giving off a strong signal where the floating island is. Is that right, Slippy?"

Yes, yes it is," Slippy answered quickly in his high pitched accent. "By the looks of it, most of it is consisted of an unknown energy source that our ship can't detect. I would have to assume these are the Shadow Bugs that the Subspace Creatures seem to be made up of. So it would be very safe to assume that the _Halberd_ would be going there at some point for whatever reason." Wolf arched one his eyebrows suspiciously.

"Okay…but even then, what if the _Halberd_ isn't going there?" he asked.

"It won't matter that much," Fox responded. "The _Halberd_ is a big target. Last time we chased it, the thing wasn't even close to being in earshot and our radar could pick it up. So if it's not nearby the floating island, we'll be able to know. And if it doesn't show up," Fox smiled slightly, as if he knew he was going to win the argument already, "then I'll put you in command and we'll listen to your judgment, unless you already have an idea where to start. Is that okay with you, Wolf?"

Wolf, acting quite out of character, responded, "All right." Then he paused, as if a sudden thought hit him. "Actually Fox, do you think after you drop off Diddy, we could try nearby that icy mountain?" Now it was Fox's turn to raise his eyebrows in suspicion.

"What? Did you get hit with a sudden foresight?" he asked.

"Eh? No. I'm just being intelligent. I'm sure the enemy isn't stupid enough to go straight into our line of fire. I think it'll try and make a turn around the mountains so it'll be temporarily hidden from our own radar. If we go over there in just our Arwings and let the _Great Fox_ stay behind for a while, we can hide much more effectively so we won't show up on their radar for the _very same reason_. That way, we can launch a surprise attack with our Arwings and Wolfens and then radio in for the _Great Fox_ to launch the final blows," Wolf explained. Fox was silent for a bit, considering it. After a bit of silence, he pulled his paw out and Wolf shook it.

"That's not a bad plan," Fox admitted. "I think we should do this working together thing more often, we would be unstoppable."

"Yeah, well don't plan on it," Wolf said with what almost sounded like a tinge of regret in his voice. "We're destined to be rivals."

"_Rivals_," Fox pointed out quietly. "Not enemies." Wolf didn't respond to this comment for a while, thinking about it carefully. Although Wolf wouldn't admit it at first, Fox had a point. Especially seen more often than in the past, Fox and Wolf had rescued each other in a surprising amount of fights. _And yet people still think I'm a bad person_, Wolf thought bitterly. In the end though, it didn't seem to matter. People will think what they will; he just has to prove them wrong.

"So what are ya trying to get at, Fox?" Slippy asked, breaking Wolf's train of thought.

"I think our days of enemies should be over. Rivals, yes, I think the competition brings out the best fighters in us…and maybe the worst in Panther and Falco," Fox said, glancing over at the two. Although Falco's beak was still clamped, it was clear that he was glaring daggers at Panther. Panther also didn't say anything to Falco, but looked ready to murder them.

"Just ignore it," Wolf muttered quietly to Fox. "Panther just doesn't like Falco because we can all easily tell that Falco's got a thing for his sister."

"Okay, well anyway, Wolf, do you agree? That we need to stop being enemies and just be rivals?" Fox asked. Wolf nodded.

"I agree actually." He smirked, showing a couple of his sharp teeth. "Actually, you're one of the few people who actually I've ever met who inspires me to sharpen my claws every day. And hell, I've realized after this tournament that everyone needs someone like that to inspire them. So what the hell, we'll stop being enemies and simply just competitive rivals. But don't expect you're life to get any easier!"

"I wasn't expecting it to get any easier. In fact, just because we're not going to hate each other's guts give us _no_ reason to stop trying to kill each other," Fox said.

"Good. Because remember this Fox: when this is over, it's still me who will kill you," Wolf said – although not as seriously as he normally does. Fox smiled.

"Of course it is," he said, followed by glancing at Diddy and an alarmed expression. "Shit! Falco we gotta hurry if we're going to catch that platform!" Fox ran out of the room in a mad dash (his shock shown by him slipping a bad word he says very rarely) and probably to the hanger. Pantheress let go of Falco's beak.

"Did you enjoy that?" Falco asked the feline. She smirked.

"Yes actually, it was very enjoyable."

"So you like the kinky stuff then?" Pantheress's expression went from smug satisfaction to a disgusted horror.

"Like _you'd_ know. Now go help your friend then," Pantheress said. Falco's face mirrored Fox's when he realized they nearly forgot Diddy and he followed the vulpine shouting one thing:

"HOLD ON FOX! I'M COMIN'!" Pantheress just shook her head and laughed. Some men (or boys, she wasn't sure what Falco went under) just never changed.


	27. Reclaiming the Power Suit

**Me** *enters in dramatically*: Guess who's back after dropping off the face of the world for at least a year! *Sees Ripred, Mewtwo and Thaila playing poker* Hey! You should be excited!

**Ripred: **We're not. We've had to entertain ourselves for a year. We stopped caring.

**Me: **Well, care again! I have time to do this again! Yay!

**Ripred: **Oh joy, we get to see you more often.

**Me: **It's awesome isn't it? You can do the disclaimer!

**Ripred: **Fine. RipredIsAwesome does not own anyone/thing mentioned in this chapter. Or else she wouldn't be living here now. Seriously. Now, I'm going back to my card game. *Turns back to the poker game and pushes his coins in* I'm all in.

**Me: **Yay!

* * *

Chapter 27

Reclaiming the Power Suit

Samus didn't know how long she and Pikachu had been wandering seemingly aimlessly around the Research Facility, looking for something – anything – that might show a sign of where her Power Suit was. Evidence of Pikachu's absence of powering the area was starting to become evident: the lights in many areas were shut off, leaving nothing but what they could see with their eyes and the occasional sparks from Pikachu's cheeks whenever they battled R.O.B Sentries. They were still running into many Sentries too, much to Samus's disappointment. She had hoped that the darkness had somehow deterred them from fighting, but unfortunately, it was not the case. They still fought just the same. If only Samus had decided to get a black or gray Zero Suit for her Power Suit rather than a blue one. Her bright colors and Pikachu's yellow fur made them the easiest thing to spot.

Which brings them to what they were currently doing – fighting off two R.O.B Sentries and two R.O.B Blasters. Samus took care of the Sentries with ease and Pikachu electrified the Blasters, causing their hardware to fry and they just stood there, now useless.

"Well, we might as well keep going," Samus said. "Are you sure you're still up for it Pikachu?"

"I'm a rescue team leader and a veteran Smasher. I think I'm fine," Pikachu said, not unkindly. They walked for a bit until they managed to find a light switchbox, with wires all around it. Pikachu walked up to it and set a bit of electricity from his body to the switchbox. All of a sudden, the lights turned on.

"Wonderful," Samus said. "How long will that last?"

"Probably not long," Pikachu said. "Let's just hope I'll be able to notice more of those." The two continued on for a bit, killing a couple R.O.B Blasters, when suddenly a Glice (a wheel with a singular eye around it that shot out ice) came towards them. The two successfully barrel rolled it and Samus pulled out her Paralayzer to stop it, followed by going and kicking it.

"Well that's great," Samus muttered sarcastically.

"What?" the yellow rodent asked.

"If they're sending out Glices to get us, they must be desperate," Samus pointed out.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Maybe…but we might have to worry about them sending out the Subspace Army to get us. Or worse, one of the members of the Subspace Group themselves," she explained. Pikachu's cheeks instantly started sparking at the mention of the Subspace Group. Oh how he wanted to attack the corrupted King DeDeDe for treating him as little more than a figurine for play and kidnapped him! Or Giovanni for attacking Meta Knight and Samus! He would make them pay all right; the rodent was stronger than he looked.

They soon arrived at a spot filled with huge, thick metal doors and a keypad filled with the twenty six letters of the alphabet. It was obvious that they would need to enter the correct password if they wanted to continue. Nearby them was yet another switchbox, along with an outline of some type of creature.

"What do we do?" Pikachu asked. Samus observed her surroundings, seeing what they could do.

"Well, if I had my Power Suit, we could just wait until the power turned off to deactivate the security that's probably around the keypad and blast it down with an Arm Cannon. But…seeing as I don't have my Power Suit, that's out of the question. Which means we're just going to have to keep guessing the password until we find the right one." Samus sighed. "This could take forever."

"Or not," Pikachu said.

"And why would that be, genius?" Samus asked.

"Well, why would there be an outline of a Pokémon near the switchbox?" The bounty hunter suddenly knew where this was going.

"So you're saying that if we figure out the outline, and that's probably the password?" Samus asked. Pikachu nodded. The lights started flickering above them.

"And we better hurry too," he added. Samus took a closer look at the outline. It looked slightly humanoid, but the head was contorted slightly and the arms were doubled. She explained this all to Pikachu, figuring he would recognize it.

"That's probably Deoxys. It's the only Pokémon I can think of that Giovanni would have an interest in and looks human like," he said.

"Alright, and the spelling?" she asked, heading over to the keyboard.

"D-E-O-X-Y-S," Pikachu said. A small _ping!_ was heard and the doors opened for them, followed by the lights shutting off once more.

"Convenient," Samus noted. "And it seems that it opened any other doors too. But enough of that, let's go!" They ran through the sets of now opened doors quickly, but Samus stopped at the end of the hallway, as did Pikachu.

"Did you see that?" she asked. Pikachu shook his head.

"No, but I heard an engine. What's up with that?"

"Subspace Army. If you heard an engine, you might've heard a Roader. They're mechanical creatures and probably the only ones that aren't made of Shadow Bugs, other than all those robots. Let's just hope that's all that was there and I was seeing things," Samus explained. She pulled out her Paralyzer and shot in the distance. Pikachu sent a weak jolt of thunder over there as well. In the distance, there was a slight cry of pain as well as a sharp green light being jerked around. A loud screeching-like noise was then heard, followed by the sharp green light fading into a light blue one. Samus ran ahead, signaling Pikachu to follow. Pikachu did as instructed. What had formerly been a Beam Primid (which Samus had explained to him what a Primid was) was now dead and its Shadow Bugs had left the area. All that was left was the Roader, which aimed itself straight at Samus. However, Samus was faster than it and managed to kick it, followed by Pikachu head butting it. The Roader's parts fell down to the ground, useless.

"I think we're close," Pikachu said. "I don't know why, it's just a feeling. But it's a pretty good one."

"I hope your right," Samus said. "I want my Power Suit back." Pikachu went up to another switchbox and flipped the lights on, revealing a ladder that took them down. This led them to a long, narrow yet heavily guarded hallway. Pikachu shot a Buckot out of the sky and destroyed two Blasters while Samus took care of the R.O.B Sentries that would come up to them. Finally, they came to a single door at the end of the hallway. Samus and Pikachu walked up to the door and it automatically opened up to a large, open room with a door on both the left and right side. The room looked mostly empty, except for one thing – a container holding a completely assembled orange suit that was in the middle of the room, accessible only by a metal bridge that connected the two areas. It looked so much like out of a movie Samus figured there was some catch to it, a pit maybe, or Ridley would come out of nowhere after she got the suit, but the bounty hunter wished to have the orange suit so badly that it was deemed unimportant to her.

"My Power Suit," Samus breathed, naming the orange suit. She pulled out her Paralyzer and scoped the area quickly, followed by ushering Pikachu over. Her eyes scanned the controls nearby; looking for one that might release her suit. She took another step forward, but very slowly and hesitantly, figuring there was some trap behind this.

"Samus, we have company," Pikachu said quietly. Samus looked at what Pikachu was talking about. The metal bridge that connected them to where the two entered retracted towards the front of the room. Worse yet, two false copies of Samus had been created by her Power Suit. They were all purple and from the helmet, a small yellow glow was seen, although there was no purple haze around them. Samus pulled out her Paralazyer and felt Pikachu's tail brush up against her. His cheeks started to spark as the two false Samus's neared them. It was time to fight.

They lunged at Samus and Pikachu, expecting a quick and easy fight. However, the two Smashers had a different idea. Samus grabbed the one heading towards her and started kicking it, followed by throwing it up in the air and whipping it with her plasma whip. Pikachu sent a heavy jolt of electricity towards the one heading towards him, followed by following it up with Quick Attack. The one attacking him sent out a homing missile towards Pikachu that Pikachu managed to dodge with ease, followed by hitting it in the air with using Iron Tail. The false Samus tried to kick Pikachu on its way down, but Pikachu managed to mostly dodge it and it simply landed on Pikachu's tail. Pikachu retaliated by jumping behind it and used Quick Attack again to get away from it. The false Samus started to charge its Arm Cannon, but Pikachu was quicker and knocked it towards the edge with a Skull Bash. The false Samus then sent out its whip and grabbed Pikachu, starting to hit the rodent. Pikachu took some damage, but then electrified the suit with Thunder Wave with just enough strength to let go of Pikachu and stun it for a second. Pikachu then used Thunderbolt and sent his false Samus over the edge of the circular platform they all stood on. A faint sound of it hitting the ground could be heard, followed by the sound of a horrible fingers-on-the-chalkboard sound.

Samus was having a different problem with the fake Samus that attacked her. She knew how to dodge every single one of its attacks – since it was essentially just a carbon, yet dark purple, copy of her – but at the same time, it was as if the fake Samus also knew all of her moves and strategies. _I'll have to change my strategy_, she quickly realized as the false Samus shot another missile. Samus threw her Paralyzer in the air, allowing the false Samus to look up, expecting a move. However, Samus ran up to it and instead punched the glass on the helmet and then ran over to her Paralayzer, grabbed it, followed by shooting the false Samus to stun it, but not for long. Samus took this moment to run towards the Power Suit's containment and feigned an interest in getting the Power Suit. The false Samus recognized this as a threat and charged up its Arm Cannon at Samus. The bounty hunter heard Pikachu's Thunderbolt and a faint thud.

The Arm Cannon finished charging and shot at Samus (who was in front of the Power Suit's containment), and Samus easily dodged the shot, creating the effect she wanted. The power of the Arm Cannon's shot broke the glass and freed the Power Suit, yet sounding off the alarm.

"Now Pikachu!" Samus exclaimed. Pikachu gave a short response in return to show he understood and ran towards the false Samus that was fighting the real Samus and distracted the copy while Samus hurriedly slipped on her Power Suit – which didn't take a long time. Just as she finished slipping the suit on, Pikachu sent a high powered Thunder attack on the false Samus, paralyzing it for a second, but it quickly regained its composure and sent a barrage of missiles to Pikachu. Pikachu was dodging them for a bit, but it was clear that he was getting fatigued. Samus then made her move. In her Power Suit, she jumped in between the two fighters and snatched the false Samus, throwing it to past the edge of the little platform. There was a soft thud and another harsh sound. The metal bridge didn't come back, but another bridge came up on the right side and the door opened, releasing an entire brigade of R.O.B Sentries. They poured in the room like a flood, going for Pikachu first.

"Pikachu, behind me!" Samus ordered. Pikachu nodded and jumped behind her. Then Samus pulled out a Smart Bomb from a small storage area from her suit, throwing it at the Sentries. It successfully managed to blow up the front force and give Samus enough time to charge her Arm Cannon to full force, followed by destroying the rest of the R.O.B army that came at them. She ran out of the dust the explosion caused, Pikachu obediently right beside her. He still looked a little tired, but it was obvious he didn't want to show it.

"Ready to go?" Samus asked him. Pikachu simply nodded and they took off towards their next destination: out of the Research Facility.

As they ran through the hallways, both could tell that someone had asked for more robots to attempt to "take care" of the Smashers. For about every one R.O.B they had seen previously there were now two guarding the hallways of the Research Facility, but now Samus had her Power Suit and so the robots were killed with ease. The only hard part was the defenses already put in place. As they headed on the way out of the facility, parts of the one hallway out turned to spikes and the only way one could get out was by deactivating the platforms that moved up and down. Samus quickly figured out how one could do this and shot a missile at the switch on the platform, successfully deactivating it. From there, she jumped onto the next box and deactivated the next switch and signaled for Pikachu to come up. Pikachu harmlessly jumped from platform to platform onto the next part of hallway and straight into the grasp of a R.O.B Launcher.

The robot shot a homing missile at Pikachu. Since the rat was right next to the R.O.B Launcher, the missile hit Pikachu and knocked him on his back. Samus then used this as her cue to go and take care of the robot, shooting a weak missile of her own at it. The R.O.B was weakened, but not destroyed. Pikachu got back up and used Iron Tail on the R.O.B, managing to knock off its head. They ran forward and saw yet another set of moving platforms that Samus easily deactivated and allowed Pikachu to pass. The two raced down the hallway, only to find a R.O.B Launcher and Sentry waiting for them, followed by a huge chasm where there should've been floor. The two robots were easily killed, but the dead end was another problem.

"What do we do now?" Pikachu asked "It's like they just blew up the floor." Samus however, wasn't listening. She was slowly dragging an arm against the wall as if she was looking for something. After a moment of silence, Pikachu said, "Samus? You okay?"

"Yes, just give me a minute," she said. Then all of a sudden, her arm stopped moving and a huge orange platform dropped down and was placed on a green colored circuit. Samus jumped onto the platform with ease and ushered Pikachu to do the same.

"Is it safe?" he said.

"Does it matter?" she responded. Pikachu shrugged – he had been in more dangerous situations because of the Smash Tournaments – and jumped onto the platform. Samus pulled a switch on the platform down and it then began to move along the circuit, quickly bringing them to a small hallway directly above where they were. The only guard was a single Cymul circling around the hallway. Samus and Pikachu stopped, hoping it wouldn't notice them, but it did and the robotic creature pulled out its blades and began spinning towards the two. Without a word, the two Smashers knew what to do. Pikachu used Agility to quickly get on the other side of the Cymul without being noticed while Samus distracted it by acting like she was going to shoot a missile at it. While the Cymul believed it was going to be attacked and switched out its blades for frontal shields, Pikachu ran up and gave it a powerful Skull Bash attack. The Cymul was then launched over the left side of the hallway and into the abyss-like dead end. Samus stood nearby the left side of the hallway for a minute, waiting for it to reappear, but it didn't.

"Let's go," she said. They ran down to the end of the hallway, finding a R.O.B Sentry that was easily killed and two ladders; one going up and the other going down. After the down ladder was no wall and just another entrance to the seemingly bottomless chasm. Samus looked down into the chasm.

"I'd have to say the only way is up," she said. Pikachu nodded and ran towards the ladder, climbing it as fast as he could. Making up much quicker than Samus, he found an R.O.B Blaster waiting for him in the upper hallway. He attacked it with a Quick Attack, but the R.O.B retaliated with a weak missile that Pikachu barely dodged. Pikachu send out a thunder shock attack towards the R.O.B that finally destroyed it. By the time the R.O.B was destroyed, Samus was in the upper hallway.

"What took you so long?" Pikachu asked. Samus responded by holding up a piece of paper with various orange dots and green lines.

"I checked out the downstairs. It was actually a small locker and storage area that it seems they're using. Some idiot left their locker open and I found this map to navigating the circuit maze. It seems to me this entire area is just to make sure it's a challenge to leave the research facility this way," she explained. Samus then went straight towards a wall and pressed a button, revealing two orange platforms. One was directly above and the other was to the left of the hallway.

"Do you know what idiot leaves a locker with the key to leaving this place without dying?"

"Well, the locker smelled really bad. I wouldn't be surprised if it was Wario." Pikachu snorted, although it sounded more like a harsh _chu_.

"Figures. Now, which one do we take?" Samus jumped up onto the one above the two.

"This one!" she said. Pikachu quickly jumped up with her and she pulled the switch to move the platform over to the next hallway.

Unsurprisingly, there was already a decent R.O.B army that couldn't make it over to where the two were waiting for them. Pikachu immediately went into a frenzy, attacking anything that was nearby him. Samus stood nearby the edge and shot as many missiles into the air as possible; trying to make sure nothing got Pikachu from above. Soon, more enemies started to appear from either side of the two and actually did begin to do some damage. An Autolance hit Pikachu's back and sent him flying into the air, only to be attacked by Samus while from behind multiple times. As Pikachu was in the air, a Cymul came down and began to spin its blades. Thankfully, they only grazed Pikachu as he managed to move away from the worst of it. Samus then used her Screw Attack on the Cymul and damaged its levitation device enough so it fell onto the ground. From there, Pikachu shocked it into submission and its blades curled up around the circular body. Samus kicked the useless Cymul over into the chasm.

"Ready?" she asked. Pikachu nodded and they ran towards the end of the hallway, where Samus quickly pushed another button that revealed a platform slightly above and to the right of them. Without much thought, Pikachu jumped on the platform with Samus following right behind him. She activated the platform and it began going down. They passed many Cymuls, but they weren't really doing much to the two. All of a sudden, another platform showed up on the right. Below them was nothing but the endless abyss. Not wanting to die, Samus quickly jumped onto the right platform with Pikachu following. Before activating the next platform, Samus pulled out the map.

"Well then, this sucks," she said. "Looks like the rest of this is jumping platform to platform. Are you okay with this Pikachu? Nothing hurts or anything?"

"Oh I'm fine," Pikachu said. "Why would I be hurting?"

"Because that Autolance launched you into the air. That didn't hurt?"

"Well, it hurt but considering all the stuff I've been through, I've felt worse. Don't worry, I can shake this off," he said. Samus sighed.

"Okay fine. Just, don't overwork yourself, alright? I've got my Power Suit, I can take on all the robot army if need be." Pikachu gave her an odd look, but nodded.

"Okay. Fair deal. Let's do this," he said. Samus activated the platform they were on and it began to go to the left. It wasn't long before they had to leave the platform again and this time dropped onto one right below the two. Samus activated this one and it took them to the right for a while and then up.

"Are we done?" Pikachu asked. Samus looked up; noticing the track they were on went straight for the ceiling.

"Not unless you wanna die!" the bounty hunter said. She scoured the room looking for another platform, thankfully finding one nearby on the left. "The next one's on the left!" She jumped onto the next platform, with Pikachu following right next to her. Samus pulled out the map again and studied it for a minute before speaking.

"Okay, this next one is the last and it'll be above us eventually. From there, we stay on it a bit and the hallway is above us from there. Are you up for it?" Pikachu nodded once more. "Well let's get started." Samus pulled the lever and the platform began moving down at a rapid pace, faster than all the other ones. It didn't take long before they passed their destination and their own platform started going down and past it. Samus realized this quickly and jumped onto it almost as soon as it was past, but Pikachu was not so lucky. He didn't realize that it was going to pass directly above the platform much later and had to move rapidly just so he wouldn't go into the abyss. The rat jumped up above the air as high as he could, grabbing onto the first thing that was next to him. A Cymul.

"Crap!" Pikachu exclaimed. He panicked a bit, his tail twitching rapidly. The Cymul realized the problem and began spinning in a huge circle in the air, trying to get the unknown object off.

"Pikachu! It's spinning pretty close to here! Just wait until it gets close enough and then jump up onto here!" Samus said.

"Um…okay! Gotcha!" Pikachu answered. Suddenly, the Cymul started wobbling a bit, slowly growing more intense with its shakes.

"And you might want to hurry," Samus said. Pikachu did his best to balance himself on the Cymul's top despite its frequent shaking and jumped as high as it could just as the platform passed, followed by using one of his tiny paws to grab ahold of one of the edges. He climbed up onto the platform and exhaled heavily, clearly exhausted.

"I'm okay," he told Samus. Samus nodded, but grabbed Pikachu and put the tiny rat on her shoulders.

"Try not to electrocute me," she said.

"What are you talking abo –?" Pikachu asked, stopping suddenly as Samus jumped into the air and landed on steady ground.

"That. Now, let's go." Samus, with Pikachu still on her shoulder, entered the corridor only to find it lead to a room with two hazy blue circles of light.

"This is one odd research facility," she muttered, staring at the blue circles on the ground. "What do you think we should do, Pikachu?"

"Let me down," he answered, peering down to the ground below him. "I hate heights."

With a shake of head, Samus answered, "No. You're clearly tired and I am perfectly capable of fighting for the two of us. Don't most Pokémon get tired?"

"Yes, but –"

"Then you need some sort of break. It's not like you're being a burden to me, okay? Now, do you think we should just enter a circle and see what happens? Or go up to that second floor?"

"What second floor?" Pikachu asked.

"The one right up there," she said. Samus's arm pointed to an upper section of the room, where there was a bit of a floor and what appeared to have once been stairs, as well as a big red section of wall with a gold outline. "Personally, I say enter a circle. If that's a doorway, it probably needs some 'magic key card' or something like that."

"Let's enter a circle then," Pikachu said. Without another word, Samus entered the lower circle. The hazy blue light engulfed them for a couple seconds and blinded the two, making them unable to see what was going on…

…and all of a sudden, they were in a small room with nothing but a Rotorrut above them. Samus got under the Rotorrut and used a Screw Attack on the Rotorrut, making it spin uncontrollably for a second, but also made Pikachu fall on the ground. The Rotorrut wasn't done, though. As soon as Samus landed, it honed in on her, turned its body and fired missiles at her. Samus dodged them easily and send in her own homing missile, followed by yet another Screw Attack, causing the Rotorrut to die and its Shadow Bugs to go everywhere. Some of them died, but most of them formed a Scope Primid and a normal Primid that were killed easily. Their Shadow Bugs, however, didn't die. Most of them formed a hazy blue circle to the right of Pikachu and Samus.

"These are made by Shadow Bugs?" Pikachu asked Samus. She shrugged.

"I suppose so. Weird, I thought the Shadow Bugs only made bad things, like the Primids." She paused for a minute, trying to assess everything. "Do you know anything about this? Pikachu shook his head.

"Nothing," he answered. "I suppose we can't really do anything except walk into it." Samus nodded in silent agreement and walked into the hazy blue light…

…and the two suddenly found themselves in a totally foreign room with a Scope Primid staring them down. Although it took the creature a second to realize what was going on, it eventually pulled out its corrupted version of the Super Scope and began charging a missile. It was too late though. By that point, Samus already had her Arm Cannon ready and fired it at the Primid, quickly killing it. The Shadow Bugs dispersed around the tall room and made several springs on small floating platforms in the air as well as yet another hazy blue circle. It took no time for Samus and Pikachu to enter the new, blinding circle…

…to enter yet another new room, this one with a R.O.B Blaster staring the two down. Samus quickly fired a homing missile at the R.O.B Blaster, its parts falling into a dark abyss.

"What now?" Pikachu asked. "They took the floor away." Samus didn't answer but instead just jumped. Pikachu clung onto her Power Suit for dear life as she jumped into the abyss, only for them to fall onto a small, moving platform. Pikachu sighed.

"Oh thank Acreus, I thought you were committing suicide or something," Pikachu said, his breaths heavy.

"Oh no, just trying to get through here quickly. Now you might want to hold on again!" She exclaimed. Before Pikachu had time to ask why, his question was answered because Samus jumped into the air onto steady ground, only to jump back onto the moving platform. It took all of Pikachu's willpower not to accidently jolt Samus with electricity because it was so sudden. Then, before they noticed, the platform passed a hazy blue circle that quickly engulfed them…

…and then they found themselves in a narrow hallway with zero members of the Subspace Army staring them down. All that was there was a single switch at the end of the hallway. Samus walked over to the switch and pulled the lever down, but nothing happened.

"Well that sucks," she said. "I suppose we're stuck in an endless loop of teleporting."

"Maybe we missed something?" Pikachu asked. "I mean, I don't really want to go back to that last room, but if we have to, I'll live."

"Okay then," Samus said. She walked into the blue light…

…and they found themselves back in the long room, the platform still underneath them. Samus and Pikachu went back to where the one area of actual floor was and saw a new area of blue light.

"This is new," Pikachu pointed out.

"Yes, it is. Let's check it out," Samus said. Stepping into the light, they quickly found themselves falling down an empty elevator shaft. Pikachu continued holding onto Samus, whimpering slightly as they fell down. It took quite a while, but they did eventually fall all the way down to the bottom, Samus steading herself to make the landing as gentle as possible. She looked around the empty room to find yet another area of blue light and wordlessly entered it…

…and the two found themselves in the room where they started, with one difference. The red section of wall was now opened, leading into a new area with large red letters that said "EXIT" and a large arrow next to it.

"There's our ticket out of here. I doubt there'll be anymore enemies from here," Pikachu said.

"Your point?"

"May you _pretty please_ put me down?" Pikachu asked, trying to make himself look as adorable as possible. Samus sighed, but had a smile on her face.

"Only if you can handle it," she said, letting him down onto the ground.

"Of course I can!" he said happily. "I cannot wait to get out of here!" The two continued down the hallway, to lead to a large door.

"The last door," Samus said. "You ready?" Pikachu squeaked in happiness in only a way a mouse-like Pokémon could squeak. Samus opened the door and the two ran into the new area, only to suddenly stop as soon as they realized that they weren't out of the facility yet. This new room was much bigger and emptier than any other room they had been in. The ceiling was much higher as well.

"Where are we?" Pikachu asked.

"Not outside, obviously." She said, walking ahead of him. "No, I'm not sure where we are." She walked to the center and stopped. "Pikachu?" she asked, turning around to look at him. Pikachu was lying almost flat on the ground towards the door, every part of his body still save for his ears and tail. Suddenly, he started running towards her for no reason. "What are you doing?" She stood, fixated at the rat, until she heard a loud beating of wings and was caught in something's talons.

"Samus!" Pikachu exclaimed, watching in horror as the creature flew into the air with her there as if she was a toy. The purple dragon flew almost all the way up to the ceiling before giving off a horrific cry and slamming Samus to the wall, dragging her along the wall.

_What do I do? I've never faced anything like that before!_ Pikachu thought. All he could do was stare at it while it dragged Samus around the wall, its wings beating loudly. Before he realized it, Pikachu's cheeks were giving off electricity in anger and defense. He looked back up at the big flying dragon and a light bulb went off in his head. Whatever that was, it looked like an oversized raptor. In his world, raptors didn't survive when hit with a high powered Thunder.

With a rush of adrenaline, Pikachu jumped into the air. With a loud and angry _Pika!_, he attacked the dragon with a powerful Thunder attack that hit the creature's entire body, forcing it to let go of Samus and sent her and itself plummeting to the ground. Pikachu landed on the ground first, entire body alert and ready for fighting. Samus landed second, electricity surrounding her suit. Pikachu wasn't sure if it was from the volt he sent through the dragon or from her suit being dragged across the wall. The dragon landed last and seemed to be paralyzed, as it just stayed on the ground for quite a while.

"What is that thing?" Pikachu asked.

"Ridley," Samus answered in a weak voice.

"Go take cover. You have no strength right now," Pikachu said.

"And what about you?"

"I've got this. Just go. You saved my life, I'm saving yours." Samus nodded at him and stumbled off, probably to the small hallway where they just were. Just as she was away, Ridley got up from the ground and glared at the Pikachu.

"And what might you be?" it asked. Pikachu grimaced. Its voice was raspy and its breath smelled like dead meat that had been sitting for years.

"A simple rat," Pikachu answered innocently, trying to put on his adorable face again.

"Then get out of my way," Ridley growled, "or die."

"You have wings, fly away," Pikachu said. In his mind, he knew what he was doing was idiotic. The sensible part of him was scolding him for doing this to a giant dragon, but Pikachu had fought against many of the Rare Pokémon in his homeland. An oversized, purple Charizard? That would be a piece of cake compared to that.

"So I guess you like the hard way then? So be it!" Ridley exclaimed. He roared and flew back up into the air. "I'll have fun with a little runt like you!" Ridley flew low and dragged his talons across the ground, trying to get Pikachu in them. Pikachu countered by using Agility to circle around until he was behind Ridley, and then attacked the dragons protruding ribcage with Quick Attack, pushing Ridley slightly to the right. He laughed.

"Do better than that, runt!" He taunted. Ridley then took off high to the ceiling until you could see nothing but his shadow. Pikachu, figured he was using something like the attack Fly, ran as far away from his shadow as possible. Once Ridley finally fell to the ground, he was stuck there for a moment, as if he were paralyzed. Pikachu ran over to him and used a powerful Skull Bash, knocking Ridley off of his balance and on his side. It took no time at all now for Ridley to extend a talon out to Pikachu and grab him. Ridley then flew up into the air once more, roaring in victory as he thought the rat was incapacitated.

But Pikachu knew better. He rubbed his fur together in an effort to create some static, and then released the static electricity along with a mix from his own electricity from his cheeks. Ridley gave some sort of gasp-roar and released Pikachu from his grasp in both surprise and pain from the electricity. But Pikachu wasn't done yet. Rather than free falling down to the ground, he used the leg to climb up onto Ridley's back.

Ridley felt the light taps that were Pikachu's legs and began moving much more erratically in an effort to get him off. It was to no avail though, as Pikachu held fast right between his wings. With yet another _pika!_ he let another lightning bolt fall onto Ridley, causing Ridley to scream out in pain and fall to the ground. Pikachu grabbed onto a protruding part of his spine and began to send out weaker jolts of electricity throughout the dragon's body. Ridley let out a weak roar and began to fall lifelessly.

As the speed increased, Pikachu found that his hold on Ridley's back was slipping until Pikachu could no longer hold onto the dragon and soon fell off of his back. He squeaked in terror. The lifeless body was way below him now, as was the ground. This was a kind of fall that was impossible to survive if you were as small as Pikachu. He started to do something, anything, to try and stop the fall, but it was too late. He soon figured that it would be better just to accept fate and meet Darkrai at the other side.

That never happened. Instead, he hit something much softer. It still hurt a lot, but he was alive and well. Pikachu opened his eyes to see Samus, out of her Power Suit, holding him in a tight embrace. They were silent for a second, Samus glad that she saved him and Pikachu still both terrified and perplexed as to what happened.

"You saved my life," he said quietly.

"You saved mine," Samus said. "And besides, you said you hate heights, right?" She gently let him back down on the ground.

"Yeah. Definitely hate heights," Pikachu said. He looked over at the unconscious dragon. "Is it dead?"

"Doubtful," she said. "He can survive a surprising amount of damage. So I say, before he wakes up, we leave."

"Definitely," Pikachu agreed. "Is your Power Suit okay?"

"Yes," she said, nodding. "It can take quite a bit of damage. I just wanted to take it off before it electrocuted me. However, it should be fine now. She went back over to the other room, where she had kept her Power Suit, and quickly put it back on. They went back into the large circular room and walked around the edge until they finally found a large door and finally left the large research facility and entered the outside.

Outside was a big difference from the grays they were used to seeing. Despite being the area outside a giant research area, it was surprisingly green and lush. Directly in front of them, were curious stone formations that made it appear as if the area was once populated. Only slightly past the stones was a drop off. Since Samus was aware that this was all an island, she figured that it was useless to try and find some place outside.

Pikachu looked at the stone formations in confusion. "Is this…where we were when we first tried to leave?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Samus said. She started looked around the area for something that might help them off the island when she was two R.O.B Sentries carrying a Subspace Bomb into a small doorway. Pointing to the doorway, she added. "But I know where we need to go." Pikachu grinned.

"I'm ready if you're ready," he said.

She grinned right back at the yellow rat. "Good. Because I'm ready."

* * *

**Me again: **And that's the end of that chapter. If you can't get enough of me, watch a Let's Play my friend and I did of the Calling. It's on Youtube!

**Ripred: **Riveting.

**Me: **Just search "Let's Play The Calling Kiara0Yunochida" and it should be the first or second one, just make sure the creator is Kiara0Yunochida. And check out her other stuff on Youtube too, it's awesome!

**Thaila: ***looks away from card game for a second* Horray for free advertising!


	28. Outside The Ancient Ruins

**RipredIsAwesome: **And we're back!

**Ripred: **Again. After another two month break.

**Mewtwo:** _Try not to make this a habit or else I'll get very bored. And then Ripred and I might start fighting._

**Ripred: **And that would be very bad.

**Me: **Yes. Or not...how long would it take before you two kill each other?

**Ripred/Mewtwo**: I don't know.

**Ripred: **Can we just get on with the story?

**Me: **Okay. I don't own any characters in this story. Nintendo does...even little Magikarp. Have fun!

* * *

Chapter 28  
Outside the Ancient Ruins

A man with in a fancy black business suit and straight black hair walked into a large circular room inside a research facility. He seemed perfectly calm as he walked up right next to a giant dragon-looking creature that was currently lying on the ground with his wings out.

The man took his cigar out of his mouth "Pathetic," he muttered. "How can a creature such as you get utterly destroyed by a Pikachu?" he then asked in a deadly calm voice.

"Is this a question I should answer?" the creature said.

"No. Any answer you give would be laughably weak. Like youself." The man snorted. "A Pikachu. A Magikarp could do better than you, Ridley."

"Are you here just to make fun of me?" Ridley said. "Because I am in no position to hear you gloat."

"Oh no. I'm here to give you a second chance. I presume you are gravely injured," the man said.

"Well, considering I fell from near the ceiling to the floor, no, not at all," Ridley said sarcastically.

"Do you want my help?" the man asked.

"Why not?" Ridley said.

"Then be straight with me. Injured or not?"

"Injured. Very," Ridley said. The man nodded.

"As I assumed." He reached into his suit pocket and pulled out six small red and white balls. The man enlarged each one and released the creature inside them. A Rhydon, Nidoking, Kangaskhan, Rhyperior, Machamp and Nidoqueen appeared in front of the two. Ridley only recognized them because he had frequently seen the Pokémon roaming the island area.

"Take Ridley to the room we designed for the doctor," the man said. "The room with the roboticizing technology."

"What?" Ridley exclaimed. "You're turning me into a robot?"

"Oh no, not exactly. Just think of it as a hard coating of metal being applied. You'll be much stronger and have a resistance to that Pikachu. The process will be painless and you won't be alone." The man smirked. "You'll have Andross as company. It seems he's the only one who knows how this works other than Eggman. Oh, and I apologize if you don't turn out quite like yourself. From what I heard, lobotomy is part of the process." The Pokémon picked up Ridley and began to carry him off.

"Damn you Giovanni! Damn you and your Team Rocket!" Ridley exclaimed as the Pokémon walked away with him. Giovanni laughed as he waved them off.

"Oh don't worry, Ridley. You'll be thanking me later."

* * *

Olimar didn't know what exactly to say when he saw his many Pikmin friends and helpers die at the hands of a giant robot. He knew what he felt. He felt scared because the robot was extremely huge and because the Pikmin did absolutely nothing to stop it at all. He was also scared because Olimar didn't exactly know where he was. His tiny little spaceship had crash landed when Olimar tried escaping from the Smash Planet when Master Hand unexpectedly called the Smash Tournament off on whatever area he was. Maybe he was in some sort of robot society. But with the many trees and other planets surrounding him, it was doubtful that was the case. _So the robots probably took over then_, Olimar thought, slowly backing away from the towering robot in front of him. _And it's going to kill me next_.

Olimar soon noticed that the remaining five or six Pikmin weren't looking at the scary robot in front of them, but rather, turned around. One of the red Pikmin even poked Olimar's side and pointed behind him. _Oh, there's probably another robot in front of me_, he thought. _They're just going to surround me. _Despite his worries, Olimar did listen to his Pikmin and turn around, heavily relieved at what he saw.

Coming straight towards them was not another giant robot, but rather, a giant blue hover car speeding towards them. All of a sudden, the front window opened and out came a man in a blue jumpsuit, hurtling at full speed towards the giant robot. That could only be one person.

"FALCON PAWWWNCH!" Captain Falcon yelled. He punched the giant robot right on the top with enough force to knock it down. Then Captain Falcon landed on the ground right next to the robot and slid for a bit, killing another three or four Pikmin. All was quiet for a second, until he got out of the pose and turned around.

"Now that that's over with, let's go!" Captain Falcon exclaimed.

"Where?" Olimar asked.

"I don't know. Let's follow the path then!" the captain ran off down the path, destroying R.O.B Sentries as he did so. It wasn't until Captain Falcon was way in the distance until Olimar ran after him.

"Captain Falcon, wait!" Olimar yelled. He saw Captain Falcon stop after successfully destroying an R.O.B Launcher.

"So you did decide to come, eh?" Captain Falcon said.

"Yes!" Olimar said as he finally stopped nearby the captain.

Captain Falcon clapped him on the back, nearly causing Olimar to fall down. "Then we should get a move on then!" Captain Falcon ran off once more, this time with Olimar hobbling behind him. Olimar didn't even do much of the fighting. Captain Falcon effortlessly took down R.O.B after R.O.B without so much as getting hit. It wasn't until the two found themselves looking at some weird tower-like creature with a giant, colorful head on it that Captain Falcon stopped.

"I'll take the top. You go for those bottom parts," Captain Falcon said. Olimar nodded and blew his whistle, causing six Pikmin to line up. Another whistle and there's one Pikmin attached to each separate base the creature has. Meanwhile, Captain Falcon is repeatedly jumping up and punching the head as many times as he could before gravity finally took over.

The thing was killed in no time; making the bases and head release a purple substance that then formed rainbow colored birds that aimed themselves at the Pikmin. A yellow and blue Pikmin died, but the other four latched onto the birds and killed them. The purple substance leaked from these birds as well, but simply spread out rather than make anything new.

"You done with that?" Captain Falcon asked. Olimar looked up and saw him currently standing on a rooftop with numerous creatures behind him, all about to attack him. "Actually, hold on." Captain Falcon turned around and quickly dealt with the creatures behind him, then turned back around to Olimar.

"Sorry about that!" he said.

"How do I get up there?" Olimar asked.

"There should be a building in front of you right now. Is there?"

"Yeah."

"Go in the building and up the stairs. There should be a doorway up to here if you keep going up!"

"Okay!" Olimar followed his instructions. The building was old and run down, but the stairs were okay to climb. After a while, Olimar was standing next to the captain on a rooftop. He looked around.

"Weird, it seems that there's a path attached to the roof," Olimar said.

"Maybe that building was built underneath a hill or something. Let's keep going." They ran down the path to find more R.O.B Sentries and colorful tower creature that the two killed with ease. The purple substance leaked out once more, but this time made a horrible noise that caused Captain Falcon to cover his ears and Olimar to visibly flinch. The Pikmin all whined. A couple seconds later, the noise was gone and the purple substance had vanished.

"Well then…nothing to do but keep going!" Captain Falcon said. He ran some more until he reached a cliff face, Olimar following behind.

"Do you see anything?" Olimar asked. Captain Falcon stood up and scanned the area.

All was quiet for a minute. Suddenly a low whirrcould be heard from the distance. Very slowly, a flat, purple platform could be seen flying over the water. A loud whizz came after this, revealing to be an Arwing. The Arwing did a barrel roll and what had to be a monkey while it was upside down. The monkey began angling itself towards the purple platform as it freefell, eventually releasing a barrel jet pack and two wooden guns. It shot repeatedly at the platform, causing a cloud of smoke to form overtop.

After all of this, Captain Falcon smirked and said, "I want in!" He grabbed Olimar's suit and jumped down onto the platform as it neared the island. Olimar did his best to stay silent the entire time, and failing.

Captain Falcon however, got the two to land safely shortly after the monkey had landed. He suddenly began laughing and said, "Well, well, look who it is. Now, Diddy, if that isn't the most badass thing I've seen in quite a while, I don't know what is."

"Thank you, thank you," Diddy replied and gave a low bow. "You can thank Fox and Falco for that little stunt."

"I think I will," Captain Falcon said. "After all, it's not every day a monkey comes out of a one person plane to show up a bunch of Primids with a peanut gun. Did their Shadow Bugs die?" Diddy shrugged.

"I don't know. How can you tell?"

"Well, they're alive if they reform," Captain Falcon said. A new loud noise suddenly came from the floor as hatches opened up, releasing Shadow Bugs everywhere. Primids of every shape and size began to form around them.

"Like this?" Olimar asked nervously. He didn't have and Pikmin around him and wouldn't be able to get any to help either.

"Yep! Kinda like this!" Captain Falcon said. Diddy ran over to the far end of the platform and touched the Donkey Kong shaped statue in chains at the end of the platform, causing the original DK to be in front of them. With a quick pull, he managed to get the chains off with ease. Donkey Kong beat his chest proudly and roared as the Primids began to surround him first. The battle was on.

Donkey Kong swept his large arms to bat away the Primids nearby him into the sea. Diddy had his two peanut popguns loaded and fired at anything he saw. Captain Falcon punched and kicked just about anything. After throwing a Scope Primid into the sea, he grabbed the normal Super Scope and threw it over to the defenseless Olimar.

"Have fun!" Captain Falcon said. As the Shadow Bugs leaked out of the Primids, they began forming new creatures with bombs for heads.

"Dodge!" Donkey Kong yelled at them as the creatures began to throw their heads at the four Smashers. Most of the remaining bodies then ran off into the water. More odd creatures formed as the bodies fell and immediately appeared back on the top of the platform. These creatures were mostly black and had giant blades where their arms should be. The arms tried to protect their red center, but Diddy wove between them and attacked them until all but the blades disappeared to form two metal looking Primids and a Scope Primid. Olimar aimed the Super Scope at the Scope Primid and began to shoot. The Scope Primid – too surprised that someone was shooting at him to do anything – quickly died. The Metal Primids weren't that easy. Despite being heavy, they dodged many of the attacks that Donkey Kong used by sidestepping and barrel rolling around them. Diddy's peanut popgun could hit them, but didn't do much damage.

"Hey guys, lure them over here!" Captain Falcon said. He was standing away from everyone else with a confident smirk on his face. Diddy and Donkey Kong exchanged a confused look, but nodded in agreement. Diddy threw a banana peel in the direction of the Metal Primids and made one fall down. They looked up in anger to see Diddy Kong taunting them.

"You want to fight me? Then come and get it!" Diddy Kong ran away from the Primids and towards the direction of Captain Falcon. Donkey Kong was already over there and was taunting the two Primids behind the captain. The Metal Primids ran after the two monkeys in a blind rage. So blind, they didn't seem to notice Captain Falcon until it was too late.

"FALCON PAWWNCH!" The punch knocked the Primids off the platform and into the sea. A horrible, yet faint, noise could be heard in the distance and that was it. The battle was over.

Diddy and Donkey Kong high fived and began dancing happily. Another high pitched whizz passed as an Arwing did a U-turn around the platform. Diddy waved.

"Hi Falco!" he exclaimed as the Arwing rounded the corner and finally disappeared. Everyone had their eyes so set on the Arwing; they didn't notice that the platform had been advancing towards the island until it finally got dark.

"What's going on?" Donkey Kong asked as the platform went into a small open area cut into the island. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know," Captain Falcon said. He pressed a couple buttons on his wrist. "But we're about to find out."

* * *

Meanwhile, all the way nearby Glacial Peak, an army of Kremlings, Primids and other Subspace creatures stood. At the head of the army was an overweight, bipedal alligator wearing a crown. His red cape billowed in the cold wind. _Out of all the places…I swear. I should've gotten to go and take down Donkey Kong in the jungle but apparently I do better running an army than Bowser does working alone._ King K. Rool snorted at the thought. However, it seemed Ganondorf did have a point. The King and his Kremlings would do much better surprising the many Smashers currently heading to Glacial Peak than having to navigate a dense jungle searching for one person. All he had to do was wait in the cold for the _Halberd _to park itself right nearby the mountain and then he'd call for an attack.

Oh, he hoped that would be soon.


End file.
